Flabbergasted Phenomenon
by jankmusic
Summary: “This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire,” was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, “I’m going to have a baby.”
1. Prologue

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Prologue

"Are you sleeping?"

I cracked one eye open slowly, and then the other. "Just barely," I murmured, looking up into the topaz eyes that were staring at me apologetically.

"Sorry, it can wait."

"I'm already awake, what's up?" I covered my mouth as an involuntary yawn escaped my lips. To force myself to stay awake, I sat up on one arm and looked down at my vampiric husband. He sighed quietly, I wasn't expecting that, and sat up with me.

"Why are you doing this?"

I began to panic, my pulse throbbing quickly. "Doing what?" _Did I do something wrong? Is he unsatisfied with me?_

Almost immediately I was in Edward's arms. "You're doing it again. You're trying to make everyone _else_ happy."

"Alice?" I offered.

"She planned your wedding and she set the date extremely early; July 25th Bella? She spent way more than you expected, and now you've agreed to be changed _closer _to your birthday? Why?"

I looked up at Edward. Does that mean he wants me changed faster, or does he want _me _to be happy? It's not like I'm unhappy, I am _married_ to the most wonderful man on the planet, grudgingly, and I did agree to be changed later…Am I unhappy? "I'd rather Alice be appeased," I finally said, knowing that Edward took note of my hesitancy.

"It's not about Alice anymore, it about _you_." He leaned closer to me, and I swayed as he lightly breathed on my face. If he was trying to get me to go back on my word with Alice, he was succeeding.

I struggled to say something coherent, and it took a moment before I said, "Obviously something good is going to come out of this."

"As we speak, she is currently translating the entire Declaration of Independence into Latin, and before that, she was engaging in activities that I'd rather not listen to."

I cocked my head to the side and whispered, "She's hiding something from you?"

"Thank you, captain obvious," Edward said, rolling his eyes at me. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I tried to retort by saying something witty and sarcastic, but all I managed was a not-so-angry yawn. Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep," he commanded, gently moving away from me.

"Love you," I said, kissing him lightly. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Edward's arms immediately encompassed my waist, and he nuzzled my neck. I sighed quietly and kissed his fingers before drifting back to sleep. Distantly I heard my lullaby being hummed in the background, and I smiled at the song.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I'm back, and hopefully, my reviewers will be back too! It's great to be writing again, and hopefully I'll be updating regularly. I'll be darned if this isn't finished by next fall!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	2. Falling

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter One: Falling

"You're being uncharacteristically stubborn."

I rolled my eyes at Edward's attempt at sarcasm, and continued to sort through my belongings. I was sitting comfortably in the middle of the living room, sorting through clothes that I've forgotten about, photos, and other little trinkets that belonged to me. I tore my eyes away from my most recent find, a photograph of me as a child, and looked at Edward. "I just don't want to hear it."

I rolled my eyes when he growled at me. When I returned my eyes to the picture, my mind was on Edward, and what he was dying to tell me. He's been pestering me as if this information was vital to my survival—I rolled my eyes at the thought. I wasn't going to be surviving for much longer.

"I hate it when you're in deep thought! I have no idea what you're thinking." I jumped when I felt Edward's cool breath against my ear. Heat automatically rose to my cheeks after my heart started to beat again.

"Don't do that," I said breathlessly, turning and giving him a dirty look. He smiled at me, his half crooked smile taking my breath away. My eyes snapped shut and I shook my head, mumbling, "What do you want to tell me?" _I am never going to win!_

Edward's laughter was the only thing I heard for a moment, and then he whispered, "Alice's proposition makes sense." His cold lips caressed my hairline at the nape of my neck, and I shivered, leaning closer to his touch. "When you're away at college, your parents will be expecting you to be busy with school work, and what with you being my _new_ wife," I giggled at his suggestive tone, slapping his arm playfully. "You won't need to contact them that often."

"Okay," I said, looking up at him, and pulling him closer to me. I breathed lightly in his face and smiled when he took a deep breath, watching as his eyes glazed over. It still shocked me that I had this affect on him, but I now tend to use it to my advantage. I cupped his cheeks in my hands, and made to kiss him, but he easily ducked away, nuzzling my neck instead.

My pulse started to race as he lightly kissed my neck. I swallowed hard, and then laced my fingers through his hair. He pulled away just slightly a moment later, murmuring, "Your blood smells different," I felt rather than heard him take a big breath through his nose. I froze beneath his ministrations, waiting for his diagnosis. He pressed his lips against my jugular vein and I felt his hands tighten their grip on my waist. "I don't know what it is…"

"Hormones," I concluded, pulling his face up to mine. He smiled impishly at me before kissing me lightly on the nose.

"We can take care of your hormones later." Edward hugged me as tightly as he was willing, and then he kissed me again. "I'll leave you to your work. Rosalie needs my help for a second since Emmett isn't available."

"Where are you going?" I couldn't help but ask, looking up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and stood up, stroking my hair.

"The garage. She needs a jack."

"Oh all right," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. I just barely managed to control my look of sadness, and I saw Edward visibly shudder.

"That's not fair, _Isabella_."

And with that, he left me alone in the living room. I shook my head slowly and looked at my things around me. Alice insisted on going through my things with me, but there was an emergency hunting trip—Alice foresaw an accident, which she didn't identify as me, which had me worried, and she said Emmett and Jasper would be more capable vampires if they hunted.

She promised she'd be back before I finished, which left me still feeling a little put out. But I continued to work though my things, sorting out piles of junk clothes, junk jewelry, junk this, junk that, just as Alice said I should, and soon enough, I had a pretty medium sized pile of junk.

Thank goodness I cannot claim that my closet is as big as Alice's! If so, I'd be sitting in the living room forever, sifting through my clothes alone. Only God knows how long it would take me to sort through pictures and my other tokens of appreciation.

The minutes ticked by slowly, and soon enough, I noticed that Edward had been gone for fifteen minutes. I usually don't worry about him, well, I actually worry about him all the time, and he said only a few seconds.

I sighed quietly and continued to look through my things. I had a memorabilia pile forming, recent pictures of my family, I smiled at the thought, the Cullens were my family, and pictures taken on my wedding day.

My chest constricted at the thought, and I tried not to cry. It was such a female reaction!

Of course it was the day that I officially gave in to Edward, and married him, and technically it was the final goodbye that I would ever have to my friends in Forks, they were all going to college, and a goodbye to my parents.

I gasped and closed my eyes, feeling the tears start to fall. I pressed my hands against my face, trying to stop the tears.

I was going to see Charlie before I _left_ Forks.

The tears wouldn't stop falling though, and soon enough, small sobs were escaping me. I tried to suck them back in, Edward would no doubt hear me, but I couldn't. I clutched the photographs to my chest, trying to keep myself together.

I have no idea as to why I'm falling apart now.

Suddenly there was a pair of cold arms around my shoulders. I turned and looked into the beautiful topaz eyes of Jasper. "Do you need Edward?" His cool breath was soothing, but I couldn't manage to make myself pay attention to it. I just nodded my head dumbly, gasping for breath. Jasper disappeared seconds later, and I didn't hear any other noise.

I sat on the floor for a few seconds taking huge breaths to slow my frantic heart. Then I struggled to my feet, feeling the need to get to Edward before he got to me. I dropped the pictures carelessly to the floor and I took two hesitant steps forward before everything around me began swirling and swimming in my vision.

Then I was on the ground.

I heard shouting, and I got to my hands and knees before dropping my head to the floor. Everything was spinning, and I felt a little sick to my stomach. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist, and I shook my head, moving might make my dizziness worse.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Edward was on his hands and knees beside me, instructing for me to breathe with him. It took me a minute to match his rhythm, and by the time I managed, my dizziness was disappearing. I opened my eyes weakly, and Edward was staring at me worriedly. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I carefully sat up on my knees and saw that everyone was standing around me, all looking at me worriedly. Alice was looking worse for wear, and I saw her frown when our eyes met. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I decided not to dwell on it, instead, I stood up.

My entire body was trembling almost violently.

Edward stood up with me, and kept his arms around me as he lead me to the couch, carefully sitting down. He held my face between his hands, wiping away my tears. I wanted to stop crying, but I still had no idea what was going on around me.

Why was I so dizzy?

A moment later Carlisle sat down beside us on the couch, a glass of orange juice in his hand. Edward easily took it from him and had me take a sip. I didn't want to drink it, but I honestly had no other choice. As my quaking hands held onto the glass, Edward whispered, "Carlisle thinks your blood sugar is low."

I managed to take two big sips before handing the cup back to Carlisle. Edward held both of my hands, staring at me with concerned eyes, but he spoke to Carlisle. "She's still shaking."

"I don't know what happened," I spoke softly, my voice small. Carlisle felt my forehead, shaking his head.

"She's not running a fever."

I didn't really feel physically ill, but I don't know what caused this little episode. Was it because I was hyperventilating? I squeezed my eyes shut and took a shuddering breath. I heard soft sounds and assumed that Edward and Carlisle were speaking, and then Edward firmly wrapped his arm around my waist, and I was hoisted into the air. I clasped my hands tightly around his neck and closed my eyes, pressing my nose against his neck.

Edward moved fluidly up the stairs and in seconds, I was resting in Edward's bed. I opened my eyes slowly, and Edward was standing in front of me, concern etched into his features. I grabbed his hand weakly and pulled him to the bed.

"Does your abdomen hurt?" he asked softly. "Carlisle is a little concerned that this may be an aftershock from your surgery."

I shook my head slowly. "I don't feel any pain whatsoever. And my surgery was such a long time ago."

"I know, that's why Carlisle is concerned. We're going to have to keep an eye on you." Edward sat down on the edge of the bed and touched my forehead. "Can you tell me why you were crying?"

I shook my head. I knew that if Edward knew how I felt about my family that I was going to leave behind, he wouldn't allow me to get changed, even if we were married.

"It isn't your—you know, your time of the month, is it?"

_Is he teasing me? _My eyes snapped open and I growled, "We are never discussing anything pertaining to that ever again, Edward Cullen!"

"It _is_!"

I heard the booming laughter of Emmett Cullen before I heard Edward's soft chuckle.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Woot! First chapter of one of my favorite books, about my favorite subject! (Note: You would know my favorite subject if you read a few of my HP fanfics!)

This fanfic is going to be a wee bit longer than The Death of Isabella Marie Swan, and yes, there are going to be traces of that story thrown in here, but you do not have to read that first.

Here's the gist: Bella gets sick. I would tell the people who are reading this more about it, but I don't want to ruin it for the others!

Sorry!

Thanks for the reviews!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	3. The Lodge

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Two: The Lodge

"This isn't a laughing matter, Alice! She's feeling sick!"

Edward and Alice were arguing around me as I tugged on a blue blouse over my black undershirt. I listened as Alice retorted and then giggled, and I tried to comprehend what was wrong with her. _She's been acting so weird lately!_ I slipped on a pair of shoes, wiggling my toes, and then looking at my reflection in the mirror. My face was a little pale but my eyes and nose were red and shiny, results from my most recent trip to the toilet.

I could see Edward standing with his back towards me, and Alice was sticking her tongue at him.

I sighed quietly, and Edward turned around quickly. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on mine. "Are you sure you're still going?" Edward murmured quietly.

"I'm sure," I said, looking at him from the reflection of the mirror. "It's going to be one of the last few times I'll see Charlie, I need to go." I could feel myself choking up, and I looked down. I was starting to give myself away; I'm sure Edward was still wondering what my last breakdown was about.

"Oh Bella," Edward pressed his lips to my temple and kissed me lightly. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

"I want to, it's just a little hard," I whispered, trying to stop the fat tears from falling down my face. Edward cupped my cheeks in his hands and swiped away the stray tears that managed to escape.

"I love you, more than you'll ever imagine."

I smiled weakly at his attempt to cheer me up and kissed him lightly. He laughed against my lips and held my hand. I pulled away first, I didn't have enough oxygen to sustain a long kiss, and Edward led the way from the bathroom and down the stairs. All the while, Edward was explaining to me the benefits of me using his car, which I wasn't going to deny.

Even though I loved my old, rusty truck, it wasn't nearly nice enough to go out to dinner in, and since I didn't want to ride in the cruiser, it was Edward's Volvo or nothing.

To be honest, I would have chosen nothing, just to humor Edward.

Edward delicately pressed his keys into the palm of my hand. "Be careful Bella, I want you back here in once piece."

"Me or your car?" I asked teasingly, looking up at him with wide eyes. Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"Preferably you."

I stared at him for a moment, and then he smiled and kissed me again. "Don't die on me, Bella."

"I promise, not until you bite me, that is."

And before I could hear his retort, or in this case, his growl, I bounded away, aware of the fact that _bounding_ meant my face coming into contact with the floor, at least once. I laughed and when I got outside, I slowed to a walk, closing the door behind me.

Edward's shiny Volvo, which was number two in the love department for Edward, was waiting for me. I walked to it and carefully got inside. I actually half expected Edward to have a driving lesson before I got to put my hands on the wheel of his sacred vehicle, but I think he trusted me enough.

Or else Alice was watching my future extremely carefully.

I sat in the car for a minute, getting my bearings and rolling down the windows, and then I glanced through the rearview mirror and saw Edward behind the car, smiling with his arms across his chest. He waved to me, and I leaned out the window, shouting, "I love you!" before taking off.

The green canopy that protected the driveway to our home was making driving without the lights on a little dangerous, so I turned them on and carefully drove forward.

I think most guests to the Cullen's home found the driveway a little foreboding, just because of the way it hid almost everything from view, but I found it beautiful and peaceful, and it always reminded me of the Cullen's. This fit them.

When I was safely on the highway, I decided sixty miles per hour was safe enough, and I pressed down on the gas. I'm sure if Edward rode along with me, he'd be laughing and trying to get me to speed it up a little bit, by at least forty or so miles per hour more.

I started driving with one hand, wrapping my right arm around my stomach as it clenched painfully. _I hope this isn't any repercussions from getting my appendix removed._ I focused on the road as I continued forward, forcing my mind to drift away from my uneasy stomach to something else.

After a few seconds I stopped thinking and paused at a red light. Then I randomly pressed the play button on Edward's CD player, he always kept a CD in there.

Debussy filled the car, and I couldn't help but laugh. Shouldn't this have been obvious? It was another one of Edward's favorites, which also grew on me. _Arabesque_, I thought, my body relaxing as the music took me away from my stomachache.

_I hope tonight goes well. It will probably be the last time I really get to speak to Charlie before I leave. _I hate thinking like this, but I didn't want to endanger him when I become a vampire, and that means cutting off all ties until I can be around humans again, and then what?

I can't come back to Forks, I wouldn't have aged at all, and Charlie would notice, even if he isn't that perceptive.

I don't know if it was thinking about Charlie or if it was my strange flu bug, but another clenching of my stomach made me gasp. I almost closed my eyes, but I remembered that I was driving.

Wind was blowing into the car, and it was almost deafening. A quick glance at the speedometer and I shook my head. I was speeding and didn't even notice. I slowed down, and just in time, I was nearing the house.

I turned down my music and pulled into the driveway. I wasn't that eager to get out of the car, and I was about to honk the horn when Charlie opened the door and stepped outside. I couldn't help but laugh. If this man could look even more awkward in his clothing, I wouldn't know what to do. This outfit was equivalent to what he wore to my graduation.

After he locked the front door, he made his way to the car. I unlocked the doors and greeted him cheerily as he got inside.

"For a second I thought you brought Edward," he commented dryly, looking at the interior of the car. I tried not to sigh.

"No dad, this dinner is only for the two of us. I didn't want to take my truck, and the cruiser is not appropriate." I kept my eyes on the road as we drove to the Lodge, the tackiest restaurant in Forks.

"How've you been, kid?"

"Pretty good," I said. "I was sick the other day, but that's about it."

"Have you and Edward found a place to stay in Alaska yet?"

I answered slowly, hoping that my lie was well articulated. "Yeah, we're staying in an apartment." And by that, I meant that the entire Cullen family, eventually, was going to move to Alaska with us to help out the newborn vampire. I know Edward didn't want to admit it, but I was going to be a handful for the next year or so.

"You'll write often, of course, and call."

I didn't want the conversation to turn sappy. I glanced at Charlie and rolled my eyes. "I need to stay in contact with you, or else you'll burn the house down!"

"Funny."

When we got to the Lodge, Charlie was entirely too excited, but I was thankful that there weren't a lot of people there. The most that I was familiar with were Angela's parents and the twins, and I only said hello to them, the twins were being a bigger handful than normal.

At our table, I had a perfect view of the elk's head, which I wasn't too pleased about, so I tried to angle myself away from it. I continued small talk with Charlie, even when we ordered food.

When I got my hamburger and fries, I realized how hungry and upset to my stomach I was. I ate slowly and talked to Charlie, relieved that I hadn't spewed all over the table.

"So what are you planning on doing for the next couple of days?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I still have a little bit more packing to do, and in two days Alice is taking Angela and me shopping, as a last girl's night out. Then we'll be leaving for Alaska at the end of the week."

"I can't really believe that you're leaving."

"I know."

"When you come back down for the holidays, you have to promise to go ice fishing with me."

"What about Billy?"

"He can't stand the cold."

I sighed. False promises were worse than lying. "I promise." Charlie grinned brightly at me, and his smile made me smile. Soon after, I managed to eat the rest of my fries and left a bite of my hamburger on my plate. Charlie paid for it, and then we left, full and content, and a little queasy on my part.

The ride home was relatively quiet. I was beginning to feel tired and knew that as soon as I got home, I would crash. When I pulled into the driveway, I was beginning to get a headache. I said goodnight to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. I waited until he was inside the house before I started driving home.

By the time I turned onto the long driveway to the Cullen house, I was feeling sluggish and sick. I wasted no time in speeding through the dark driveway, hoping I wouldn't crash and die.

To be honest, I was surprised that someone wasn't following beside me in the car.

I parked the car in the garage and got out, careful that I shut off the lights and rolled up the windows. Then I traveled to the front of the house, and walked up the steps. I opened the front door and stepped inside, smiling slightly when Esme peeked out of the kitchen to look at me.

"Hello Bella. I hope you had a good evening."

"It was great Esme." I waved slightly at her and stared forebodingly at the stairs. Two full flights of stairs before I would be able to get into my bedroom.

Let the fun begin.

I cringed when the pounding in my skull got worse. When I was on the third floor of the home, I made a detour and went to the bathroom, taking two Tylenol. I wasn't intent on waiting for my symptoms to go away; I was feeling worse as the minutes ticked by.

I got inside Edward's room, and I wasn't even conscious enough to notice if he was in there. I just went straight to the bed and crawled in, cradling my head on my arms, and drifting off the sleep before I could even kick off my shoes.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hello everyone! I know I'm updating extremely close to Thanksgiving, so…HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (At least to those who celebrate it… :)

I've been out of town for the past few days, so I haven't had time to update until just now. Hopefully I'll see you guys extremely soon!

Thanks for the reviews:)

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	4. The Audacity of Pink

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Three: The Audacity of Pink

"We are leaving in two minutes Isabella Cullen! Get down here now!"

I don't know how I forgot that I was going out for the afternoon with Alice and Angela. I ran around Edward's bedroom, half dressed, looking for my shoes. I tossed one shirt onto his bed as I got on my hands and knees and peered beneath the bed. "A ha! I found you!" I pulled out my left tennis shoe, the one I was looking for, and slipped it on. Then I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and sighed before grabbing the shirt I threw onto the bed. I pulled it on over my head and turned around, gasping in surprise. Edward was standing in the doorway with a hairbrush.

"I thought you could use this." I ran over to him, trying to get over my embarrassment of probably getting caught without a shirt on, and snatched the hairbrush from his hand. I quickly ran it through my hair and pulled it up into a quick ponytail before pressing my hand against my forehead. I felt like I was burning up.

"One minute!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, stomping my foot. I patted myself down, I had my wallet, my clothes were on, and I had shoes. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Edward quickly before making a mad dash out the door, and tripping over my feet. Luckily Edward caught me before I fell and carried me down the stairs, reprimanding me the entire way for being careless and needing to slow down.

When we were safely downstairs, Alice very carefully took me in her arms, and if I saw this, I would think it would be berserk. _The poor vampire is only 4'10!_ I was carried all the way outside and to Alice's yellow Porsche, where I was deposited in the front seat. "I'm not going to break, Alice," I mumbled when she closed the door. She climbed in on the other side and she laughed.

"You're as frail as a human can get Bella." _What does that mean?_

And then we were off.

"You didn't even give me time to put on my seatbelt!" I screeched, strapping myself into my seat and putting my hands in my lap, praying that we wouldn't get into an accident.

"Well, you took too long this morning! Angela is meeting us in fifteen minutes in Port Angeles."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to look at the speeding scenery. I felt like I was about to get motion sickness in the car.

"Are you all right Bella?"

_Why is Alice being so tender? _I opened one eye and almost gasped in surprise. She was staring at me with wide eyes, a grim frown covering her features. For a second I couldn't speak, I just looked at her, and then I felt dreadful. What if she saw something? I tried to find something to say, my mouth opened and closed for a second, and then I murmured, "Alice if I—if you had a vision about me being _ill_, would you hide it from me?" _Terminally ill is more like it! _This summer has been brutal with near death illnesses!

"Bella, how could you think such a thing? I love and care for you, and I would never risk your health or your life! Not even if Edward told me not to tell you!" I was shocked to see the pure honesty in Alice's eyes, and I regretted asking her the question. My eyes were downcast when Alice whispered quietly, "Bella, do _you_ think something's wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders, unsure how to answer. I felt Alice's hand wrap around my wrist. "Bella, a woman's intuition is her best asset. What's wrong?"

I sighed and looked at her, and it seemed like the frown on my face took permanent residence. "I don't know what's wrong, that's the problem." I thought for a moment, trying to decipher my symptoms before whispering, "I don't feel like I did when I had my appendix removed, but I've been real queasy lately, and I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Alice pondered quietly for a minute, and I watched her. Her lips twitched just slightly, and I was absolutely certain that she was looking into the future. After another minute she looked at me and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine Bella, nothing to worry about. I just think you have the flu—don't tell Edward," she paused and her eyes looked horrified for a moment.

"Does he overreact, because his parents…" I trailed off, remembering the tale of his parent's deaths. _The Spanish Influenza, even if it isn't happening now, Edward would surely—_

Alice interrupted my thoughts. "He'll take you to the hospital and you'll have a lot of tests and he'll have you monitored. It would be best if we just considered this a cold." Alice sounded stern, and I looked at her a little skeptically. _What i__s she keeping from me?_

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, I dismissed the idea that she was hiding something from me and glanced out the window, and gasped, my hands clapping over mouth. The scenery was going a lot faster than I intended, I couldn't even read the road signs. "We'll be in Port Angeles in twenty minutes." Alice easily grabbed her cell phone and thrust it into my hands. "Why don't you call Angela and tell her we'll be running late?"

I held the phone for a moment, and then I looked at her. "Alice, Angela doesn't have a phone."

"Yes she does. I had a vision about her two days ago. Her number is saved in my contacts. And where is your cell phone, young lady? I programmed her number in yours as well."

I thought hard for a moment as my fingers struggled to find Angela Webber's name. Then I looked at Alice. "I actually have no idea…I haven't seen it since I last did laundry and—Maybe that's what I'm forgetting! I misplaced my phone." I was relieved to figure out what I was forgetting, but saddened by the fact that I had to go home and actually look for it.

After a few seconds I managed to find Angela's number, after realizing I was doing it all wrong. I held the phone to my ear and listened as the phone rang. It took a few seconds, and then I heard the soft voice of one of my few true friends from Forks High School. "Hello?"

"Hi Angela, it's Bella."

"Oh Bella!" My soft spoken friend sounded a little upset, and my brow furrowed. I saw Alice's head snap towards mine. How that woman stays on the road still evades me.

"What's wrong Angela?" I asked worriedly, returning to the conversation I was having on the phone.

"The twins are sick, so I was running a little late to Port Angeles. I should be there in thirty minutes. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Angela," I said, relieved that something disastrous didn't happen. I tried to soothe her worries. "I was just calling to tell you that Alice and I are running a little late too, and we should be getting to Port Angeles in twenty minutes. Why don't we meet somewhere to eat?" I took a sideways glance at Alice, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until just then, but I wasn't that surprised. _I didn't eat breakfast or lunch after all. _Alice nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I just stopped to eat, but if you want, you can eat without me and I'll meet you at the boardwalk?"

"Okay, that's fine."

"I'll see you later Bella, and thanks!"

"No problem Angela," I chuckled. "Bye."

"Bye."

I snapped the phone shut and handed it to Alice. In no time we were zooming through Port Angeles, I think Alice was trying to either succeed in getting me sick, or she was testing to see how fast her car could go, either or, she may be succeeding with both.

My eyes were squeezed shut when Alice finally stopped, and I cracked one eye open before opening the other. I almost felt like we were still moving. When my eyes finally focused on the restaurant that we were at, I smiled slightly.

"I've been here before, with Edward."

"I know." Alice said, laughing a little and tapping her temple.

I knew what I was going to order before I even stepped foot inside the restaurant; mushroom ravioli and a Coke.

After I ate, and watching as Alice watched me eat, we left for the boardwalk, and Alice spotted Angela almost immediately, and we raced to her. I embraced her tightly, and she hugged me back just as fiercely.

"What are we doing first?" Angela asked, and before I could articulate any type of answer, Alice grabbed both of our hands and sped off at a human pace, racing towards the stores.

_Holy crow! _I thought as Alice tightened her grip simultaneously on our hands. _This will be interesting._

I wanted to tell Alice that my feet were killing me, because we'd been walking around for a good three and a half hours, when I noticed that I was ahead by a few steps of Alice and Angela. I turned around and I saw Angela with her arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders. I doubled back and was immediately concerned. _Did she have a vision? __I__s she okay?_

"Bella, I think Alice should go home."

My stomach clenched painfully, and I wasn't sure if it was because Alice was making me slightly nervous or if I was going to get sick myself. I swayed slightly on the spot, and Alice's arm shot out and steadied me. "I'm going to go home Bella, I think it was something I ate."

_Something she ate? This vampire hasn't eaten in decades! _My brow furrowed, taking my mind off of my queasiness for a second. Alice didn't let on that she had a vision, and I watched as she clutched her stomach, as if it was really something she ate. Can vampires get sick from animal blood?

"I'm sorry about ruining the afternoon," Alice said apologetically. Her eyes were downcast, so I couldn't really see what she was thinking. Angela patted her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry Alice. Why don't we help you with your bags, and then you can head home? I wanted to show Bella a bookstore before we leave, and I can take her home."

"That would be fine," Alice said, picking up her bags. I had no choice but to follow, as I carried my multitude of bags, and Angela walked beside me, a handful of Alice's bags in her hand as well. When we got to Alice's Porsche, Angela didn't exclaim or gasp in surprise. She just gently put Alice's bags in the car, and then I added my own. I was a little relieved to have empty hands. When we stepped away from the car, Alice hugged Angela gently and kissed her cheek. Then she hugged me. "It was nice seeing you again Angela, and Bella, I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye," Angela and I called in unison. We watched as Alice pulled away, waving at us. Then I turned and looked at Angela.

"Bookstore?" I asked, remembering my last attempt at finding a bookstore in Port Angeles. I shuddered at the memory, trying to suppress it.

Angela smiled at me warmly, and the two of us walked in the direction we were going in previously. Halfway there, I found myself holding my stomach, my mouth watering. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and Angela looked at me worriedly, before she clasped a hand to her mouth. "Oh no!" Then she grabbed my hand, and all I could do was follow as I felt my lunch churning up my stomach.

In record time I think, Angela managed to run me into the closest restaurant and demand where the restrooms were in her small voice. Then I was being thrust into a one person bathroom, and the sight of the toilet made me gag, and I missed the toilet all together, throwing up on my shoes instead.

I felt terrible for making Angela witness this.

"Bella," Angela said, gently leading me away from my mess. I felt like my face was on fire, so I stumbled towards the sink, turning it on. _What kind of restaurant leaves their bathroom in this condition?_ I splashed cold water on my face, listening as Angela went through one of her bags. A second later, Angela requested that I step out of my shoes, and I did so, not really paying attention. She handed me a new pair of her slippers, and I put them on without complaint.

"How long have you been feeling sick Bella? Maybe you have the same flu as the twins." Angela was wetting paper towels and folding them up neatly. After a quick calculation in my head, I said,

"Almost two weeks."

Angela dropped the towels in the sink and looked at me shocked. "Have you been to a doctor? This couldn't be something from your operation, could it?"

I almost smiled when she said operation, but I stopped myself. "Carlisle told me that it has nothing to do with my appendix. I think I'm just holding a nasty flu bug." Angela turned away from me, and resumed her previous activity of wetting paper towels. I leaned against the wall and tried to breathe.

"I don't mean to pry," Angela said quietly, and I looked at her. She was wringing the towels in the sink, almost nervously. "But you're a newlywed and all…have you thought about pregnancy?" I gasped quietly, not from the fact that Angela suggested it, but the absurdity of it. Angela immediately went red in the face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No…" I tried to find something to say. I couldn't just blurt out that Edward was a vampire and therefore couldn't _impregnate_ anything, but that seemed a little absurd, especially if I wanted Angela to believe me.

"It wouldn't hurt to check," Angela said, finally handing me some towels. I dabbed at my cheeks and forehead, and it helped relieve the burning on my face. I think I was running a fever.

"Umm…" It wouldn't hurt, would it? "Okay. Just to check." After I discarded my shoes, they smelled terrible, and informing the restaurant owner that the restroom was in disarray, Angela and I bypassed the bookstore all together, and went to the closest drug store in Port Angeles. I commented that it would do no good to buy a pregnancy test in Forks; my business would be spread around the town in minutes.

After awkwardly going through the test aisle together, I just randomly picked a pregnancy test, and paid for it. I held the small paper bag tightly in my hand and followed Angela to her car.

The ride to Angela's home was quiet. Angela, I think, was giving me time to comprehend what exactly was going on. I just thought that I wasted my money, but I couldn't help but feel my appreciation for my friend. She was being so caring, and I could only imagine if this situation was for real.

We walked into her house, and I could hear the twins in the living room, complaining about their "quarantine." Angela gave me one look and smiled, shaking her head. She called to her mother that we were going upstairs, and then Angela dropped me off in her bathroom. I closed the door quietly behind me and pulled the test out of the bag.

After reading the instructions, I took the test and then gently put it on a level surface. I could feel the minutes ticking by slowly, so I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom and into Angela's room.

Angela was sitting on her bed, her new clothes and shoes sitting neatly beside her. I sat down in a chair and waited quietly for three minutes to pass.

For a test that I actually knew I was going to fail, I was definitely nervous, thus making time go by extremely slow. I started to stand up when Angela stood up too, smiling at me reassuringly. She followed me into the bathroom, and I felt nauseated as I picked up the test.

_Double pink lines._

I'm sure I read the instructions right.

_Double pink lines. Holy crow!_

"What do double pink lines mean?" I choked out, knowing exactly what they meant. My breathing stopped when Angela picked up the instructions and whispered,

"Positive."

And then everything around me went black.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hello my reviewers! Thank you for the reviews for the past three chapters, and hopefully you'll like this one…even with a cliffhanger of this magnitude!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	5. Indecision

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Four: Indecision

"Bella! Bella!"

A rough shove of the shoulder sent me reeling. I sat up quickly, and everything around me was unfocused. After a few seconds two extremely pale identical faces were staring at me.

"Boys! Get downstairs now!"

I turned my head and Angela was sitting beside me, looking worried. I was confused. How did I get inside Angela's bedroom? Wasn't I just in the bathroom?

"Bella lay back down for a minute. I think you forgot to breathe."

Standing over me was Mrs. Webber, and she smiled at me fondly. I lay back down slowly and closed my eyes. Then suddenly there was shouting coming from the lower vicinity of the house, and all I heard was, "Mom! We're throwing up!"

"Go ahead Mom. I think she'll be okay."

After a few seconds, Mrs. Webb patted my shoulder and then left Angela's room. I cracked an eye open and Angela was looking at me worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"I—I can't be pregnant," I mumbled, sitting up a little slower. Angela sighed quietly, but she didn't say a word. I saw that she was not taking sides on my little ordeal, which relieved me slightly. Angela really was the best friend a girl could have.

I decided that I needed to tell her something—anything just to let her know that there had to of been a mistake, but what? I came up with the best story I could offer. "When Edward was a child, he was diagnosed with an illness, and…" _I'm so terrible at lying!_ "And-it-attacked-his-reproductive-system!" I said quickly, my face flushing red. "I don't understand how this could happen!"

Angela sat pensively for a moment before looking at me and murmuring, "Miracles happen."

Was this a miracle? And if it was, was Edward going to believe it? I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He knows fully well that it is physically impossible for him and me to conceive a child, but how did this happen? I felt even sicker to my stomach, and I just wanted to go home and go to bed.

Angela stood up slowly and disappeared for a minute as I tried to sort out what I was going to do.

_I can't possibly tell Edward that I'm pregnant. _

_At least, not yet._

I stood up a little unsteadily from Angela's bed and walked towards the door. Angela met me in the hallway with the brown bag. "I'll take you home."

I followed her in a daze down the stairs and out of the house. I slid into her car and watched as she threw away the bag before getting in the car. I didn't say a word to her as we took off and went towards the Cullen home. It was nearing five o'clock, and I felt like I just suffered the longest day of my life. And things were still not clicking into place.

It started to rain, just as we made it to the highway. I stiffly wrapped my arm around my chest and tried to breathe regularly.

It was as if my mind couldn't comprehend this, because I just sat in Angela's car, in a stupor. I didn't try to speak, and thankfully, Angela understood because she didn't try to start any conversations either. I shuddered in horror, imaging if this situation was a little different, and it was Jessica driving me home.

I wouldn't even be out of the car before she called all her friends, Mike, Lauren, everyone.

When we neared the driveway to the Cullen home, I felt a lump form in my throat, and I tried not to cry. I sniffled and pressed my hands against my eyes. A few minutes later, just as I was beginning to lose my composure, Angela stopped the car. We were in front of the house.

"Bella, everything is going to turn out okay." I was enveloped in a hug, and I couldn't help but hug her back. "Call me, okay? It doesn't have to be tonight, but call me in a few days or so when everything is settled."

"Okay. Thank you Angela."

"You're welcome Bella."

I sent her a watery smile before getting out of her car. I waved to her goodbye and walked up the steps on the porch. I paused at the front door, trying to gather myself together, and then I opened the door.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I was wallowing in despair. _What am I going to do?_

I glanced into the living room and saw Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. The television was on and the sound was really low, but the three vampires weren't paying any attention to the television, they were staring at me. I just stared back for a second before making a mad dash to the stairs.

I damned my human abilities, namely my clumsiness, as I tripped on the stairs, but there was a firm grip on my waist from below me, catching my fall. I looked and it was Jasper. He was looking at me concerned and I just shook my head. I wanted—no, I needed him to let go of me. I struggled out of his grasp, and I saw his lips move, which only meant one thing.

He was calling Edward.

"Let go of me!" I cried out, and before I could stop myself, I said, "You're hurting me!"

Immediately Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs. _A little white lie to get free. _I got to my feet and continued to go up the steps. I just barely got to the second set of stairs and I was already breathless, but I kept going.

When I got to our bedroom door, Edward was standing there, waiting for me. He embraced me tightly, and after I struggled to get oxygen into my burning lungs, I pushed him away. "Leave. Me. Alone. Edward." I enunciated every word—every syllable, trying to get my point across. I walked into our bedroom and sat down on the couch, wrapping my arms around me knees.

_What mess have I gotten myself into? _I ignored Edward when he crouched down in front of me; I just focused on breathing and trying to find the solution to my problem. My chest ached with all the indecisions.

_Should I tell Edward? _

_Should I keep it? _

_Should I take another test? _

_Should I be changed?_

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…" Edward tried wiping away my tears, but I dodged his touch, shivering from his cold.

_What should I do? _

_What can I do?_

_What will I do?_

_How did this happen?_

_Is it even true?_

All the unanswered questions swam through my mind, just as epiphany after epiphany hit me.

_This explains it all,__my illness, and my__ fatigue__…__A person can't have the flu for a few weeks._ And the most obvious realization hit me, almost painfully. _I didn't lose my phone…I lost my period._ Obvious! It was so obvious; I don't even know why I hadn't registered this before. _Maybe it's because I've been so busy planning my change that it slipped my mind._

I don't know how long I sat on the couch, how long I drifted into my own abyss, but I knew I wasn't tired, even if my eyes were drooping with fatigue and I was rocking. I tightened my grip around my knees and stifled a sob.

_Everything's going to be different now. _That's all I could think.

"Bella, you need to sleep."

I didn't fight this time, as Edward touched me, I don't even think I noticed, to be honest. I was stuck in my own thoughts. I did notice that there was a change in scenery, instead of staring at the wall, I was staring at pillows. I rolled onto my side, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my knees, trying to hold myself together.

Was this the ultimate betrayal for Edward? I was supposed to change and be with him for all eternity, and now I managed to magically conceive a child. Did he even like children? What if he didn't believe me when I told him? What if he decided he couldn't be with me, a _liar_, if I told him? Would he lose faith? Love?

_Holy Crow!_

_What am I going to do?_

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Yo! (That means "I" in Spanish) Thanks for the reviews, and I can't wait to update again! (That sounds a little silly)

To be honest, I wrote this chapter October 28th, 2007. Today is November 28th, 2007. What a coincidence!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	6. Never Easing Pain

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Five: Never Easing Pain

I woke with a start, feeling more tired than I did when I fell asleep. Actually, I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I lay in bed for a few minutes, my mind a haze, and my eyes hurting from crying.

I hate crying.

"What happened yesterday?"

I jumped, surprised to hear a voice that wasn't my own in my head. With my heart beating erratically, I looked over my shoulder slowly and stared at Edward, who was looking at me worriedly. I shook my head, sure that if I opened my mouth to speak, I would spill my secret. I carefully got out of bed and walked to the closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for the day. I moved deliberately slow to the bathroom, and I was surprised that Edward didn't follow me.

I took a shower, standing beneath the billowing steam and hot water. When I stepped out of the shower, I carefully got dressed and stared at my reflection in the mirror. _Could I really be pregnant?_ I turned sideways and stared at my stomach. It looked flat, just like any other day. A little more flat than I imagined, when I lifted up my shirt. I looked to the front, and then I turned sideways again. _I'm awfully skinny to be—how much weight have I lost this summer_ I grimaced when I continued looking. _I can see my ribs._

My imagination flew away from me as I thought about what I could look like in a month, two months, six months. My cheeks were on fire when I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. _I can't believe I'm even imagining this. It can't be true!_

_But if it's not true, why __am I__ thinking about it still?_ With a heavy sigh, I left the bathroom, arms crossed firmly over my chest.

In Edward's bedroom, I went straight for the bed and began fixing the sheets, tucking them in and folding the blanket. I had to keep my hands, and ultimately my mind, busy, I had to force myself to act normal until I figured out what to do.

I was just beginning to fluff a pillow when my love walked into the room with a tray. "Breakfast," he said softly.

"I'm not hungry." _Well, if that isn't normal…_I thought bitterly. But I couldn't force myself to eat this morning, my stomach was already churning. Edward set the tray on the floor and walked towards me. I wanted to avoid him, but that was definitely not normal either. He grabbed my hands and stared at me in the eyes.

"Bella, please."

He breathed lightly in my face, and I was slowly being dazzled. I shook my head, trying not to fall under his spell. "I'm done crying." I needed him to believe every word coming from my mouth.

"Tell me what happened."

I shook my head weakly, watching as his eyes hardened. I knew he wanted ever so badly to hear my thoughts. This was why I was thankful that he couldn't hear them. Edward moved closer, whispering, "Bella, you don't understand how frustrating it is that I can't hear your thoughts!"

I had to change the subject before he managed to make me tell all. I hate that sometimes I can't control what comes out of my mouth when I'm around him. "What do you think about children?" I closed my eyes, a low sigh escaping me. _Great way to make something obvious, stupid!_

"Children?" Thankfully, Edward moved away from me, his brow furrowed. I was glad that my questions sometimes threw him for a loop; it made distracting him that much easier. He dropped my hands and cocked his head to the side, staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"Yes, children." I swallowed thickly and chewed on my bottom lip, feeling a little nervous.

"You're as old as a child."

"I am not!" I said stubbornly, stomping my foot. Edward flashed a grin at me and I felt my heart stop for a second.

"Why do you ask?" I swallowed hard and my heartbeat sped up. Edward noticed and concern flashed across his face. He took a hesitant step towards me and cupped my cheek, rubbing in soothing circles. "Is someone we know expecting?" _You could say that_, I thought dryly. "Is it Rene?"

It was as if I ignored Edward's most recent comment because instead of answering, I asked, "Can I see your car keys?"

"Why?" But he already pulled them out of his pocket and was holding them in the palm of his hand.

"I need to run somewhere. I'll be back soon."

I took the keys and kissed his cheek, promising to be back in a few minutes. I left our bedroom quickly and stumbled down the stairs. I had a firm grip on the banister all the way down, being doubly carefully to not fall down the stairs. I had slippers on, which didn't help with the friction problem, but I didn't bother to put shoes on. I haven't bought a new pair of tennis shoes yet, anyway. I left the house and went to the garage, getting in Edward's Volvo.

I was surprised he didn't follow me to the car, especially with the way I just left the house.

I was in a daze as I started the car and began to drive. I'm pretty sure that was a bad idea. It was like driving while drunk, even though I didn't know what that was like either. Just to be safe, I kept both hands firmly on the wheel and tried to think. _All right. Edward doesn't think about children much, so I still don't know if he'll ever be okay about this. I need to get to the drugstore and buy another test, just to be sure. Sometimes pregnancy tests lie, don't they?_ _Why would you lie about that? That's terrible for the people who want to be pregnant!_

Sometimes I regret that the Cullen's live in the middle of nowhere in the woods, because it takes that much longer to get anywhere. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I stopped at a stoplight. My head ached now, and I just wanted to sleep.

_What time is it anyway? _One glance at the clock, and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. _It can't be half passed two already! I slept all day!_

I was relieved when I finally got to the drug store. I sat in the car for almost a full minute, trying to get enough nerve to get out of the car. It seemed a lot easier when Angela was with me, especially since I thought it was physically impossible for me to get pregnant.

After breathing deeply, I got out of the car and walked into the drug store.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?"

One thing I forgot, everyone knew everyone in Forks. I smiled as best as I could at the woman and said, "I'm doing fine Mrs. Kelly." I didn't want to stand there and speak to her for hours upon hours, like she tends to. I tried not to think bitter thoughts about her though, because no matter how I looked at it, Mrs. Kelly was the sweetest woman in Forks, and she tended not to gossip about the people who came in and out of her store. That's not saying that the resident pharmacist was that polite.

I walked through the store, knowing that the pregnancy tests were somewhere in the feminine products, I walked towards the back of the store. I crossed my fingers, hoping no one that I knew would be here.

When I found the pregnancy tests I stared at them. _Should I compare them this time? Try to find the most accurate…_Well that plan would have failed; nearly all the tests said they were the most accurate. _Could I ask Mrs. Kelly? _I rubbed my upper arms as goose bumps broke out on my arms. A cool breeze just passed and I involuntarily shuddered. For a second I thought someone was standing over my shoulder, but by the time I turned around, there was no one there.

"Bella honey, do you need some hel—oh!"

Mrs. Kelly shuffled towards me, and I felt my cheeks turn red. I wrung my hands nervously when she stopped beside me. We stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds, and then the older woman reached out and picked out a test, _First Response_.

"These are the best."

I felt a little sick. This was the same test I used the first time.

"Thanks," I murmured shakily, taking it from her. I felt a little dizzy as I followed her to the checkout counter and paid for it. Mrs. Kelly did not make any comments or give me any pitying looks as she gave me my change. My stomach was churning, my chest was constricting, and I couldn't breathe. I was barely moving forward, my steps were so small, when she called for me, and I stopped.

"Best of luck Bella," she said.

I nodded my head and went back to Edward's Volvo, shocked to see that I left the keys in the ignition. I slapped my forehead, reprimanding my stupidity. _Holy crow! Thank goodness his car wasn't stolen!_ I got inside the car and started it, putting the test beside me on the seat. I tried to ignore it as I drove away from the drugstore, but it was as if it was mocking me, and I glanced at it every few seconds.

I groaned in frustration. This entire situation was going to be the death of me.

I must've had my foot on the gas pedal because I made it home a lot faster than what was legal. When I was safely home I tucked Edward's car keys into my pocket and picked up the plastic bag that held the test. My hands were shaking when I slammed the car door and made my way towards the house.

I just barely made it to the house when I noticed Edward standing on the porch with his arms crossed over his chest, his onyx eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. _Has he been standing there since I left?_

"What did you buy the pregnancy test for, Bella?"

I gasped and clutched the bag to my chest. "Wh-what are you talking about?" My voice trembled and I took a hesitant step backwards. _He knows I'm lying!_ Edward was walking at a human pace down the stairs. He made it down two steps before I narrowed my eyes at him and growled, "Did you follow me to the store, Edward?"

He paused and looked at me. "It doesn't matter Bella—"

"You followed me, you—you sneak!" I shrieked at him, feeling anger bubble up inside of me. It was strange to feel such an emotion towards Edward. For the most part, I always felt absolute joy or a synonymous emotion, and feeling this made me feel even worse.

"I didn't know where you were going—"

"I told you I'd be back soon!"

"—and the way you were acting last night, I wasn't sure if you were off to kill yourself! I had no choice Bella." He took another step towards me and reached out to touch my arm. I shrank away from him, seething.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I was livid! He followed me to the drugstore? How could he? Edward bared his teeth at me, his eyes getting darker, if possible. I trembled in surprise, he's never looked this angry at me before. I heard the front door open, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Damn it Bella!" Edward growled at me, running his fingers through his hair. I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better. Instead, I did an about-face and walked back towards his car. "Where are you going?"

"Don't follow me Edward," I said, hot tears building up in my eyes. It was hard to speak with the lump that was forming in my throat. I didn't bother to turn when I spoke to him, knowing that he would hear me no matter what direction I was facing. I pulled out his keys and got back in his car, tossing the test in the back seat. I started the car, and didn't even look when I backed up and out of the garage. I sped down the driveway; not caring that I was going faster than what was legal.

I didn't even blink when the passenger door opened, and _Jasper_ jumped into the car, slamming the door as he settled himself. I gasped at the thought of him following me; I expected, if anyone, it would be Edward. That made my breathing even more irregular; _Edward isn't racing after me._

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I have updated again! I planned on updating yesterday, but the time is now 12:15 AM, which, by the way, is _way_ past my bedtime:)

Thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them. Hopefully I'll update again extremely soon. (Maybe tomorrow or Monday evening, I'm going to be busy getting missing school work finished.)

Love,  
Bob Bennit

**P.S**. Thank goodness I started this fanfic early, and I'm already up to chapter sixteen, because Science Fair is starting this weekend, and I'm going to be busy conducting scary experiments, hoping to increase my AP Biology grade! Let's hope I don't burn the school or my home down.

I am going to try not to disappear for days or weeks at a time, but science fair is really important in my AP Biology class... :(


	7. Emotional Spectrum

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Six: Emotional Spectrum

The sky was getting darker as I drove nearly ninety five miles per hour. My pulse was racing wildly and I felt an adrenaline rush as I drove on the nearly deserted road. I knew that if I didn't keep up my speed, I'd fall asleep at the wheel.

I tried to keep my attention on the road and not on Jasper, who hadn't spoken a word since he got inside the car. I wasn't anywhere near as good as a driver as Alice or Edward, and once my eyes leave the road, I'd be doomed. I tightened my grip on the wheel and allowed a small sigh to escape my lips.

_I think I'm going to drive forever_. I was almost relieved that Jasper didn't try to influence my mood to an easier one to control. This anger helped me continue to drive. But the anger, the longer I drove, turned into a painful realization.

_I may have just left Edward forever._

The appalling pain came straight from my heart, and I couldn't breathe. I didn't have to have Jasper sitting beside me, saying, "Bella, pull over." to know that my life was in danger because I just became impaired.

I slowly pulled over to the side of the road and in a flash Jasper was out of the car. I stared at him with wide eyes until he indicated that I get out too. I almost gasped then, but I didn't have the energy as my heart seemed to stop beating. _Jasper has been riding with me for hours in a small spa__ce_ I wasn't worried about my safety, but the guilt of basically forcing Jasper to ride with me, having no clue as to when he last fed made me want to crawl in a hole and die. _What kind of person am I?_ I slowly got out of the car and closed the door, leaning against the cool metal frame to watch Jasper pace

"You don't have to tell me anything, Bella," he began softly, looking at me with knowing eyes.

I felt my lips move, but no sound came out. I wanted to shout to the world how I was feeling, but with Jasper's empathic powers, he already knew. I closed my mouth and closed my eyes, resting my feverish head against the frame of the door. It was quiet, I counted in my head for almost two minutes, and then I whispered. "I'm pregnant." I'm sure if Jasper was human, he would not have heard me.

I didn't look up to see the look on Jasper's face, afraid to see his reaction. It was quiet, and again I counted, before looking up with wide eyes. When he finally spoke, he only said, "Edward," but the underlying tone to his voice was dripping with contempt. _He suspects __infidelity._ That caused my chest to ache and I had to gasp for breath. _Can he truly not feel what I am feeling?_ _Is he mistaking this for something else_? A sob tore from my throat, and I began to pace on my own side of the car, my fingers flexing, trying to stop the shaking.

"It can't be anyone else Jasper, it can't be." I wasn't even sure what I was saying. My mouth was working without my brain. I worried my lip between my teeth and I looked at Jasper, begging. "You have to believe me Jasper. I'm telling the truth." _How can I get him to believe me?__ What do I have to do to get someone to believe me?_

"I believe you. Your emotions are coming off in waves." _So he c__an__ feel me_. I couldn't stop pacing; my nerves were getting me wired. "I just can't understand how. It's impossible, and even if it wasn't, you'd only expect a newborn to be able to have a chance of reproducing, but Edward is over a century years old!"

I stopped pacing to look at Jasper. His features were confused, as if I just presented him the greatest puzzle. He noticed my staring because he took a step away from the car and opened the door. "Get inside Bella; it's going to start raining." I walked around the car and got inside and closed the door. Jasper took the keys from me and went to the trunk, appearing a second later with a blanket. He handed it to me and then waited until I was buckled in before starting the car. He rolled down the front windows, and I understood then that my blood was getting to him.

"Stop it!" he snapped, and I shrank away from him, looking away from the window, feeling worse. _His irritability is because of me!_ I wanted to cry, everything was going wrong now. I heard a sigh roll from his lips, and then he whispered, "I'm sorry Bella."

And then we were off.

I burrowed myself in the seat as the chilly September air blew through the windows, but I didn't complain. It was safer this way, us riding with the windows down. I spread my blanket out over me and pulled it to my chin, taking a deep breath, feeling tears spring to my eyes.

It smelled like Edward. The entire car did, really, but the blanket was so close to me. I tried not to cry, instead, I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping sleep would take over me. It was going to be a long trip home, from wherever we were now.

"How long have you known?"

I looked at Jasper. He drove just like Edward, his eyes on me instead of the road. The only difference was that Jasper followed the speed limit, at least, for me. "Yesterday," I mumbled, hoping this would make him pay attention to his driving.

"That's why you came home in a mess. I wonder why Alice didn't mention anything." I shrugged my shoulders, feeling myself drift away into unconsciousness. "Why did you buy a second test?"

"To double check," I blinked heavily, turning to look at Jasper. "I didn't want Edward to know…"

"But he followed you anyway," Jasper finished. I just nodded my head. There wasn't much to say after that. I closed my eyes again and rested my head against the window, finally drifting off. I was pulled from my unconsciousness when I heard soft talking. I opened my eyes for a second and saw the sky being illuminated by a sign that said Gas Station. I was asleep again seconds later.

I didn't wake again until I felt light sprinkles on my face. I cracked my eyes open slowly and shifted, realizing a pair of stone cold arms were holding me. "Edward?" I whispered piteously.

"Shh Bella, you're home."

Knowing it wasn't my love, but his brother, I tried to go back to sleep The only reason why should be outside is because Jasper is carrying me inside, which didn't worry me. I closed my eyes when I felt a warm gush of air; I was officially inside the Cullen home. I wasn't in the home long before I heard conversation.

"Where did you go? Why did it take so long Jasper?" The growling voice of my husband made me shiver, but I didn't protest when I was exchanged into another cold, but more familiar set of arms. I assumed Jasper answered nonverbally because there was no other conversation after that point. Then I felt like I was flying as Edward ran back to our bedroom and he put me on the bed.

I still feigned sleep. I felt Edward remove my shoes and he gently put them on the floor and then he took my socks. He moved further up, I think as to undress me fully when he froze.

"You're awake."

It was my heart haphazardly thumping that gave me away. "No I'm not." I squirmed away from him, eyes still squeezed tightly, and burrowed myself beneath the blankets. I put a pillow over my head and tried to ignore all other sounds and vampires as I forced myself to sleep.

I must've lain in bed for hours, not moving, just breathing and trying to sleep. Thoughts kept infiltrating my mind, all revolving around babies, marriage, divorce, and my parents' situation. _This isn't history repeating itself, is it? Renée always warned me that this would happen. I would get married too early, start a family too early, and eventually, get a divorce, too late._ These thoughts kept waking me, just when I was on the verge of falling asleep, and I wanted them to go away. My chest ached with the ragged breaths that I struggled to take.

I didn't feel Edward lay down beside me, I didn't hear even him move or breathe. Was he still in the room? Because the deafening silence that surrounded me made me believe he was not. When I finally did go to sleep, it was extremely pointless. My sleep was very chaotic and I awoke every few minutes almost screaming from my dreams.

And every time I awoke, Edward did not comfort me.

When I tossed my pillow to the floor and rolled to my back to press my hands against my eyes, I could see the sun peeking into the horizon. I sighed, still feeling exhausted, and stood up warily.

I was in dire need of a human moment. I was feeling sluggish, as if my body didn't want to move with me, and I had to pause two times while crossing the room to get to the closet just because my limbs needed a break. I rested my hand on the doorknob and leaned against the wood, feeling my knees buckle. I slowly sank to the floor, eyes closed. I lay down on my back with my hands over my eyes.

My skull felt like it was going to explode.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." I couldn't bring myself to say much else. I slowly got to my hands and knees and struggled my way up. I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to pull myself together.

"What did you—how—how?"

I glanced at Edward with tired eyes, shocked to see the bruise like circles beneath his onyx eyes, as if he hasn't hunted in weeks. My breath caught in my throat at the broken expression on my beautiful God's face. How could I cause someone so beautiful, so much pain? It was unnatural, it was—evil. "How what?" I managed to make something come out of my mouth, but to me, it just sounded like a croak.

"How could you do this to me, Bella?"

"Do what?" I snapped, feeling an edge in my voice. My temper was quickly flaring.

"Do this! I trusted you; I guess more than I should have—"

"What!" I shrieked, standing to my feet, hands on my hips. "What are you suggesting Edward Cullen?" My cheeks were flaming at the thoughts running through my mind. _He can't possibly think I was with someone else!_

Edward stood up as well. "What do you think I'm suggesting Bella? You can't expect me to be that ignorant of my own physiology." His fists were balled up tightly and I could see them shaking.

"You!" I bellowed, pointing a shaky finger at him. "You have enough nerve to bring up trust! I have never requested of you anything more simple than to let me go somewhere by myself, and you couldn't trust me enough to go somewhere—"

"You bought a pregnancy test!" Edward interrupted.

"But you wouldn't have known that," I cried, stomping my foot. "It was none of your business! I should have been able to—I am not your prisoner Edward, no matter how much you want me to be! I can travel to anyone's house, any store, any place I want to, without your permission!" The change of subject threw him off just slightly and I saw the confusion register on his face for a split second before it was replaced with more anger.

"Not in my car."

"Your stupid car that you love more than me!" I choked on the words and spun around, walking blindly to his closet. "Your stupid car that you've _always _loved more than me!" I started pulling out my clothes, tossing them over my shoulder. "You really do wish that stupid van crushed me!" I grabbed my wedding dress and sobbed as I threw it on the floor.

So much for a sacred dress.

"Bella, stop," Edward demanded. I could hear fear in his voice.

"No," I sobbed, continuing to pull my clothes out. _Why __do__ I suddenly have so many?_ "I'm leaving, and you won't be able to stop me!" Pain surged through my chest, knocking the breath out of me, but I still grabbed the last of my clothes, turning sharply and staring at the huge pile of my belongings. I was dizzy from the pain that was consuming me, but I tried to ignore it as my vision began to swirl in front of me.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I swear on everything that I own, there won't be a cliff hanger for a few more chapters! Thanks for the reviews!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	8. The Truth Unfolds

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Seven: The Truth Unfolds

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Charlie's," I said automatically, trying to catch my balance as I wobbled on my feet. "Or Jacob's," I added with malice, knowing exactly how low of a blow I just tossed at him. I could imagine the hurt on his face, but I refused to look up, I just continued to grab my clothes. My belongings were already packed, ready for the move to Alaska, or, the now cancelled move to Alaska.

I almost screamed when Edward tugged on my wrist, pulling me towards him.

"Don't say that Bella." His voice was deadly, and his eyes were even more dangerous, and I could feel myself being dazzled underneath his death stare. He let go of my wrist and turned away from me. I could hear him gulping down air, and I couldn't stop myself when I mumbled,

"At least Jacob loves me."

In seconds flat, I was against the wall, and Edward had his face mere inches from mine. His hands held mine against the wall as well, and I tried to get out of his grasp. "Don't ever think that Bella," he growled, and my eyes opened wide in surprise. I swallowed hard and tried to say something, but before I could articulate a sentence, Edward was flying through the air. Esme was standing protectively in front of me. In another second Alice ran into the room, looking wild as she noticed me against the wall and Edward lying on the floor, unmoving.

Alice said something, but I didn't catch it. I just watched as she stalked toward Edward. He was getting up, but in a blink of an eye, he was on the ground again. I caught a glimpse of Alice moving her foot; I assumed she kicked him.

I examined my wrists quickly, there was no bruising or swelling, and then I brought my attention back to Edward and Alice. Within another two seconds, Alice hit Edward again, and Carlisle ran into the room. _This is going so fast!_ "What is going on in here?"

"Carlisle, check Bella's wrists. There was a confrontation between Edward and her."

Esme delicately turned around and sent me a small smile, I think to reassure me, and then she led me to the bed. Standing, with his head cocked to the side was Carlisle, and he was extremely concerned. I sat down on the bed weakly, and Carlisle picked up my left wrist first. I winced and returned my attention to Edward and Alice.

"You are an idiot Edward!" I gasped when in a blur, Alice slapped his face. My eyes almost missed the movement, but I saw Edward's head actually turn with the force of it. "You are an idiot, and you don't even know it! How can you even suggest Bella slept with another human being! How could you?" Another slap to the face. Edward grabbed his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Alice. I saw him growl something but Alice just shook her head. _How am I hearing some of this?_

"You are telling me that Isabella Cullen, who has spent _every_ day, _every_ afternoon, and _every_ evening with you, minus the night she ate dinner with her father, that she somehow managed to slip beneath _our_ noses, sleep with some scoundrel, and come home without smelling different, and without me _seeing_ it. You honestly believe that happened? You actually think I would hide something like that from you?"

It took a moment for me to comprehend the horrified expression on Edward's face, and then Alice was speaking again, her voice a murmur in my ears. With each passing second, Edward's face would crumple even more, and I think he finally believed my story.

"I—" Edward tried to speak, but he seemed to be at a loss for words. He turned from Alice to me, and I wanted to reach out and hold him, immediately forgiving him for what was said, and praying that he would forgive me too.

"Go hunt."

It was Esme who demanded it, and I looked at her for the first time since she led me to the bed. She picked up my clothes that I tossed out of the closet, and my wedding dress was back safely, and she had her hands on her hips, pointing an accusing finger at Edward. "Do not come back until you've cooled off young man," she said sternly, and I had never heard her so serious before. I couldn't even imagine what she was saying in her head.

With his head ducked, he ran out of the room, not sparing me a glance.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked, and I realized that he was done manipulating my wrists. They throbbed, but I knew the pain would leave soon enough.

"Marriage problems that'll get more confusing this evening," Alice said with a sigh. She pointed to the door. "Can I have a minute with Bella?"

Esme and Carlisle vacated the room instantly, and Alice sat down on the bed, taking my hands in hers and wrapping her fingers around my wrists. It automatically soothed the pain. "Bella."

I tore my eyes away from my hands and felt tears prick in my eyes as I saw the look of remorse that covered her childlike features. I wanted to reach out and hug her, but Alice shook her head.

"This is all my fault Bella, and I—I'm sorry."

"Wh—What?" I choked, sniffling.

"I should have told you," she paused for a few seconds, and I sucked in a breath. _She had a vision about Edward and __me__ fighting? _I was confused, and I think she saw my confusion on my face, because she continued slowly. "Do you remember when I asked you to set the wedding extremely early?"

I nodded my head dumbly. "You said you saw the weather, and it was perfect."

Alice laughed a little nervously, and it made me shiver. I did not like it when she acted like this. "Well, rain does suit you Bella, but that's not my point. Do you remember when I asked you to wait until it was unnecessarily close to your birthday before your change?"

"Edward complained about that for so long. He accused me of being too soft with you." My mouth felt entirely too dry. I swallowed hard but it didn't seem to change my circumstances. Alice fidgeted; I don't think she saw the outcome of this conversation in her mind. My stomach twisted and I felt like I was going to get sick with the anticipation of Alice's confession.

Finally, Alice reached out, and I jumped at the feel of her cold hand pressing against my stomach. "This isn't a lie Bella."

My mouth opened and closed for a minute, I'm pretty sure I resembled a fish out of water. I tried to say something; anything really to describe how I was feeling, but nothing was coming out. Eventually, when I gained the gift of coherent speech, I managed to spit out, "How?"

Alive shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I've known about this for a few months, since the end of June, really. I had a vision of you taking a test, but it was before your wedding, and I knew you and Edward were dead set on waiting until the wedding to try, so I thought if I pushed the wedding along it might happen, and then I had a vision verifying that I was right. I am so sorry Bella; it was not right for me to keep this vision from you. It is my responsibility to tell you as soon as I have visions pertaining to your life, but I thought Edward would have been overjoyed about this. I am so sorry." She sounded so sincere that I had to believe her.

I sank into the bed, absolutely exhausted. I winced as I pulled my wrist out of Alice's grip. There was too much going on right now, and I was pretty sure I was not going to be able to sort out everything this exact moment. All I wanted to do was get ice for my wrist and sleep.

I did not want to think of my, well, for a lack of a better term, inconceivable pregnancy, or the fact that Alice lied to me for over two months, or even the fact that Edward and I might not survive this explosive argument. "Please Alice," I begged, and I felt her move towards my head. "Just let me be, for a little bit."

"No problem." She moved off of the bed before I realized she responded. I thought she left when I rolled to my side, but then she said, "I am sorry Bella."

I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to suppress my emotions. It would be easier to just go to sleep right now. My mind wouldn't drift away like I wanted it to, so to soothe myself, I began to hum my lullaby. Surely not as good as Edward, but it did its job and I soon began to fall into the realm of sleep.

I awoke, not because of the dream, which I hardly remembered now, but because of the pain erupting from my stomach. I clutched it slightly, trying to push my sleep away so I could concentrate. My eyes were extremely unfocused and I felt like I slept less than an hour.

When I finally managed to push away my exhaustion, I realized that I was extremely weak. I tried getting out of bed, but that was no good, so I just sat there. No one came to check on me during the few seconds that I was awake and sitting up. I slouched against the bed and tried to figure out what to do next.

"Help!" I squeaked finally, shocked that my voice was quieter than a whisper. It was as if my voice was gone because I had been screaming.

Within seconds the door opened and in walked my angel with a steaming bowl of _something_. He warily walked towards me, as if he half expected me to scream at him to go away. I'm pretty sure he knew that I was in no state to scream at anyone at the moment. Silence ensued, and I just stared at him, trying to decipher his features. His topaz eyes held concern and regret in them and his lips were set in a thin frown.

_At least he hunted_, I thought, trying to suppress the tears that were pooling in my eyes.

He took another hesitant step towards me and I just watched. _Who __i__s going to apologize first?_ Edward finally inched his way towards me and sat down on the very edge of the bed, as if he was sitting on air. I moved my feet for him to have more space, but he didn't move an inch. "Drink this," he whispered, and held the bowl out to me. I took it with shaking hands. Edward had to keep hold of the bowl as I picked up the spoon that was resting in the bowl and took a small sip of what seemed to be broth.

I hummed with happiness as I slowly began to sip away the still steaming liquid. My hands grew steady as I ate, and within minutes I was able to hold the bowl in my own hands.

It took some time for the soup to be eaten. I ate slowly, savoring every drop because I had been depriving myself of food for a few days now. When the bowl was empty, Edward took it from me and moved across the room, sitting down on the couch. I just watched him, again.

Before either of us could get a word in, a voice floated firmly from downstairs, "Edward, you better not be thinking about leaving her!" I shrank away from that voice. Was that really what Edward was thinking? I looked at him fearfully, my chest ripping in two. I couldn't breathe as everything spiraled around me.

Edward was leaving.

_Holy crow._

I couldn't deny it, I expected Edward to leave, eventually, but not now, not so soon. I managed to wrap my arms around my knees and curl onto my side. I was going to get sick.

In moments I was wrapped up in Edward's embrace, my body tucked tightly against his. I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands and before I could stop myself, I began to beg. "Don't go Edward, please! I can't bear being away from you for even a few minutes, I won't survive!"

"And I won't survive either, Bella; I'm not going anywhere."

I began to cry then. I couldn't breathe with the force of my sobs, and I suddenly had so much to say and yet no words to say it. I tucked my head beneath Edward's chin and waited for my small episode to be over with.

My small frame shook ferociously with my cries, and Edward held me closer to his stone, cold, body. I hate it when my emotions take me this fiercely.

"I can't stand hurting you Bella," Edward breathed, his cool breath hitting my ear lightly. I shivered and I felt his arms constrict tighter around me. "I don't deserve you after all the hurtful things I said. I truly don't. And yet, you still cling to me, as if I…as if I never said those things." I just listened, trying to find a way to get words and sentences to form in my mind. "I don't deserve you." He touched my wrist briefly, and whispered, "I hurt you."

"No," I said weakly, shaking my head. I hiccupped and saw the briefest of smiles grace Edward's face before it was replaced with the somber expression he wore earlier. I hiccupped again and sighed. A frown now covered my face as I tried to think of what I was going to say. "I don't want to leave you, _e__ver_." I said simply. I rested my head against his chest, waiting for my body to calm down from its latest tantrum.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, Edward stroking my back, waiting for my hiccups to go away. I clung to him fiercely, not at all ready to let him go. My knuckles were white from the grip on his shirt.

"Carlisle would like to speak with us."

Edward's voice broke through the long silence, and I just nodded my head dumbly. I was still wearing my clothes from…was it yesterday? I honestly had no idea what day it was, what time it was, nothing. Edward shifted me in his arms and carefully stood up, carrying me out of his bedroom.

"I must look a mess," I croaked, trying to hide my face in his shirt.

"You don't look too bad."

I stared at the walls as Edward walked to Carlisle's study. It took me a few seconds to realize that Edward was _walking_. "Are you okay?" I whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" Edward asked in alarm.

"You're _walking_." It was as if this was a forbidden term for vampires, even though there have been thousands of times where Edward walked at my pace.

"Well, you are expecting Bella; I don't want the baby to suffer from whiplash."

I stared at him with wide eyes until I whispered, "I should have gotten pregnant earlier."

"Shush Bella." Edward smiled at me, and I managed to smirk at him.

We paused at the doorway for a second, and I guess Carlisle told Edward to come in, because Edward walked in a second later. Carlisle was sitting at his desk, and at the sight of both of us, he stood and pulled the chair out for me to sit in. Edward delicately put me down, and I looked at both of them.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"A little tired," I said, wiping at my eyes. They actually burned from my most recent bout of crying.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged glances before looking at me again. Sometimes I hate it when they converse nonverbally; I never know what they're talking about. I think my frustration showed on my face because Edward smiled and moved to stand beside me.

Finally, Carlisle spoke. "This is _the_ most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire." And it seemed, just then, that everything crashed onto my shoulders. The pregnancy, the new changes, the fact that I was going to be a mother, but all I could think was _I'm going to have a baby._

"Bella, breathe!"

I took a huge gulp of air and exhaled slowly. Edward was crouching down in front of me, his face inches from mine. "Breathe."

I don't think I blushed when I realized I forgot to breathe, I think I just got paler. Edward laughed lightly at an inside joke of some sort, and kissed my forehead. I leaned my forehead against his, and he stared into my eyes. "It's true isn't it?" Edward nodded his head wordlessly, and I whispered, "How?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, and I peeked at him. "I was just researching that." He moved quickly around me, and in a blink of an eye he was back to standing where he was before. He had a file and a book in his hands. "In my entire existence, I have not heard of this situation. Of course there have been numerous attempts at vampire's starting families, but they had disastrous results."

I gasped and covered my mouth, my eyes opening wide in horror. I felt my stomach heave. _Disastrous results? Holy crow, what does that mean?_ I sucked in a breath, forcing myself to remember that I needed it. Before I started hyperventilating, Carlisle realized I was about to have a small panic attack and rushed into a better explanation. "No, no Bella, that's not what I meant. Obviously none of the disastrous results happened to you because you're sitting here in front of us. You're fine."

That eased me slightly.

"I know that what you and Edward accomplished those few months ago was a breakthrough in testing control." Carlisle paused and I saw him glance at Edward. Knowing that I would be frustrated for being left out of the conversation for a second time, Carlisle said, "I don't know how to say this without embarrassing you."

My face turned red without me saying anything. Darn my human instincts! "Umm…" I began, watching as Edward cocked his head to the side. "I guess you can just say it."

Edward moved behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. Carlisle sat down on the floor; I guess I took the only vacant seat in the room. I don't even know why I had to sit here; it was Carlisle's study after all. "You obviously know how normal babies are conceived?" I flushed even harder at his comment and nodded my head. Memories of hearing the talk from Renée, and Charlie's most recent attempt at the talk made me shiver. I_ hate_ having conversations like that.

"And you know all of Edward's—" My face felt like it was on fire. I nodded my head quickly. "They've been replaced by venom, or should have been, like any other normal vampire." Again I nodded my head, just reassuring that I understood what he said. "Physically, Edward is incapable of having children. He's infertile. You, on the other hand, have just reached the age where your body has finished developing and is ready to carry the weight of a child to term." I nodded my head. In Arizona I learned all about the human body, I knew this much.

"Because Edward has not been physically close to anyone but you, I can only assume that his body retained some of his sperm." _That is an awkward word. _I wish it wasn't so obvious to vampires when I was nervous or a little embarrassed because my heart was going ten thousand miles a minute. "When humans change, there is some blood remaining in their veins until their body uses it all up, hence the reason why vampires are so strong in their first year. I have never thought of this before, but it could be easily plausible that if blood can be retained for a year, sperm could be retained as well.

"But the only problem with that thought is the fact that venom should have taken over all his bodily fluids within a year. There should be nothing there." Carlisle paused for a moment, as if he were thinking over his thoughts. "It would be juvenile to think that it just hid in Edward's body." He paused again, and I waited for him to speak. Edward squeezed my shoulders soothingly, and I sighed.

"Of course, Edward, you have always wanted to settle down and have a family, even when you were human, correct?"

"Yes."

"I can only presume that that carried on into this life as well. If you wanted it badly enough, your body could have retained something to help you along. But how the cells actually survived in a dead body for almost a century is unexplainable."

It was as if Carlisle were talking in circles. Every time he thought of a way this could have physically happened, information would appear and he would be back at square one.

"But," Carlisle began, looking at Edward. "For ten years you fed off of human blood and you've had Bella's blood once. The human blood that you consumed could have rejuvenated the cells, and the animal blood could have supported them." Carlisle stopped for a second speaking to Edward nonverbally. I didn't mind this time, my mind was still spinning about Edward having sex cells at all.

"Her fate?" Edward murmured quietly. I was absolutely confused. I looked back up at Edward while he said, "Bella's predetermined fate could be to carry my child? And my fate could be actually having one, and it's just a coincidence that we were thrust together two years ago? Your scientific ideas made more sense."

"Could it be me?" I spoke quietly, my eyes falling to my wrists. They were purple now, but they didn't hurt as bad. "Edward, you always said that I made you feel things for the first time, what if I brought those cells back?" Edward gave me an incredulous look and I just ignored it. "I know they can't survive or even exist without blood and a beating heart, but a lot of things are unexplainable. This could be _fate_."

The room was quiet as I finished speaking and I could feel my cheeks burning. _Did I just say something stupid?_ "Great! I'm more of a freak than I anticipated," I mumbled beneath my breath when no one answered. I was pregnant and no one knew how, I could only rely on the theory that it was fate because there were no scientific facts! Edward may have carried over something from his change, but how were we supposed to prove that? I dropped my head in my hands and sighed in frustration.

"You are not a freak Bella," Edward said softly. "I know this is frustrating,"

I tried to ignore that comment. "What we've concluded is that this is a coincidence because Edward wanted it badly when he was human, and when he was changed _something _came with him, and my body just happened to be able to accepted whatever he carried over, albeit venom or something else!" I was getting a little hysterical, and I stopped to take a breath. "This is more complicated than Angela saying it was just a miracle." I sighed again and frowned.

"It is a miracle," Edward said this so softly that I had to strain to hear him. I looked up at him, and he had a small smile covering his face. I brought my hand up to my shoulder, covering his cold hand with my own, and smiled myself. We stared into each other's eyes; I was so lost in the beautiful topaz that I forgot we were in company with someone else.

Carlisle cleared his throat, causing me to jump and blush, looking away from Edward and at his father. "Edward, why don't you take her back to your room? She's going to need to rest for a few hours."

"Right," Edward whispered.

In seconds I was in Edward's arms and he _ran _to his bedroom—_whiplash, as if_—just to gently put me in our bed and pull the blankets up to my chin. He didn't even give me time to protest, he just started to hum my lullaby as he perched on the edge of the bed. I was drifting off when my mind finally had time to comprehend one thought before I was gone.

Edward Cullen was pleased with me.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: That ends the cliff hangers, at least for a few chapters. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them, and I took some of them to heart! I just spent a good hour reediting this chapter, because I was extremely displeased with it. I still am, actually, but I guess I am going to have to deal.

I do not know what has been going on with recently! I've been trying to update, almost daily, since Sunday but it wouldn't let me! I've been wanting to update so bad!! But, I hope everyone likes this chapter...I'm still trying to.

Well, thanks for the reviews (again).

Love From a Dedicated Author,  
Bob Bennit


	9. There Can Be Miracles

Flabbergasted Phenomenon  
Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Eight: There Can Be Miracles

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, waking up for the first time in a long time, fully rested. At the moment I was hungry. I tucked my head between Edward's shoulder and neck and sighed. He kissed my forehead, brushing his fingers against my cheek. "What do you want for breakfast this morning, love?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Cereal is okay." I made to get out of bed, but Edward gently pressed on my shoulders.

"Stay, I'll bring you breakfast."

I huffed and shook my head. "I'm not an invalid Edward; I can get my own breakfast!" I sat up and carefully got out of bed, walking to the closet. "Just let me have a human moment, and then I'll be downstairs. You can get a head start."

Edward sighed in resignation, but waited for me to get clothes and safely get into the bathroom before he made his way down the stairs. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. At least I looked healthy. _Edward has no reason to worry over me._ I would understand if I was just skin and bones or something—I paused for a second._ I am not necessarily healthy. I'm__ just__ too thin_. A deep frown covered my features. _At least I am not going to topple over any second!_

My hair was still damp from my shower the night before, so I brushed it out and let it down. I quickly changed from my pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a royal blue sweater. I brushed my teeth quickly and then I carried my clothes back to Edward's bedroom and put them in the laundry hamper that Esme so nicely provided for me, and went downstairs.

The house was a little colder than normal and I had to rub my arms to keep myself warm. I walked to the table, yelping as my bare feet met the floor, and I skipped to the table, bringing my feet to the edge of the chair. Edward heard my cry and peered at me.

"What is wrong?"

"The house," I looked around for a second. "It's freezing."

Edward looked at me quizzically. "Isn't it always? I've never noticed."

"Colder than usual. Do you have a furnace?"

"I'll have Rosalie check it. I actually didn't hear it running. Maybe that was the noise that I was missing."

Edward went back into his kitchen and came back out with a bowl of cereal. He gave it to me and I ate it while he looked for Rosalie. While I ate, I thought about my weight. _D__o__ I look malnourished?_ I thought about asking Edward, but he surprised all thought from me when he sat down beside me, causing my heart to skip a beat. Edward nuzzled my neck, laughing quietly. "Esme said she'd check it out when we leave."

I nodded my head, my mouth full. I continued to eat silently, and Edward watched me, no doubt wondering what I was thinking. I don't think he would have been surprised about my thoughts, he was probably thinking the same thing, roughly.

When I finished my cereal and slurped away my milk, Edward carried my bowl away and I was thankful for that. When he returned he had the slippers that Angela gave me. I still haven't gotten around to buying a new pair of tennis shoes. I put on my slippers and got up, a little relieved that my feet weren't in contact with the wooden floors. I followed Edward as he walked outside and held the door open for me. I smiled at him and we walked together to his Volvo.

"Charlie's going to be surprised, you know."

"I know. I'm trying to decide if I should tell him that I'm expecting or not."

Edward didn't reply at first. He fiddled with the heat in the car, making sure the windows were rolled up and taken care of. Then he looked up at me. "It's your decision Bella. I'll be beside you every step of the way; you won't have to do this alone."

My heart stopped all together for a second, and then tears began welling up in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling him over the middle console. "I love you," I whispered breathlessly as I pulled away. Edward pecked me lightly, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"I love you."

When I was warm enough, Edward made his way away from the Cullen home. I knew that he had a need for speed and couldn't help himself in the car, but this morning, he was going at a safer speed of ninety miles per hour; knowing that he at least attempted to retain the need for my benefit made me feel a little better.

We rode to Charlie's silently. Edward wasn't even listening to music. As we neared closer to his house, I began to feel a little nervous. Charlie would be pleased that we decided to stay in Forks, but he would also be curious as to why we're staying. Should I tell him that I didn't want to leave or that I was going to have a baby?

Edward and I both decided that it would be a lot less stressful if I stayed in Forks instead of making a huge move, leaving everything I knew behind. Starting over with new neighbors, surroundings, and friends would be like my move from Arizona to Forks, _nerve wracking_.

"I'm surprised he didn't go fishing today."

Edward startled me from my silence, and I looked around, realizing we were sitting in the driveway to my old home. I didn't respond to Edward's latest comment. Sunday's were always fishing days for Charlie.

I got out of the car without waiting for Edward, but that didn't matter much. He followed behind me, reaching for my hand. I slowed my walk and we went to the front door together. I stood there a moment. "Should I knock?" I wondered aloud. After another second I knocked, and then opened the door.

"Dad?"

"Bella?"

I walked in and saw Charlie leave the kitchen in a paint covered t-shirt and jeans. Behind him, I recognized the cabinets, except they weren't bright yellow anymore. They were dark blue, matching the new blue curtains that hung in the window. "You're remodeling?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, I thought the house could use a little change."

I couldn't breathe. I needed to sit down. Charlie was actually changing the colors that Renée, _my mother_, painted on the cabinets! I put a hand over my heart and walked into the living room. _Living in Forks __i__s going to cause me to develop a heart condition._ I sat down heavily on the couch and put my head between my knees. _There __a__re so many changes going on in my life!_

"Is she going to be all right? Was it something I said?"

Edward crouched down in front of me, lifting up my chin. He obviously didn't understand this huge step Charlie just made in the divorce, about nineteen years too late, but still. Edward has never had to deal with divorce, including his real parents. But Charlie…is he finally getting over Renée? I could have jumped for joy if I wasn't so shocked.

"Bella? Are you breathing?"

"Fine!" I squeaked, sitting up suddenly. I smiled at Edward and Charlie, just to reassure them. "Perfectly fine."

Charlie leaned against the wall as Edward stood and sat down beside me, holding my hand. "What brings you here this morning?"

For a split second, I didn't know what to say, and then I smiled a little nervously. "Edward and I made a big decision yesterday. Why don't you have a seat?" Charlie moved to the chair and sat down slowly, watching both Edward and I carefully. Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement and kissed my cheek.

"What decision did you make?" Charlie spoke slowly, enunciating every word carefully. I couldn't bear to know what he was thinking, but the small smile that was playing on Edward's lips told me that it wasn't something bad, but Edward found a lot of things funny…

With a huge breath, I said, "We decided we're going to stay in Forks and attend Peninsula Community College."

Charlie's first response was, "Oh…really?" and a brief look of relief and happiness crossed his face before being replaced with a look of curiosity. I tried not to laugh at the flicker of emotions crossing his face, and I looked away from him for a second, and I had to do a double take at the wall to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.

"Oh," I breathed.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

I was too distracted to answer his question. My eyes were glued to the pictures on the wall. He still kept up the school pictures of me when I was younger and baby pictures, but not one picture of Renée was on the wall. Instead of family pictures of all three of us, there was a picture of Charlie and me on my wedding day, a picture of Edward and me on our wedding day, and a group picture of the Cullen's and Charlie on my wedding day. My mind was just swept clear of all thoughts in shock. _I can't believe it!_

Charlie apparently did this all by himself, because the picture of him and the Cullen's was a little crooked.

I was brought back to reality when Edward squeezed my hand. I swallowed hard when I saw Charlie with his eyes narrowed at us. _How long have I been ignoring him?_ I laughed a little nervously and felt a heavy blush cover my cheeks.

"A child, Bella?"

I ignored him long enough that Edward had to fill my void, and Edward did a nice job of telling the truth. I nodded my head weakly to Charlie's question, and I saw his face turn a shade of purple. _That doesn't look healthy_, I thought wryly.

"Bella! How—why—you haven't even been married a year yet!" Charlie jumped up into the air, livid.

I think this scenario was too closely related to his and Renée's. I tried to ignore the irony; this is exactly what my parents warned me about for almost nineteen years. I could see that Edward's mouth was clamped shut, and I think he was reading Charlie's thoughts. Evidently I was left to say something. "It was an accident," I said quietly.

"An accident! Bella, there are many diff—"

_Not another talk! _I quickly interrupted him, standing to my feet. "Edward and I were never expecting something to happen."

"All teenagers think that Bella—" I had to find something to say before Charlie ripped me a new one about protection. _What did I tell Angela? Think! Think!_

"Edward was sick when he was a child!" I said, my voice squeaking to a whole new pitch. Charlie stopped mid rant, mouth agape. I could only imagine what Edward's expression was. Before I could think about it, I began to explain more elaborately. "He had an illness that supposedly made him unable to have children, so please Dad, don't condemn us." I rested my hands on my stomach, my voice hitching and tears coming to my eyes. "This is our own little miracle." _Every one of my emotions is attached to my tear ducts, I swear!_

"Oh Bella…I didn't know." Charlie took a step towards me, and I closed the distance, allowing him to hug me. "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have blown up at you. I just didn't know."

I didn't want Charlie to feel guilty for what he said; it was a natural response from a father. Well, natural for my father at least. I pulled away from our embrace and wiped at my cheeks. "Don't worry Dad. It's okay."

"Does Renée know?"

I shook my head. "Please don't tell her! I'll tell her eventually."

Charlie looked away from me and at Edward. I didn't hear a sound, but I suddenly felt Edward's presence behind me. "Take care of her, Edward."

Edward made that promise when Charlie gave me away, but that didn't stop him from saying, "I will sir, without a doubt, I will take care of her." Edward offered his hand, and Charlie shook it firmly.

The air was extremely tense, and I was sniffling still. I didn't want to leave yet, just because I wanted to see what else Charlie changed. But Charlie seemed to have other ideas, because he sighed quietly. "Bella, I think it would be in your best interest if you left. I just painted the kitchen and the paint fumes are still in the air."

Edward agreed immediately. "That's bad for the baby."

"That's what I was thinking," Charlie said as he walked us to the door. I didn't protest, knowing Edward's medical degrees would reveal themselves soon enough. I kissed Charlie on the cheek and told him that I would see him later.

Edward opened the door to the Volvo for me, and I got inside without a word. I didn't say anything when Edward slid into the seat beside me and started the car. I just sat quietly and looked out the window. The trees were going by in a blur and in no time I saw the entryway to the driveway. Not a word came from me as I sat in the car, until a ringing interrupted my thoughts and I looked down. Sitting in a cup holder was my misplaced cell phone. I picked it up and stared at the screen before opening it.

"Angela!"

"Bella, you sound great. I haven't heard anything from you since you came to my house, and I was just checking to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm more than okay. I'm…" I paused for a second, and then I beamed. "I'm pregnant."

Angela laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. "How're the twins? They've gotten over the flu, haven't they?"

"Yes, but they passed it on to everyone in the house, and Ben too! I feel so bad for him."

I thought for a second, and then I said, "Are you still in Forks?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, well, if Ben feels up to it. I don't want to rush him. And I would love to see you one last time but with all the illness floating around me, I don't think it would be a good idea. I am going to see Jessica though. She wants to go shopping." Angela chuckled and I smiled fondly. This girl, she was my best human friend. "Well, I was just checking on you. You can call me any time Bella, I'm not going to be too busy."

"I'll take up the invitation. And be safe, okay?"

"I will."

"And tell Ben I said hello and I hope he feels better."

"All right. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Angela."

When I hung up the phone, I felt a strange sadness take over me. I held the phone in my hand and stared at it, watching as the flashing numbers 1:08 told me that the conversation lasted one minute and eight seconds. Edward grabbed my hand and I looked at him. "I miss her already."

"She really is a good friend."

"I know."

I closed my eyes and allowed the silent tears to fall. I carefully unbuckled myself from the seat as Edward stopped the car. I got out of the car and started for the house, feeling a little empty. Edward easily caught up with me and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead and picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared at him.

"You're so beautiful Bella."

"Stop trying to flatter me," I said, frowning. "I haven't gotten to that stage of my pregnancy yet."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "You'll see Angela soon, and you can call her whenever you want." We were going towards the house now. When we reached the top of the steps he paused and I looked at him. His brow furrowed and then he sighed. He carefully put me on my feet and said, "Our schedules came in at Peninsula, I'm going to have to pick them up and get our books."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yes. Alice also wants to spend the afternoon with you."

Well, my afternoon wouldn't be as void without Edward. "Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

For barely a second, I saw a flicker of something, I couldn't quite place it because it was there for so short of a time, across Edward's face. He was quiet for a fraction of a second, and then he said, "They're out and about, but Esme fixed the furnace. The house should be warmer now." Edward was being too vague for my liking, and I had questions forming in the back of my mind, but before I could voice any of them, he cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me, winning in making me forget about everything but him.

"I love you," Edward murmured, his cold lips still pressed against mine. I smiled despite the cold, kissing him again and whispering,

"I love you more."

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hola, mi amigos! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope everyone has a nice Christmas, and you don't celebrate Christmas, have a nice holiday break!

Love,  
Bob Bennit

P.S. HAVE AN AMAZINGLY GREAT DAY!


	10. Cold Hands

Flabbergasted Phenomenon  
Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Nine: Cold Hands

"Are you sure Carlisle won't mind?" I asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Edward rolled his eyes at me and put his hands on the small of my back, trying to stop my stalling.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else for your care Bella; besides, do you know how many obstetricians Forks has? Two, including Carlisle."

"I don't want to take up his time. What's wrong with the other doctor?" I stopped walking again and Edward growled in frustration, picking me up. I saw him roll his eyes; I think I was annoying him with my incessant stalling.

"Nothing is wrong with the other doctor." He carried me down the stairs and closer to Carlisle's study. "I just trust Carlisle more."

I sighed, still not giving up. "He's extremely busy at the hospital. I don't want to take up his family time." I chewed on my bottom lip as Edward stopped suddenly, his eyes wide with worry.

"Don't you trust Carlisle?" he asked, so softly that I barely heard his voice. My eyes opened wide.

"Are you kidding me Edward?" I was outraged. "Of course I trust him! Why in the world would you ask me that?"

"You don't want him to be your doctor." It was stated, and his eyes narrowed at me. "Are his hands too cold?"

"No." My blush gave me away though.

"His hands _are_ too cold?" Edward now had a small grin playing on his face. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"No." My face burned with embarrassment, and Edward tried to pry my fingers away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Now Edward sounded concerned. I shook my head again, feeling my blush go down my neck and chest. "Are you uncomfortable about having Carlisle as your doctor? I don't want to make this awkward for you."

"It's just…you know…" I peeked at him from between my fingers, and he had a blank expression on his face. He obviously didn't know. "I wish you could read my mind!" His brow furrowed even more, and I sighed. "I just…I don't want to flash my privates to your father!"

If I could have said anything more embarrassing, I probably would have died with the blood rushing to my face. I once again ducked my head away from Edward's gaze and tried to burrow myself away. At first Edward didn't say or do anything, and then I felt his body shake.

Then he started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I whispered angrily. Edward continued to laugh, and I struggled out of his arms, my hands crossed protectively over my chest. I somehow, with the grace of God, jumped to my feet, managing to keep my balance, and then I glared at Edward as he doubled over with his laughter. "What in the world do you find so funny Edward Cullen?"

"Silly Bella," he hugged me tight to his chest. "Carlisle isn't going to be _that_ kind of doctor for you, I'm sure there's a female doctor out there for your female parts!"

"Oh."

"He's going to be everything but that kind of doctor." He tilted my head up so I could see his face.

"I've made a right fool of myself, haven't I?" I asked, a pout pulling at my lips.

"No, silly Bella. You were just horrified for a few fleeting seconds. Now come on. Carlisle is waiting."

"Did he hear this?"

"Probably." Edward did not make an attempt at covering this up, and I felt my stomach heave. _What am I going to do with myself? If I keep this up, I will be dead from embarrassment._ I walked sulkily behind Edward as he lead the way to Carlisle's study, my mind trying to find a way to block out anything that might embarrass me during my, as Edward called it, prenatal visit.

I was surprised when Edward paused at Carlisle's study door, and then turned around. I almost bumped into him, but I stopped myself just in time. "We're not going to be in here." He picked me up and ran back upstairs onto the same floor as Edward's room. I was surprised when we bypassed Edward's bedroom door and continued down the hallway, only to be met with another door. This time Edward didn't knock, he just walked in.

"I didn't even know this room existed." I whispered, looking around the room. It was a mixture of Carlisle's study and a patient's room in a doctors' office. Edward carefully set me on the table and sat down beside me.

Sitting on the desk that was on the other side of the room was a manila folder with my name on it. I jumped when Edward whispered, "Isabella?"

"That's not my name," I said, turning and looking at him. He smiled at me.

"Carlisle asked me to get you started. He's on his way into the house but he has to change his clothes and wash his hands."

"Get started doing what?"

"First, take off your shoes and socks," Edward instructed, and I could hear a hint of doctor mode breaking into his voice. I took off my shoes and socks, allowing them to fall to the floor. Edward helped me off of the table, there wasn't a little stool for me to step down on, and he moved me towards the scale. I automatically stepped on it, and Edward picked up the manila folder and he weighed me.

There was silence when he weighed me, and I was surprised to see that my weight was below one hundred pounds. Was I really that thin? Of course, during the vampire wars at the beginning of summer, I didn't eat much, but this was a little ridiculous. I couldn't have lost that much weight, could I? I distinctly remembered weighing 109 pounds in the beginning of March.

"You're underweight," Edward said, not sounding pleased. I grimaced and whispered,

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, believe me." I stepped off the scale, and Edward looked at me up and down. "I should have noticed that you stopped eating, that you lost that much weight." A few seconds after he said this, Carlisle walked into the room, after he knocked, and smiled at the both of us.

"Good morning Bella." He had another folder, and I recognized it as my very thick chart from the hospital. Carlisle put the folder on his desk and turned around to look at me. "We're just going to start out with the necessities." I watched as he went to his desk and pulled out his carrying box. Inside of it I could see an ear thermometer, a blood pressure cuff, and other little "doctor" trinkets.

My prenatal visit went smoothly. After Carlisle completed his notes; writing my blood pressure, temperature, and weight, he began asking me questions about my health, both present and previous events. He also asked about my parents' health, all the while taking notes.

I leaned back on my hands, watching as Carlisle turned to a new page for his notes. "Next, we're going to estimate your due date." I nodded my head and sat up a little straighter. This piece of information was something I wanted to know. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Hmm…" I said, my cheeks turning pink as I thought back to July. I chewed on my bottom lip, my cheeks burning as the seconds past. Then I remembered, saying, "July 19th."

"July 19th?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head, and I could see Carlisle thinking for a moment. Was he doing complicated equations to figure out the due date? Were there complicated equations to figure out a due date? I bit my bottom lip, thinking about it. Carlisle jarred me from my thoughts when he said, "April 24th is your approximate due date. You have to remember that babies tend to come at their own pace, earlier or later than expected."

"April seems so far away…"

"It'll be here before you know it." Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and grinned. At least I didn't feel like I was going to be pregnant forever. I sat for a few moments with my eyes closed, and when I opened them again, Carlisle was finishing last second notes. I was curious when Carlisle moved to his desk and began putting notes inside the manila folder with my name on it. "Why do I have two folders?"

Carlisle looked at me with a smile on his face. "Well, one for my own personal file, and one for the hospital. I want to have enough documentation at the hospital so they know you're getting checked." He tapped the nearly empty file and smiled. "This is just to keep notes of how you're developing."

I nodded my head.

Carlisle returned to his notes for a second, and then he looked back up at me. "The Institute of Medicine recommends that you take 600 micrograms of folic acid a day, but no more than 1,000. I wrote a prescription for you for a prenatal vitamin that will help you get enough folic acid, 600 micrograms, and if need be, I will increase or decrease the dosage.." Carlisle stared at me a moment as Edward helped me off the table. "I scheduled you an appointment for a sonogram on Tuesday, and you will be scheduling yourself an appointment, I presume?"

My face lit up like a fire truck and I nodded my head. Edward chuckled; I could feel his body shaking behind mine. Before I could depart in embarrassment, Carlisle stopped me again, and I saw the concern etched onto his features. "You're underweight Bella." I nodded my head, and Carlisle sighed quietly. "Underweight women tend to have small babies, and during the first trimester of pregnancy, you're not supposed to gain that much weight, if any at all. Since you're underweight, I don't want you thinking that you have to regain the weight now, because that might be a little dangerous. Continue eating what you eat now, and at the beginning of your second trimester you can begin taking in more calories than what is normal to help put on those few extra pounds." He paused for a moment, and then smiled. "Don't worry about it yet."

"Okay," I said, a little nervously. I couldn't fathom how I was so thin! Edward tugged on my hand and led me out of the office and we began walking down the hall towards his bedroom in silence.

"Uh oh," Edward breathed, grabbing my hand.

"Don't you dare Edward Cullen!"

I looked down the hallway to see Alice standing with her hands on her hips. The 4'11 pixie-form vampire looked frightening as she stood, glaring at Edward. "You are always trying to take away my fun!"

"What fun?" I asked, looking from him to Alice. Edward wasn't looking too pleased; I could only assume Alice was speaking to him through her mind. I settled for watching them "argue". Every few seconds or so I could see Edward tilt his head up or side to side, but only if I watched extremely carefully.

Finally Edward sighed and looked down at me. "I tried my best, Bella." He sounded so defeated that I automatically thought something bad happened, and my pulse began to quicken. I sucked in a big breath and my palms began to sweat. A second later, Jasper appeared behind Alice, a look of extreme worry on his face.

"What?" I asked fearfully.

"Bel_la_," Alice whined, walking towards me. I couldn't, even in my state of fear, get over how her walking was just as graceful as a dancer. "I want to take you shop_ping_!"

I groaned, shaking my head. "Absolutely not, Alice! I have no need for new clothes!" I was a little relieved that no one _died_, even though the pain of shopping was almost equivalent to the pain of death.

"Come on Bella, you need to go!"

"Why? In two months I'll be the size of a whale and won't be able to fit any of my clothes!"

"Promise?"

"Promise?" I repeated skeptically. "Are you asking me to promise to overeat?"

The musical sound that came from Alice should have been in a symphony, it shouldn't have been considered a laugh. She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. "A promise is a promise Bella." She tapped her temple. "I'll keep it in sight."

"Oh great," I mumbled beneath my breath. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly. I closed my eyes and leaned against him as I felt a sweep of hunger pass through me. Breakfast sounded quite good at the moment.

It was as if Edward read my thoughts because he said, "You're hungry love." In a second I was swept into his arms and we were taking a brisk walk to the stairs. Alice and Jasper were in front of us, holding hands.

"You know Bella; I think I figured it out." I looked up at Edward, confused. He was smiling at me. "You've been extremely emotional lately."

"Thanks," I said, rolling my eyes. Edward laughed and kissed my forehead.

"It explains everything, you know. That day you cried in the living room, your reaction to me following you to the store," my cheeks lit up at the mention of our argument.

"Which I am extremely sorry for," I mumbled. I refused to meet Edward's gaze, even when I felt his cool breath tickle my cheek with his laughter. He continued on, as if I never interrupted him.

"The day you cried when Angela told you she was leaving, even though that was wholly understandable." He kissed me again, just to reassure me. Before I could melt into the kiss, he pulled away. "Do you remember in August, the day you cried in the living room, I said you smelled different, and you said it was hormones?" I nodded my head dumbly, not sure if I actually remembered that event. His eyes were distracting me, and I could feel myself slipping away into a world that was just Edward. "You were right."

"You're dazzling me."

I had to shake my head to make the intensity of my feels to go away. After taking a deep breath, I looked at Edward and he apologized. I ignored him, instead, whispering, "You can apologize by kissing and feeding me."

I erupted into giggles as I pecked him, and I didn't even pull away when I heard Jasper say, "The emotions of this girl!"

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Happy New Year! Yay! I am so ready for 2008! I hope everyone had a nice Christmas, Kwanzaa, of any other not mentioned holiday! I sure did. :)

Thanks for the reviews!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	11. Birthday Blues

Flabbergasted Phenomenon  
Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Ten: Birthday Blues

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I was carrying too many books. Edward had my schedule for almost a week, and he conveniently forgot to give it to me until this morning, and I had to run around campus trying to find my classes and everything. At least he walked me to my first class.

At least I only had four classes today. That was the real treat.

I looked down at the book on top of my things and sighed. _I absolutely hate calculus. It is the worst subject ever created by man._ I thought that calculus would be the worst thing that I would meet, but who would have known that Mr. Varner, my beloved teacher from Forks High School would be teaching at the college as well?

My first class was with Mr. Varner.

I might just drop out of school.

I stumbled around for the closest bench to put my books on. As of late, my back had been aching and I couldn't really take it much longer, especially with the books in my arms.

When I finally found a bench, I sat down heavily, putting my books beside me. Edward had a good hour before his class was over, so I had nothing better to do but calculus homework. I pulled my jacket around me tighter and shifted through my folders and books until I found the ones I was looking for.

The wind was blowing, making the air a little cooler than it should have been. I shrugged that away and concentrated on my math. I swallowed hard and looked at my first math problem.

"Consider the arithmetic sequence **A **An determined by the conditions; An+1 - An 2 and A0 1. Work out the first **3** terms of the sequence." I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. I don't know how long I sat there, just trying to get my brain to function, and then I just snapped. "Why am I taking this class? I'm no good in calculus!" I hissed beneath my breath, opening my eyes to glare at my book.

"I beg to differ, my love. You did well in high school."

I jumped so hard that my book went flying out of my lap. I looked up to see Edward bending over and retrieving my book. He handed it back to me and smiled as I stared at him. Have I really been sitting here for an hour? I scrunched up my nose and shivered, realizing that I was cold. Edward's smile began to slip away.

"How long have you been sitting here, Bella?"

"An hour, maybe. And I didn't even get one problem done."

In seconds, Edward gathered my books, on top of his books, and held them. He held out his other hand for me to grab, and I took it expectantly. "You've been out here for an hour?" he reprimanded, and I rolled my eyes.

"I can lie in bed with you for up to eight hours, sometimes more, and yet I can't sit outside when it's a little chilly for an hour?"

"That's different," Edward said, directing us to his car. I huffed, but didn't say anything. Of course this was different! I wouldn't have thrown a fit otherwise. We walked to Edward's car in silence. I clenched my free hand tightly in a ball as dread dropped on me and I had a sudden realization.

_How can I forget? I have hated this day for two years now. Two years! _I gasped for breath and closed my eyes. _I am not even supposed to be here today! I am—_

"Bella! Is something wrong?"

I looked at Edward with sad eyes. Did he even know? Did he forget too? Did the stress of my life, combined with his life, make him forget what the _date _was? I could have jumped for joy, only if today was September 12th. I wanted to tell him what it was, but then again, wouldn't he just feel guilty? _That's worse than the feeling I am having right now!_ I attempted to laugh a little nervously. "I just breathed and burped at the same time."

Edward arched an eyebrow at me. I looked away, feeling a blush on my cheeks, but also a lump forming in my throat. I kept my eyes on the ground and walked beside Edward as we went to his Volvo. When we got there, Edward easily opened the door for me and then he placed our books in the back seat.

I kept my mouth shut as he drove home. I looked out the window, and Edward asked me questions periodically, and I either gave him monosyllable responses or I nodded and or shook my head.

_I'm turning nineteen today!_ I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was feeling melancholy because of this. _I'm turning nineteen! I should not be turning nineteen!_ Unconsciously, I rested my hands on my stomach. For a few minutes I didn't move, and then I looked down.

_This so called _miracle_ is the reason why I'm turning nineteen._ My eyes opened wide in horror. _I did not just think that! Oh my—Holy crow! This _is_ a miracle, what am I thinking? If this can bring Edward his ultimate happiness… _I stole a glance at my husband who was looking a little, well, he looked a little sick. After a second I realized that we were parked in front of the house. How long have we been sitting here? I was about to ask Edward a question when he whispered,

"We need to talk."

If my ears weren't so quick at listening, I would not have heard him. I couldn't utter one syllable of a word before Edward had me in his arms, and we were running to the house.

Everything was a blur. No one met us at the door, and if they did, they did so without me noticing, because I was on the couch in our bedroom in seconds. I sucked in a breath; that trip probably took all of five seconds.

"Why haven't you told me, Bella?"

Edward's eyes were so full of pain, I was taken aback. What didn't I tell him? That it was my birthday? Heck, I didn't even know until a few minutes ago. The confusion must've shown on my face, because Edward got on his knees in front of me and held both of my hands. "You never told me you didn't want to have this baby."

"Who said that?" It was all said in such a rush that I wouldn't have been surprised if Edward didn't catch it.

"You were feeling it—Jasper just told me you were feeling absolute despair and horror, and I saw you touching your abdomen." His eyes briefly flickered to my abdomen before he looked at me again. "I shouldn't have assumed—just because I'm that boy who wants to settle down and have a family doesn't mean _you're that girl_." He sat back on his haunches, letting go of my hands, and stared at me. "I promised that you would be changed before you turned nineteen…"

I tried to articulate my thoughts because if I opened my mouth to speak now, it would have been all gibberish. I took a deep breath and reached out for Edward's hands. His cool skin against my slightly hot one—I think I was beginning to run a fever—was soothing. "Edward," I whispered, shaking my head. I lowered my eyes to our hands, staring at our wedding bands. I could feel a lump forming in the back of my throat. I prayed that I would be able to speak around it. "I want to be that girl." A few tears landed on my hand, but I didn't move to wipe them away.

I took another shuddering breath, and then I looked up at him. "I want to be that girl to raise a family with you.

"It's just a little scary, and I can't help having doubts. I never expected to have children, especially after I met you," I finally wiped at my eyes, taking a moment to clear my throat. "You have to understand that for the past few months, I believed that I was going to be eighteen for the rest of my life. It's a shock to the system, realizing that I'm not going to be, but I don't care anymore. I truly don't. I just care about making _you_ happy."

Seconds after I made that declaration, I was being cradled in Edward's arms. He peppered my face with kisses, all the while whispering my name. I managed to maneuver his lips to mine, and I kissed him lightly. He pulled away briefly, murmuring, "I'm so selfish."

His breath made me a little dizzy and I took a small breath before opening my eyes and looking at him. "You are not selfish. If anyone is selfish, it's me."

Edward held me tightly, and I could feel his chest rising and falling in sync with mine. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever, and then Edward pushed the hair out of my face and looked at me with his penetrating topaz eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered, his fingers gracing my cheeks and then lips.

"I am positive Edward, I want this more than you can imagine…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Again we were quiet, breathing in sync, and then I whispered, "I don't ever want you to doubt my decision Edward, do you hear me?" I tried to sound stern, but my voice was trembling and I could feel an onslaught of emotions washing over me. Edward hugged me even tighter and apologized for ever doubting me.

I wanted to stay in Edward's embrace for the rest of eternity, but a growl from my stomach made Edward pull away from me. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Are you hungry?"

With that gleam in his eye, I knew he wasn't telling me something. "Edward," I said warningly, when he stood up. I clasped my hands tightly around his neck, and he just laughed. "_Edward_!" I said one last time before we were running through the house. My eyes were squeezed shut, head buried in the crook of his neck. _I am going to have to make him make up his mind about his speed!_

"_One, two, three!_"

I jumped at the sound of someone shouting, and I opened my eyes, just in time to see Emmett run across the room, and then I noticed that all the Cullen's, Charlie, and a cell phone were sitting in the living room.

"Happy birthday to you!"

I frowned when I heard everyone, including voices from the phone, singing. Just because it was my birthday did not mean they had to celebrate. _Charlie? Isn't he supposed to be working or something? Patrolling the town of Forks and fighting crime? _I would have snorted at my own joke, but I was too disgruntled. _I hate birthday parties!_

"Happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you!"

"You look like the Grinch!" Alice giggled.

"Happy birthday Bella!"

"M-mom?" I was shocked to hear my mother's voice coming from the phone. I couldn't exactly pinpoint if it was her amongst the singing, but now that I could hear her loud and clear, I was in dire need of a seat. Luckily I wasn't standing in the first place.

"Renée and Phil! We just called to wish you a happy birthday!"

"Th—thanks." I said weakly. This was my mother who did not know that I was two months pregnant. I swallowed hard. Was I supposed to make conversation?

"Bella, we're going to have to go, but call me later, okay? We love you!"

"Love you too," I murmured. With a click, that conversation was over, and Alice picked up the phone and did something to it, probably to shut off the speaker, and then she placed the phone on the arm of the couch.

"Blow out your candle, Bella," Edward breathed in my ear, causing me to shiver. I looked up to see Esme presenting me with a cupcake. It was chocolate with vanilla icing, and it looked pretty good. There was one solitary candle in the middle, and I couldn't help but laugh when Esme held it up to me.

"Make a wish!" Emmett said excitedly.

I closed my eyes and thought hard. It took me a second to come up with the perfect wish, and I rested my hands gently against my stomach. _I wish that the baby is born beautiful and healthy._ With a big breath, I blew out the candle.

"Don't blow the cake across the room!" Emmett warned with a chuckle.

Finally, Edward gently set me down on my feet, and directed me to the couch, where I sat down gently. Esme handed me my cupcake, candle free, and I willingly took a bite out of it. As I savored the chocolate, I watched as Charlie left the room. My interest was piqued, until I saw Charlie walk in with a piece of baby furniture that would always remind me of my baby days.

_My rocking chair._ I didn't even realize that I dropped my cupcake and stood to my feet until Edward carefully placed the delicate morsel back into my hands and put his hands around me. I stared at his hands for a second before looking back at the chair. This first thing that flew from my mouth was, "Is that going to support my weight when I get bigger?"

"Silly Bella," was Edward's only comment.

Charlie laughed and I blushed. I took a hesitant step towards Charlie, and Edward let go of my waist. I hugged him, and promptly forgot about my cupcake, smearing it on Charlie's shirt, and my own. I blushed to the roots of my hair. Charlie laughed again, pulling away from me. "I guess that's my sign that I should start heading out."

"I'm sorry dad!" I said, trying to swipe away the icing. All I managed to do was smear it into his shirt.

"It's all right Bells. I'll see you later, 'kay?" I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Dad."

Charlie left soon after, and Edward directed me to the stairs to change my shirt, Emmett was following behind us with the rocking chair. There was one thing that caught my interest that I couldn't quite believe. There was only one birthday present, and it was my rocking chair? I looked at Edward skeptically, a little frightened to go back to our bedroom. Would there be an extravagant gift up there waiting for me? I hoped not. "Did you honestly not get me anything for my birthday?"

Edward smiled at me, which put my worries at ease. "You get stressed when I get you a gift for any occasion, and you don't need stress right now…unless you want a gift?" He looked at me hopefully, but I shook my head defiantly.

"I like the chair. Who asked Charlie to bring it?"

"He brought it on his own. Edward, there is no reason as to why I'm _walking _behind you. I could have run to your bedroom two hundred times and back at the pace you're going." Emmett sounded clearly annoyed, and I looked over Edward's shoulder, peering at him critically. Normally Emmett was never this crabby.

"Where's Rosalie?" She usually kept him in higher spirits.

Emmett looked away from me and to the floor. _Where i__s she?_ I began to panic, my heart thudding loudly and painfully against my ribs, as if it was trying to escape. In my highly emotional state _and _with the events of my chaotic day, I was nowhere close to reigning in my emotions.

Edward shifted me in his arms so he could look into my eyes. "Breathe Bella, there's nothing wrong! Take a huge breath." I did as he said, and I could feel my pulse begin to slow. "She's outside working on a car. She was just in the middle of fixing the carburetor on the M3 when Esme called for me. She said she couldn't come in because she was nowhere near presentable in appearance." Emmett growled warningly at Edward, I think he was trying to warn him about talking about his wife.

"Is that all?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes Bella, why would I lie to you?" Edward smiled at me, and I lost my breath all over again. This vampire was unintentionally out to get me.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Happy New Year!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	12. The Forgetful Diet

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Eleven: The Forgetful Diet

With my homework spread out all around me, I stared in horror. _Am I ever going to get this done? They weren't lying when they said college is hard. _I rested my head on my hand, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

_Three months._

_And I'm not really any bigger than usual. Maybe five pounds._ I laughed out loud, knowing I was trying to fool myself. Distantly, I could hear Emmett playing video games in the living room, and Edward was with Carlisle.

After another few minutes of attempting my homework, I closed my books and shuffled my papers back to where they belonged. Then I put them inside my book bag and set that beside the bed. I stretched my arms above my head, ignoring the small pain that came from my back. _Only aches and pains._ I stared at my literature book for a second, before pulling that out. There was an essay I was supposed to be familiar with, and it would due to read it. I grabbed a highlighter and a pen, laid down, and opened the book.

Before I knew it, I was sleeping.

I woke to sun shining in my eyes, and I pulled the pillow closer to my face. "Go 'way," I mumbled, trying to block out the unwanted light. I didn't have a class this morning, only my English class in the afternoon, and I did not want to be up this early.

After trying to fall back asleep, I rolled to my side, allowing my pillow to fall to the floor. Instead of seeing Edward, I saw my literature book, pen, highlighter, and a folded piece of paper. I reached for it, still feeling a little groggy, and grasped it weakly in my hands. My fingers moved sluggishly, unfolding the paper as if it were the most difficult thing to do.

Finally, I gave up, knowing that if Edward left me a note, he would be safe. I took a shuddering breath, wishing he would crawl into bed with me, and then I crawled from beneath the covers.

Sitting up on the side of the bed, I felt a little woozy. I stood up and everything around me began swirling. I took a hesitant step before I started to crumple to the floor. My heart was beating wildly in my ears, and before I hit the ground, I grabbed onto the bed and caught myself. _Stood up too fast_, I thought quickly, trying to slow my racing heart.

It took a few seconds, but I thought I was strong enough to hoist myself from the crouching position beside the bed. My knuckles were white from my grip on the bed. I stood up, feeling my knees shake.

I made a mad dash to the door, keeping myself up by holding onto the doorknob. I swung the door open with as much force as I could muster, and then I stood up straight, my knees still trembling.

Was anyone home? Did all the Cullen's go on an emergency hunting trip? I looked wearily at the bed, the neatly folded note sitting unopened. The hallway began to spin around me and I could feel myself getting a little sick. A cold sweat broke out and I shivered involuntarily.

"Help!" I croaked, surprised that my voice sounded so faint. Even if a Cullen was in the house, were they able to hear me? I let go of the doorknob and clutched my stomach as a wave of nausea swept through me.

What a great time to get morning sickness.

And then I was falling, and there was nothing I could grab to catch my fall. I couldn't even utter a half terrified gasp, because that seemed to be the loudest sound I could make, before I was being held in a pair of cold arms. I looked up weakly to see Jasper looking at me concerned. He carried me back into Edward's bedroom, where he gently put me back on the bed, laying me down on my left side. He instructed me not to move and then was gone, but not for long, because he returned a few seconds later with Carlisle in tow.

Carlisle took one look at me and sighed, as if he knew exactly what was wrong with me. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked me, touching my forehead with the back of his hand.

I stared at him a moment, trying to think back to the night before. Then it dawned on me. "I think I forgot to eat dinner."

Esme appeared in the room moments after I spoke. She gently sat down on the edge of the bed with a tray. Carlisle propped me up in the bed and instructed me to drink the orange juice that Esme gave me. My hands were shaking badly, and I sloshed the juice on myself, but I didn't care. After I nursed about half of it, I noticed that Carlisle was watching me carefully.

"Your blood sugar is low Bella." His stern doctor voice made me shiver, I hate being reprimanded by Carlisle; it always hurt more. I felt tears filling my eyes, and I sniffled. Esme rubbed my side soothingly, and Carlisle sat down beside her, exhaling quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Bella," he paused and I nodded my head. "It's just you need to regulate your eating because if your blood sugar gets too low, you'll feel even weaker and more susceptible to fainting. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm glad Jasper thought of laying you down on your left side, it allows circulation to flow easier to your heart." Esme handed me the tray with an arrangement of fruits and vegetables on it. I began to eat slices of fruit as Carlisle listened to my heart beat. "Are you anemic?" he asked me suddenly. My mouth was full, so I shook my head.

Carlisle stood up slowly. "I'm going to have to prescribe a different kind of prenatal vitamin because you're not getting enough iron."

When I swallowed my food, I asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Edward and Alice went hunting earlier this morning, Jasper was in his bedroom, and Esme and I were watching the television." Carlisle's voice was somber, and I noticed that he skipped over two of his children, Rosalie and Emmett. I wanted to bring that up, but I didn't want to make him feel any worse.

A nauseated feeling swept through me again, and I remembered that the reason why I was going to leave the room was because I was going to get sick. The apple that was currently in my mouth tasted bad and I did not like that taste, especially since it initiated my gag reflex.

I carefully set the tray beside me and moved to get out of the bed, but Esme put her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, I don't thi—"

"Morning sickness!" I squeaked, and in a flash, Esme gathered me in her arms and carried me to the restroom. The sounds and contents that erupted from my mouth were not pleasant, and I heard Esme speaking. I flushed the toilet and rested my head on my arms, breathing deeply.

"She's as well as a woman with morning sickness can get Edward. Hold on." Esme gently tapped my shoulder, "Bella, are you well enough to speak to Edward?"

I took the phone with shaking fingers and held it to my mouth. I was breathing shallowly and with my trembling lips, I managed to say, "Hello."

"Bella, are you all right? Alice had a vision, are you hurt? Is everything okay? I'm two minutes from home."

"I'm o—I'm feeling—I'm about to vomit!" I said, before closing the phone and ducking my head back into the toilet. Luckily I turned off the phone, or else Edward would have heard the same unpleasant sounds that everyone in the house was hearing.

When I was done being sick, I stood unsteadily to my feet, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Esme placed my toothbrush with toothpaste on the counter, and I immediately began to brush my teeth.

When I finished, I rinsed my mouth out and turned around. Esme was smiling at me, and she held out her hand. I took it, and we walked back to Edward's room. On the way there, I said, "Esme, this may sound strange, but I am _famished_."

"Nonsense," Esme said, picking up my nearly full tray. She carried it while holding my hand as we made our way to the stairs. "When I was pregnant, I had the most wretched morning sickness imaginable, but as soon as I was sick, I'd get back to my feet and I would be starving."

Esme laughed, and I smiled as she did so. We were still on the first staircase when I heard a door slam, and it wasn't long before Edward appeared in front of me, almost knocking me off of my feet as he hugged me.

"I need to breathe!" I gasped out, and Edward carefully let me go. I noticed that Esme had continued down the stairs, giving us some privacy. My thoughts were lost when Edward kissed me, and when he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I hate it when I don't know if you're okay or not," he whispered, his breath fanning my face and dazzling me.

"I told you—" I began, but Edward interrupted me.

"You told me that you were vomiting."

"Well, I was." I looked up at him and smiled. "I have a promise to keep." Confusion shown in Edward's eyes, and I giggled at him. "I need to out grow these clothes!"

Edward laughed and we began our walk to the kitchen. We strolled at a leisurely pace and I was content with our silence. I kept one hand firmly in Edward's grasp, and the other on my stomach, rubbing in circles. The little swell was a constant reminder of the changes that were happening in my body.

"Is everything okay?" Edward whispered quietly, and I looked at him, my brow furrowed.

"Why do you ask?" I whispered just as quietly. Did something seem wrong? I wasn't feeling faint or nauseated.

"You're rubbing your stomach. Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, biting my bottom lip. Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back. We looked at each other for a moment, and it was as if I could feel the love pouring from Edward, and then he looked away towards the kitchen. Esme was standing with two plates of food, and I knew they were both for me.

"Esme, you didn't need to get me so much," I said, but she just laughed and put the food on the table, Edward directing me to a chair.

_A sandwich, carrot sticks, celery, an apple, an orange, and potato chips._ I watched as Edward carried a glass of milk to me, and then a _bowl of cereal_. I really was going to fulfill Alice's promise.

I ate the cereal first, surprised that it disappeared quickly. Edward just sat across from me, watching me eat. I didn't mind too much, I was engrossed in my food.

As I was drinking the milk from the bowl, I felt a vibration from my pocket, and I instinctively grabbed the phone. Renée flashed on the screen, and out of habit, I opened it. "Hello."

"How are you Bella? I don't think your computer is hooked up, because I sent you an e-mail a few days ago."

"Oh, no, my computer is packed away still."

"How's Alaska?" I stopped short from answering. _Alaska. Holy crow, I haven't told her!_ I swallowed hard, and Renée continued on as if she wasn't interrupted. "I had the strangest dream, Bella, and I wanted to call you—it seemed so real." My mouth was still open from realizing that I hadn't told her that I was staying in Forks and that there was a baby on the way. "Bella, are you still there?"

"A huh," I said, looking up to see Edward watching me worriedly.

"Something's wrong, isn't there? What haven't you told me?" _Renée is very observant, just like me!_ "Bella, please tell me it isn't serious!"

I shook my head, trying to gather coherent thought. Finally I cleared my throat, and I motioned for Edward to come to my side. He was there in a flash, and I grabbed his hand, hoping it would give me courage to tell Renée. "Mom, are you sitting?"

"Oh God, it is serious, isn't it?" I heard her pull out a chair and sit down. "I'm sitting."

I took a deep breath, and I could imagine my mother holding her breath. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

For almost a full ten seconds there was silence, and then there was a whoosh of air, as if Renée just exhaled. I was holding my own breath, waiting for her to say something. It was almost a full minute later that the dead air was filled with a, "Really?" from Renée.

"Yeah," I squeaked, feeling tears fill my eyes. _She's disappointed in me!_ I wanted to apologize to her, do something to make the pain go away. Having a parent be disappointed in you is worse than having them yell at you. My heart wrenched and I began to sniffle.

"You're not crying, are you Bella?" Renée said frantically. "Oh honey, don't cry! Please don't cry. I'm not upset with you, oh honey…"

"You're not?"

"Bella, this is what I dreamed about. At first I thought it was the book I was reading, but this is so much more! And you're staying in Forks, aren't you? You better not leave your father's sight, young lady!"

I wanted to hug my mom so tightly! "I'm in Forks now! I've been so wrapped up in school work and all this that I forgot to tell you! I'm sorry!" I wiped at my eyes, hoping the tears would stop falling. Edward kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I kissed his fingers as pure joy shot through me. I had both of my parent's blessings!

"What did Charlie say?"

"He was a little angry at first," I said, smiling at the memory. "I had to explain to him the circumstances—"

"Which are?" Renée pressed.

"Edward isn't supposed to have children. He was sick when he was a child."

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We have our own little miracles working," I laughed outright, at last feeling at ease since I picked up the phone. I began finishing my lunch as Renée talked about babies and what I was like as one. In order to eat my sandwich, I needed two hands, so I put the phone on speaker phone, and Edward was able to listen to my baby antics. He laughed and Renée was delighted to hear him laugh, so she continued on with the stories.

Then she asked me about Thanksgiving. I told her I had no plans, and she said, "You should come down to Jacksonville, but it would be easier for me to come and visit you, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know if I'm up to a plane ride."

"I can come up to California, and we can meet there."

I thought for a second. I didn't really have big plans for Thanksgiving, but Charlie probably expected me to eat with him. And the Cullen's didn't eat, but they may have a hunting tradition. _I can ask Edward about that later._ "I'll see what Charlie's doing, and then I can finalize the plans, but it would be great to see you!"

"What do you think Edward?"

"It's fine, Mrs. Dwyer."

"Call me Renée," my mother chastised. Edward chuckled, and I smiled warmly. Even though she hasn't really been around Edward much, she did take to him quite quickly. "Well, I've kept you on the phone long enough, but you can call me later, all right? Or better yet, get your computer up and running! Love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"Bye Edward,"

"Goodbye Renée," Edward said. He reached for the phone and hung it up, just as I was finishing the last of my chips.

"You were such a cute human baby." I turned to see Alice coming towards me, grinning. "I wish I could have seen you."

"Clumsy is more like it," I said beneath my breath, rolling my eyes. Alice just laughed and took my dishes to the kitchen. Edward ran to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me from my chair and holding me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my nose against his neck, breathing him in.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead. "More than you will ever be able to imagine." He spun around slowly and I kissed his chin. When he slowed to a stop, I opened my eyes. "What do you want to do?" he asked, tilting my chin up. I smiled impishly at him.

"Homework."

"To our bedroom then," Edward said. I gasped as we sped off.

_He just can't help himself when he runs!_

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hola reviewers! I hope everyone had a nice New Years! I had a snow day today, so my break was extended one extra day! Yay:) But, I'm still updating at night…

But good news! I just typed chapter 26 for this fanfic (I was so excited after finishing chapter 13 that I couldn't stop) so I definitely don't need to type in order to update! Oh, but I'm so excited! I can't wait for everyone to read these chapters! I don't think I've ever been so excited about a story before. :)

Everyone needs to have a good day!

Love,

Bob Bennit


	13. Perpetual Rain Cloud

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twelve: Perpetual Rain Cloud

"Trick or Treat!"

I giggled as two ghosts and a pirate held out their little Halloween pails. I gave them generous amounts of chocolate and they sped off, shouting to their parents about the candy I gave them.

I didn't dress up, not having enough time to do so, but I was wearing a Halloween sweater that I found at the only thrift shop in Forks, and jeans. Charlie cleared his throat and I looked at him.

The Sheriff.

"Halloween is really the only time of year that the kids around here get in trouble."

"Did they call you in?"

"Yeah, but I decided to stay here." He pulled a chair up beside me and smiled. "They can handle it." He took a piece of my candy and ate it.

"Hey! That's for the kids in costumes."

"I'm just a big kid," Charlie said, with another laugh.

I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to the kids coming up the sidewalk. I honestly didn't expect so many of them to come to the house, but thankfully, before Edward left with his family, he bought a few more bags of candy.

But the chocolate was tempting, and I found myself eating it, just as Charlie did.

"So about Thanksgiving," Charlie said, and I turned to him. "What were your plans again?"

"This weekend, Renée and Phil are going to meet Edward and me in California," I stopped to smile at the Dalmatian who was walking up to the house, clasping what I assumed was his mothers hand tightly. She pushed on his back gently and he reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Twick-Or-Tweat!" he recited, and I was being extremely generous with this little boy, I gave him two handfuls of candy. He ran from me as if I was the plague and held onto his mother.

"What do you say?"

"Fank you!"

"You're welcome!" I called, and I watched as they walked away, hand in hand. I returned my attention back to Charlie, who was watching me with interest. "Edward and I will eat here for Thanksgiving dinner."

"What about the rest of the Cullen's?"

"Carlisle is working on Thanksgiving, so Esme is having Thanksgiving Friday." The Cullen's, minus Carlisle, who really had to work, were actually planning to hunt Thursday night while Edward and I were here, and then when we got back home, Edward and Carlisle would go hunting.

"Carlisle already has his work schedule for November?"

"They gave it to him this morning. He called to tell Esme so she could arrange everything."

I could see Charlie from the corner of my eye nodding his head. Before I could say anything else, there was a flash of lightning, and not so long afterwards, a boom of thunder.

Then we were being pelted by rain.

I gathered up the bowls of candy as Charlie grabbed the chairs, and we went back inside the house. _I guess there won't be anymore trick-or-treaters tonight_, I thought as I moved to the kitchen table where my book bag was sitting, untouched.

Within minutes, I was working on my homework, munching on chocolate candy—it seemed like the candy was screaming my name!—while Charlie floated between the kitchen and living room. I could hear a basketball game, but obviously Charlie was hungry because he kept looking in the fridge.

I offered to make him dinner, but he declined, saying that I needed to get my college work done. Soon after, I began working diligently in absolute homework mode. Time went by quickly as I read over my rough draft essay for my Anatomy and Physiology class. I didn't even notice that Charlie was cooking in the kitchen until I smelled the bacon he was frying; one of the few things he could actually cook.

Instead of even suggesting having some bacon, and inevitably eggs, I just ate more Halloween candy, humming in happiness. I couldn't deny it; I've been craving chocolate. Smears of milk chocolate were on the corners of my rough draft, but thankfully I wasn't turning it in for a grade.

Finally, after editing and revising my paper, I was pleased with my second copy of my chocolate free essay. I gasped and clutched my chest in surprise when I looked up, seeing Edward leaning against the wall, a smug smile playing on his lips. "Edward, don't do that!" I said angrily, narrowing my eyes. "Do you want my heart to stop beating?"

"Not particularly," was Edward's response. He walked into the kitchen, and I watched him. He looked at my work that was spread out around me, and I quirked an eyebrow when he lifted up my paper.

"Are you trying to decipher my chicken scratch? And how long were you standing in the doorway watching me?"

"I can read this just fine," Edward said, lowering the paper so I could see his facial expression. "You haven't registered a major, have you?" I shook my head, and I think he saw my question reflected in my eyes because he said, "You're taking all the classes to obtain an Associate in Biology Education Degree."

"I know." I smiled at my logic.

"But you still haven't declared your major?"

I shook my head, resting my hands on my stomach. "I figured that by the end of my pregnancy, I may change my mind, but at this moment, I would like to get this degree."

"And you're not declaring your major?" Edward still seemed a little perplexed by this, and I had to laugh.

"Edward, you're thinking too much into this. Will you help me carry my bag to the car?" I stood up slowly, unwilling to give up my candy, but knowing that it would not be good for my health if I took it home. Edward began packing away my books, and I went into the living room to say goodnight to Charlie.

After saying goodnight, Edward and I walked in a companionable silence to the car, until I looked at my stomach. "I feel pregnant." I rubbed my stomach and sighed.

"You look pregnant," Edward offered, and I wasn't sure if that was an offensive term, especially with the baggy sweater I was wearing. I was about to comment about it, but then I decided, the poor vampire had enough trouble handling my mood swings, let alone insulting or insinuating my weight to me. I got inside the car quietly, and Edward stood outside the car for a second, before opening the trunk and placing my bag there.

When he got inside of the car, he started it, but didn't move. I looked at him questioningly, and he smiled at me. "Can I see?" he asked, touching my stomach. I hesitantly pulled up my layered clothing, first my sweater, and then my turtleneck beneath it, and eventually a t-shirt that was being hidden. Finally my bare stomach was revealed and I looked up at Edward, my heart thudding in my chest. Edward hesitantly brought his hand to my stomach, touching it as if it were a rare treasure.

I leaned towards his touch as his fingers fluttered against my abdomen. For a fleeting second he stayed that way, not allowing his hand to fully rest against my stomach, and then he rested his hand and held it there.

How badly I wanted to know what he was thinking! I looked at him and there was a look of pure ecstasy on his face, and he looked more beautiful than Adonis ever could. I put my hand on top of his, and his eyes finally drifted from my stomach to my eyes. The smile that was gracing his features knocked the breath from me.

No words passed between us. It was as if his eyes told me what he was thinking. He was pleased—overjoyed, and I felt as if I just gave Edward the best gift I could ever give him.

The car ride home was relatively silent, excluding the purr of the engine and the sound of the heater running. Before I knew it, I drifted off, my hand keeping Edward's on my stomach. I clutched it tightly, as if I was afraid to let it go.

I couldn't remember even leaving the car, but the next time I felt conscious, I was groaning.

"Bella?"

I had no chance to respond, I could feel bile rising up my throat. With my fingers clamped tightly over my mouth, I dashed from the bedroom and to the bathroom, trying to keep my clumsiness to a minimum. I only tripped once I reached the toilet, but Edward easily caught me and lowered me to the floor.

Up came the blasted candy.

Tears ran freely down my cheeks as I heaved into my porcelain friend, Edward rubbing my back soothingly and whispering sweet nothings—or at least that's what I thought—into my ear.

When I was finished getting sick, I dropped my head to my arm and flushed the toilet. "Time is it?" I mumbled, knowing Edward would easily decipher what I just said.

"Four nineteen," Edward said softly, wrapping his arms around my waist. He tried to pick me up, but I weakly wrapped my arms around the toilet, shaking my head and groaning,

"Can't, gonna get sick 'gain."

And true to my word, I heaved again.

This is how it continued on, for what must've been hours. After awhile, I was just drying heaving painfully, my ribs aching from my strenuous vomiting. I cried softly to myself as Edward constantly ran his fingers through my hair and rocked me gently against his chest. I wasn't even sure if what I had was morning sickness, or something else. _It can even be morning sickness _and_ something else!_ I groaned and tried burying my head closer to Edward's marble body.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked worriedly, and I shook my head.

"No," I said pitifully. I pressed my face closer to his chest, breathing deeply, trying to stop my gagging. His intoxicating scent was not helping me in the least, but his cool skin was keeping my burning face a little below boiling. I tugged at the collar of my pajama shirt, feeling a little gross; I was damp with sweat.

Edward continued rubbing my back, rocking me, and I just wanted to go away and die. There was a pounding in my skull, and I wanted that to go away too.

Finally, I shakily pushed myself away from Edward and said, "I'm done." I was thankful that he did not question me; the smell of my own sickness was getting to me. He stood up fluidly, and I didn't have enough strength to wrap my arms around his neck. He carried me from the bathroom, not running, and went all the way downstairs and set me on the couch. I couldn't even form a coherent protest before he ran off, and by the time I blinked, he was back, a blanket in his hands. He tucked me in on the couch and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"You need to sleep Bella, it's eight thirty."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I don't want to."

"You're acting like a child," Edward reprimanded, and I shrugged my shoulder. I may be acting like a child, but I was feeling sick as well. Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing because he rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "I'll get you a cold rag and a glass of water. Are you hungry?"

"Do not mention food until I tell you to," I growled, closing my eyes. Just the thought of food initiated my gag reflex. I pressed my arm against my eyes and waited for something to happen, my headache to leave or something. My bad mood must've been coming off in waves, because Jasper asked,

"Who has the perpetual rain cloud over their head?"

I growled at him, moving my arm to glare in his direction. I'm pretty sure my glare didn't look too frightening; my eyes were already swollen from my tears. Jasper walked towards me, a frown on his face. Then I felt a wave of calm wash over me, which was soothing. I sank into the couch with my tranquility, nearly forgetting that I was sick.

Edward appeared a second later, and he was holding the cup over my head, initiating to me that I needed to sit up when he froze.

I watched in shock at the mixture of emotions that flickered through Edward's face, and then I jumped when malicious growls tore from Jasper's throat. I glanced at Jasper, and he was crouched low to the ground, as if someone was attacking him, and he was looking at Edward. I shrank away from them, but obviously not far enough, because seconds later, I felt water falling on me, and I instinctively covered my head, flinching when I felt stinging.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked, knowing that stinging was often followed by blood. In a flash, Edward had Jasper in his arms, and he ran away, slamming the front door behind him. I brought my arms down and examined them.

_Okay_, I thought, relieved. _Only little cuts. Only a little blood. A little blood is okay. I'm going to live._ I repeated this over and over in my head as I picked off the shards of glass from my hair and arms. Then I carefully maneuvered myself around the couch, holding my arms in a way that blood wouldn't accidentally rub off on the furniture.

When my feet were safely on the floor, I tiptoed around the glass and to the kitchen.

"Bella, do you need help?"

"Esme!" I said, jumping away from the door, surprised that she was standing in the doorway. My heart raced as I shook my head. I wouldn't subject my motherly vampire to this kind of torture, but she seemed to have a different idea. She didn't wait for me to respond, she immediately went into doctor mode, like Carlisle did in emergency situations.

She got a first aid kit and directed me to stand still.

I closed my eyes tightly as she rubbed my arms with alcohol, and she inspected all the cuts. This took only a matter of seconds, and before I knew it, the worst cut was covered with a band-aid and she was adding pressure to it to stop the bleeding.

Then Esme spun me carefully, picking out the glass that I didn't get from my hair and clothing. She also inspected for any other bleeding wounds. When she was satisfied, she leaned against the counter, sweeping the glass into her hand. "What happened? Did you have an accident?"

"No," I said, slightly confused. "It was really strange. I was just sitting in the living room, waiting for Edward to get me a glass of water, and then suddenly he was angry—and Jasper, he was growling—I don't know—" I swayed slightly, and Esme caught my arms, holding me steady.

"Are you all right?"

"A little dizzy. I haven't eaten yet today…" The thoughts of food, surprisingly, didn't make me sick. I was relatively hungry, but I didn't want to eat until the situation of Edward and Jasper was taken care of.

I jumped when Esme gathered me up in her arms and carried me out of the kitchen. I heard her murmur, "It's all right boys, she's not bleeding."

Suddenly I was in Edward's arms, and he was apologizing, all the while kissing my face and inspecting the tiny cuts. I had to force my question, "What is going on?" between kisses, and even then, I was sure he wasn't going to answer me because he never stopped apologizing.

After a full minute, Edward pulled away from me, and I gave him a meaningful stare. "Tell me," I demanded.

"It was nothing, really." Edward brushed this off, as if I would believe him.

"Edward," I said warningly, and he smiled at me, making me swoon.

"It was nothing, Bella," he breathed lightly in my face, and in seconds flat, I was being dazzled. I did noticed that his eyes were onyx, which was strange because he hunted the night before, and then the fact that he was dazzling me, trying to hide something what angered him and Jasper so greatly.

I felt dread wash over me and my stomach twisted in knots.

He was lying to me.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Well…I guess I'm a jerk, since I left the story as it was…but you'll forgive me later, I swear!

It might be a long time, but it'll be later. :)

Thanks for the onslaught of reviews! I don't think I've had so much e-mail in my Inbox before, it was a little frightening!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	14. Port Angeles

Flabbergasted Phenomenon  
Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Thirteen: Port Angeles

My lips were pressed firmly as I watched Edward in the near dark, staring out the window. I think he thought I was asleep, even though it was extremely obvious that I wasn't. He had been extremely careful of me lately, almost overprotective, well, more intensely overprotective.

And he was stressed, stressed about something that he wasn't telling me.

This thought alone stressed me out.

And he was so preoccupied with this stress that he didn't notice that I was stressed, or, at that exact moment I was sitting up in bed, staring at him. It didn't matter if he could or could not hear my thoughts, my sporadic breathing and quick pulse when I came up with new theories should have made it obvious.

I pieced a few things together on my own.

The anger that I witnessed from Jasper could have easily been Edward's, because he did crush a glass cup above my head. Edward's behavior on the other hand was a little harder to place. He heard thoughts, that, I knew, and it could have been Jasper's, but from the behavior of the other vampire's in this household, I had a gut feeling Alice had a vision and Edward saw it in her thoughts, and therefore he became angered, and thus Jasper picked up his feelings.

But what was the vision about? What could have been so horrible that Edward reacted like that? And not just then, but on our little trip to California to visit Renée and Phil for Thanksgiving? He acted too formal to Renée and Phil, and I could see something—albeit I wasn't sure if it was anger or fear or another paralyzing feeling—brewing beneath the surface. With all this happening, on top of my pregnancy hormones and mood swings, I was miserable. Thankfully, Renée told me that she understood my mood, and she didn't press me too hard about anything.

I was thanking my lucky stars that I was blessed with such an understanding mother.

These disturbing thoughts that keep Edward preoccupied also had the family worried too.I couldn't count how many times I've been around Esme, and she begins pacing and fretting, her silent words only heard by the other vampires. The tension in the house was thick too, sometimes if everyone was in the room together, I couldn't breathe because of it. Jasper has been trying to keep everyone calm, I can tell, and so has Carlisle, but nothing could appease Edward. And with Emmett and Rosalie missing in action, to where, I have no idea, had me worried; no doubt everyone else too.

Did the vision that Alice had have anything to do with the disappearance of Emmett and Rosalie?

"Bella?"

I gasped, my hands clapping over my mouth as I broke free of my thoughts. Edward looked apologetically at me when he realized he frightened me. My voice was little more than a whisper when I said, "What?"

"Can you go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Where?" I squeaked. I saw Edward close his eyes and I frowned. Did he need me to pick something up from the store for him? Alice informed me that it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow, so maybe he needed something but couldn't get it? I jumped when I felt a vibrating against my hip. I reached into my pocket, and without looking at the screen to see who was calling, I opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella? Hi, it's Ben."

"Oh," I said without thinking. I chewed on my bottom lip. "Umm…Ben, could you call me back in a few minutes, I'm—"

"I just have a quick question. Angela and I are in town for Turkey-day, and I wanted to surprise her with a little visit from you and Edward in Port Angeles, if you wouldn't mind?"

"I would have to ask Edward—"

"That's fine, that's fine. Just call me back later, 'kay?"

"Right, bye."

"Bye."

I dropped the phone into my lap and was about to push the entirely too short conversation out of my mind to confront Edward about his strange behavior, when he beat me to it. "What did Ben want?"

"He wanted me and you to go to Port Angeles tomorrow, but obviously that's out of the question, it's going to be sunny."

"Well, you can go." He sounded too hopeful, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Edward, I'm tired of—"

"Just trust me Bella," Edward pleaded, leaning closer to me and breathing lightly in my face. I closed my eyes and turned my head.

"I need to know what is going on," I took a shaky breath. It was getting harder to deny him of his requests nowadays.

"It's not bad."

"Then why can't I know?" I asked, turning to him and looking at him with wide eyes and a pout pulling at my lips, knowing that he couldn't resist this look. "Please?" I breathed quietly, touching his cheek gently with my fingertips and staring at him from beneath my eyelashes. I saw that he was tempted to tell me something, and then he shook his head and I could see his lips moving, as if he were speaking to himself.

"Bella, do not worry about it, just do this one favor for me and get out of Forks for the day."

That had me worried. "Is it really that important?" I asked, and I saw a frown settle on his lips. He was still for a moment, and then he shook his head, leaning closer to me.

"It's Alice's idea. She's planning something." There was a look of uncertainty in his eyes, and for a split second I didn't believe what he was saying.

"_Really_," I said sarcastically. "Edward, you're a terrible liar. I can see—" He put his fingers over my lips.

"She's listening."

_So he is telling the truth._ "Why can't I just go to Charlie's? And why can't you come along? I don't want to spend a day without you."

Edward gathered me up in his arms and kissed me tenderly. I was shocked at the emotion that was pouring through him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned a little closer, quickly losing all thought. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against mine, speaking as I tried to catch my breath. "I don't want to spend a second without you, Bella, but Alice is requesting. She wants you to get a little shopping done as well, and what better day than tomorrow, with Ben and Angela? You'll have fun, trust me."

"But I'll worry about you."

"What's there to worry about? It's just Alice." He chuckled, but it sounded forced. I tried to ignore that, instead, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Edward picked up my phone and gently placed it in my hands. "Now make plans with Ben."

While I flipped through the numbers on the phone, I said somberly, "I've been spending a lot of time without you."

Edward kissed my forehead, hugging me to his chest. "I know, and I don't like it at all."

_At least he misse__s__ me._

When I called Ben and made plans, he sounded ecstatic. I forced cheeriness into my voice; I didn't want to sound like I didn't want to go. Something was still nagging me about this whole situation, but I tried to push it away from my thoughts.

I jumped when Edward laid me down and carefully slid his hand up my shirt, his fingers were cold. He softly caressed my stomach, and I felt tears clouding my eyes. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the nape of my neck.

"I love you too," I whispered, rolling to face him and kissing him and then resting my head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Edward slipped his hands around me and rubbed my back soothingly, until I fell asleep, all the while humming my lullaby.

I woke to the sound of a door slamming. I sat up quickly, gasping because a pain shot up my spine, and then I looked around the room, trying to find the source of the slamming door.

Setting on the edge of the bed was a white bag. I was still a little disorientated, so I scooted to the edge of the bed and peered inside the bag. There was a card, so I picked it up, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the unwelcome sunlight flitting through the windows.

_You lost the war, Bella._

_I __bought__ this without you—__but __that doesn't mean you're not going shopping with me! We'll just have to plan this at a later date._

_Love__Alice_

_Well, I am having trouble fitting my clothes_, I conceded. I opened the bag and dumped the clothes onto my bed. I stared at the pants first. They were jeans, and I was relieved that it was a brand I recognized. _Nothing too expensive.__ This must be a first for Alice._ I picked them up and examined them. They had a stretching waist and they seemed comfortable. _I think I might like the__se_. I picked up the shirt, and was a little unhappy about how revealing it was. It was a thin pink sweater and according to the tag it was a rib empire Henley sweater. _The amount of cleavage that would be showing would be embarrassing!_ I carefully put the shirt aside, a frown covering my features. The shirt itself was beautiful, I couldn't deny that, but it was so revealing!

And that's when I noticed the white piece of fabric halfway hidden beneath the jeans. I picked it up and smiled.

_Alice kno__w__s__ me well._

It was just a white long sleeve shirt, almost like thermal underwear.

I grabbed the clothes and carried them to the bathroom, where I got dressed and took a human minute. While in the bathroom, I could hear music floating from below. Edward was playing his piano.

I hastily finished getting dressed, careful to keep my balance. When I was dressed, I brushed my hair and stared in frustration, it was not cooperating this morning. Before I could turn and open the bathroom door, it opened, and piano music drifted into the room. I looked at the small pixie-like vampire grinning at me and directing me to sit on the toilet.

In seconds, she had my hair in a French braid, and I was quite happy with the outcome. No more fussing with it! When I stood up, Alice looked me up and down, smiling.

"You look beautiful, Bella. And pregnant. Very pregnant."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked skeptically, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I turned to the side, rubbing my stomach all the while.

"A very good thing," Alice said, smiling briefly and then brushing her fingers against my stomach.

I blushed, avoiding her eyes. "Thanksgiving was what did it to me."

"Don't be ashamed Bella, this is good news! You're slowly growing at an appropriate rate. Now your stomach exploding the way it has is another story." She laughed again, making me smile a little.

"I think it's bloating."

"That's what they all say," she teased, kissing my cheek. "_Edward_ was restlesslast night, why don't you greet him this wonderful afternoon?"

"Okay," I noticed immediately that Alice's demeanor changed at the mention of her favorite brother. It was almost as if the name Edward made her frown, not just his activities. It tugged at my heart to see that look on her face. I walked quietly beside her, my hands clasped in front of me.

We traveled down the stairs in silence, and I listened as Edward played his piano, and I felt my chest constrict. The music he was playing was slow and a little melancholy. An involuntary sniffle came from me, and in seconds, Edward began playing a different tune, my lullaby.

My first sight of Edward took my breath away, the frown that was gracing his lips made me want to kiss it away. I began reaching for him before I was close enough, and he opened his eyes, and all music stopped. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped slightly. I continued to move towards him, and then he fluidly stood from the piano bench and was in front of me, holding me at arms length.

"Bella," he breathed, and another blush covered my cheeks. At first his fingers gently swept my cheeks, pushing away the wisps of hair that wouldn't stay in the braid, and then his fingers traipsed down my neck, carefully touching my pulse. I swallowed hard and took a shuddering breath.

He lowered his head and breathed lightly against my ear, "You're so beautiful." His hands stopped at my not so phenomenal swell of my belly, and if he could have cried, I'm sure he would have begun to.

"Edward," I choked, trying to suppress my emotions. Just simple touches, simple words brought tears to my eyes. I closed the distance between us, kissing him until I couldn't breathe. Edward rested his head against mine and swept away my tears. "I love you."

"I love you more," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead.

I huffed in response, refusing to participate in a debate about who loved who more. I pulled away from our embrace, but Edward still kept his hand on my stomach, rubbing in soothing circles. "Did I go to bed late last night?"

Edward shook his head. "Not extremely. But you did sleep an awfully long time."

"I noticed. It's about noon."

"Would you like lunch?" I smiled and nodded my head, following Edward into the kitchen. I easily made my own lunch, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk, and sat down at the table. While I ate, Edward seemed to be preoccupied with me, constantly brushing his fingers or lips against my skin; I didn't mind, I was just curious as to his mood.

"What time are you leaving?" he asked, finally keeping still by resting his head on my shoulder. I took a sip of milk, washing down my sandwich, and said,

"Ben and Angela are going to be in Port Angeles around five, they want to have dinner, and I'll be leaving soon, I want to go to the new bookstore that Angela and I tried to go to a few months ago."

"Wuthering Heights lost your interest?" Edward joked, and I rolled my eyes.

"For your information, Wuthering Heights is just as good as it was before, but I have other books in mind." I pecked his cheek and stood up carefully to my feet. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me to the door, where I slipped on my shoes. He slipped his car keys into my hand and chuckled.

"You drive my car more than I do."

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him again, resting my head against his chest. "I don't want to go without you."

"It would be best," Edward said in a monotone voice. He kissed me, and I actually had to pull away first, to breathe. It was _this_, his kisses and the sound of his voice that made me doubt that Alice was planning anything. But I chose to ignore it. If there was something Edward truly needed to hide from me, I trusted him enough to believe that it wasn't something dangerous.

With one last kiss goodbye, I went outside, frowning at the sun as it shined brightly. Of all the days to shine, it chose a day that I would have liked to be outside with Edward. At least it warmed the air so it wasn't an unbearable cold.

I was actually comfortable.

I walked to Edward's Volvo slowly, thinking of all the things I'd do this afternoon. I wanted to get my sadness out of me while in the car, because bringing down Angela and Ben would make me feel guilty. The hole that I usually felt in my chest when Edward wasn't in my presence began to show itself, before I even got in the car. I didn't have anything to distract me from it, so I had to endure it.

When I got inside Edward's Volvo, I started it and put on my seatbelt. I readjusted the mirrors and then I began to drive away.

_At least I can go to that bookstore._

My thoughts, which I forced, pertained to little things that I would do to take up time before I met up with Angela and Ben. The bookstore was one, and I had enough money to stock up on books for my own leisure activity, if I had any after my school work, and that could take up over an hour. _It's twelve twenty now, it takes at least an hour and twenty minutes to get there, so I'll arrive in Port A__ngeles at about one forty, I can go to the bookstore, and possibly stay until two thirty or three o'clock, and then what?__ I could get a snack and eat in a tacky and much too expensive restaurant—_something caught my eye, and with my luck, I was at a red light, so I leaned down and picked up a plastic bag from the passenger side floor and peered inside.

_Trail mix.__ Granola bars. __Water.__ If Edward continues to __spoil me__, I'm going to be a crying, blubbering mess!_

One hour later, I was driving through Port Angeles, plagued with thoughts about Edward. I did not want to think about his secret, but it kept nagging me. I knew it couldn't be something as ridiculous as another woman; I dismissed that thought long ago. Alice's vision had something to do with it.

"Ugh! Holy crow! Just stop thinking about it!" I scolded myself, parking the car and frowning at my reflection in the window. "You're getting yourself worked up for nothing. Take a deep breath. Forget about it!" Just as I finished talking to myself, my cell phone rang. I didn't even know it was in my pocket. _Edward must've slipped it in there_, I thought, before, once again answering without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"How was your trip?"

"I just got here. Are you following me, Edward?" I looked over my shoulder, but quickly looked away when Edward laughed.

"I figured that much. Are you feeling all right? Is there anything you need?"

"I'm in Port Angeles now, if I needed something, I would buy it. And, by the way, I am feeling pretty good actually." I paused for a moment before making the decision of going to the bookstore. "Has it really been an hour since I've seen you?"

"The longest hour of my life, love," Edward said, and I heard the sigh and sadness in his voice. It warmed me slightly that he missed me just as much as I missed him. I put my free hand in my pocket to keep it warm, and I was surprised that I found my wallet. I pulled it out and looked at it, opening it and seeing money.

"How many things have you put in my pocket, Edward? Will I find Charlie?" Edward laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle too.

"You seemed to have forgotten both your wallet and phone this morning. I put them in your pockets when you weren't paying attention, and before you even suggest it Bella, you will not pay me back for the money that's in there."

I sighed. My husband knew me too well.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I said, slightly disappointed when he told me that Alice needed him. I closed the phone and stuffed it back in my pocket, still holding my wallet in my free hand. During my conversation, my feet surprisingly led me to the bookstore, and without tripping. I walked inside the store and was relieved to see that it wasn't like the only other bookstore in here.

It was a lot less creepy.

I smiled at the older gentleman standing at the register, and milled around the store, looking for a section that might lead me to maternity books.

I found it eventually, and immersed myself in reading title after title. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for, until I found a thin book called, "Nutrition Before, During, and After Pregnancy". I picked it up and flipped open the cover, looking for the table of contents. When I found a ten page chapter dedicated to underweight pregnancies, I knew this was the book for me. I closed it and clasped it in my hands tightly. I turned around, and immediately bumped into someone. My hands shot out to steady both myself and the person that I bumped in to.

It took me a second that I had my hands on a very pregnant belly. My face lit up as I quickly dusted the shirt off. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I should pay attention more—I'm so sorry—"

"Honey, don't worry 'bout it. If it wasn't you runnin' into me, I would have knocked you over."

I looked up into the kind face of a young woman, no more than twenty five years old. She smiled at me and again reassured me that she was fine, and then looked at my stomach. "When are you due, honey?"

"Oh, not for a long time," I said, automatically putting a hand on my stomach. "I'm only four months."

The woman laughed. "I remember the beginning of my second trimester. It was the grace period. Well, good luck to you honey, and keep that baby safe!"

"Thanks, you too!" I said, and I watched as she waddled—I couldn't even call it walking—to the front of the store. I sighed and returned my attention to the books, knowing that I was in my own personal bubble while I searched the store.

When I finally paid for my things, I bought three pregnancy books, but the one I was looking forward to reading was the one that mentioned underweight pregnancy, and then I bought three books for me to read by Jane Austin. I walked out of the bookstore, feeling a little lighter at heart, and made my way to the car. I grabbed my bag full of snacks. I took the trail mix and the water, and made my way over to a bench.

Thankfully it was the offseason in Port Angeles, so there weren't that many people milling around the shops.

I ate slowly, my hand itching to grab my phone and call Edward. I just wanted to hear his voice.

The trail mix was rather good, and I knew I was going to have to ask Edward where he bought it. When I finished the water, I threw away the bottle, and then stretched. I checked my phone for the time and was shocked to see that it was four fifty. _I need to get to Gordy's Pizza and Pasta before Ben and Angela do! This is supposed to be her surprise!_ I got up slowly, a hand on my back, and walked down the street.

It was relatively quiet as I walked, and my mind was milling over the fact that a slice of pizza with extra cheese and mushrooms and grape juice did not sound too bad at the moment. I was suddenly thrust from my thoughts when I heard a door slam, and I looked to my right, my eyes opening wide, and I froze in place.

A bar.

Three men.

I did not recognize them nor did I want them to see me, but that seemed nearly impossible, I was standing in the middle of the road. I swallowed hard, but I couldn't will myself to move. I could hear a television blaring, and I could only assume it was a sports show—football more than likely.

Just as I thought I would be able to move away, ignoring them, one of the men, the stockiest, called me out. "Hey beautiful."

I flinched and moved backwards, my heart hammering in my chest. This man, and obviously his two other friends, were extremely intoxicated. My mind, without meaning to, flickered to the story Rosalie told me of the night she was changed, and my stomach flipped. I broke out in a cold sweat and shuffled backwards more as they advanced on me. _Move faster!_ My mind screamed, but I could only shuffle.

_I ha__ve money. I can__ give them money. My books probably won't appeal to them__, but the money might._ A tiny voice in the back of my mind told me that they probably weren't thieves, and if they were, they weren't just interested in my money. My hands inched to my pocket, where Edward's money was safely tucked away. I could just throw my wallet and walk away. I didn't care about the money; Edward obviously had a lot more of it.

"What are you doin' out here all by yourself?" Another one of the men asked, coming at me from a different side. My head jerked to him and I felt my heart accelerate.

"It's gettin' dark for a little girl to be out by herself."

I was covered by all sides except my back, which would eventually be against a wall if I continued moving backwards. I wanted to square my shoulders and try to scare them off, but I knew that would do nothing but infuriate them.

I was shocked when I heard, _"Be still and wait Bella. __Do__. N__ot__. M__ove__."_ Hearing Edward's voice in my head soothed me and riled me up at the same time. His voice was always something I liked to hear, but when he wasn't around I only tended to hear it in dangerous situations.

I did not want to consider this a dangerous situation.

I clenched my bag tightly in my hand, prepared to pummel any of them if they began to inch their way towards me. I was still familiar with the self defense moves; nose into the brain, poke the eye out, and the obvious, knee to the groin, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do the knee one without losing my balance, and balance was what I needed most nowadays. And if there were three men, what chance did I have? With a big breath, I was readying myself to scream, but my throat was dry and my tongue felt like sand. I forced myself to breathe deeply and try to swallow.

Suddenly one of the men was in front of me, and I stumbled backwards, dropping my books, my back slamming against the wall, and I gasped for breath, wincing from the shock. "Holy crow," I gasped closing my eyes. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned close to me, grabbing my arms and pinning them to the wall.

"We got ourselves a chubby one," the man said, and I felt myself shiver involuntarily. I winced from pain as his grip tightened on my arms. My knees began to quake and a sob began to form in my throat as an incessant growling began to form in my head. I slowly began to sink to the ground, and the man backed away from me.

_Good. Give me my space_, I thought. I started to crawl to my books. If I could get them, I might be able to beat them until help arrived. Someone in that bar across the street had to be sober. I looked at the bar in reassurance, and my heart sank in horror.

It was really far away.

I was still on my hands and knees when there was a tug on my braid, and I cried out in alarm. Was this man trying to drag me away? I wanted to scream, but I couldn't form anything except a breathy gasp. He tugged on my hair harder and began to pull me down the street, into the shadows. Pain came from my head as he pulled my hair, and my hands as I tried to grab the road. I could hear the other men taunting me, and a sob began to build in my chest, but it was stuck. My heart was hammering in my chest. I couldn't fight back, I was too focused on not falling and hurting myself, my child's life depended on it.

We moved a few feet, and I was gasping for breath, fear taking hold of me as I realized no one was going to help me. The men above me were laughing boisterously, and I cursed them, wishing horrible things on them as the shadows came closer. Suddenly, I heard shouting.

"Hey you! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I looked up to see Ben running towards me, and in the distance, Angela was standing waiting, chewing on her lip fearfully. In seconds, two of the men scattered, but the third one still kept a good grip on my hair.

Ben was there in seconds, and I had never seen so much rage shining in his eyes. I guess all the karate and action movies that he watched paid off, because he raised his fist, and I saw the guy fall to the ground.

I stood up shakily to my feet. Ben easily wrapped his arms around me and directed me to Angela, who was running to me.

"Bella! Bella!"

The only response I gave her was, "Hospital," before everything around me began to fade away.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: **TO MY REVIEWERS!: I am sorry that I removed chapter 13, ten seconds after I posted it! When I looked at Chapter 13, there were a lot of formatting problems, and I had to go back and fix them. **

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been swamped with school work, and I have not been on the computer since I last updated! School is kinda crazy at the moment, I'm studying for my extremely hard finals, and…I don't know…the normal drama.

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and I love reading what you have to say…even if you're telling me you hate me for leaving such wretched cliffhangers!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	15. Psyche

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Fourteen: Psyche

"...months…"

The sound of an ambulance pained my ears, and I groaned, opening my eyes to see a blurring swirl, and I immediately closed my eyes. Sounds began to fade, and soon I was floating in the nothingness that I just woke from.

When I woke again, I was sitting in a car, and someone's hand was smoothing the hair on my forehead. I tried to speak, but it was just a jumble of sounds. I managed to open one eye to stare into the pale and frightened face of Angela Webber. Did something happen?

"Bella, you're home, hang in there. You'll be able to rest when you get inside." I was so confused. Angela continued to smooth her hand on my forehead, which was comforting me only slightly. _Did something happen to me_ "Oh, I hope someone is home. All the lights are off—Oh Esme! She's coming Bella."

I saw silhouettes of Ben and Esme walking to the car. _It's really dark out…_

Esme reached the car first. "Bella! Oh, Bella, what happened? Can you walk? Can she walk?"

Ben walked to the other side of the car and opened the door, reaching inside, and wrapping his arms around me. Angela was begging Ben to be careful, and he slowly eased me out of the car. My teeth began to chatter then, and my body began to shake violently. I was cold.

Ben carried me from the car and to the house, only struggling slightly with my weight. Angela was beside him, and Esme was leading the way. She held the door open for us, and then she directed Ben to put me on the couch.

When he put me on the couch, I groaned in pain.

Everything hurt; my knees, my back, my hands. I saw Angela set my books on the floor beside the couch, and she and Ben spoke with Esme for a while before leaving the house. The house was silent for a few seconds, and I managed to break away from wallowing in pain to see that I was alone, but not for long. Esme returned with a handful of blankets, and she rested on her knees in front of me, removing my shoes. Then she wrapped me in two layers of blankets. Through my chattering teeth, I managed to stutter, "S-so c-co-cold."

My limbs felt paralyzed with the cold and I tried not to cry. Esme returned a few seconds later, carrying Carlisle's medical supplies. "Your pulse is racing. Did you go to the hospital in Port Angeles?" I nodded my head, or at least I hope I did. Esme spoke to me soothingly as she pulled out one medical device after another. It only took a few minutes, but with her talking to me through her medical procedures, my pulse slowed to a normal rate. After checking my blood pressure she said, "Your blood pressure is slightly elevated. Are you feeling confused or anxiety?"

"I feel weak and cold and a little confused."

Esme wrapped my blankets tighter around me. "Are you feeling lethargic?"

"A little." I sniffled and burrowed myself in my blanket. I was trying not to cry. I couldn't really remember what exactly happened to me, and I didn't understand why I was in this condition. In seconds Esme had me in her arms, rocking me back and forth. While doing so, I saw her pull out her cell phone, and I prayed she was calling Edward. I was surprised when sobs began to build themselves in my throat, and Esme smoothed my now rumpled hair, trying to soothe me.

I watched with tear filled eyes as Esme called number after number, and she seemed to be getting no answer. Where was everyone anyway? After another failed attempt, she put the phone on the floor and asked, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Thirsty," I croaked, trying to stop the tears. Esme gently set me on the couch and then she left, returning a second later with a cup of water. I nursed it as I watched her frantic eyes dart between me and the front door. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, she seemed so nervous.

"I hope they're okay," she breathed, looking at me. "It's so unlike all of them to not answer their phones."

I wanted to ask her what she meant. Weren't they with Alice? But why did they all have to be with Alice? It didn't make sense, and thinking made my head hurt. I was still shivering from the cold, but I felt a little warmer. Esme sat down beside me on the couch and held me in her arms. I stared at the couch but through the corner of my eye, I saw her grab the phone and dial a number, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Edward," Esme released a huge sigh of relief, and I imagined that Edward was immediately worried. "Where are you? Are you okay?" She was quiet for a second, and then she whispered, "Alice didn't have a vision?" Esme was scared for a second, and then her lips were moving so quickly, I couldn't understand a word she was saying, even though I was listening hard. After a minute or so, her speech began to slow, and she said, "Yes, she went to the hospital, Ben and Angela brought her home," she paused for a second, and then she looked at me. I could feel my eyes begin to lower and suddenly fatigue swept through me. "Yes, I double checked her blood pressure, they should not have sent her home from the hospital—she was on the verge of shock!"

I closed my eyes as the familiarity of sleep took over. As I was drifting off, I heard—or imagined, because my state wasn't entirely sane—Esme say, "…Volturi..."

I was conscious enough at that moment to know that I was going to have a nightmare, and I forced myself to stay awake. Esme was surprised when my eyes snapped open; she wasn't on the phone anymore.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping she would understand my question. I needed to know where he was, but I couldn't formulate that exact question into a coherent sentence.

"He's on his way home. He said ten minutes, at the most."

She should have said hours, because that's what it seemed like. My pulse was racing, awaiting his return, and I did not want to go to sleep. Esme tried to keep me calm, but I just couldn't settle down. My chest ached from our separation, and I just wanted to be in his arms.

_Run faster!_ I begged silently, wishing Edward would hear me. Esme gently moved me off of her, and she went around the house, turning on lights. That's when I got a good look at my hands. Tiny cuts and scrapes covered each. Before I could examine any of my other injuries, the front door slammed open.

I was pulled from the couch before I even realized there was someone in the room. I couldn't even get a good look at whoever was holding me before my blankets were pulled from me and then my sweater was pulled over my head, along with the white long sleeved shirt. I heard a constant growl as finally, Edward's body appeared in my vision.

My pants were gone next, and then I was standing in the living room with just my underwear on.

I was frightened by the resonant growls Edward was making, and the look of pure rage in his eyes had me shaking in my knees. He examined me from head to toe, starting by unraveling the braid in my hair. I winced how tender my scalp was, and I saw his fist clench, as if this was taking a lot of power to be gentle with me. As his fingers lifted my chin so he could look into his eyes, his growls became more ferocious. He obviously didn't approve of my skin color and blood shot eyes.

The deep snarl coming from his throat made me clap my hands over my ears. This brought his attention to my arms, and he gripped them, unintentionally too tight. His lips moved, and I assumed a string of profanities were leaving his incoherent speech. My eyes slowly left Edward's and I looked at my arms, surprised at the dark bruises marring my pale skin.

Then Edward dropped to his knees in front of me and his cold fingers touched my knees, and I gasped. "Did they even check you in Port Angeles?" he roared, and I wobbled slightly and put my hand on his shoulder as he lifted my leg, wincing at the intensity of his voice. My heart was beating so loudly, I'm sure it drowned out anything he heard. Edward lifted my knee, and I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth. "Does that hurt?"

"A little."

Edward sat up, and I was shocked when he rested his head against my abdomen, his cheek resting right beneath my belly button. "They did an ultrasound, but I can't trust those—Don't make a sound." He was quiet for a long time, his growls stopping suddenly. He was shifting his head lower, and then he paused, not moving or breathing. I stood, holding on to his shoulders, trying not to make any unnecessary sounds. Even my breathing was shallow, almost nonexistent.

"The heartbeat is strong," his voice was barely louder than a whisper. And before I could say anything, he put his hands on my hips and spun me around, in the same instant, standing to his feet. I covered my ears again as another roar echoed in the room, and I wasn't entirely sure if it was just Edward this time. I felt Edward's hands tracing my back, and he spluttered angrily, my ears just barely picking up his statement. "I will rip him limb from limb!" I shook involuntarily, frightened by Edward's tone and threats. I turned and looked at him, and stumbled backwards, shocked by the onyx eyes staring back at me, his teeth bared and his body leaning into a crouch as if he was going to hurt _me_.

"EDWARD! You're scaring her!"

In an instant, Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back against his chest, resting his hands on my waist. His grip on me was tighter than normal, restricting my breathing. My heart was racing as he lowered his nose to my neck and took a deep breath. A wave of calm swept over me, and I knew Jasper was in the near vicinity. I could feel his body shaking as he took another deep breath. I didn't respond, I stood absolutely still; unsure if a movement would set him off.

"I'm sorry," Edward breathed, his lips skimming my neck. I shivered, and he immediately pulled away from me. Replacing the anger in his eyes was concern and regret, and he gently touched my cheek.

"Here Bella."

I turned and Esme was giving me a nightgown. I easily slipped that over my head and then rubbed my eyes tiredly before suddenly my knees gave away and I began to fall. Before I was even close to hitting the floor, Edward caught me.

"You're exhausted Bella. Let me help you get cleaned up, and then you can go to bed." His voice was tinged with guilt, but I didn't have it in me to try and make it go away. I just obliged willingly, wrapping my arms tighter around him as he carried me to the bathroom. I asked him to leave for a second so I could have a human minute, and he left, only, I assumed, to pace outside the door until I was finished. I brushed my teeth after washing my hands, and then I called him back to the bathroom. He wasted no time on pulling my nightgown that I had on for less than five minutes over my head and turning on the shower.

I could barely support my weight in the shower, so Edward held on to me and washed the blood from my hands and knees, before washing my hair. Due to his vampire speed, my shower was over in minutes. He dried me off and towel dried my hair gently, knowing that my scalp was still tender, and then he pulled my hair off of my neck.

I managed to put on my nightgown, and then Edward carried me to his bedroom, where I burrowed myself beneath the blankets. I waited for him to change into dry clothes. For once, I was thankful that he didn't get beneath the blankets with me, because I was freezing. My teeth were chattering, and my body began to tremble, almost violently. He did wrap his arms around me, and I rested my head against his chest.

"Bella?"

"J-j-just c-c-c-o-cold," I stuttered, looking at him. I barely had time to register that he let go of me before I was alone in the bedroom, the door wide open. My teeth were chattering so badly that I couldn't get anything to come out.

By the time I could have formed a coherent sentence, Edward was back with an armload of blankets. He very carefully began to layer me with blankets, tucking me in so tightly that I couldn't move my arms and legs.

When he lay back down beside me, his body temperature didn't penetrate to me. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his chest. It was silent between us for a few minutes, but I didn't fall asleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward's soft musical voice made me open my eyes. He gently titled my head, and I shook it as best as I could, forcing myself to say clearly,

"I'm just so tired." He nodded his head in understanding and whispered,

"Sleep." He pressed his icy lips against mine, and I felt warmth flare through my body. When he pulled away, he kissed my forehead and then hugged me tightly.

I fell asleep in his embrace, but I couldn't seem to fall into a deep sleep, because I woke at the slightest noise, like Edward whispering. I cracked an eye open and felt my body rise and fall. It took me a moment to realize that I was against Edward's chest, and he was sitting up. His arm was wrapped firmly around my waist.

"She's asleep right now, and Angela, I can't thank you enough for you and Ben getting there when you did. I can't imagine what would've hap—" Edward stopped, lowering his head to my hair. I felt him take a deep breath and then he whispered, "I know, I know, thank you Angela. Thank you so much." There was silence for another second, and I closed my eyes turning slightly to my side and pressing my face against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his arm that was holding me, and I began to fall asleep.

I awoke again in what seemed like minutes later, alone in the bed. My heart started to race, and I had to force my eyes open. I looked wildly around for Edward for a second, about ready to scream his name when I noticed that he was standing in the doorway, his back facing me.

Almost immediately I began to relax. He wasn't gone. He was right there. I closed my eyes and waited for him to come back, wanting to lie in his arms. It was a second later when my ears actually began to pick up on the conversation that was happening across the room.

"I should have stayed back Edward! I should've known that the dogs would have been there, and I wouldn't be able to have any visions at all! It's my responsibility to keep my mind open for Bella, especially in her state now, and I can't just go off somewhere, knowing I won't be able to help her if I can't see her—"

"Alice stop!" Edward said, his voice rising. Alice hissed at him to lower his voice, and I felt my heart quicken when I lost the conversation totally. _The dogs?_ I thought. _Does that mean the werewolves were involved with my __surprise?_ I cracked my eyes open and I saw Edward's body stiffen before he hissed the one word that would always gave me nightmares. "…Volturi…"

I gasped, I couldn't help myself. This was the second time I've heard that name and it made me slightly sick. I sat up in bed, holding my head in my hands, trying to stop the involuntary shiver that rose through my spine and the churning of my stomach. I was feeling dizzy, and all I heard was a ringing in my ears.

Edward was on the bed in an instant and the door was closed. "Shh….shh….Bella, it was just a nightmare."

I wish it was just a nightmare; I was wide awake when he said that word. I curled into Edward, taking fistfuls of his shirt and squeezing my eyes shut. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go to sleep now.

But my mind and my body had two different ideas, and soon, I was drifting off to sleep, still clutching Edward tightly to my chest.

"It's getting' dark for a little girl to be out by herself."

My heartbeat skyrocketed, as if it was going to escape from my chest. I kept my hands balled up into fists, sure that I would fight at the first opportunity.

Then suddenly I was against the wall, and a scream escaped my lips. It wasn't from being pushed; it was the fear of the not so manly vampire staring up at me with red eyes. "We meet again, Isabella."

"Jane," I gasped, clutching my hand over my heart, wanting it to slow, wishing it wouldn't give away my humanness as it did. More figures began to appear behind her, but my eyes were fixed on the small vampire who I held much fear in.

"What is this? Two heartbeats? Impossible!" Jane backed away from me, a strange look in her eye. I tried to find reasoning for two heartbeats without letting on that I was pregnant, but that was nearly impossible. Then suddenly, Jane called for someone, and standing beside her in two seconds flat was Felix. "Won't Aro be intrigued about this new block in her change?"

"Intrigued? He'll be furious. We might as well kill her now."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

I barely managed to breathe the word, "No," before the small vampire pushed me to the ground, standing over me, her teeth bared. I had never been so frightened in my life as her red eyes pierced through my soul. I was paralyzed with fear when she bent low and traced my jugular vein with her finger.

"Too bad Edward never got a taste."

And then she lunged for my throat.

I felt as if I was still in my dream, and I sat up in bed. "NOOO!" I screamed, my hand clutching my throat. For a moment I thought I was bleeding, and then I looked at my hand and saw that they were tears. I looked wildly around the room, making sure I wasn't anywhere near a bar, near small vampires, and my eyes settled on Edward, who was looking at me with just as wide eyes. I couldn't move or breathe for a second, and then I lifted my arms up.

Edward hugged me fiercely, and I pressed my face against his chest. "I-it was aw-aw-awful. J-J-Jane a-and F-F-Felix we-were and Aro—" I couldn't finish as I hiccupped and closed my eyes. Edward pressed his lips against my hair, repeating over and over again that it was just a nightmare. I wanted to believe him, but it felt so real, as if it actually happened. I wanted to explain this to Edward, but I couldn't get the words to make sense.

After a few minutes, my hiccups slowed and my heart began to beat at a regular rhythm. I closed my eyes and leaned against Edward. Edward shifted in my arms, as if to let me go, and I reacted wildly. "Don't go," I begged, wanting him to know how imperative this was that he stayed close to me.

"I promise," Edward whispered, kissing my eyes, then my nose. His lips traveled over my cheeks and finally ended at my lips, where he gave me a chaste kiss. I moved to deepen the kiss, and it lasted about two seconds, before Edward froze, gently pulling away. "Not tonight," he murmured, and he tapped his temple, bringing my attention to his eyes. "I don't have much control over anything right now." His eyes were onyx, all traces of topaz gone.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Don't apologize," Edward demanded, his eyes narrowing. I'm sure he was trying to decipher what emotions were written on my face, other than the obvious embarrassment. After a minute he cradled me in his arms, his fingers brushing against the blush on my cheeks. "This is my entire fault."

"Not it's not," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Yes it is. I should have known—"

I shook my head at Edward, murmuring quietly, "You were preoccupied with my _surprise_." I said surprise as if it were a swear word, and I narrowed my eyes at Edward when his own look of surprise covered his features for a split second. I swore he was going to ask me what surprise, but he quickly composed himself, putting on another steely glare.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

I knew that the previous discussion was over by the tone of his voice. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, knowing that he was serious about this question. "Not a lot," I said, trying to distract myself from his penetrating gaze. If he knew I was in any type of pain, he would rush me to Carlisle. I stretched my arms out, which made Edward focus on the bruises on my forearms. He growled softly and caught my hands before I tried to hide them behind my back.

"Why would anyone want to hurt you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "They were intoxicated. I don't think they knew what they were doing."

"_They_?" Edward questioned darkly, his voice menacing. I shivered. "There was _more_ than one man?" His eyes narrowed at me and I saw his upper lip curl, showing his perfectly white, straight, but lethal teeth. I needed to stop this before it got out of hand, again.

"Can we stop talking about this? You're getting upset, which is making me upset." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, mumbling an apology. I accepted it and waited for his anger to subside. As I waited, I took his free hand in mine and rubbed it soothingly, tracing the lines on the palm of his hand. In a matter of seconds, Edward slumped against the bed, pulling me with him.

"What I really want to know," he began, staring at the ceiling, "is, are you going to be okay?"

"Has there been any lasting damage?" I reiterated, in which Edward nodded his head. "Well, seeing as how there hasn't been that much damage to my psyche in the past two years, I'm sure I'll heal from this just fine."

"Your nightmares think otherwise." Edward finally looked at me, leaning over me so I could not escape.

"It was just one, and it was stupid, so you don't have anything to worry about," I tried to blow this off, knowing fully well that it was a blatant lie, and that the same nightmare would more than likely haunt me again tonight; Edward knew this too. Half the time, I don't understand why I even try to lie.

"Silly Bella," Edward whispered, dropping a kiss to the tip of my nose. "I'll take your word for it now, but if you wake up one more time tonight because of a nightmare, I'm going to have to do something about it."

I winked at him. "I promise to be on my best behavior then."

And with that, Edward gently tackled me, tickling my sides until I shrieked for him to stop, and even then, he wouldn't let me go. I leaned against his chest, a little breathless, but happy nonetheless.

I closed my eyes as my breathing began to slow; I think I was being influenced both by Edward's intoxicating scent and the lullaby that was quietly flowing from his mouth. A deeper, more peaceful sleep fell over me, and the last image I had in my mind was of Edward, pressing his forehead against mine.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I hate FINALS! I wish I didn't have to take them.

And I hope this chapter is a little better than the last.

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	16. Shopping Adventure Repost!

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Fifteen: Shopping Adventure

"Well, you kept your word."

I looked up from my book. For the past hour, Edward and I have been sitting in a companionable silence in our bedroom, me resting in his lap, his hand against the small of my back, trying to undo a knot that formed. It ached, adding to the achiness I still felt from my most recent trip to Port Angeles.

"What word?" I turned and looked at Edward, and he was looking at me sadly.

"You haven't been having nightmares, but I believe you're editing your thoughts. For instance, when I ask you how you're feeling, you say fine, but look at you. You're most definitely not fine."

I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to my book, resting my head against his chest. "I do not suffer from pregnancy pains every day, Edward."

"But still," Edward persisted, kissing my cheek. "Those bruises on your back haven't gone away—"

"It has only been a week!" I said, trying to keep my eyes on the page. Edward was quiet, and I could imagine the frown settling on his features. I continued to read for a few more minutes, and then I marked my page and set my book aside. I looked at Edward and pouted. "Love, please don't make this any harder than it is. I'm healing as fast as my body will let me."

"I'm sorry." And it sounded like he meant it. He kissed me lightly, tilting my chin up so he could kiss my nose. I giggled softly and kissed his chin. A grin spread across his face, and he sighed in content. I liked hearing that sound from him. "What book have you been reading?"

I picked it up, showing him the cover. "There's a section in here about underweight pregnancies. It's the start of my second trimester, so I need to start thinking about putting on weight. This book instructs me on how to healthily add the extra calories."

Edward took the book from my hands and turned to the section that I had been reading. I snuggled closer to his chest, and he wrapped his arm around me. After a few seconds, he lowered the book and eyed me carefully. "Would you like to go to the store this morning?"

I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly. "It's up to you, dear husband, because I'm not in the mood to drive all around Forks."

"Well wife," Edward retorted, an impish grin covering his features. I mocked cringed at the nickname, a common response to that word. "It is up to you if you want to leave today."

"We can go to the store then." I stretched my arms over my head and smiled at him. I got the bright idea, when I woke up this morning, to get dressed and be ready for my day. I was lucky I did that, because I took a nap within a few hours of waking up. I just wasn't up to par, at least in the energy department, as I was before the pregnancy.

Edward carefully moved out from beneath me, and sat down beside of me, cradling me in his arms. He kissed me, his lip glass lips shocking mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, never wanting to let go.

I don't think Edward necessarily had the excuse of boundaries, we haven't really had any since the wedding, so when he pulled away from the kiss, he was contemplating what to say. I just chuckled; I was running out of air anyway. I got off the bed, wincing slightly, and carefully walked to the door, my shoes already firmly on my feet. _My back really does ache,_ I thought, sadly. _It doesn't help that I ha__ve__ bruises, but still__…_

Edward was beside me in seconds, his hand resuming its place on my back. I leaned my head against his shoulder and yawned. "Are you still tired?" Edward asked incredulously. I nodded my head slowly, not trying to deny it. Edward didn't say anything, but I saw a look flicker across his face.

We walked down the stairs and I was lost in my thoughts which were drifting between what I should buy at the store and Edward's fingers still trying to undo the knot in my back. His cold fingers were relaxing, and I didn't even notice I was leaning into his touch, until Edward wrapped his arm around. "Any closer Bella and you'll fall over."

My blood was boiling beneath my cheeks. Edward kissed me lightly and when we neared the door, Alice was waiting there with our coats.

"The roads are a little slick in downtown Forks, so be careful. Don't push it with your car, Edward." I knew the warning was mostly for Edward, he was the one who drove a million miles per second. Alice pecked my cheek and told me to have fun, her musical laugh making my spirits lift.

We stepped outside, and the cold wind hit my face. I instinctively lowered my head from the wind, and pulled myself deeper into my coat. I pulled my hands further into the sleeves and took one step forward, almost immediately loosing my balance and skidding a few inches. Edward caught my arm and held me to his chest.

"Ice," I said, glaring down at the porch. "I can't wait until spring comes."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, not moving an inch. I nodded my head and mumbled beneath my breath. Not wanting me to fall and break my neck, Edward carried me to his car. I was relieved when he didn't fall, even though I didn't expect him to.

Edward turned on the car and I was thankful that the heater turned on. We sat in the car for a few minutes, waiting for the car to heat up. I looked out the window and stared at the beautiful scene around me.

Even though I hate winter, I couldn't help but admire the trees. Each tree surrounding the house was covered in a thin layer of ice, freezing nature in time. The freezing rain from yesterday beautified Forks, just slightly. I sighed and I turned to look at Edward, about ready to ask him what he thought of the frozen wilderness, when I noticed Esme walking towards the car.

Esme came to Edward's window and crouched down. Edward rolled down the window and he said, "Would you like to come with us?"

"I'd love to, but I have to start baking cookies for the hospital, their annual Christmas party is coming up, and I want to take some of the pressure off of Carlisle. If you could pick up a few bags of rock salt for the porch, and five pounds of sugar, that would really help me out."

"Five pounds of sugar and rock salt, anything else?" Edward asked, making a mental note of what he had to get. Esme shook her head and said goodbye to Edward and me before running back to the house.

Edward rolled up his window and looked at me. "What did you sigh for?"

"I didn't sigh," I said, my brow furrowing.

"You did, before Esme came to the car."

I sat quietly for a second, and then I grinned, my cheeks burning. It was maybe a minute or two ago that that happened. "I just wanted to ask you what you thought of this," and I pointed out the window to the trees. "They're frozen in time."

"Are you becoming philosophical?"

"No," I murmured. "I'm just paying attention to nature."

That was the end of our conversation for the duration of our trip to the store in Forks. I held Edward's hand and stared absentmindedly out the window, my free hand resting on my stomach gently. Over this past week, I have been overly cautious about my pregnancy, my run in with those creeps in Port Angeles did not do me any good. I was extremely thankful that Edward was with me every step of the way, even when I insisted on getting an extra ultrasound, just to make sure everything was okay.

Just thinking about the second ultrasound made me sigh in relief; everything was okay. "You know Edward," I began, looking from the window to Edward. He looked at me, and I finished my thought. "I wish there was a bigger, more realistic phrase, other than "I love you" to describe how I feel about you." I sighed. "We've always had the relationship where boyfriend and girlfriend didn't adequately describe us, and now husband and wife doesn't either…Love hasn't really done it either."

"I know exactly what you mean," Edward said, reaching over and kissing me. That's when I noticed that the car was not in motion. After being reassured that we weren't going to crash, I kissed Edward more forcefully. We stayed that way, wrapped up in each other, until Edward gently pulled away, laughing as I gasped for breath. I was dizzy, and continued to gulp down air for a minute before looking back at Edward. "Maybe kissing you is becoming too dangerous."

"Oh please," I said in response, knowing that he was going to think about this thoroughly. I would just have to show him otherwise, just…not right now. I took off my seatbelt, but before I could even lift my hand to open the car door, Edward was opening it for me. He took my outstretched hand and easily pulled me to my feet, automatically resting one hand on the small of my back.

"The entire parking lot is a little slippery, why don't you hang on to me?" I put all my trust in Edward as he led me around the ice patches and to the store. When we were inside, I grabbed a grocery cart and Edward once again put his hand on my back, guiding me forward. "What's first?"

"Produce," I said, and I made my way to the produce section, Edward keeping his hand on my back.

We've never actually taken time out of our day to go shopping together, so this was a first in our relationship. I think it's been awhile since he's been in a grocery store too; Esme did a lot of the shopping, and up next would have been Carlisle, if Esme needed something quick for my dinner and Carlisle was already out.

"How can they try to sell tomatoes like these? They're all bruised." Edward commented dryly, his eyes downcast to the red fruit. I just chuckled. One thing I was good at was getting the right things from this aisle. "I wish Esme could keep her garden up during the winter, you wouldn't have to eat this rubbish. They all probably have bugs in them."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Oh Edward, you're insufferable. They don't have bugs in them. Some are just bruised."

I heard Edward mumble, "None of this is good for you." I rolled my eyes. Could this man be even more overprotective? After searching through the tomatoes, I found my answer. He could be overprotective and stubborn.

"I don't want to send you to the car Edward," I said warningly. He dropped a kiss on the back of my neck, and I felt his sigh escape his lips. That was the end of the tormenting tomatoes. _I hope he's on his best behavior!_ I thought, sending a glance to him.

After Edward's initial shock of the condition of the produce, he became a good helper when I moved on, picking up a wide variety of fruits and vegetables. Most I had before, but when he picked up an avocado, I stopped him. "Do you remember what those taste like?"

He paused for a second and then he shook his head. "Avocado has a lot of protein."

"Just get one then, I'm not sure if I will like it."

Edward continued with my pace down the aisle, his hand back to its resting place on my back. It was beginning to ache since I was leaning over the cart, so I stood up straight, and Edward sent me a concerned glance. "I'm fine, just had to change positions."

As we walked down the aisle, I grabbed a bunch of bananas and then I surveyed my cart. "We've covered the fruits and vegetables. I think we can go to the meat section."

Edward was very happy to pick out the meat, I told him the only things I wouldn't eat were venison and fish, and Edward couldn't agree more about the fish. He fed me facts about mercury while he picked through the prepackaged meat. When he was finished and I had enough meat to last me a few weeks, if not months, we continued on.

We stopped and got peanut butter. Today, I was thankful that he was with me, because I was sure I wouldn't be able to squat down and get the peanut butter, and then get up again. I sighed and shifted my feet, a steady ache formed in the small of my back, and every step I took made me wince.

"Are you alright Bella?"

I tried to relieve some of my pain but massaging my back, but I couldn't quite reach the spot. "It hurts a little."

"Here," Edward instructed for me to take off my coat, and I set it in the cart. Edward easily slid his hand up my shirt and to the small of back, gently massaging and relieving the pressure knot that had been forming. I sighed in content; it was a little easier to move.

When we finished our shopping, Edward and I made our way to the solitary register that was open. At first I was cheerful that we were leaving the store, my feet were beginning to hurt, and then I gasped softly. "Oh no…"

"What?" Edward rounded on me quickly and I stopped moving. Standing at the only register was Lauren. I don't think she noticed me, at least not yet. Edward followed my gaze and sighed. "Don't let her get to you Bella." He kissed my cheek and held my hand as we made our way to the register. At least this was the only person from school who I've seen in the past few months.

When we got to the register, I fell behind Edward, wanting nothing more than to disappear. He easily began unloading the cart, careful to not damage any of the fresh foods that we bought. Lauren spoke animatedly to Edward, but Edward kept it on a polite level, I'm sure she was thinking thoughts that were a little indecent.

When Edward pushed the cart forward and began bagging our groceries, I had no choice but to follow behind him. I kept my eyes low, hoping she'd just ignore me. Lauren had a way of always making me feel like absolute crap.

"Bella," she said, her voice still nasally. I wonder if her hatred for me was worth it now that she actually had Tyler Crowley, but as her eyes narrowed at me, I realized that she may also want my husband. I sighed internally.

"Hello," I said quietly. I wanted to keep my hands busy, but Edward was quickly bagging our things. I had Lauren absolutely distracted.

"What's this I see? A baby bump?"

"What?" I took a step back and then I said quietly. "Maybe."

"Or you're fat. Typical though, they say it happens in marriage. Edward is looking as good as ever though." The sideways glance she sent Edward just about made me lose my temper. My fists clenched tightly, and I could have hit her if I thought about it hard enough. First she makes fun of me for getting bigger, and then she flirts with Edward? Angry tears filled my eyes, and the bag of potatoes that Edward was putting in the cart looked like a good enough weapon.

When she looked back at me, I forced myself to look calm. She opened her mouth to say something, but Edward tugged on my arm and he said goodbye to Laruen for me. I ducked my head and strode away and outside, where I was hit with the freezing air. It knocked the air out of my lungs for a second, but before I could physically respond to the cold, Edward helped me put on my coat. He rubbed my arms for a second, and then he determined that two colds didn't make any kind of warmth, so he held onto me firmly and walked through the parking lot. I noticed that he picked up a bag of rock salt already.

"Get inside the car and start it," Edward said, handing me his keys. I got inside without a word and closed my door. I shivered from the cold and turned on the car, immediately blasting the heat and holding my hands in front of the heater.

Edward got inside the car a minute later after putting the groceries in the trunk and returning the cart. I looked at him and he reached over and kissed me, his frosty lips welcoming. "Don't listen to her Bella. She's self-centered and rude."

"Okay," I breathed against his lips, kissing him again. When he pulled away, I shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable. I put on my seatbelt, and it wasn't long before the car was warm again. Then Edward began to drive, all the while holding my hand.

"So we're going to find out what we're having at our next appointment…" I whispered, trailing off when I noticed Edward's preoccupied expression. He pushed the sleeve up on my sweater and jacket, and he was staring at the dark marks on my porcelain skin. He seemed distracted when he murmured, "Yeah…"

"They don't really hurt, if you wanted to know." I said, twitching my arm to let him know that I saw his staring. He looked at me a little sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"I know you worry Edward, but I am fine, so stop." I put on my bravest, yet determined face, and Edward gently touched my cheek, shaking his head. I sighed and rested my cheek against his hand, nuzzling it. "You need to keep your eyes on the road, you speed demon," I whispered, when I realized that his eyes were focused only on me.

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand, squeezing it, before looking at the road. I took this time to watch him—he watched me when I slept, it was only fair. My staring was quickly interrupted by a heaving kick from the baby, and I gasped and flinched away.

This had to of been the first time Edward _ever_ swerved the car. I was more shocked by that, my mouth hung agape, and Edward turned his frightened eyes to me. "What?"

I resembled a fish for a few fleeting moments as I tried to get something to come out of my mouth, and then I finally mumbled, "You swerved the car."

"No. With you." Was he trying to convince me that he didn't swerve? I pushed that to the back of my mind and looked at my stomach, knowing I'd bring it up later.

"It was the baby. I don't think he likes being inside of me anymore. Holy crow, he kicked hard!"

"Are you hurt?"

I looked at Edward, and for a split second he stared at me, an extremely serious look on his face, and then he broke out his lopsided grin, kissing me quickly before he started to chuckle. I just rolled my eyes and rested a hand against my stomach, leaning my head against the seat. Edward's hand quickly joined mine, and the baby repeatedly thumped against Edward's hand, as if to let him know that he felt him, or at least his coldness.

It was quiet for a few minutes in the car, Edward and I were content with feeling the baby move, and then a small smile graced my lips.

"So about you swerving the car…"

Edward's only response was a soft chuckle.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I am sorry to all my reviewers! This wasn't much of a chapter; it was a filler chapter, because I felt I needed to justify the post-Port Angeles incident, so I randomly wrote this chapter! It wasn't even much, when I think about it.

Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for all the comments about finals. Don't even get me started on my AP Biology final…

Disaster.

Bombed.

End of story.

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	17. The Hospital Trip

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Sixteen: The Hospital Trip

"Alice is going to have a fit if she catches you."

"I know, shh!" I hissed, pressing my fingers against my lips and narrowing my eyes at Edward. Currently we were standing in the hallway outside Edward's bedroom, my body against the wall. I kept my eyes on the stairs as I inched forward.

"It would be easier if I ran you to the car."

I shook my head stubbornly. "That would be too obvious. She knows I'm up to something."

I wasn't really up to anything. I was just wearing an outfit that Alice would probably have a conniption about if she caught me wearing it outside of my bedroom…maybe the house, if I was lucky.

I really wasn't sure what was wrong with sweatpants and a t-shirt, especially these sweatpants because they were more like yoga pants than anything else, _and she bought them for me!_ And the t-shirt I was wearing would be covered by a sweater, so its plainness wouldn't be noticed.

"Oh, Edward, get my sweater, please!"

Edward chuckled, he obviously found my little game amusing, and he was going to play along, even though getting my sweater wasn't a part of the game, I just didn't want to get it. When Edward came back, I slipped the sweater on and stared at my feet. Thank goodness my shoes were up here in the first place, and I didn't have to go off looking for them.

"Just to let you know, I asked Jasper to keep her distracted this morning."

"Great," I said, taking Edward's offered hand and leading the way to the stairs. "The getaway should be quick then."

"And painless, at least, on your part. I don't know about me."

I tiptoed down the stairs, Edward walking beside me, keeping a firm grip on my waist incase I lost my footing.

I exhaled in relief when we managed to get to the front door without any episodes. "You don't think she'll make me change if she catches me, do you?"

"I wouldn't count on it. With your limited wardrobe, which is _shrinking_, and the fact that you're only going to the hospital to get an ultrasound and not anything else, she should let you off the hook. But let me tell you, she's been pestering me about taking you shopping. She wants to so badly, it_ hurts_."

"I know, I know," I opened the front door and stepped outside. "We'll go when I have absolutely nothing to wear."

We walked around the house to the garage, and I stopped when I saw Alice sitting on the hood of Edward's car, a hurt expression on her face. "I can't believe you would try to avoid your best friend and sister like this! And to think that you thought I wouldn't see this. You're in for it big time, Bella; you're going to shop until you drop this afternoon!"

"No Alice," I begged. "I have so much to do this afternoon after my appointment! I have homework and another doctor's appointment at four!"

Alice seemed to contemplate this for a second, and then she sighed, hopping off the car. I looked down at her when she stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. "I do not like this avoidance Bella; I won't kill you because you're wearing clothes like that. Anything that's comfortable."

"Thank you—"

"But that doesn't mean designer maternity clothes are any less comfortable." She smiled at me brightly for a second, and then her expression became a little less cheerful. She handed me a small package of tissues. "Keep this handy; you're going to need them this afternoon."

"Why?"

She didn't reply, she just ran off, leaving me and Edward in her wake. I looked at Edward, and he was staring at where she was just standing. "That vampire, she just never knows when to quit, does she? Always making _us _have surprises."

"_Us_? Edward, I've been surprised more times than I can count from the two of you put together."

"Well, _our _surprises," Edward said, opening the car door for me and waiting until I had my belt buckled before crouching down and looking at me. "They always seem to make bad things happen. Remember her surprise of not telling us you were pregnant? Or her surprise of—"

"Okay, I see your point. Stop looking so smug!" He smirked at me and kissed my cheek before shutting the door and getting in on the drivers side.

"You're lucky that I was restrained in this seat, or I would have—"

"Would have what?" Edward countered, starting the car and cranking the heat up. I could see my breath it was so cold.

"I would have kissed you to death!" I laughed at the prospect of kissing Edward to death, and the only sound in the car was my soft giggle. Edward easily reached across and grabbed my hand, caressing the top of it with his fingers. I looked at him, smiling, and Edward kissed my fingers, before throwing the car in reverse and speeding away.

"Whip lash," I mumbled beneath my breath, looking at Edward as he drove. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him. My own personal God was smiling, and it made my heart nearly burst from my chest. Edward looked at me, head cocked to the side.

"Breathe Bella," he warned, and I sucked in a breath, still trying to comprehend why Edward was looking so beautiful while he drove. After a second I closed my eyes, a heavy blush covering my cheeks.

_Hormones_, I thought decisively, knowing they were going to be the death of me. My attention was brought back to Edward when he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"About my hormones," I said, my cheeks burning even more. "And how they're going to be the death of me."

Edward chuckled and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I kissed his fingers and nuzzled his hand with my cheek. My eyes closed and I breathed softly. I felt Edward shiver when I breathed against his skin, and I smiled. A thought suddenly came to me, and I looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you want to have?"

"A complete thought from you. Bella, what are you talking about?" His eyes roved over my face as confusion settled on his features. I giggled and whispered,

"Sorry, I was just thinking, do you want to have a boy or a girl?"

Edward stared at me pensively for a moment and then he looked at the road. I watched him as he thought for a minute, and I had a distinct feeling that he was trying to remember his human memories, seeing as how he never thought he'd have to answer this question as a vampire. I waited patiently, interested in what he had to say.

"Would it be wrong for me to say that I've always wanted a little girl to protect?" His eyes darted to mine, gauging my reaction. He was obviously pleased with my grin because he relaxed slightly. "I don't know why, but I remember being around small infants, and they were always female. The memory is a little hazy." He touched his temple for a moment, and I think he was trying to pull the memory. It saddened me slightly that he couldn't remember a small detail such as this. After a moment he looked at me apologetically, as if he knew that I was sad that he couldn't remember. "I can't exactly see it, but I have a feeling I would enjoy having a daughter."

"That would be nice."

"What about you? I'm sure you've thought about this a lot more than I have."

I decided not to mention that I wasn't planning on having children until four months ago, instead, I rested my head in my hands, thinking. "Honestly?" I began, looking at him after thinking about it for another minute. "I wouldn't mind having a boy, but then again, if you want a girl, I wouldn't mind having one either. As long as it's not both—"

"I think Alice would have told us if we were having twins."

I was horrified for a second. "She did give me tissues."

"I don't think she'd do that."

I was relatively quiet the rest of the ride to the hospital, which was only a few minutes, due to Edward's speeding. I got out of the car, my thoughts milling around the fact that I could be having twins. _Twins! I guess doubling the miracle would make Edward happy. __I doubt the Cullen family will leave all the work to me. I'm sure Rosalie—Rosalie…where has she been? I have not seen in her quite a while._

"What are you thinking about that would make you frown like that, Bella?"

I looked up at Edward, trying to articulate an answer. He cupped my cheek in his hand and looked at me with determined eyes. "I was just wondering—"

"Isa_bella_!"

Confused, I looked away from Edward, only to see Jessica Stanley running towards me. I sighed inwardly, throwing on the cheeriest smile I could offer on the outside. I took a few steps towards her and noticed that she might actually crash into me.

"Don't hug her too tightly," Edward warned, when Jessica was close enough, and she looked up at him with wide eyes before lowering her eyes to my abdomen, which was conveniently covered by my sweater, and then into my eyes.

"The rumors are true?" she asked in a breathy whisper.

"Depends on what the rumors are," I said a little sheepishly.

"Well Tyler Crowley said that Lauren saw Alice in Port Angeles buying maternity clothes about a month ago, and that the clothes were way too big for her, and then she said she saw you at the store and you were a little bigger and then Eric Yorkie said that you were staying in Forks for college, he saw you around campus at the beginning of the new term, but I didn't believe any of it, but I asked Angela if she knew anything about your circumstances anyway and she didn't say much, just that you were staying in Forks." Jessica took a huge breath after her little speech, and then she grinned at me. "I just can't believe it! You, Isabella Sw—Cullen, having a baby! I expected Angela and Ben to do it first!"

My head was spinning with the quick speech; she almost spoke as fast as Alice. Edward seemed to notice my lack of comprehension, because he tugged on my arm. "Jessica, it was nice to see you, but we actually have an appointment."

"O-okay," she stammered, eyeing Edward again, and I couldn't even _imagine_ what she was thinking. I felt a swell of anger flare in me, and I knew I had one of the most uncomfortable expressions on my face, and then she had enough gall to wink at me! I could have bared my teeth. "I'll see you later," she said. "Call me!"

"I will," I forced out, smiling again. I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. She bounded away from me, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me towards the nurse's station.

"My pregnancy is going to be around Fork's, and in the cruelest of ways," I said through clenched teeth.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe," Edward cooed. "Your hormones really do have a strong reign on you today."

"I _am _trying to breathe; I'm not blue in the face yet, am I?" I snapped, about ready to explode.

"No, you're actually turning purple like your father, take a deep breath Bella!"

I took one huge gulp of air and held it for ten seconds before exhaling slowly. We were still moving, but I closed my eyes, trusting Edward to lead me away from danger. Edward's hands soothingly slid up my back, over my shoulders, and down my arms until he held both of my hands. He kissed the side of my face and I could feel my anger begin to ebb.

I continued to breathe deeply, ignoring the feeling that I looked a little ridiculous. I chose to pay no heed to everything around me, instead, focusing on something that would inevitably make me smile: Edward Cullen. When he smiled in the car this morning—just thinking about him smiling made my mood shift.

"She's just trying to let her anger go."

My eyes snapped open, and I realized we were standing in a room with the door shut. Carlisle was standing at the sink, washing his hands, and Edward had his arms around me protectively. "Better?" he breathed, making me shiver. I nodded my head, feeling my cheeks turn red. Edward directed me to the examining table, and he easily lifted me up and laid me down.

"This is a new machine," Edward said casually, touching the blank screen on the ultrasound machine for a second before retracting his hand.

"I managed to convince the board to purchase a new one. The old one malfunctioned years back and it wouldn't allow the heartbeat to be heard. I argued that that could be a health hazard."

"How long have you had it?" Edward asked. I listened as I pulled my sweater off and set it on the floor. Then I rolled my shirt up until my stomach was exposed. In the background, I could hear Carlisle say that the machine had been in a week, but I was immediately distracted by a mark on my stomach. I wasn't too upset when I realized it was a stretch mark, in fact, it pleased me because I had been dead set on gaining weight, and what better reward than a stretch mark? _How backwards __am I?_ I thought with a grin. I traced the line with my finger and looked up to see Carlisle and Edward watching me curiously.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I have a stretch mark." I think they were waiting for an onslaught of devastated emotions, but I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, am not a normal woman, and especially not a normal pregnant woman. "I think we should celebrate."

Edward laughed and sat down beside me on a chair, resting his head beside mine. "Silly Bella," he breathed, before pecking my lips. My heart stopped for a second and I could literally feel the second tick by before it started again.

A moment after I caught my breath, Carlisle brought the machine closer to me and turned it on. I was surprised at how quickly it worked; the old machine was extremely slow. While I was fascinated with the new machine, Carlisle began to hook me up to the machine, moving at vampire speed.

I shivered when Carlisle added the gel to my stomach, and then I watched in interest as the little being inside of me showed up on the screen.

"Wow," I breathed. I was shocked every time this happened. _There is a human being growing inside of me!_ I could feel tears forming in my eyes. After my eyes adjusted to the pictures, I began to recognize body parts. Little arms and legs attached to a body. I could even see the head, a little curve of a nose and—

And then I heard _it_…_The heartbeat._

I gasped for breath as the heartbeat became evident. _This is the heartbeat. This baby is a living and breathing…baby. __In me.__ Its heart is beating._ My thoughts were jumbled and I could feel the tears over spilling my eyes. I looked at Edward. _Of course this is not the first time he's heard the heartbeat, he's been hearing it since its heart started to beat!_ Edward leaned in and kissed me, making me cry even harder.

"Its heart!" I cried.

"I know Bella, I know," Edward said, and I knew right then and there, if Edward could produce tears, he would be a mess just like I was. "I've been able to hear it faintly, but this is the loudest it's ever been."

"It's not an _its_ anymore," Carlisle began, and then Edward was smothering me with kisses. Did Carlisle even say its gender out loud? If he did, I missed it. I grabbed Edward's face to hold it in place, and Carlisle finished, I think for my benefit, because Edward was incapable of saying it himself, "It's a boy."

I squealed.

_Oh, and I did not care who knew it!_

I hugged Edward fiercely, and I could hear Carlisle laughing as he looked back at the machine. After I got over my initial glee, I followed Carlisle's gaze. He began pointing out his little arms and little legs. I don't know why, but every time Carlisle measured him and he was just _that much bigger_, I could feel a tumult of emotions, most happy, consume me. There was always that one fearful one; will I be able to raise this teeny-tiny baby? Those were almost immediately quenched, since Edward had his arms wrapped around me. As soon as I thought that, Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and was sure something was wrong.

All oxygen left my lungs when I saw the melancholy look in Edward's eyes. I couldn't get a word to come out of my mouth.

"There seems to be a problem."

Those words were my downfall. _This is really why Alice gave me tissues._ "W-what?"

Carlisle studied the machine, and Edward stood up to look at it as well. Neither one of them answered for a few seconds, nor did they look at me. Finally, when I felt like my heart couldn't beat any faster, Carlisle looked at me. "Don't panic Bella; this might not be as much of a problem as I thought."

"But what is it?"

"Placenta previa," Carlisle said. He saw the confusion on my face, and Edward sat back down, grabbing my hand. It soothed my when he kissed my fingers. "It's when the placenta is lying unusually low in your uterus." Carlisle looked at the ultrasound machine and then back to me. "In your case, this looks like a low-lying placenta, which means it's about two centimeters from your cervix." I began to cry harder as bad scenario after bad scenario popped into my mind. _The baby __i__sn't going to be born, he might not survive, the placenta might__ become__unattached__…_I felt ill to my stomach. I jumped when Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my eyes.

"Bella let him explain."

I sniffled and waited for Carlisle to continue. "The placenta more than likely will migrate to the upper part of your uterus, where it can get more blood and nutrients." I felt relieved and took a big breath. "Typically, only about ten percent of women who are diagnosed with placenta previa still have it by the time they give birth Bella, so take a deep calming breath. We'll keep an eye on it, but I can almost guarantee you that everything is okay."

"Thank you Carlisle," I choked out in a whisper. "Are there any precautions I should take?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not necessarily, you keep your activities at a minimum anyway, just don't overexert yourself, and you'll be fine Bella."

After I got cleaned up and put my sweater back on, I hugged Carlisle tightly and whispered my thanks against his chest, just to emphasize that I was serious. He patted my back, and then let Edward and I go, reminding me that I had a doctors appointment that afternoon and that I had another prenatal visit with him this evening to get weighed and measured.

Edward pulled the tissues out of his pocket, he must've taken them from the car, and handed me one. I dabbed at me eyes as he grabbed my hand and walked beside me out of the hospital.

The car ride home was quick, to say the least. I was bursting with excitement, both because I knew what I was having, and because the baby wasn't at much of a risk. I believed Edward especially when he reassured me. Two doctor's reassurances were enough for me. Every few minutes—although it felt like seconds—I would burst into joyous laughter and drag Edward along with me. For the first time in a long time, I didn't mind that he was speeding. The faster I got home, the faster I got to spread the news.

When we were about to turn onto the long driveway, Edward pulled over to the side of the road and looked at me. "I know this probably isn't the best time to ask, but what exactly were you wondering earlier?"

I pulled a blank. I looked at Edward, confused. "When?"

"Before Jessica interrupted us."

"Oh," I said, tilting my head. "I was just wondering where Rosalie has been? I haven't seen her or Emmett much in the past couple of weeks…well, months, really." I watched as two different emotions flickered across his face, and the third one was blank. "What aren't you telling me, Edward? I don't want to—"

"It's about Rosalie." My face fell and I automatically thought of the worst.

"She's not hurt or—or worse, is she?" I couldn't keep the tremble out of my voice. Edward was quiet for a second, a second too long, and I felt new tears forming in my eyes. I unbuckled my seatbelt and did my best to turn to Edward without hurting myself. "Oh Edward, just tell me!"

I think Edward was surprised by the hurt in my voice, and he looked at me with sad eyes. He reached over and swept the tears from my eyes, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine. "I didn't make her leave, did I?" I croaked, hastily wiping at my eyes. Edward didn't answer, didn't move, so I continued on. "She wants to have children, and since I could—I drove her away! How awful of a person am I?"

"You're not awful, Bella," Edward said automatically. He ran his fingers through my hair, all the while wiping my tears. "She just needs time to think, to adjust. And she hasn't left permanently. She visits often."

"And Emmett?"

"He can't leave her alone," Edward said soothingly. He kissed my eyes and I shook my head away. "Please stop crying," he begged, holding my head with his hands. I took a shuddering breath and looked at him with tired eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. Trust me Bella."

I tried my hardest to believe him when he started the car again. I wiped at my eyes and buckled my seatbelt. Edward didn't say a word as we finished the now short ride home. I continued wiping at my eyes and sniffling.

Edward got out of the car first and opened the door for me in the same second. I allowed him to gently pull me from the car and into his embrace, where he held me and apologized over and over again. I kissed his chin, the only part of his body I could reach at the moment, and told him everything was going to be okay.

Finally it all clicked into place, and I stopped walking. Esme's worrying, Carlisle's somberness, even Alice wasn't up to par with her enjoyment, and it was because Rosalie was gone. _She__'__s g__one b__ecause of me. _I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. _I dr__i__ve everyone away._ Edward tugged on my hand and I followed mutely, trying to stop the tears from cascading down. I constantly swept my hand over my eyes, trying to make the salty liquid disappear.

Just as we reached the door, Edward paused for a second, and then he opened the door slowly. We made our way inside the house, Edward holding onto me tightly, and I felt a little tired, a little weak from my emotional rollercoaster of a morning. I immediately pulled my sweater over my head. It was a lot warmer in the house than it was outside.

"Isabella, you have gotten _big_!"

_Speak of the devil_ I swallowed hard and looked up, seeing Emmet racing towards me. I braced myself for his body to crash into mine. He didn't crush me with his body, but he did hug me so fiercely that he lifted me off the ground, restricting my breathing.

"Be careful! Be careful!" Edward shouted. "She can't overexert herself!"

Emmett spun me around, and I gasped, "Air! Air!"

He carefully put me on the ground and looked me up and down. "Porky."

I slapped his arm, narrowing my eyes at him. "That is not funny Emmett." He grinned at me and ruffled my hair. I sighed, shaking his hand off and I felt Edward put his hands on my shoulders. I walked past Emmett and into the living room, about ready to throw myself onto the couch.

"Hello Bella."

I stopped short and looked up, surprised to see Rosalie smiling a little nervously at me. I was in awe; she was still as beautiful as she was the last time I saw her, even with the frown gracing her features. I felt Edward drop his arms, and I looked to see him taking a few steps back. Then I noticed Rosalie walking towards me. "Can I…?" she asked. I nodded by head dumbly.

I had no idea what she was asking for.

Rosalie stopped a few inches away from me, and dropped to her knees. She rested her ear against my abdomen, and stopped breathing. For a few seconds she just rested there, and then she stood up fluidly, hugging me for a brief moment.

"Oh Bella, I've been making everyone here miserable for my own selfish reasons, can you forgive me?"

"You haven't done anything wrong, Rosalie," I said quietly.

"Thank you, Bella." She smiled at me again, and then she looked up from me. I turned and everyone was standing behind me, Esme with her hand covering her mouth. She ran to both of us and kissed our cheeks, hugging us until I couldn't breathe.

"My family is back together!" she cried.

"And the suspense is kill me," Jasper said, leaning against the couch. Alice plopped down beside him, and Edward on the other side of her. I watched as Jasper looked at Edward, then me. "What are you having? Alice won't tell any of us."

I moved to sit down in Edward's lap, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Would you like to say it?" I asked Edward, leaning against his chest and closing my eyes. I was in need of a nap. This morning took a lot out of me.

Edward kissed my forehead before looking up at his family. I looked up in time to see his beaming smile before he said, "We are having a boy!"

After Esme decided that a celebratory dinner was in store for that evening, Edward tucked me against his chest, allowing me to rest. Well, at least for a few minutes, before Alice came bounding to us with her phone. "You've got to tell Charlie before you nap Bella!" I just nodded my head sleepily, and took her phone. When I saw that his work number was already dialed into the phone, I smiled at her, appreciating the fact that she took time out of her day to dial the ten digits.

I held the phone up to my ear, waiting for someone to answer. I was still trying to wake myself up when someone picked up on the other line. "Sheriff's office."

"Is officer Swan available?" I asked, covering my mouth as an involuntarily yawn escaped. Through the corner of my eye I could see Alice shifting in her seat, watching me excitedly. Edward, on the other hand, was glaring at her.

"One moment please."

I waited patiently, using Edward as my crutch to sit up fully. What was I going to say? I should have rehearsed this first. Should I just say—

"Chief Swan."

"It's a boy!" I blurted out, unable to stop my thought process.

There was silence for a good two and a half seconds, and then I heard, "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

And then a guffaw.

I could imagine Charlie jumping into the air, like during some of his baseball games, punching and shouting. I heard just that though, when someone in the background asked Charlie what was up. Then I heard him say, "Isabella, she's having a boy!"

"Little Isabella Swan?"

"Bells, I'm so excited for you!"

"I can tell," I said, with a slight chuckle. "Well, I've had an extremely exhausting morning, and I have a lot to do this afternoon, so I will let you go…"

"Congratulations! I'm just so happy."

"I know Dad." I laughed and said goodbye. I didn't even have the phone fully out of my hand before I was in the air, wrapped firmly in Edward's arms, flying. He ran us to his bedroom, all the while whispering to me,

"Sleep Bella, you're in for a long afternoon."

Just for emphasis, he covered my eyes, as if that would make me sleep faster, and he didn't remove his hands until I was in his bed, pressed against his chest, with no way of seeing anything in the room. I didn't mind though. I was tired. I kissed his chest through his clothes, and then immediately began to drift off to sleep, overjoyed and pleased that Rosalie came back to the family. I was half awake when I mumbled, "When are you telling the family about my condition?"

"I already did Bella, just sleep and don't worry about a thing."

I decided to take his word for it and found myself drifting away into my own little dreamland, where nothing could ever go wrong.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N¡Hola! Thanks for the reviews! They were lovely.

Things have been hectic recently, and it'll get even worse, at least for the next upcoming week. I have Solo and Ensemble, which is like a competition kind of thing in the music program, and this year my high school is hosting it, so I'll be at school a lot more, practicing for a clarinet trio and quartet.

…My band life is never ending:)

Love,  
Bob Bennit

**P.S.** Oh my goodness! I'm sorry for the double post of the last chapter. I posted it and thought it was all cool, and then I got a review saying something, so I reread the chapter and realized I accidentally added information that wasn't supposed to be added for a long time! It's a long story about how this happened, so if you really want to know, just ask!

So anyway, I had to repost the chapter with that information edited away, and just now, I realized that I added a little thing that wasn't supposed to happen until later. But now it's too late to fix it. …Grr…I'm angry that I did that.

Anyway, thanks again for the reviews!

**Have an Amazing Evening/Day!**


	18. Devious Diversions

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Seventeen: Devious Diversions

"This is your final for the semester. You have exactly one month to research, write, critique, and deliver your speeches, in front of the class. I just passed out the rubric for this speech of your choice, choose your topics wisely, and I will see you after Christmas!"

I quickly packed away my notes and slid them into my English text book. I put the book in my bag and stood up. It was a great effort to lift my bag onto my back, and I struggled slightly under the weight. In the back of my mind I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, but I was just walking to the car. I took a deep breath and readjusted the bag, wincing at the pain.

"Isabella?"

I turned quickly to my Professor. "Yes?" I asked, taking a hesitant step towards her.

"Are you all right? You seem to be struggling."

"I'm fine," I said, a little breathless. A second later, I heard a knock at the door, and I turned, seeing Edward striding across the room.

"Hello Edward. I'm glad you came to help her."

I smiled, despite the fact that I felt like an invalid. Edward took my bag off my back, and I immediately felt better. Edward shouldered it, and we said goodbye to our English professor before we left the classroom together.

"You're weak," Edward said worriedly, wrapping his arm around me.

"Thanks for pointing that out," I said crossly, a frown settling on my features.

Edward took no notice and continued on with his diagnosis. "And you smell anemic. Your iron is low."

"I've been taking a new prenatal vitamin since Carlisle told me that. It has more iron in it, and I've been eating peas." I tried to justify myself, making it known that I was working at fixing this problem. "I don't know why this is happening!" Edward saw that I was getting upset, and kissed my forehead.

"I don't mean to upset you, I'm just worried. I don't want anything happening to you."

"I know," I whispered, eyes downcast. I hate when I make Edward apologize for trying to help me. It's just I've been feeling so much pain in my back that it's put me in a crabby mood, and with my new condition, I was constantly worried about the baby. I never thought it would be hard for me to adjust to the idea of having a condition that could make the baby's delivery harder than need be.

As my thoughts got ahead of me, I felt relieved when the car came into view. Edward had his keys in his hands and I realized he wasn't going to go back to his last class of the day before break. That meant he was going to miss his final. I asked him about it, and he kissed my cheek, saying,

"It's healthy to skip every once in a while."

I couldn't even remember getting into the car. I was exhausted and rested my head against the window, my eyes closing, and then I was drifting off to sleep. When I woke up again, Edward was carrying me into the house. We were just at the stairs when I mumbled, "Wait. I'm 'ungry."

"Are you awake?" Edward asked, I shivered from his cold breath and nodded my head. I cracked my eyes open, and that's when Edward put me down on my feet. He kept his hands on my back, just to make sure that I had my balance. We walked into the kitchen together, and in my daze, I decided to make toast. I put two slice of bread in the toaster, and I looked around for something to put on the toast.

I found bananas, and decided that that was a good idea.

Edward opened a cupboard and came back with a jar of peanut butter.

That was good too.

By the time I sliced a banana, my toast was done. Edward put peanut butter on both slices, and I distributed the bananas evenly. Edward got me a cup of milk and a plate. I put my toast on the plate and then walked to the living room. Esme was sitting on the couch, the television down so low that I wouldn't have been surprised if it was on mute. I sat down beside her, and out of courtesy, she turned up the television.

She was just watching the news. My eyes were drooping as I ate my toast and sipped at my milk. When I finished, Edward took my plate and cup, and when he sat back down, I curled onto my side and rested against him, finally giving in to the sleep that was evading me. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

The sound of soft whispers woke me, and I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. I sat up slowly and looked around. Esme wasn't sitting on the couch, Edward and I were both stretched out, and Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the floor looking at Edward. I leaned back against Edward; I was more comfortable that way.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead," Emmett said, ruffling my hair. I laughed a little and said,

"Hello Emmett, Jasper."

"Hello Bella," Jasper spoke quietly, and I had to strain to hear his voice. I rubbed my eyes, and then I looked up at Edward. He smiled at me and I stretched up to peck his lips.

"What were you talking about?"

"Everything, but mostly you." He tapped my nose, and I blushed, looking away. Both Emmett and Jasper laughed, and I looked at them.

"You're all just terrible." I crossed my arms over my chest and yawned again.

"Are you still tired?" Emmett asked incredulously. "You've been sleeping forever!"

"She is pregnant Emmett."

I could hear Emmett's mind trying to find something smart to say back, and I laughed, rubbing my eyes. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and my laughter died down when he kissed my cheek. His hand rubbed my stomach soothingly.

"So that's a boy?"

"Yeah…" The word fell slowly from my lips; I was sure I was close to falling asleep.

"He needs a name. You can't keep calling him baby." I opened one and looked at Emmett. He was looking thoughtful. I wanted to know what he was thinking, and I don't think Edward liked what he was thinking because his head was shaking slightly.

"Of all the names you could think of, I forbid you to call him _'Little Ella'_."

"Little Ella?" I asked, looking at Emmett. Jasper was laughing quietly, and I could feel a giggle building up inside of me. Emmett just grinned proudly, as if he was the mastermind of the family.

"You know, Edward and Bella put together, it makes Ella."

"That's a girl's name," I cried, a small pout pulling at my grinning lips. "The baby's a boy. You'll make him gender challenged."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, and obviously Jasper found this entire situation too entertaining, because soon, we were all laughing. Emmett was laying on his back, and Jasper was sitting with his legs crossed, both of them laughing uncontrollably. Edward too, except he was holding on to me as if he was drowning.

I slowly began to sober myself up, if I continued to laugh like that, I would have an accident. I carefully sat up, maneuvering myself out of Edward's embrace. It took a moment for me to unlatch his hands from my sides. When I managed, he held onto my waist for a minute, asking me, "Where are you going?"

"The restroom."

When I finished using the bathroom, I washed my hands, and then peered into my reflection. I pressed my fingers beneath my eyes. They were red rimmed with sleep. I sighed and stretched one last time before leaving the bathroom and going back downstairs. I kept a tight hand on the banister, knowing that my clumsiness could kick in at any time.

Towards the bottom of the stairs I saw that Edward was sitting at his piano, but his back was to it. He was on a cell phone, and he was speaking way too fast. I stifled a yawn and walked towards him. I made my presence known by tripping over my feet, but out of nowhere, Jasper ran up to me and balanced me before I could fall.

"I am handicapped, I swear," I said, knowing I tripped over only air. Edward was in front of me in seconds, sighing. He directed me towards the couch in the living room and sat down heavily beside me. I looked at him, and he gathered me in his arms and held me. I was afraid, wondering why Edward was acting this way. "Edward?" I choked out.

"Hmm…"

"Are you okay?" My voice was beginning to settle and I was relaxing into his embrace, glad that he wasn't angry or anything. He was just feeling tender. I felt his nose rub the nape of my neck and I shivered. Finally he pulled away and exhaled slowly.

"You really have me worried, Bella."

"I do?" I asked, turning to look at him fully. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep balance.

"Other than the obvious, you're _still_ tripping over nothing—" I grimaced at him when he said that, and a small smile graced his lips, and then he sighed again. "I know Carlisle said that we had nothing to worry about when it comes to your pla—condition but I can't help but worry. It's my job. And your iron is low, which starts a whole other list of reasons why I should worry…"

"What's the obvious?" I asked, intrigued, because I thought my condition was the obvious. Edward closed his eyes. Seeing the stony look on his face made my heart plummet. There was something _obvious_ going on that the vampires knew, but I wasn't allowed to know? It took me a few seconds, but I gathered enough courage to confront Edward about what I heard those few weeks ago after getting back from Port Angeles. "What is going on with the Volturi?" My arms left Edward's neck and held onto his face, forcing him to look at me. His eyes flew open and he answered me almost as soon as I asked.

"Why?"

"I've heard everyone talking about it," I said, fibbing slightly. Only two people have technically been talking about it.

"Well, that's news to me, Bella." Edward eased my hands off his cheeks, and held them tightly in his own. "Bella, if something was going on with the Volturi, I would tell you, and if not me, Alice."

"Then what's going on Edward? You've been acting strange, and you know it! Tell me. I deserve to know, I am just as much a part of this family as you are." His strangeness hasn't shown itself since the day I went to Port Angeles. And his surge of protectiveness I claimed belonged to my condition. He didn't want me to hurt myself or get hurt. By the look he was giving me, he knew what I was talking about.

"Nothing is going on—well, except for Jasper feeding off your emotions, which is a whole other story." Edward smiled at me. "You've been driving him mad."

"I have?" I asked, pulling away from Edward, my brow furrowing. A feeling of guilt suddenly consumed me. "I didn't mean to…I haven't really even noticed my mood swings lately—Oh—"

Edward laughed and kissed me soundly, pulling away to whisper, "It's a little fun, actually." He kissed me again, and I laughed breathlessly, falling deeper into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and leaned closer to him. He pulled away from the kiss to give me time to breathe, and then everything came falling back to me.

"Hey!" I said, a little breathlessly. "You changed the subject—" I gulped down air and then looked into his eyes. "You didn't tell me—" I had to stop as a peel of laughter escaped me, and Edward gently pinned me to the couch, ticking my sides. Tears appeared in my eyes, and I begged him to stop as I laughed. Edward was laughing with me, and I felt happier than I had in a long time.

With this happiness coursing through me, I tried to ignore Edward's determination to hide something from me. _I can drop the subject for now, but the minute something strange happens in this house, I will call a family meeting and demand information!_ My attention was brought back to Edward when his fingers swept past my ribs for the millionth time.

"Stop!" I finally shrieked, unable to take it anymore. My ribs hurt and I could barely breathe. Edward pulled away from me and crouched on his legs as I slowly sat up. I wiped at my eyes and grinned at him. "I will get you back!" I declared, knowing it would be extremely hard to get him back. I was too clumsy for my own good, and if my blood was low of iron, he was going to be more partial to my scent. I narrowed my eyes at him, wanting to make a devious plan with Alice.

"Tell me what you're thinking!" I shook my head, and stretched, wincing when pain shot up my side. For a second I couldn't breathe, and I gasped with the force of it. Edward was in front of me in a second, concern etched onto his features. "I hurt you—" I shook my head rapidly, saying,

"No, no I'm fine." I tried to move, but the pain intensified, making me gasp again. "I lied," I squeaked, holding my breath. Edward looked at me frantically, and then I heard him call for someone, I wasn't exactly sure because the words were a blur to me. In seconds, Esme _and_ Carlisle were standing in front of me, and Edward got off the couch. I let out a breath and Esme instructed me to lie down on my side, slowly.

I was surprised when almost immediately the pain began to ebb away. I sighed and lay there, unmoving, for a few seconds. Then Carlisle asked questions pertaining to how I was feeling, and I said that I was feeling fine. Esme diagnosed me before Carlisle even finished his questions. Edward sat down by my feet and Esme began talking soothingly.

"Everything's fine Bella. Carlisle can fill you in on the actual aspects of your pain, but I know from experience, when you move to fast, or sit up too quickly it can cause a sharp pain in your sides or groin."

"It's the round ligament," Edward said quietly, looking at me.

"I don't know what that is," I replied just as quietly. "But I will be sure not to move as fast ever again, which means no more tickling Edward!" I mock glared at him, hoping to ease some of the tension from him; he still looked worried, as if he was the one who personally hurt me. He reacted just as I hoped, and smiled back, but it was a little nervously.

"Bella, you said you've been feeling tired?"

I looked back at Carlisle, and nodded my head. I momentarily forgot that he was there. "Have you been sleeping well at night, or are you just overall tired?"

"Exhausted really," I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. "At night I've been feeling a little queasy, not really throw up sick, and I've been studying for my finals. But I've been sleeping just as long as normal and I get cat naps in during the day." I decided not to mention the fact that half the time I tried to lay down and rest at night, I was plagued with my worries of the baby.

Carlisle nodded his head, but both he and Edward looked a little nervous. Esme eased the tension by saying, "That's normal Bella. Just wait until your third trimester; you'll be sleeping even more, especially before you have the baby. You're going to need all your energy later on, raising your little boy." Esme really was like a mother. I nodded my head, and then I was surprised when Edward said,

"Let's make you dinner."

He still seemed a little wary of me, but I immediately put his fears to rest when I sat up, slowly, and stood to my feet, a grin plastered to my face. "I am starving, and I want mashed potatoes."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair. "Mashed potatoes and what else?"

I thought for a second, and then I grinned even more. "And apricot preserves."

"Oh." I knew, even just from the sound of his voice, he thought that was disgusting, and the poor vampire didn't even eat! I wasn't sure if that was a blessing or not, as I walked into the kitchen. Who was I going to share my concoction with when I found out it tasted good?

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Would it be wrong for me to say that since I last updated, I haven't thought of this story once? I've been swamped with homework, science fair, and just about everything else.

Thank you for the well wishes with Solo and Ensemble. I got ones in both my clarinet trio and quartet, which is the best score you can get! And I was doing some hard pieces too!

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I know I've been a little ignorant of recently. I just haven't had the time to read and edit these chapters…and the ending of this story is nowhere near ready. I keep changing my mind, and now I'm back at square one.

Oh well!

Thanks for the reviews!

**BTW:** I have bad news! I'm moving, which means very limited time to update! Thankfully, I'm only moving directly next door, so it won't be long before I'm back to normal.

Or as normal as I can be. :)

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	19. Rollercoaster

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Eighteen: Rollercoaster

The tension was high in the house, and I was not entirely sure what caused it. It was as if everyone was on edge, and it didn't help that my pregnancy hormones had me bouncing from one mood to the next and my body was beginning to ache with the weight of the baby. I tried not to overly concern Edward, only informing him when it hurt too much, which only happened a few days ago, when he tickled me.

Edward's even been acting strange. I think he's frightened for me. He's afraid that every step I take might end up with my face hitting the floor, he's afraid to leave me alone, and I am most definitely not allowed to go anywhere by myself. Since Port Angeles really, he hasn't let me out of his sight, unless I was taking a human minute, or I was in the care of a doctor, and even then, his thoughts were in tune with the doctor's.

My _condition_, as I have been calling it, hasn't changed, but Carlisle's determined that it will get better before the start of my third trimester. I trusted him, and with Edward agreeing and reassuring me with Alice's visions, I felt safe. But that still didn't stop _his_ worrying.

That's why I was surprised when we sat down at the table, each doing our own respected finals for English, I had to get a glass of water, and I got it for myself. He didn't attempt to get it for me, he just said okay. I made sure that I didn't fall, and I kept my balance well enough, but I probably would have fallen with the fact that I got the water by myself.

I think he was preoccupied.

"Bella, what exactly is your final for English about?"

I looked away from my text book to look at my angel. The look in his eye told me that he wasn't totally into the conversation. I decided to humor him, pretending that I didn't notice his lack of interest. "It's really easy. The Puritans lack of mercy on man in the 1600's. I have to prove that the Puritans had no mercy for man. I did almost the same thing in Phoenix when I read The Scarlet Letter, except it was an essay based on Hawthorne's writing. Have you read that book?"

"Only a thousand times." Edward leaned across the table to look at me closer. His topaz eyes put me in a trance. "Is The Scarlet Letter considered a classic?"

I had to swallow hard and take a deep breath before I could answer him. "Most definitely. It's the best book that gives insight to the Puritans insanity and lack of mercy, well, The Crucible does too, but that's a play. Besides, everyone reads it when they're in high school." Edward eyed me critically, as if I was insane for considering the book a classic, and then he smiled at me, making my heart flutter. I tried to ignore him and work on my essay. My pen was poised above my paper, and I began to write again.

After working for a few more minutes, Edward suggested that we take a break, and I wholeheartedly agreed. With my newly acquired love for avocados and celery, Edward carefully cut up my snack and put it on a plate. I sat at the table and nibbled on it while Edward moved to a seat beside me and rested his chin on my shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, and I was basically in his lap, but I didn't mind. Edward hummed a song that I didn't recognize, but it entranced me all the same.

"Beautiful, beautiful, Bella," Edward murmured in my ear, kissing my cheek. I blushed and swatted his arm.

"Don't lie Edward, it's not flattering."

"You don't believe me?" He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "You've never seen yourself clearly."

"Clearly?" I asked incredulously. "Before, Edward, I almost believed you, but now I'm as big as a horse! I can't possibly look as nice as you say, especially in my sweats."

Edward shook his head. "You've never seen yourself clearly. Believe me, you're beautiful." He kissed me softly and left me breathless. I closed my eyes when he pulled away and leaned my forehead against his. Edward left soft kisses all over my face and I breathed lightly, forcing myself to stay conscious.

He kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on tightly. We stayed that way for quite awhile, and I wouldn't have minded if we stayed like that for eternity, but I needed to get reacquainted with oxygen. I leaned against him again and nibbled on the last stalk of celery. "That was a great snack," I murmured, sure that Edward heard me. He laughed in my ear and kissed my neck

It was quiet between us for a few minutes. Edward stroked my side and I looked up at him. "What about William?" he asked, resting his hand against my stomach. "As the baby's name?"

"William Cullen," I said aloud, shaking my head. "It doesn't have a nice ring to it. And I don't want to call him Willie."

"Why would you do that?" Edward pressed his cheek to mine, his hand moving over my stomach once again.

It took me a moment to gain my speech. I blushed, and I knew Edward could feel the warm from my cheek. "I want a name that I can give a nickname to. Edward has Eddie, which I will never call you," I said when he narrowed his eyes at me. I knew how much he detested being called Eddie, no matter how may times Emmett suggested that I call him that.

"Jonathan?"

I looked at Jasper, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Jonathan Cullen…eh, I don't like it much anymore." He sat down and watched us pensively. I smiled tentatively, and Edward leaned his head against my shoulder.

"I will not name him Edward."

"He could be a junior."

"Emmett! Name him Emmett!"

Edward's brothers and sisters were now standing at the bottom of the stairs, undoubtedly throwing names at him through their mind. To poke a little fun at Edward, I said, "I kind of like Emmett Jasper Cullen. It has that ring to it." A huge grin spread over my features, and I looked up at my husband with pure euphoria on my face.

Edward winced and looked at me, a little pitifully. "If you like it, I'll agree."

"And I can call him Em-Jay." I was shaking with my silent glee and it took Edward a moment to realize that I was joking, and in the end, we all laughed together.

Emmett made the surprising comment, "I wouldn't like it if he were named after me; he'd have one heck of a legacy to live up to."

"If only he were a girl," Alice said, sighing dramatically. She sat down in Jasper's lap and wrapped her arm around his neck. "I had so many visions of you choosing a girl's name, in the beginning when no one knew what it was."

"I've always been partial to girls." Rosalie said quietly, leaning against the banister. "An asexual name might work. Kelly or Sam maybe?" Rosalie sounded hopeful, and I felt my heart break in two. She truly wanted to have a child.

"Are you crying?" Edward asked disbelievingly, sweeping one of his fingers over a traitorous tear that escaped.

"No!" I said, sniffling. "I am not crying." The burning hot tears were more than willing to fall after the one escaped. _I swear to the stars, my emotions are out to get me! _I rubbed at my eyes furiously and shook my head when Edward asked me again.

"I think you'll find the name soon enough," Alice said, tapping her temple. "And you'll be excited that you thought of it all on your own. Do you want a hint?"

"Oh don't ruin it for her, Alice," Emmett said. "That's like telling someone the end of a game, which you do frequently, might I add." Alice shoved Emmett, and he barely budged. I'm sure if I tried doing that, I would have fallen down the stairs. I smiled though, because this was the family that I missed. There really was a gaping hole amongst the Cullen's when Rosalie and Emmett disappeared.

But with the Cullen's back together and Edward swearing that the Volturi had nothing to do with anything, why was everyone stressed out? _I understand that I'm a main source of stress,_ I thought, eyeing my family once again. Alice was looking at Edward, her eyes piercing into his gaze. _But am I the only source?_ It looked like Alice and Edward were having a private conversation.

I closed my eyes, wanting to stop thinking. It made my head hurt. Breathing deeply, I knew I could fall asleep within minutes, and since the conversations around me were like soft vibrations, I was being lulled to sleep. Fighting for the strength to do so, I decided that finishing my essay would be in my best interest before I got swept up in dreamland. "Here, let me up and stretch," I said, pushing on Edward's hands.

"Be careful," Edward said, gently lowering me to my feet. His hands stayed on my hips a second longer than normal, and then he let go of me.

I walked with a hand on my back to the living room. I heard someone hiss something, and then there was silence. _I wonder what that's about_ I paused for a split second, and then I closed my eyes._ I hope they're not trying to scare me! I hate it when Emmett gets ideas like that._ I searched the living room for a second, looking for my book bag. I needed my rubric for the speech.

"Found you!" I said, seeing the bag on the couch. I walked to it, and then froze to the spot, one hand covering my mouth and the other holding on to my stomach. _The baby's moving!_ I rested my hand above my navel for a second and I was sure I felt the movement again. "E-Edward," I stuttered, unable to move. _Why is this so shocking?_

"Alice what did you see? Are you hurt Bella? Oh God, let me get—" Edward was standing in front of me in a flash. I stopped him mid worry and grabbed his hand, forcing him to rest his fingers against my stomach. "What is wrong?" he asked worriedly. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was about ready to tear his hair out with his fretting. If only he could read my thoughts.

Technically, the first time I felt the baby kick, it was on the way home from the grocery store, and that hurt. But now…I don't know…it's not like he stopped moving from that day, but with this movement, I felt like crying.

I moved his hand slightly to the left, shivering from his cold fingers, and then I stopped. Edward's brow rose. This was obviously not the first time he's felt the baby move either. Since he couldn't hear my thoughts, he probably couldn't understand my joy at just feeling the baby move. "Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

"He's moving!" I cried, unable to keep it in any longer. The baby was just moving, a normal, every day occurrence, and it had me breaking at the seams. I saw through the corner of my eye, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie leaving the stairs and coming into the room. They moved slowly, as if not to surprise me, and then suddenly, Alice was beside Edward. She brought her hand to my stomach, as if she knew exactly when and where the baby was going to move next. I felt the little thump as he moved against her fingers. I looked up from Alice's hands to Jasper, who was hanging back sheepishly.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered, the tears running freely down my cheeks. "He won't hurt you."

"That's not really what I'm afraid of," Jasper said, his eyes briefly meeting mine before looking away. I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were standing even farther back, and I was surprised to see that Rosalie seemed to be consoling Emmett, instead of the other way around. Rosalie saw that my attention was on her, and she strode towards me.

"Can I?" she asked, and I was familiar with this question. I nodded my head and she touched my stomach. We both waited for another movement from the baby, and when it happened, Rosalie gasped. She looked at me and smiled a small smile. "This is amazing," she whispered, letting go of me. Emmett was behind her in a second, his arms wrapped around her middle. Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, and then she stopped. I saw Edward's eyes narrow at her, and I immediately thought she was going to say something hurtful. After a second, she just smiled. "You're doing everything that I imagined you wouldn't be able to do, Bella. Congratulations." Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not, I smiled a little nervously.

"I just can't believe _that_ is real," Emmett joked, pointing at my protruding stomach. "It's almost like I'm waiting for someone to pop out and say, "You're on Candid Camera" or just kidding or something. But maybe…maybe I'm going to be an amazing uncle for an _alien_." Emmett paused for a second, and then tentatively touched my stomach, and in response, the baby kicked against his hand, making him retract his hand almost immediately. "There, there little Ella, don't hurt your mother!" Edward rolled his eyes, and Rosalie tapped the back of his head, rolling her eyes as well. Alice and I just laughed.

Edward gently put his hands on my shoulders and directed me to sit on the couch. I sat down slowly, and curled into his arms when he sat down beside me. Both couples left us in the living room alone.

"What was that about?" Edward asked. I looked at him, wiping at the still freely flowing tears.

"He was moving and kicking—I swear he even flipped upside-down. Aren't you happy?" I felt a little resentful that Edward didn't understand my joy. But those feelings went away when he smiled at me and brought me closer to kiss me gently. Before either of us could get carried away, he pulled our lips a part.

"Those hormones."

Almost immediately after he said that, a thought came to me, and I sighed quietly, lowering my eyes. Edward lifted my chin so I could look at him. "If you don't tell me what you're thinking, I'll tear my hair out."

Without thinking, I whispered, "Sometimes I feel like I'm making Emmett and Rosalie upset with every day that passes." I didn't add that it made me feel guilty that I was doing the exact thing that Rosalie couldn't do.

"Don't think that Bella," Edward said, kissing my forehead. "Sometimes Rosalie can't find the right things to say, but if you could hear her thoughts, you would think differently." I looked at him, as if asking, 'Really?' and he smiled. "Believe me Bella; Rosalie is really happy that this is happening."

"And Emmett?"

"He's like a crystal clear lake. He says exactly what he thinks, without editing." Edward laughed and I heard a "Hey!" being yelled from upstairs. Edward kissed the top of my head and I nestled closer to his chest. I recalled what he just said, 'he says exactly what he thinks...' and I smiled.

"Can you hear the baby's thoughts?"

"I've never tried…" Edward closed his eyes, and he listened hard. I looked up at him and saw his brow furrowed in deep concentration. Then he began to shift until I was sitting up. He laid on his stomach and rested his head against mine. I instinctively ran my fingers through his hair, waiting for him to say something. Edward was quiet for a minute, probably tuning out his family and anyone nearby. Then he whispered, "I can't hear a thing. Maybe once he's born, I could hear him. Or maybe he's like you, and I won't be able to hear a thing."

"It would be comforting for you to hear him. We would know when he's hungry or when he needs changed, or if he's sick."

"You will know all of that before even I do. It's a mother's instinct."

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" My fingers were still entwined in Edward's hair, and I looked down at him. He was looking away from me, his ear still against my stomach.

"I believe you'll be a phenomenal mother." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Edward shifted, as if to relieve some of the pressure that his head had against my stomach. "It is really extraordinary to hear the heartbeat. Sometimes when it's quiet in the house, I can hear it along with yours. It's music to my ears." Edward dropped a very gentle kiss above my navel, and then he sat up beside me, pulling me into his arms. He nuzzled my neck, and I sighed quietly.

"Jasper apologized," Edward murmured in my ear, making me shiver. I turned and looked at Edward, questions burning in my mind. Before I could ask him why Jasper apologized, he said, "He apologized for being short with you. He's not afraid of the baby, he's afraid of hurting him, afraid that if he accidentally touches you too hard, he will cause too much damage."

"He shouldn't be afraid; he caught me when I fell, didn't he?" I looked up towards the ceiling and stared for a second, knowing that Jasper was getting upset. How much did I really influence Jasper? I bit my lip, and I finally said, with a stern edge to my voice, "Jasper Hale, I swear to the stars, if you do not get over yourself, I—I don't know what I'll do, but—oh! Just get over it. You're not going to hurt me, or the baby, and your wife can confirm that with you, just ask her." I glared knowing that he heard every word.

Edward's body shook, and I looked at him. He was laughing, but was trying to do it silently. Was what I said funny to him? I was just about to ask him, when he kissed me, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. "You showed him Bella."

"Did I really?" I asked hopefully. To install some fear in a vampire would do wonders to my ego. I smiled at the thought.

"From what he's thinking, I'm sure you did." He smiled crookedly at me, and I was lost in his gaze. Before I could even comprehend that he moved, Edward kissed me, holding me closer to his body. I knew I was a goner at this point, but I didn't care, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Later that day, well, technically it was evening; I took a shower, and was standing in front of the mirror wearing pajamas, towel drying my hair. Edward was watching me, and I had no idea why. It was as if he was waiting for me to break down or something. Was I supposed to? Alice could have seen something.

I sighed and quickly brushed my hair, tucking it behind one shoulder so I could brush my teeth without getting paste in it. When I finished, I glanced into the mirror and Edward had his eyes closed, his head leaning against the wall.

"Are you all right Edward?" The words fell from my lips gently as I walked to him and knelt down, putting a hand on his cheek. He looked at me, and I was surprised that his eyes were tortured.

"You scared me this afternoon." I couldn't formulate a response, and he said, his voice barely audible, "I know it sounds silly, but I'm terrified."

"Of what?" I could see that he was struggling to say what he was thinking, and I very gently moved my hand across his cheek and to his chin and I lifted it up.

"I'm terrified about everything that involves you! I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe, Edward," I whispered, kissing his forehead. He put his hands on my hips and nuzzled his nose against my neck, breathing deeply. I hugged him, whispering into his hair, "You don't have to worry about me—"

"I always worry about you." I smiled despite the conversation, and kissed his cheek. Edward tightened his grip around me and murmured, "I love you."

"Oh Edward." A huge lump formed in my throat, and I blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears. Edward pulled away from me quickly, holding my face between his hands. His eyes narrowed and he asked,

"Are you crying?"

"What do you expect? _Hormones_!" I said defensively, fanning my eyes. I hated crying when it wasn't even needed! I stood up, ignoring the flaring pain in my back and moved to the sink, gripping it tightly. Edward was with me in an instant, his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I snapped, looking at him with tear laden eyes. He looked taken aback by my tone of voice, and I started to cry even harder. "Why do I have to have mood swings? They make me so angry!" My tears turned into angry tears, and I fought to make them stop. "How does Jasper cope?"

Edward kissed my forehead and whispered, "You just need to sleep."

"No, I need to punch something." I relaxed into Edward's embrace though, and closed my eyes. Soon the tears stopped, and then Edward walked with me to our bedroom. I wasn't even in the bed before I was asleep, and then something dreadful happened.

I dreamed of Jacob.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: It has been a very long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry! Moving was a lot more hectic that it has ever been in the past. I can't even begin to describe the problems…

Anyway, thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate them, even after such a long hiatus! Almost a month…I'm so sorry! Hopefully I'm back to normal. (Again, I can't stress enough that I've never been normal.)

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	20. The Return of the Wolf

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Nineteen: The Return of the Wolf

Edward was highly annoyed with me, and I didn't need a mind reader to know that. I watched as he walked from the refrigerator to the counter, butter in hand. Maybe annoyed wasn't the right word. Irritated would explain it better.

I dreamed of Jacob, but it wasn't on purpose. Maybe it was my conscience that got the best of me. It wasn't even the types of dreams that I've had in the past. Even now, as I think about it, I've never had one like it before.

It was just a dream of Jacob and I—almost like a flashback, during the time Edward left me. I tapped my fingers against the counter. My heart thudded against my ribs as I took a shuddering breath and looked at Edward from beneath my lashes. With my voice quivering, I whispered, "I didn't mean to Edward, honest." I knew exactly what happened to Edward after I dreamed of Jacob. He always felt as if he wasn't the right person—that he was just _too _much of a monster for me.

_And that isn't true_, I thought, my heart panging again.

Edward froze in place, his hand on the button for the toaster. He moved faster than I expected to stand in front of me, and then he gathered me up in his arms and hugged me fiercely. "I know, Bella." He sighed and then kissed my forehead. "I know." I wrapped my arms around him and breathed him in, allowing myself to get dizzy.

After a moment, he let go of me, but I wasn't quite ready yet. He laughed and pushed my arms away, gently kissing my cheek before going back to the toaster and pressing the button.

I felt a little better, now that we were on speaking terms, but a part of me really wanted to know why I dreamed of Jacob, if my conscience was trying to tell me something, or if it was by chance. A few minutes passed, and I mumbled, "I will find the perfect name today," while putting butter on my toast. I decided a few things this morning, like for instance; I decided I was going to make breakfast. That quickly turned into me just buttering toast while Edward cooked everything else, because my idea of breakfast quickly turned into a feast.

"Was that meant for me?"

I looked up from my toast and to Edward, who was standing by the stove, watching my eggs. I shook my head and put my toast on a plate, taking it to the stove and taking my eggs out of the pan. I never would have considered myself the type of person to eat eggs, toast, steamed asparagus and carrots, and a large glass of orange pineapple juice for breakfast. I carried my 

heaping plate and cup to the table and sat down.

I ate silently, savoring my food as I thought. I don't think I had a very pleasant look on my face, because Edward was looking a little grim as well. I paid no heed to him, I just kept reciting name after name in my head for the baby, and tossing around ideas as to why Jacob was invading my thoughts. I already ticked off half a dozen names while making toast, and I was still unsatisfied with everything else.

"Bella, this is so frustrating. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Of names," I said automatically, after swallowing a mouthful of food. _Why let him know the whole truth? A little half truth won't kill him…_"I want to find a name today."

Edward was hesitant for a second, tilting his head to the side to look at me. I could see the beginnings of a frown gracing his features, and my stomach tied up in knots in response. "Why do you need to find one today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Something inside of me told me that I needed to have the name today. Alice was also dropping hints that I would be figuring it out soon, and that added to the pressure of naming him. I rubbed my stomach soothingly as I felt the baby move. I continued to eat, watching as Edward got up, and in a blink of an eye, he was sitting beside me. He rested his hand over mine, and we both sat silently.

It took me awhile to finish my breakfast, and I was absolutely full by the time I finished. I was in an extremely determined mood today, because I got up and put my dishes away, ignoring Edward's request to clean the dishes. I did it myself, dried them, and put them away. Then I turned to him and sighed. "Have you thought of anything?"

"Alexander?" Edward offered, and I shook my head. I felt like I had a name in the back of my mind, and I was hoping Edward would suggest one that would make my name resurface. Until then, I think I was stuck with trying to figure it out. I jumped when Edward put his hands on my shoulders, turned me around, and directed me out of the kitchen. I didn't care where we were going; I just wanted to know the name!

We walked into the living room, and I was surprised to see the entire Cullen family sitting around, watching as Emmett flipped through the channels. There was a space for me to sit on the couch, but Edward beat me to it, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. I didn't mind, I rested my head in the crook of his neck and watched the television.

"Are there any entertaining games on?" Jasper asked.

"Not good games," Emmett said with a sigh. "Alice already told me the outcome of the New England game, but to be fair, I asked." Emmett leaned against the couch; he was sitting on the floor, and looked up at me. "Do you have anything in mind, Bella?"

"Jessica sent me those movies for Christmas," I offered. "If you're in the mood for a very 

estrogen filled movie that will more than likely make me cry, you can get it."

It looked like Emmett thought about it for a second, and then he shook his head. "You crying will rebound on Jasper, and he's suffered enough as of late."

The family chuckled, and I sent an apologetic look to Jasper, but he was laughing too; that made me feel a little better. Edward kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes. Just sitting quietly in the living room with my family was enough for me.

"Do you want a hint Bella?" Alice asked. I opened my eyes to see the pixie vampire staring at me with a huge grin on her face. I could tell she was excited, but I shook my head. I was going to be defiant; _I will figure it out on my own_. Alice's face fell, and then she smiled again, as if she just remembered something. She turned away from me and said to Emmett, "Let's watch CNN."

Emmett took the remote and changed the channel. I looked away from Alice and to the television. A woman with brunette hair was talking and I read the headline, "Men are more Talkative than Women?"

"Where do they get their information from?" Emmett said incredulously.

My eyes fell to the ticker at the bottom of the screen. It read, "In a recent study, 100 men and 100 women were polled, and it was a simultaneous decision, men like to _gab"._

I had an epiphany. It hit me like a ton of bricks, and I saw Alice look at me when I gasped, a grin plastered to her face. Edward tilted my chin so he could look into my eyes, concern shining brightly. All I whispered was, "Gabriel. His name is Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Edward repeated.

I nodded my head, as if this made the most sense in the world. "It can be Gabriel, and I can call him Gabe. This is the ideal nickname that I've been looking for!" I was so excited that I finally figured it out. I beamed at Edward, but I was shocked by the look on his face. My face fell when I realized he didn't like the name, and I pulled away from him. "You don't like it."

"It's not that I don't like it—" Edward's eyes and voice were distant, and that hurt my feelings even more. I felt my bottom lip tremble, but I fought hard against it.

"After spending weeks finding that name…" I muttered beneath my breath angrily. I climbed out of his lap and walked out of the room. It didn't even take a second for Edward to get up and follow me.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, I need fresh air."

I opened the front door and stepped outside, closing it behind me. The cold December air hit me 

in the face, but I ignored it. I was used to the cold. I walked extremely carefully to the front of the house and stood still, taking a huge breath. My lungs burned with the cold hair, but I didn't care. It was probably a bad idea that I wasn't wearing a coat, but my maternity shirt, the only one Renée sent me that fit, was long sleeved.

I took a step forward and then another. I breathed in and out slowly.

_I think I need to have Jasper start influencing my moods a little more, instead of the other way around._ I closed my eyes as a blush covered my cheeks. _That angry episode was a little uncalled for._ I opened my eyes again and walked. There was no snow on the ground, thankfully, but it was supposed to snow before New Years came, which was in a few days. I stuffed my numb fingers into my pockets and took a breath, exhaling again.

I turned around, an apology on the tip of my tongue, as I made my way back to the house. Edward didn't deserve my anger.

And then I heard it. A twig snapped, and it echoed all around me. All the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I looked to the side, towards the woods. I couldn't see anything, and then I heard a soft snort. My body froze and I couldn't move.

What was in the woods? I had to force myself to breathe, and when I did, it came as a quick gasp. I didn't even jump when I heard the front door slam open.

And then I was surrounded.

Edward was in front of me, his arms protecting me from whatever was near. I couldn't see over his shoulder, but I was fine with that. I looked to my left and saw Emmett crouching, Jasper beside him, and a steady growl was emanating from both of them. On the other side of me, Rosalie and Alice were growling too. Esme was behind me, and Carlisle was in front of Edward.

"Phase back," Carlisle called, and I was surprised by how calm his voice was.

_Phase back._ That phrase sounded oddly familiar. _Phase back_. I repeated it, and then my eyes grew wide. _Oh my stars—it's a werewolf!_ But I didn't care about that; it was the fact that everyone felt the need to protect me. Was this werewolf unknown, or was he here to hurt me or someone else? Was it a Quileute?

There was a howl, and I shrank back shivering. As I took a step back, Edward took one too, still covering me. This frightened me, because that meant I was in some type of danger. I tried to form words to ask Edward if he knew who it was, but before I could say a word, he was running away from me, snarling.

"Edward no!" I gasped.

"EDWARD!" Esme shouted, stepping around me and running half the distance before doubling back and grabbing me. She carried me to the side, and then I gasped when I saw a person sailing 

through the air, landing exactly where I had been standing a second before hand.

The dark tan skin stood out against the grass and mud, and I gasped, reaching towards the body, and then I stumbled backwards, almost falling, but Esme kept a firm grip on me. I knew who it was without needing to see the face.

"Ja—Jacob."

He stood up quickly, wiping the mud from his chest. He sent me a cheeky grin. "Hey Bells." I didn't move towards him. I didn't even acknowledge that he spoke to me. I was just in shock. Then I looked around him, trying to find Edward. He appeared, and I watched as he ran towards me. He stopped beside me, and he growled at Jacob. "Get away from here."

"I just want to see her—"

"You should have identified yourself," Alice said, stepping forward. Even though she was the smallest vampire amongst the Cullen's, she was also the fiercest. "You know that with you being here, I can't have a vision. What if she slipped on the ice and fell? She could have been hurt. And you know Edward can read your thoughts—don't you dare interrupt me!" She was growling now, and she crouched down, as if to attack. I knew the speed of Alice; she could probably kill Jacob in less than a second. "You should have stated yourself." Her voice was almost lost with her growling.

"Sorry—"

Alice bared her teeth, and I stepped forward, finally moving, and put my hand on her shoulder. Alice stood still for a second longer, before turning her head from Jacob. I could see she wasn't breathing. She stepped back until she was standing beside Jasper, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. I looked away from Alice and stared at Jacob. I wasn't shocked to see that he hadn't changed, he was still massive. I noticed the cord strapped to his leg, it was still being used to hold his clothes.

"I will not allow you to be alone with her," Edward snapped, and I felt him wind his arm around me, pulling me to his chest. I didn't protest, and I couldn't blame him. If I set Jacob off, he could hurt me, or I could even hurt myself, somehow, and then what? "I don't trust you."

"I saved her life," Jacob growled back. I could see his body shaking, and Edward took two steps back. I stayed connected to his chest, not wanting to be separated from him.

"And I am very thankful for that, but you are losing your temper as we speak. That is why I can't trust you."

"I promise I won't hurt her." He was saying a lot more in his head, because Edward's grip on me loosened. He turned me around and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"I'll be inside the house. Call my name if you need me." I looked at him with wide eyes, hoping 

I was conveying my hesitancy. Edward recognized the look, I could tell in his eyes, and he leaned his forehead against mine. "It will only be a few minutes." He lifted my chin and kissed me soundly, and I almost wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the chaste kiss, but then he pulled away. He took a hesitant step away from me, and I wanted to follow him. He indicated that his family should follow him, and they did, leaving me outside, alone. Edward paused right before going into the house, having never taken his eyes off of me.

And then he went inside and closed the door.

The sound of the door closing was the start of my heart breaking. I felt as if half of me was missing, like it always was when Edward was not by my side, but the situation seemed to increase the pain tenfold. I took a huge breath and turned slowly, finally looking at Jacob.

"Stupid bloodsucker."

"Don't say that," I whispered, watching as he wiped the mud from his chest. Again, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but I remembered that his body temperature was higher than anyone else's.

"He didn't need to throw me."

"You probably offended him. You tend to do that sometimes." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to keep myself in check. I hate it when he says offensive things; I can't even imagine what he said in his head to set Edward off.

"What's wrong with you? You're crabby."

"Oh I don't know," I snapped, walking towards him, my fingers making a fist. A gust of wind blew past me and I stopped moving, pulling my shirt down my sides and involuntarily shivering. That seemed to catch Jacob's attention, and he took a step towards me. "What do you need?"

Jacob stepped to the side, eyeing me critically. "What is wrong with you?" he asked again. I just stared, and he continued to look at me. "Do you have a hernia?"

I let out a choked laugh. "You haven't heard about me?" I asked disbelievingly. I saw pain flicker across his face and I felt myself sway. It still hurt.

"It's not that I haven't _heard_, it's just, I didn't want to _believe_." He took another step towards me. "It sounds crazy, but I think I might still love you." I took a step back, shaking my head.

"Jacob no," I whispered, not wanting to hear this, not wanting to ignite the flaming pain that I've managed to keep down for almost six months. "Jacob, please don't say this." My fists clenched as my heart thudded painfully. It was almost as if I couldn't breathe.

"Why?" I looked at him and gasped at the pain etched onto his features. His voice was broken, and I felt tears cloud my vision. "I'm allowed to say what I want, even if those bloodsuckers are listening, inside my head and out!"

My knees began to shake, and I felt suddenly weak. I swayed, trying to keep my balance. At the same time, I put a hand over my heart. I felt as if my world was crumbling around me, and guilt consumed me, once again, for having to choose between the love of my life and my best friend. _This is all my fault…I've hurt him this way._ Everything around me was swirling as I tried to gain balance, but I knew I lost it. "I need to sit," I choked out, as my legs began to weaken. I was beginning to get sick. Jacob reached for me, and I recognized fear in his eyes, as if I was seriously injured.

"What do I do?" he asked, panicked.

"Just hold my hands." He grabbed my hands, and I was immediately immersed in the heat. I carefully began to lower myself to the ground, and he kept a tight grip on my hands until I was sitting in the mud. I took a deep breath and took my hands out of his grasp. I put my hand over my heart again, wishing that the pain would go away. The heart wrenching guilt was eating at me, and for a moment, I believed that I did not deserve to be in his presence, I hurt him so much.

"Oh God, what did I do?" Jacob asked in a weak whisper. His eyes were darting between my eyes and the house. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay," I whispered, looking at him and forcing a smile, trying to make him believe me. The painful constriction of my heart and the hole that seemed to be sucking me in told me otherwise.

"No it's not." Jacob sat down on the ground across from me, taking my hands. He looked sincere as he said, "I came here to hurt you, not thinking about your condition. I'm sorry Bella. I really am."

I finally felt the pain dying in my chest. I took another shaky breath, and then I smiled at him. "I forgive you." We sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes, and then I took another breath. "So what's up?" I wanted to be able to talk to him without the painful throbbing of my guilt.

Jacob said, "I imprinted on Leah. I didn't want you to find out from anyone other than me." I just nodded my head. "What, Bells? No outlandish remarks? No protests that I actually imprinted? No congratulations?" he said jokingly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Congratulations Jake. Does this mean she's a lot nicer to Sam than before?"

"Well, now she's driving _everyone _nuts thinking about me, but I don't mind." Jacob grinned cheekily, sending me a wink. I rolled my eyes at him, familiar with his teasing behavior. Jacob was quiet again, and I could see him looking at me, _really_ looking at me. Another gust of wind made me shiver again, and I rested my hand against my stomach. There was a gentle bump against my hand, and Jacob asked, "Is that real?"

"What? This?" I looked at my stomach, a grin forming on my lips. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to offend him. "I wouldn't gain a zillion pounds just for pretend."

"I figured vampires couldn't have children."

"Things happen." I said this quickly, and I looked up at Jacob, swallowing hard. He was concerned, and he grabbed my hand, whispering,

"You aren't lying to me, are you? Vampire's are dead Bella, they can't…procreate." He was looking a little sheepish, and I could see a blush covering his dark skinned cheeks.

"Well, Edward can. Jake, I am being honest. Nothing—" I stopped and breathed, "Oh," understanding what he meant. A blush rivaling his own covered my cheeks. "Nothing like _that _happened."

"You sure?" I nodded my head, lowering my eyes and biting my lip. I jumped when Jacob tightened his grip on my hands, and I could see that he was looking a little skeptical. "I know I've been a jerk, and I am a boy, but I'm still your best friend. If something happened Bella, you can tell me."

My face felt like it was on fire and I whispered, "I conceived this child with Edward, and I've only ever been with Edward. I wasn't attacked or anything." I looked into his eyes and smiled reassuringly. "You don't need to worry."

It was awkward between us, and then Jacob finally let go of my hand. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," I said proudly, smiling.

"And due when?"

"April 24th."

"That's not for a long time Bells, how are you going to make it?" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Another gust of wind blew past and I shivered. Sitting on cold mud on a very cold day was not the kind of thing a typical human would be doing at this minute.

"Lovely weather," I muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe you should go inside. I don't want you freezing to death." He made to stand, but I shook my head. I knew that we wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time, and the little time we had together was precious to me. I shifted my legs, trying to force myself into getting comfortable.

"Are you going to be having children?"

"Bella, I'm younger than you," Jacob reminded severely. "I'm sure Dad wouldn't appreciate me starting a family so early. The house isn't big enough." I laughed, and he laughed with me, warming my heart. It was nice to hear his laughter again, to see him again, especially since it has been months since I've seen him last. Jacob brought me from my memories when he began to 

ask, "So how are you handling things—" And then suddenly he stopped, his face screwing up in frustration. I cocked my head to the side, waiting for him to finish.

"How am I handing what?" I finally blurted out when he didn't finish. He replied slowly.

"How are you handling things with the vampires?"

"What vampires?" Jacob looked at me as if I was mentally handicapped. I knew I physically was, pregnant or not, I had the balance of a one month old. And then it dawned on me, but my eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"

"Well—"

"Just because my husband and his family are vampires doesn't mean they are going to try to drink my blood!" I screeched, not caring when Jacob flinched. "I can't believe you, of all people, would doubt the strength the Cullen's have around me and—"

"Whoa Bells, calm down." Jacob put his hands up, indicating for me to stop. "I never believed it until now, but pregnant women really do have mood swings like _that_." He snapped his fingers as he said, "that". My skin was burning from my neck up as he explained himself. "I was just wondering, because that quiet one can control emotions and the one can see the future…I just thought you were being suppressed, but obviously not. You seem to be ruling the roost here."

I looked at my hand sheepishly. "Sorry," I mumbled, tears filling my eyes.

The always repeated question of, "Are you crying?" soon followed my appearance of tears, and I just shook my head.

"Mood swings," Jacob muttered, rolling his eyes at me. I sniffled and laughed, running the back of my hand over my eyes. Jacob briefly smiled at me, before running a hand through his hair. I finally realized his appearance. Other than being shirtless and his chest covered in mud, his hair was cropped short. He wasn't growing it out anymore, which meant his werewolf form wouldn't be that furry. I smiled at that. Even though it still hurt, we were slowly healing from the wounds.

Jacob startled me when he whispered, "Leah's gonna start looking for me. I better get going."

"Okay. Stay safe," I whispered, watching as he stood. He offered his hand to help me up, but I declined, saying, "I won't be able to stand. My feet have gone numb." He crouched down in front of me, concerned again.

"Hey Cullen," he called, knowing that Edward was still in hearing distance. I don't even think Jacob finished his sentence before Edward was standing behind me. "She sat down, and said she can't get up."

"I'm fine," I glared at him, knowing I was perfectly capable of standing and sitting on my own. Sometimes it was so frustrating how the men in my life tended to overprotect me.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked.

"My butt's a little cold," I snapped, looking at him. "But I'm fine," I added, seeing the hurt look on his face. Sometime's I was a little too harsh when I was frustrated.

"Bells, I have to get going." Jacob hugged me quickly, and I was surprised he didn't embrace me tightly, just like he used to in front of Edward. It made me believe that his earlier statement about loving me was false, or at least, not as intense. Or maybe, he was afraid he'd force me into early labor, either or, I was glad.

Jacob held his hand out to Edward and I think I stopped breathing, I definitely stopped thinking. Edward shook his hand firmly and nodded his head. His lips moved, but I didn't hear any words. After another few seconds, Jacob dropped his hand and continued to stare at Edward. I looked between the two, confused. They never had conversations like this before. Finally, Edward whispered, "Thank you." Then Jacob was off, running into the woods, probably to transform.

"What was that about?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He was giving me his blessing, and made me swear that I would take good care of you and the child—Gabriel." Edward very gently wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. I gasped as pain rocketed up my spine, and Edward froze.

"Just back pain," I said through gritted teeth. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to go away. It was very brief, and I looked back at Edward. "It's okay." Edward carried me into the house, not running. Instead of stopping with his family, he continued through the house and up the stairs, taking me to the comforts of our bedroom. I didn't put up a fight when he set me on my feet, but I did wrap my arms around him to keep my balance. I felt like I couldn't stand. We walked to his bed, where another pair of pants was waiting for me, and I mentally thanked Alice, knowing she had something to do with it.

I changed my pants, since they were covered in mud, and then I sat down heavily on the bed. Edward got on his knees in front of me, putting his hands on my hips. We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of minutes, and then Edward finally spoke up.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I sat quietly, trying to figure my answer. Would I be okay? My heart was reacting in way that surprised but eased me at the same time, it was racing, beating heavy against my ribs, but not because of pain, but because Edward was just looking at me. "I swore I would never cry for him again. I am going to be fine."

Edward cupped my cheeks in his hand, staring deeply into my eyes. I blushed under his scrutiny. He whispered, "Just because you aren't going to cry doesn't mean you're going to be okay."

"You can ask Jasper," I breathed, leaning closer to him, our lips barely an inch a part. "I love 

you." With our lips still at a distance of an inch, Edward murmured,

"I do like the name Gabriel."

I laughed shakily and pecked his lips lightly. My hands were shaking as I rested them on Edward's shoulder; I was colder than what I anticipated. Edward noticed, because he swiftly moved from me, going into his closet and returning with one of his sweaters. I put it on, pushing the sleeves high above my elbows. Then I crawled into bed and pulled the blankets to my chin. I looked at Edward for a second, and he understood, diving from his closet to the bed, making it bounce, but holding me away from the impact. He kissed me all over my exposed skin, which was everything above my nose, and then he slipped beneath the blankets, wrapping his arms around me and holding me against his chest. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes.

Edward froze for a second, and his fingers traipsed down my arms and to my wrists. "Where's the bracelet?"

"Hmm?" I asked tiredly. Edward moved from our embrace and looked at me.

"Where is the bracelet that Jacob got you?"

"Oh," I murmured, losing all articulate speech. _It's taken him this long to notice that I took it off?_ I smiled a little nervously and whispered, "I took it off before the wedding."

"Why?" Edward demanded.

"I didn't want to be reminded of him on our wedding day. I had you, and that's all that mattered." I was staring at my wrist. I knew, internally, that I shouldn't have taken it off, it was a part of me, just like Jacob was a part of my past and Edward was in my past, present, and future. The little bobble that was on the other side of the wolf would remind me of that. Edward got off the bed.

"Where is it?"

"In Alice's room," I murmured, my eyes not leaving my wrist. Edward left the room, running at top speed. He returned after a moment, and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking my hand and clasping the homemade jewelry back on.

"You don't need to forget, Bella. He's a part of you, and it's okay."

I nodded my head dumbly, feeling at a loss for words. Edward gathered me up in his arms and kissed my forehead. He held me, as if he was afraid of letting me go. "I'm sorry for hurting you so much when I left and for making you choose." His hands traveled up and down my back, and I leaned against him, closing my eyes.

"I forgave you a long time ago for that, Edward. Please stop feeling guilty," I whispered against his chest, refusing to let tears fall from my eyes. If anyone needed comforting, it was Edward. 

Edward very carefully maneuvered us back to laying down in the bed, and I, after a few forceful shoves, managed to get Edward underneath the blankets with me again.

I fell asleep after lying in bed for quite awhile, listening as Edward switched from between humming my lullaby and whispering that he loved me. I didn't wake up again until my stomach began growling, and I woke to hunger pains. I was lying in the position I had been in earlier, except my face was against Edward's chest, and he was holding me protectively.

I rolled to my other side and looked away from Edward. I could feel his eyes staring at my head. "Are you going to eat?" It was obvious that I was hungry, my stomach was roaring like a maniac, and to be honest, I wanted to eat.

"Yeah," I whispered, forcing my body to move out of bed. I still felt a little cold, but my hunger was overriding that feeling. I was sluggish; therefore I didn't trust myself to take a single step until Edward had a safe hold on my waist. He stared at me concerned, and I think he thought I was having second thoughts about our earlier conversation.

"Bella…"

I looked at Edward, grinning. With this one request, I knew he was going to know I was okay. "I'm too hungry to walk…will you carry me?" Edward smiled at me and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly as he ran to the kitchen. I squeezed my eyes shut and didn't open them again until the smell of pizza drifted to my nose, and I opened my eyes. Alice was sitting at the table with a pizza; it looked like she ordered it. Edward set me down in a chair and ran and got a plate.

Alice pushed the box to me and Edward came back with a plate and another cup of orange pineapple juice. I flipped the top of the box open and smiled. The pizza was decorated into a smiley face with pepperoni and sausage. "Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem, pregnant women need to eat too." Alice winked at me, and I took a slice, biting into it. "And you promised that you'd grow out of your clothes," she added. I laughed, and leaned back.

"Look at this Alice," and I lifted up Edward's sweater, indicating my shirt that was too small for me. "I am fulfilling my promise. A few days, maybe a week or two, and then I'll be on that little shopping trip of yours."

Alice laughed, making me smile. Her laughter was like music, and it could make me smile, even on my worst day. I was so distracted by Alice's laugh, that I didn't notice Edward was moving until I was in the air for a split second, and then nestled tightly in his lap, his arms holding on to me. I turned and looked at him, kissing him lightly and then returning to my pizza before he dazzled me into kissing him longer. "As Alice said," when I heard his protest, "pregnant women need to eat too!"

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been super busy, and I just got caught up in life! /

I am begging for forgiveness, and as a present for your patience, I am delivering an extra-long-thirteen-page-chapter!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	21. A Jasper Moment

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty: A Jasper Moment

I sat down heavily on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the hot water. I was thoroughly distracted with the loss of my husband, even though, according to him, it was only going to be a few hours. I didn't blame him that he needed to leave, he hasn't hunted in weeks, but I just wish he'd go when I was sleeping. Internally, I knew that I would feel the loss of his presence in my sleep, and then I would be even more miserable.

Looking around, I realized I left my clothes on the bed, so I got up again and walked out of the bathroom, going back to the bedroom. I grabbed a pair of barely fitting maternity pajamas and walked back to the bathroom. Distantly, I could hear the sound of Jasper using an electric mixer. He was the only one home with me, and he insisted that he attempt to make me something to eat. I was a little nervous, but he promised that I had leftovers from the night before if anything went awry.

I extended my arms, stretching, and before I could have even noticed what I did, I jammed my finger into the door.

I shouted in pain and dropped my clothes, looking down at my finger. It took a second for me to comprehend the pain, but I saw the blood gushing out of my finger first. I had no time to move into the bathroom; I just started to throw up.

My commotion caught Jasper's attention, because I heard him behind me. "Bella, what is going—"

"Don't breathe," I cried, my body shaking as I tried to hold in my vomit. I didn't want to look at my finger, and since Jasper still needed to hunt, I didn't want him to smell my blood. I was shaking as I opened my eyes. There was blood and throw up all over the clothes I was wearing, and my maternity clothes on the floor.

It took me a second to get to my senses, and even longer to come to terms with my blood, and then I moved carefully, not breathing as I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my finger, adding pressure to stop the bleeding. By the time I calmed myself down enough to stop shaking; Jasper was already on his hands and knees, cleaning the floor with bleach.

"Jasper, I can do it, you don't need to force yourself," I said, my voice sounding oddly weak and broken.

"Yes I do. Not breathing is uncomfortable, and I don't want to take any chances with your 

blood." In seconds, all traces of my mess were gone, including my clothes. I didn't care though, because I did not want to wash them. Jasper stood up and looked at me pensively. The sleeves of his sweater were pushed up, revealing the half moon scars that scattered his arms. "Are you going to be okay?"

I shook my head. "I need to clean this up," I indicated both my clothes that I was wearing and my finger. Jasper nodded his head, but it was obvious he wasn't pleased with my mood; therefore, cheerfulness was blasted in my direction. He quickly backed out of the bathroom and ran away from the hallway. I couldn't help but smile because of Jasper's power, and I walked out of the bathroom and back to Edward's room. I stood for a second thinking, and then I grabbed the only clothes I knew would fit; sweatpants and a t-shirt that was Charlie's that I accidentally took and haven't gotten around to returning.

I easily took the towel off my finger and ran it under cool water. I was bursting with joy, but the sight of the blood still made my stomach squirm. I ignored it though, and cleaned out the wound with alcohol, inspecting the damage. "Not too bad. I don't think it needs stitches." I looked through the bathroom for Band-Aids, and when I found them, I was relieved to see that they were waterproof. I ignored the pain and quickly wrapped a bandage tightly around my finger.

Now that I had my finger taken care of, I flung my clothes off, disgusted that I actually kept them on that long. The good mood that I had was beginning to disappear. I walked to the shower and eased myself inside, careful to keep my balance. After an eternity in the shower, my skin was pruning, and I shut off the water. I got out of the tub and got dressed, not having enough time to run a brush through my hair before my stomach did another summersault, and I made a beeline to the toilet.

I groaned and lowered myself to my knees, leaning over the porcelain bowl. Nothing came up for a minute, and I was relieved. Then I felt my gag reflex and the relief left me in an instant. Time seemed to speed up, or at least Jasper pitied me, because there was a knock at the door. I looked up and felt waves of calm flow over me. I couldn't see Jasper, but I knew he was the only one who had the power to influence my feelings so heavily.

After a few moments, I stood back up and shuffled to the door, opening it slowly. Jasper was standing on the other side of the door, and I flinched, seeing the blackness of his eyes and his jaw clenched. I stared at him, eyes wide; afraid I just caused the downfall of Jasper Hale when he offered his hand.

That was when I noticed that my entire body was trembling. I daintily put my hand in his, and holding my hand as if it were glass, he walked with me down the hallway. The only thing I could hear was my shallow breathing, and with one look at Jasper from beneath my lashes told me that he _wasn't_ breathing.

A deep wave of sadness swept through me as I walked down the stairs, knowing that I was making Jasper uncomfortable with my presence. When we were in the living room, I sat down heavily on the couch, my arms crossed over my chest. As I took a deep breath, I smelled food cooking.

"You're sad."

I looked up at Jasper as he moved to the couch at a human speed. He sat down on the far side, as if the farther he was, the easier it would be for me. "Don't I frighten you?" Jasper's features would have been frightening, if I wasn't used to them. His eyes were onyx, and his jaw wasn't clenched anymore, but his hands were. I felt the urge to put my hand on his, but I knew he would recoil from my touch.

My silence ended as I said, "No, you don't frighten me."

"Why?" I knew he was curious now; the darkness of his eyes was lightening, if only a fraction.

"You're just as frightening as Edward when he hasn't hunted. I'm used to it. I know you won't hurt me." And I was positive Jasper didn't have nearly as much confidence in himself.

Jasper shook his head, but he didn't say anything. I sighed and looked away, almost feeling like I did whenever Edward and I argued about him hurting me. I jumped when Jasper asked, "What have I done to make you sad?"

I was quiet for a handful of seconds, balancing the thoughts that revolved around my mind at that moment. Then I looked at him from beneath my lashes. "You're a lot like Edward, if you mean to be or not, I'm not sure." Jasper shifted towards me, his expression once again curious. "You unintentionally distance yourself from me, thinking that it's better that way, but—sometimes it's not that good." I lowered my eyes from Jasper, feeling embarrassed that I was feeling that way and actually admitted it..

Jasper was quiet for a few seconds, and then he moved a little bit closer to me. "I didn't realize that was the reason why you were feeling sad."

"Oh, there are a handful of reasons why I'm feeling sad. My shoes barely fit because my ankles and feet are swollen, my back hurts all of the time, and Edward is hunting as we speak." I smiled and looked at Jasper.

"I never intended to hurt you." Jasper's voice was so soft, I fought to hear him. "I just knew Edward would never forgive me if I hurt you or the baby, so I thought if I kept my distance, everything would be okay. I'm sorry."

I knew Jasper was being honest, why in the world would he lie to me? I nodded and accepted his apology, and then we sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes before I asked, "How in the world do you deal with my mood swings?"

That made Jasper chuckle. "I usually hide in my bedroom when they're the strongest, even though I can still feel your emotions from there. But Emmett is more dangerous to me during your mood swings than anyone else. That's when it becomes pure torture."

"I'm sorry."

"The hormonal imbalance isn't your fault. If anyone, blame Edward. That's the only thing he can actually blame himself for."

I nodded my head, knowing that Edward blamed himself for every minute detail that went along with the disasters that I've been known to attract. I began rubbing my stomach, Gabe was moving around; it was comforting to feel him kick. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head, and Jasper's brow furrowed. "Are you in pain?" He could obviously feel how calm I was, it must've confused him.

"No," I said reassuringly, smiling at him for added emphasis. "I just—here, feel." I reached for his hand, and he jumped at my touch. I waited for his body to relax before I tried to move his hand. He resisted my tug for a second, and then he allowed me to move his arm. I had to lean closer to him, and tell him to relax as I rested his hand against my stomach. His fingers were a little stiff, but it was enough for him to feel the movements I was feeling.

He was in awe, and he relaxed a little more. I laughed at the look on his face, and smiled back as his brow constricted. I think he was focusing on what I was feeling. "It's an indescribable feeling to actually feel him move," I whispered, and Jasper nodded his head. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

Suddenly Jasper froze, and then he launched from the couch. I got up and went to the kitchen, I heard the oven door open, and I covered my mouth and giggled. Jasper was frowning at the pan that he just pulled from the oven. "Did something happen?" I asked, taking a few steps into the room.

"How do you like your steak?" he asked, looking at me.

"Well done." Relief swept over his face, and for a second I was confused. Then Jasper brought the pan to the counter and lifted the lid. The smell I initially smelled wafted to my nose, and my stomach growled. It smelled delicious.

"I shouldn't believe Emmett." I jumped when Jasper spoke. One second he was in the kitchen, and the next second he was behind me. I didn't even feel him come past me. I turned and looked at him, and he was looking at me apologetically. "Sorry."

"No problem. Believe me, it happens all the time." Jasper directed me to the table, where my food was waiting for me. It smelled heavenly, but the closer I got to it, the more my stomach did summersaults instead of growling. I took smaller steps, and Jasper turned to look at me. I'm not sure if he could actually hear my stomach churning, but I was beginning to feel a little sick.

It was when my mouth began to water that Jasper took things into his own hands. He lifted me up in the air, careful to hold me away from his body, and he ran to the closest bathroom. I kept a tight hand over my mouth, and he got me to the toilet just in time. I got sick all over again.

When I flushed the toilet and leaned my head against my arms, I decided that this wasn't morning sickness. I was shaking too hard and I just didn't feel _well_. After a minute there was a knock at the door, and I groaned _something_. I'm not entirely sure if it was even in English.

"How are you feeling honey? What hurts?" Esme's concerned voice floated from behind me.

Very slowly I lifted my head and looked at my mother-in-law. I wasn't sure if I could explain how I was feeling. Esme walked towards me and carefully sat down beside me. She pulled me into her arms, and she began to smooth my hair. I embraced her motherly instincts and closed my eyes. "I don't feel good," I mumbled, rubbing my stomach.

"What did you eat?"

"Nothing…" I opened my eyes and looked up at Esme. A headache was beginning to form in the front of my head.

"Jasper couldn't get a hold of Alice, they were still hunting, but he did get Carlisle and I. Carlisle is on his way up now." I nodded my head and leaned closer to Esme's hard chest. She willingly began to rock back and forth as I fought to not get sick again.

It was a few minutes later when I found myself in bed, a thermometer in my mouth. I was running an elevated temperature, and Carlisle thought I had the flu. _I_ felt like I had the plague.

After Carlisle took the thermometer from my mouth—a fever of 100.6—he told me to stay in bed. I wasn't planning on getting up, so I easily obeyed. Esme sat on the bed with me and I treated her hand as a cold compress, thanking her profusely when she agreed to not move.

I had no idea what I would do without her and the rest of my family, but I knew I would feel a lot better when Edward got back. Alice still wasn't answering her phone, but Carlisle told me that she probably had a vision by now, and they were on their way home.

"Esme?" I asked quietly, my voice shaking.

"Hmm?" she murmured, looking at me with her gentle topaz eyes. I could have melted, she seemed so concerned.

"Where's Jasper? I want to thank him for watching me this evening."

Esme's concern grew as I mentioned her son. "He had to go hunting, honey. We can smell the blood throughout the entire house."

"Oh no," I said, pushing her hand away. I sat up slowly, ignoring the painful cracking of my back. Esme winced though, and put her hands on my shoulders, trying to settle me. I just shook her off. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to jam my finger. I can clean it up—poor Jasper!"

"He controlled himself well—"

"Where are you bleeding, Bella?"

I almost screamed when Edward appeared in the room, his eyes raking over my body. Esme stood up fluidly and put a hand on his shoulder, responding to his frantic thoughts with soothing ones of her own. Then Edward walked to me, his eyes still looking a little distant. He sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up my hand, examining my wound. He kissed the Band Aid and then looked at me.

"How are you feeling?"

I frowned and shrugged my shoulders. "My head hurts and my back and my stomach…" I trailed off, knowing my symptoms could go on forever. "Pregnancy hurts."

"I think it's more than pregnancy honey. Lay down and I'll make you chicken noodle soup." Esme left the room, Carlisle following behind her and closing the door. Edward kissed my forehead and then got in the bed with me. He gathered me up in his arms.

"Gently," I whispered, wincing as I shifted positions. Edward apologized and held me more loosely, dropping a kiss to my forehead. I tightened his arms around me. "Please hold me," I begged, not wanting him to treat me like glass.

Edward compelled to my wish, tightening his grip around me, but still holding me gently. I turned my head into his chest and rested there. Edward stroked my long hair, his fingers dancing down my back. "I know this isn't the best time to get sick."

"There is no best time to get sick…" I mumbled, interrupting him.

"But you'll get better soon." Edward kissed my forehead again, and I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, but my body had other ideas as my slight headache intensified and a steady ache formed in my hips. I wasn't sure which ache went with my pregnancy, and which one went with my flu. Once again, I mumbled,

"Pregnancy hurts."

"Is it that bad?" I nodded my head weakly, shifting my hips, trying to find a more comfortable position. In the end, I turned around fully and leaned against Edward, my back to his chest. It wasn't any better than before.

Edward noticed my discomfort, and he carefully moved out from beneath me and lowered me to the bed. He then instructed me to turn onto my side. That was an effort in itself, but I finally got onto my side, and then he took two of the many pillows on the bed and placed one beneath my abdomen and another between my knees. I couldn't help myself when I asked, "Where'd you learn that?" after feeling a little of the pressure leave my back.

"Those books you bought in Port Angeles." I turned my head to look at him, and he was looking 

at me a little sheepishly. I decided not to call him out; I thought it was adorable that he was trying to help ease the pain. I knew he hated the idea of me in any type of pain, and he constantly told me he wished he could take it away, and now, he was.

I closed my eyes and smiled when I felt Edward lay down beside me. He rested one hand on my stomach and another on my hip, rubbing soothingly. I wasn't sure which hand was the cause of my body turning to goo, but I wasn't sure it mattered as I relaxed against his chest and closed my eyes. I could live with the flu and being pregnant for the rest of my life if Edward was doing what he was doing now.

"What is so soothing about rubbing your stomach? I've noticed that you do it a lot. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"It hurts a little, yeah," I whispered, opening my eyes slowly. I felt Edward stiffen behind me, and before he could go into full doctor mode, I stopped him. "Both Esme and Carlisle have assured me that I am not having contractions, these are just normal pregnancy pains, which I could personally live without…" I paused for a second, and then smiled. "I don't know why it's soothing. Sometime's I think it's more instinct, just to remind myself that there's a tiny little baby inside of me."

Edward was quiet after my little explanation, and I dearly wanted to see his face, to try and determine what he was thinking, but I didn't want to move. After a few minutes of silence, Edward asked, "Have you thought about having the baby?"

"Do you mean the birth process?" I felt him nod his head against my back and I smiled. "Not one second." _Especially now with his hand doing magic on my back._ I smiled to myself.

Edward's voice was soft as he whispered into my neck, "I think about it all the time, when you're sleeping, when you are getting sick, when you're not near me. I'm afraid I'll miss it, and then I'm deathly afraid of being there when it's happening, and I don't want you to feel an ounce of pain, and I'm scared we might not give you the right medication if you do feel pain—"

"Edward, I am only six months along," I interrupted, trying not to roll my eyes. Edward leaned over me and I looked at him. "Everything's okay, and with Carlisle's experience—I'm sure he's delivered thousands of babies. Nothing is going to be different—"

"Except I am a vampire, and this baby may not be entirely _human_."

I stopped breathing for a second, and then I looked at Edward fearfully. His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. His forehead was creased, and suddenly, my pulse skyrocketed.

I never thought about _that_. I took in a huge breath before Edward could tell me to breathe, and I took another one for good measure. I was just on the verge of hyperventilating when Edward grabbed my face, lowering his lips to mine briefly. I melted into the kiss for a second, and then he pulled away. "I shouldn't have said that." There was remorse in his voice. "Please forgive me 

Bella."

I touched Edward's face with a shaky hand. "It won't be human?"

"It has to be Bella, it has a heart, and anything with a heart is human."

"You have a heart." My hand flitted from his face to his silent chest. Edward saying that the baby had a heart didn't help my mind wandering to the thought that I might give birth to a half vampire baby. It caused me to feel a little sick. We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, my hand on his chest, as if we were frozen in time. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours.

Edward gently removed my hand from his chest, and he stared at me; I think he was hoping that I would forget about what he said. Even though I had a new worry on my plate, I smiled at Edward the best I could, and then I closed my eyes as my headache made itself known again. Edward nuzzled the back of my neck and continued rubbing my hips until I was goo, once again, and almost asleep.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I smiled despite my troubled thoughts and headache and whispered,

"I love you more."

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Uh oh!

How many times do I have to apologize before you can forgive me for not updating? And I for real have an excuse. The past couple of months have been crazy; I've been studying for tests and doing an awfully large amount of homework. (AP Exams are coming up.)

And then recently, let me give you my schedule. On April 6th, I joined the musical in my high school, and April 11th was the first performance. (The most complicatedly long explanation would ensue, but I will not bore you. Let's just say, **DRAMA**!) And then on April 14th, our internet was shut off at my house. But I've been thinking about this fanfic a lot, and I truly have been wanting to update!

I'm so sorry it's taken so long! And thanks for putting up with me and reviewing anyway!

Love,  
Bob Bennit

**BB/N: Just to let my reviewers and faithful readers know, I did previously post this chapter, but removed it due to the fact that it was grammatically incorrect, and just a mess.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little dry, but it'll get better.**

**Promise!**

**Love Again,  
Bob Bennit**


	22. The Contractions of a Lifetime

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty One: The Contractions of a Lifetime

_Two o'clock in the morning! It's two o'clock in the morning, and I have not slept for two seconds!_ I glared heavily at the outline of Edward's body, but I wasn't angry at him. I was just glaring in his direction because that's where I was facing. With another forceful roll, I managed to get from one side to the other, for the hundredth time, and I took my pillows with me. I placed them where they were previously, between my knees and underneath my stomach, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I was tired; I just couldn't get to sleep! "Sleep!" I commanded beneath my breath, wishing for once that my body would listen to me. Instead, the only response I got was Edward moving closer to me. Since eleven o'clock, I've been trying to go to sleep, and we've tried everything. Counting sheep backwards, my lullaby, warm milk, goodness, I would have willingly run a mile, just to be exhausted enough to collapse!

"Still having trouble?" Edward murmured, whispering. I think he was speaking softer, hoping that his voice would help me. Usually it did, but now—this was so frustrating!

"Yeah," I whispered, looking at him with tired eyes. "I just can't sleep—" A sigh cut through me, and I stopped. A frown settled on my face. _Maybe drinking warm milk before bed isn't a good idea_. "I have to use the bathroom." Edward was out of bed in an instant, and I carefully maneuvered out of bed, keeping a firm grasp of Edward's hands. I pulled myself up, and kept a hand on my back. I winced as I shuffled forward; I'd do anything to get rid of this back pain! Edward followed me to the bathroom and waited as I used the toilet and washed my hands. As I wiped my hands on a towel, I stared at my reflection. My eyes had dark circles and I was a little pale.

I sighed again. For two days I've had this flu! I've been constantly trying to recover before I got sick again, my head felt like it was going to explode, and this back pain was making me miserable, I just wanted to call it quits and stay in my bed for the duration of the pregnancy, but then I'd miss presenting my speech that I worked hard on, and then I wouldn't get my credit hours for English…that would be too much.

Edward followed me back to bed and helped me sit down. _Another thing I'm sick and tired of? Moving! I am sick of standing, of sitting down, of lifting a finger! All I want to do is sleep!_ I looked at Edward when he settled on the edge of the bed, holding my hand. "I think I might be a little cranky after I wake up."

"Understandable," Edward whispered. He ran his fingers repeatedly over the palm of my hand, and I just looked at him. My eyes were even burning from being awake. Why can't my body just 

accept that I need to sleep, and let me? I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"What is everyone else doing?"

"Carlisle warned everyone that you were having trouble sleeping, so to keep their noise levels to a bare minimum. Emmett decided to not take a risk, so he and Rosalie went hunting. Alice is debating whether or not to take you shopping, since you're so miserable, and Jasper is reading."

My eyes opened and I looked sadly at Edward. "Oh, I don't want to make her cancel the trip! I promised I would go shopping with her." Even though I detested shopping more than blood, I made the promise.

"She said don't worry about it, she's found other ways of spoiling you." Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. I think that was the signal to stay quiet and try to fall asleep. I nodded my head and obediently closed my eyes, once again wishing for sleep to come.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a booming crash, which shook the entire house. I groaned and blinked my eyes tiredly. I halfway sat up in bed, still half asleep. I looked for Edward and found him sitting in the rocking chair, his head in his hands. It was shaking slowly. Blearily, I somehow managed to get out of bed on my own, and walk to Edward, depositing myself in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he began to rock gently. "Wha' 'appen?" I mumbled, feeling as my body began to wake itself.

Edward looked at me. "After rolling around in bed for two hours," his voice was annoyed and he pressed a gentle kiss to my neck. "You went to sleep at four fifteen, and you were sleeping for a total of 129 minutes when Carlisle's cross decided to fall off the wall. Esme and Carlisle are fixing it right now, and apologizing."

I nodded my head, barely comprehending what just came out of Edward's mouth. "Bre'fass," I ordered, yawning as I spoke. I stretched my arms over my head.

Edward shook his head firmly. "You're not even awake Bella," he pushed me back against his shoulder and resumed his rocking. "If you sleep for a little longer, I'll make you breakfast."

"No." I wanted to sound stern, but my voice was thick with sleep. I struggled to sit up, and I looked at Edward. I couldn't even fathom as to why this sounded so absurd to Edward. "I want breakfast now…please." I forced the words to come out of my mouth.

A few hours later, I found myself on the couch, nestled between Edward and Esme. I had been quiet for awhile now, staring at my stomach. I tried focusing, ignoring everything around me. My shirt was pulled over the swell of my belly, and I was waiting.

"Bella—"

"Shh…" I whispered. I couldn't afford to be distracted. I needed to have proof of my thoughts, and I also needed to stay calm. _I can't be having contractions; I am only six months along._ I tried 

to keep my heart at a normal rhythm, which meant breathing deeply, which only made me more nervous. I wanted to believe that I wasn't having contractions, because nothing hurt.

"Will you please clue me in to what you're thinking before I take you to Carlisle? Your heart is going a mile a minute."

"It would probably be a good idea to see Carlisle…" I made a move to stand, which would have probably been difficult without the help of someone else, when Edward caught my arm.

"Bella!" he insisted, a growl entering his voice.

"Or it might not be a big deal…I think I know what's going on." I relaxed as I recalled information from one of the baby books I bought in Port Angeles. Braxton Hicks contractions were common, and most the time they went undetected, I just happened to catch one. I haven't had more than four in the past hour that I knew of, I was safe.

"Isabella," Edward said warningly.

I looked at Edward, smiling. "I'm okay. The contractions—"

"You're having contractions?" I turned and looked at Esme. She moved closer to me, easing me back onto the couch, concern showing brightly in her eyes. I looked at Edward and he had a wild look in his eye, and I recognized it as fear.

"I think they're Braxton Hicks contractions. They don't hurt."

After almost ten seconds sitting on the couch, I think Edward and Esme simultaneously agreed that diagnosing myself was not a good thing. That's why I found myself sitting in the little patient's room down the hall from Edward's bedroom, watching as Carlisle put a tape measurer around my stomach. It was only two days before my real prenatal visit for him, but Edward insisted that I get checked immediately.

Carlisle had to rush home from the hospital, and I apologized, but Carlisle said, "You don't need to apologize Bella, this could be something serious."

When Carlisle wrote down my measurements, he looked at my feet. "How long have your feet been swollen?"

"For forever," I said, lifting my feet up. I haven't really seen them in quite awhile.

"Have you been feeling a lot of movement from the baby?"

"I think Gabe may plan on playing soccer." I rubbed my stomach soothingly, wincing at the thought of him kicking every organ in my body. Carlisle took my blood pressure, and then weighed me. I shouted in glee when I realized I was two pounds over my initial estimate of weight. I pounded my fist into the air and did my own little dance as I stepped off the scale. 

Before I knew it, I was in a tight embrace in Edward's arms, and I was just _giggling_.

"Oh this is so exciting!" I squealed, looking up at him. "In August I weighed what? 94 pounds? And now I weigh 120 pounds!" I nearly shouted this, and I added for emphasis, "_I weigh 120 pounds!_"

Edward laughed with me, kissing my hair. Soon, I was directed back to the table, and Edward lifted me up so I could sit down. Carlisle moved towards me and lifted up my shirt, touching my stomach briefly. "Have you noticed contractions before?"

"No. It was just by chance that I saw one, and I haven't seen one since."

"Contractions start at about six weeks into the pregnancy. Women tend to not realize it until mid pregnancy, which is why I'm not entirely too surprised, but I'm glad you called me, nonetheless. Have you felt any pain?"

"No."

"Have you felt increased pressure, as if the baby is pushing down?" I shook my head. Carlisle stepped back from me to take more notes. "Have you felt lower back pain?"

I was about to say no, when I remember the back pain I've been having for the past few days. Did it go along with the flu I had? Was it a normal ache…or maybe…it could be something serious? "Actually, I have." I felt a shiver of nervousness run up my spine.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly at me, and the brief feeling of nervousness left. "You said you haven't noticed your contractions? Can you describe to me what they felt like?"

"I didn't really feel them. I just saw them." I was quiet a moment, and then I added, "My stomach hardened up though."

"They were painless?"

"Yes." Carlisle nodded his head and wrote more notes. He then looked at me with concern.

"Have you had any bleeding, spotting, and or an increase in or change in discharge?" I shook my head, my face burning more. Edward squeezed my hand, but that didn't take away my embarrassment. It was a little awkward talking about things like this with Edward's father, even if he was a doctor. "And you said you haven't had more than four contractions in an hour?"

"I waited for a long time, I only had one."

Carlisle wrote his notes diligently, and I looked at Edward, worried. I wasn't going into labor, was I? Edward kissed me and whispered, "Don't worry love. Everything is okay." I wanted to believe him, but something kept nagging me. I knew my placenta previa hasn't changed since my last ultrasound…I would double check with Alice, just to make sure.

"Just incase Bella, I want you to keep your activity levels low for a few days, okay?"

"I'm only planning on going to school—what is today?"

"January fifth," Edward answered immediately.

"Well, the only activity I was planning on doing was going to school, and that's on the seventh…and Alice wanted to go shopping…I promised—"

"She'll understand," Edward said. "If your health is in jeopardy, she'll be more worried about you than what you're wearing."

"Even if I'm wearing your clothes?"

"You can wear my clothes any time you want."

I smiled at Edward, kissing his cheek. I leaned my head against his shoulder when he sat down on the table beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Carlisle finally looked up from his notes and said, "Your contractions shouldn't get worse than what you've had as of late. But you need to tell me immediately if they begin to feel uncomfortable, or are followed by any of the symptoms I asked you about earlier."

"Okay."

"And sometime's these contractions are due to dehydration, so make sure you're drinking enough fluids." I nodded my head, making mental notes. I knew Edward was listening, with the pauses between Carlisle's statements, I'm sure he was saying something to Edward as well. Carlisle let me go after that, and Edward helped me off the table, and we walked silently out of the little room.

As we were walking, to where, I wasn't even sure, I was trying to find a way to politely ask Edward if he would leave me alone with Alice for a few minutes, and if he would swear not to listen. I needed to have some girl time with my psychic vampire sister.

"Bel_la_!"

I looked up from the floor and at the small vampire dancing towards me. My name floated from her lips as if she was singing. "I would love to take you shopping today."

"Alice I think that—" Edward stopped midsentence, and I watched in amusement as, I think, Alice relayed a vision to him, or was telling him something really important. He was quiet for a second, and then he looked at me, studying my features. I bit my bottom lip and cocked my head to the side, wondering what he suddenly found so interesting on my face. "I didn't know," he whispered, turning back to Alice. She smiled at him and tilted her head.

"I think I can give her the reassurance that she needs. It'll only be a few hours, and I've kept my mind open to visions pertaining to her."

I guess I was unconsciously feeling low self-esteem and uncertainty with my pregnancy, because Alice was obviously speaking to Edward about me.

Edward turned to me, gently cupping my cheeks in his hands. He pressed his lips to mine, and my knees automatically weakened. I grasped his shirt to keep my balance. He pulled away after a second. "Do you want to go with Alice for the day?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. I kissed him again, wanting to get as many kisses in as I could before I had to depart from him. Edward kissed me back fully, and I marveled at how I was still standing on my feet. When we broke the kiss, I rested my head on his chest, taking deep breaths. His hands ran up and down my spine and I shivered.

"I love you. Be safe."

"I love you too," I squeezed him as tightly as I could, and he hugged me back, a little less fiercely. He kissed the top of my head and then he pulled away. Alice was waiting at the stairs for us, and she was smiling at me. Thankfully, I didn't need to take a shower, and I was dressed in the latest outfit that I borrowed that fit; Edward's t-shirt and Rosalie's yoga pants.

Edward went with me down all three flights of stairs, I was a little out of breath at the end, but I kept going. I slipped on a pair of shoes and kissed and hugged Edward one more time before leaving. I had my cell phone tucked into my coat pocket, and I knew that if I needed to, I'd call him.

Alice drove her Porsche. That's all I can really say.

Instead of going to Port Angeles though, we drove all the way to Seattle. It was silent in the car almost the entire time. I tried to take my focus off the road, Alice's driving was treacherous, and it could have probably made me sick, so instead, I thought about my latest mission to get information out of Alice. I was hoping it wouldn't be too hard, and especially since Alice managed to convince Edward that I needed it…

Shopping, I forgot, was an experience with Alice. I have never been to any of the stores she took me too, but I did get my fill on trying on shoes, pants, shirts, and looking at underwear. Thankfully, Alice steered clear of shoes that would be dangerous for me, we stuck to shoes without heals, and a pair of sneakers, just for comfort on my part. The clothes on the other hand, that was all Alice. I didn't even know there were special, _extremely expensive_, designer maternity clothes.

But Alice found them.

I now have enough clothes to fill Edward's closet, replace my old wardrobe, and then some.

"Okay!" Alice said excitedly, once I tried on a pair of maternity jeans and a cardigan sweater. "I think you're going to need a dress—Bella, don't give me that look—you'll look beautiful in a dress…but what color? Red…no…" The hyperactive vampire was flittering around me, looking at me from all angels. "Well, lets get you out of these clothes, Cullen's do not wear sweatpants, and then we can go to a few more stores..." Alice was speaking so fast that I lost her. I decided to stand exactly where I was while Alice sorted through all the clothes I tried on, and then she held up the first outfit that I tried on. She ripped off the tags and then ushered me back into the dressing room so I could change.

My face was red by the time I finished getting dressed, but I examined myself in the mirror. Maternity black dress slacks and a blue empire sweater—Alice just had a thing for showing off my stomach. But I had to admit, I felt really…pretty. Except my hair.

My hair! It was so long, past my waist now. With all the extra calcium I've been taking, my hair's been growing fast and so have my fingernails! I examined them. I haven't really bitten them in a long time. I haven't felt the nervous habit kick in.

After a second, a pair of shoes was shoved beneath the door. I laughed and eased myself down on the bench, slipping them on. I winced when I noticed that the bench was a little low. I felt around for something to grip, and when I couldn't find anything, I sighed. "Alice?" I called, hoping she'd be able to get into the locked room.

"I'm already here!"

I jumped when she came from the top of the room, landing easily on her feet. "Someone could have seen you!" I hissed, trying to figure out how she managed to slip through the space between where the wall ended and the ceiling began.

"No one saw me," Alice tapped her temple, and then she held her hand out. I took it, and she raised me to my feet. I kept my hand on my back as a flare of pain shot up my spine. Alice turned away from me, gathering up my discarded clothes, so she didn't notice. I sighed and followed her out of the room.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I rolled my shoulders before picking up the mass of bags that contained my new wardrobe. "You have no idea what it's like to wear clothes that actually fit—even my bra fits now." Alice giggled, shaking her head.

"That's not what I meant. Are you hungry? Edward reminded me while you were getting dressed that you need to eat."

"I'm a little hungry." A light blush covered my cheeks as Alice led the way to a little diner beside the store we were in. It was cold outside, and I shivered, regretting my decision to leave my coat in Alice's car.

We sat down in a booth, and once again, I winced, feeling an ache as I sat down.

"You're not okay."

I looked at Alice and her brow was furrowed. I tried to smile at her reassuringly, but I think it turned into a grimace. "I'm fine Alice, nothing to worry about. Just back pain." Talking about my back pain brought my recently forgotten worries back to the surface. I tried to act nonchalantly as I picked at imaginary things on my legs, until our waitress came and asked if I was ready to order. "Just water for right now."

"Nonsense," Alice answered sternly. "You're pregnant Bells, you must be famished. I think you should get a Caesar salad and a slice of pizza." She gave no room to argue, and that's what she ordered for me. At least I kept my water. When the waitress was gone, Alice looked at me. "What has been bothering you, Bella? I had a vision that you needed to talk to me." I waited for a second, trying to think of the right thing to say. "And don't edit."

"I'm just a little scared," I blurted out, still looking down. "You don't see me going into an early labor, do you?" I looked up to see her shocked by my question; did she expect me to ask something else? Then she closed her eyes. After almost a full minute, she opened her eyes again.

"No, I don't see you going into labor."

"But your visions aren't set in stone," I mumbled beneath my breath.

"If something were to happen like that Bella, I'd see it." That eased me, and I relaxed into my seat. A few minutes later, my food came, and I nibbled at it as Alice watched me eat. She suggested that I eat it fully, so it wouldn't go cold and be wasted.

Halfway through my salad, Alice sighed and tilted her head, watching me. "Is there something else you want to ask me?"

"Not that I know of."

"It might pertain to something you and Edward talked about a few days ago?" I shook my head, unable to find a recent conversation that I would need to discuss with Alice. She sighed in frustration, closing her eyes. "I had a vision…but I haven't had one changing the outcome of this conversation…humans…" she laughed, and I laughed too.

And then what Alice said made me put two and two together. Gabriel was human…wasn't he? My pulse quickened and I pushed my food away from me, losing my appetite. I couldn't eat with that thought floating through my mind. "Is something wrong?" Alice was leaning over the table to look at me.

"The baby…" I whispered.

"What about him?" Alice asked, and I could see she was raking through her mind for a vision 

that would have anything to do with little Gabe.

"He's—he's human, isn't he?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear Alice's response. She blinked once, twice, three times, before she said,

"Human?"

"Edward frightened me. He said since he was a vampire, Gabe might not be human, but he tried to assure me that that wasn't going to happen—" I was whispering and almost hyperventilating. Alice was beside me in an instant, her arms around me. I didn't know it, but I started to cry. She rocked me as I tried to pull myself together.

"It's okay Bella," Alice murmured. "This baby is more human than you; you have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all…" She stroked my hair until my tears stopped flowing and I had hiccups. Then she lifted up my head so she could see into my eyes. "Don't let something like that bother you, okay? I think this is one of the reasons why you haven't been sleeping well. This idea has been plaguing you internally, and you didn't even know it." I rubbed at my eyes and sniffled.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't bet against me," she tapped her temple and I smiled, my lip still trembling. She hugged me tightly and squeezed my eyes. I felt a little better about everything now. "Are you ready to go home? I shouldn't have made you shop so much today. Edward is going to kill me." And just on cue, I heard a little melodic ringing, and Alice snatched her phone from her pocket.

"Hello. Yes, we're eating—well, she's eating—was eating, we're getting ready to go. Yes. Yes. _Yes Edward_, I made sure she ate. She ate right across from me! I'm sure she wasn't putting it in her napkin…" I giggled as Edward interrogated his sister. Alice rolled her eyes at me, and then she handed me the phone. "He wants to interrogate you too."

I took the phone. "Hello?" Even to my ears, it was quite obvious that I had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Edward's sweet voice demanded. I swooned just at the sound.

"I was crying—but everything's okay now. Don't worry." I wiped at my eyes, feeling a little tired.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?"

"Yes I did. But I miss you." I saw Alice pull a plastic card from her pocket. _That's how she's been paying for everything. I can't even imagine how much money she spent on me._ "Your sister spoils me too much."

"I told you so love." I smiled, excited for no apparent reason. "Dinner will be done by the time you get back to Forks. Jasper once again tried his hand at cooking for you. Steak and a baked 

potato. It _looks_ edible, but if you don't like it, there's stew from last night in the fridge."

"Okay. I'm sure Jasper tried his best."

"He appreciates the comment." I could imagine Jasper standing behind Edward, listening in on the conversation. I giggled at the thought, and I looked at Alice, shaking my head. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward, with all my heart and with every fiber in my being."

He laughed. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

It was dreadful hanging up the phone, and when I did, I felt sad for not being able to hear his voice. Alice paid for our meal, and with a heave, I got out of the booth grabbed as many bags as I could, giving the much smaller vampire more than a normal human her size could carry.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice sang, when I was safely in the car, the bags put away. "Are you ready to hit the road?"

"I'm ready to get home, by whatever means possible."

"Good. Because I feel a need for speed."

And then Alice pealed out of the parking lot.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	23. Final

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty-two: Final

Light was peaking through the windows, and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head. A few more minutes of sleep would do me good. But obviously nothing was going my way as I felt a cold hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Bella, you need to wake up."

"'m 'wake," I mumbled, wrenching my eyes open. I looked at Edward, rubbing my eyes and trying to get them to focus. Edward smiled at me gently and kissed my forehead.

"You're not running a fever."

"Eh," I said, sitting up slowly and kicking away my blankets. Even in my half awake state, I could feel the general achiness of my body weighing down on me. It felt more intense than normal though, as I stood to my feet. It made me feel sluggish, as if my body didn't want to move this morning. Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me gently. I just rested my head on his chest and took several big breaths. His slow and deep breaths would have lulled me to sleep if I wasn't standing.

Today was the big day. I was going to speak in front of my entire English class for my final. I could feel the queasiness settling in my stomach—or maybe it was the flu? _Who knows?_ I thought, looking up at Edward with tired eyes. He kissed me and then pulled away.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I rubbed my stomach. "I'm pregnant," I said slowly, yawning. I took a step towards the closet to get an outfit for the day, but before I could even get halfway there, Edward stopped me and handed me folded clothes—someone was thinking ahead for me. I smiled at him sleepily and stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

It didn't hit me until after my shower that today was really the day I had my English final. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and said repeatedly, "Okay Bella. You can do this. You're only going to be speaking for a few minutes in front of a class of people that you've known for a semester. You can do this." I was shaking with nerves by the time Edward and I went to get breakfast, and it took Edward's calming words and Jasper's calming powers to keep me still enough to eat, and then as soon as Jasper's power's were gone, I was back to being a nervous wreck.

With my nervousness and shaking hands, I dropped my cell phone in a puddle outside. Thankfully Edward wasn't with me, but I couldn't bend over or squat to get it. Rosalie was walking outside to the garage and saw my predicament. Without skipping a beat, she had my phone in her hand, and she put her phone in my coat pocket. "Alice will replace this before you get home." And with that, she went back into the house, off to find Alice. Soon after, Edward came out and we got into the car.

On our way to Peninsula Community College, I kept repeating information about the Puritans, checking, and then double checking with my notes. Edward did not find this situation humorous; in fact, he was debating whether or not I even go to class. He thought the stress of my final would be my doom. I just ignored that. If I skipped this class, Edward would skip his finals too—I was shocked when I learned that the last time Edward went to school, he skipped two finals. That meant he had to make them up today or not get his credit hours. I wasn't surprised when I learned this; I knew he went home early on the days of his finals for me.

"Bella, you're going to do fine. Please calm down."

"I hate talking in front of people," I said, feeling my voice shake. My hands were already shaking.

"I know you hate it, but remember what Alice said," he paused and kissed my forehead, taking his eyes off the road as he was speeding. "You're going to do fine; you're going to pass with flying colors. Please Bella," he murmured in my ear, causing my pounding heart to slow down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay," I breathed, leaning into my seat.

It was quiet the rest of the ride to the college. I kept my eyes closed, breathing deeply through my nose. Edward reached over and kept his hand over the one that was on my stomach, and he would squeeze it every once in awhile.

When we finally got there, Edward parked the car closer to my room and gave me the car keys. "You're going to have to wait for me while I make up my other final."

"Okay." My voice quivered. Edward got out of the car and opened my car door within the same second. He helped me out and then he gathered me in his arms.

"You're going to do fine." He kissed me, making my head spin. "Don't worry." He kissed me again and I felt my knees weaken. Was he trying to make me forget everything? "I love you. Be safe." He pulled away, and just for reassurance, I kissed him again. When I pulled away, he walked me to my room. I very carefully walked to the first empty seat in the back of the room, and then I looked back to the door. "Go get 'em," he whispered, winking at me. I blushed and smiled, waving to him. He blew me a kiss, and then went to his own room to take his final.

My nerves were back in full swing by the time the room filled up. I was shaking beyond belief, but I tried to hide it.

My dread seemed to increase by tenfold as some of the best students volunteered to go first. "Holy crow…" I breathed, by the time I realized that everyone had gone except for me. First I took off my coat, because I was getting warm, and then I stood up shakily, keeping a hand on my desk, just to make sure I had my balance. I walked to the front of the room, my knees shaking. I requested that I sit, I was sure I wouldn't be able to stand for very long, and almost immediately, the professor gave me a stool. While she was distracted, I glanced out the window and my eyes widened in shock when I saw Jasper and Alice.

And then I felt cool, calm, and collected. I grinned gratefully at Jasper, and Alice gave me two thumbs up before disappearing from view, dragging Jasper with her. I let out a sigh, and then carefully sat down on the stool. I took a deep breath and then looked at my notebook with my speech. My face was on fire as I began to speak. "The Puritans were merciless against man…"

When I finished, I got a standing ovation from all the students in the class. My heart was pounding in my ears. I smiled a little anxiously and then I got off the stool, keeping a hand on my back as I walked back to my seat and eased myself down. My professor was congratulating everyone in the class, but I was just trying to keep my heart from escaping my chest.

Class was dismissed after a few minutes, and I gathered my notebook and put on my coat. I walked slowly and deliberately to the car, grateful that the cool air was hitting my cheeks. I was hoping Jasper and Alice stuck around, but I saw no sign of Alice's Porsche. With a sigh, I walked towards Edward's Volvo.

And then I stopped as a sharp feeling, it actually reminded me of a cramp, hit my abdomen, but it lasted for only a handful of seconds. I looked at my stomach and I started rubbing it without realizing it. "Gabe, you can't be kicking me that hard. It hurts." I smiled despite the shock of the pain, and continued to Edward's car. I got inside and sat down carefully. I didn't bother with a seat belt. I tossed my notebook to the back seat and closed my eyes. I had about two hours before Edward would be released from his room, so what was I going to do?

Another pain rocketed through my abdomen, and my hand gripped the door handle and I squeezed tightly. This time this pain took all breath from me, and I couldn't even think. I waited for it to go away, and it took almost a full minute. By the time it was over, I was gasping for breath and a little dizzy. Without even thinking, my shaking hands reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone.

I dialed Edward's cell phone number, and I waited for someone to pick up. It took seven rings to realize that he couldn't answer his phone because he was taking his final. I struggled out of my coat and leaned into my seat. No pain happened, and I relaxed. _False alarm. Maybe these are the uncomfortable contractions Carlisle was talking about,_ I thought weakly, closing my eyes. After another minute, I shivered because I was cold. I turned on Edward's car and turned on the heat.

I checked the time. Fifteen minutes had passed since my class was dismissed. "It's seemed like hours!" I mumbled beneath my breath. I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep. I woke when I heard a car backfire, and I sat up, wincing. I glanced at the clock, and I saw that I slept for fifteen minutes. _Everything is at fifteen minute intervals._

I felt another strong contraction, and my eyes were glued to the clock. I cried out in surprise and my back arched from pain. This pain was not normal. "Oh God!" A minute passed and finally the pain went away. I saw that the phone was still in my hands and I opened it, calling Edward again. Maybe he'd get the hint that I needed him.

No answer.

Instead of calling Edward back, I called Carlisle. I was surprised when he answered, "What can I do for you, Rosalie?"

"Rosalie?" I asked, confused. _Why does he think I'm Rosalie?_ "This isn't Rosalie. It's Bella." And then I remembered that I had Rosalie's cell phone. My cell phone was currently at the store.

"What are you doing with her phone?" Carlisle sounded curious.

"I dropped my phone—" A short, sharp pain hit my abdomen, but it didn't last nearly as long as the other contractions. "Contractions!" I gasped, holding the phone so tightly it probably would have broken.

"What?" Carlisle asked. His voice was cautious, and he spoke slowly.

"I'm having contractions!" I tried to not sound hysterical, but six months was definitely too early to be having contractions like _this_. Briefly my mind flickered to my day of shopping with Alice. She did say that I wasn't going to have the baby early…

_Was she lying?_

"How many have you had?" Carlisle's calm voice was gone as he went into doctor mode. For a second I didn't answer him as my mind was frozen on Alice, and then Carlisle said, "Isabella!"

"Four in thirty minutes!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Four in thirty minutes?" Carlisle repeated, trying to verify that what I said was correct. I could hear the worry thick in his voice. My heart skipped a beat and I squeezed my free fist as I struggled for air. After a second, I whispered,

"I had two extremely short ones, maybe two seconds, and then two that were about a minute long. Those two were fifteen minutes apart. I had one just now and then one a little over a half hour ago. It didn't hurt much."

"Where are you now?"

"In Port Angeles, Edward is still taking his final. I have his keys."

"I don't want you driving anywhere. He isn't answering his phone?"

"No." I was beginning to panic. My heart was pounding even harder.

"Sit still Bella. Try to call Edward again, and then call me back, okay?"

"Yeah…" I let Carlisle go, and then I got a bright idea. I opened Edward's glove compartment and looked for any information on Peninsula Community College. I found a pamphlet and let out a relieved breath when I saw something with the school's number on it. I snatched it and dialed with shaking fingers. I composed myself before the first ring. "Hello, Peninsula Community College."

"Yes, can I have Professor Gregory's room please? It's an emergency."

"One moment please." I felt the line switch over, and I tried to think of something that would get Edward calmly out of the room. After waiting a minute, and feeling more anxious by the second,

I heard a gruff voice say,

"Gregory's room."

"Hello, this is Isabella Cullen, and I need Edward Cullen to run his keys to his car. I forgot to grab them from him this morning." I lied through my teeth. _I don't want Edward being panicked when he comes out here, but he'll surely be confused because we both know that I have the keys._

"Fine." Then click.

_Holy crow, he's rude_, I thought bitterly. After a handful of seconds, Rosalie's phone began to vibrate. I picked it up and opened it. Before I could even say, "hello", Edward said. "What do you need, Rose?"

"It's not Rosalie, and stop walking." I stopped talking and looked around for any sign of Edward. I couldn't see him, so he must've still been standing by his room.

"Bella?"

"I need you to run, after I'm through with you, to the car. I don't care who sees you, just run. I'm having contractions," I heard his breath hitch. "I've had four in thirty minutes. I called Carlisle already; he wants me to call him back. Please hurry."

"I'm running." He hung up the phone, and I dialed Carlisle's number.

"Did you get him?"

"Yes, he's coming right now." The driver's side door opened, and Edward climbed into the car. He was looking frightened, and I sent him a nervous smile. I was calm now, and I felt as if I've done this a thousand times before.

"All right. Do not go to Port Angeles; come to the hospital in Forks. Do you think you can make it?"

"Yeah."

"If you start bleeding, forget about it. Just go to the nearest hospital. Have you had any more contractions?"

"N—" I stopped and dropped the phone. Edward's hand was in view, and I grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. I couldn't think, I just squeezed and waited for the pain to be over. It felt like it lasted hours, and I gasped with the intensity of it.

"I'm going." Edward said. _He must've taken the phone._

I eased my grip on Edward's hand as the pain subsided, and I took a deep breath. That's when I noticed that the scenery around me was zooming past. I looked at Edward, and he was looking at me frantically. "It hurt," I whimpered, brushing tears from my eyes.

"I know Bella, I know," Edward wiped my tears and kissed me briefly before looking out the window. "I think this may be the right time to learn the breathing exercises for labor."

"Right."

Within seconds, Edward instructed me on how to breathe, and I was breathing just like he was. I didn't care how ridiculous I may have looked or sounded; I felt more comfortable than I have in the last half hour.

Edward grabbed his cell phone, and answered. "What have you seen?" I could only assume it was Alice. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into my seat. I didn't flinch when Edward slammed on his brakes. My eyes did open when he pulled to the side of the road and left the car. I was out of the car and in Edward's arms in a flash. I saw a yellow Porsche not two feet in front, and Jasper and Alice were waiting outside the car.

"I'll take your car, the Porsche goes much faster! Go! Go!" Alice ushered us to her car, where Edward gently put me in and put on my seat belt. Then he got inside, and we were zooming once again towards Fork's.

I lost track of time as everything blurred around me. Not only was the scenery going too fast, but I was crying, because I knew I shouldn't be doing this now. I was only six months—it was still much, much too early!

Edward swerved the car and I strained hard against my seat belt, wincing. I looked at Edward and he just barely had his eyes open, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. I heard him swear and then look out the window. "We're close enough, Bella, don't worry."

"Worry about what?" I asked shakily, my hand wiping at my eyes.

Edward looked at me a second, and his features softened for the briefest of moments before he whispered, "You're bleeding."

And if it was possible, he pressed his foot harder on the gas, and we seemed to be going even faster.

"I'm so hot!" I complained through dry lips. I looked around the hospital room that was painted a light shade of purple. I actually found the color a little peaceful, if I stared at it long enough. Edward gently tapped my hand, and I looked at him. He was sitting right beside me, a cup of ice chips in his hands and Alice and Jasper were sitting on the other side of him. I opened my mouth when Edward indicated to me that I could have an ice chip. I sucked on it willingly, leaning back into my bed. I was so tired and hot! In the few hours that I've been in the hospital, I've had an ultrasound and a pelvic exam to try and determine the source of my bleeding, and I just kept feeling worse and worse as the hours progressed, because I didn't know what was wrong!

"Bella, this might help." I peeked at Alice as she moved from beside Jasper to the side of my bed. She asked me to sit up, and I did, sucking in a breath at moving. She gathered up all of my hair and tied it up so it rested on the top of my head. I immediately felt relief from the thick mass that was off my neck.

"Thanks." I grimaced when I felt a contraction. "I'm getting better at this…" I groaned as the contraction fully hit. Edward grabbed my hand and I squeezed it, breathing just like he instructed me to do in the car. He leaned close to my ear and whispered,

"You're doing a good job Bella."

As the contraction dwindled away, I sighed and beamed at Edward. They were getting easier to handle, and I was pleased that I had a good hold on them. I was sweating and still panting as I took another offered ice chip.

"That was the first contraction in an hour and a half," Jasper said, and I looked at him. He was examining one of the many machines that were around me.

"This could be a false alarm," Alice said.

"Gods, I can only imagine what real labor will be like then." I chuckled at my own little joke and sighed quietly. I wanted very dearly to sleep, and I looked at Edward, hoping he would let me. "Can I sleep?"

"Yes," Edward leaned closer to me. "I think that would be a good idea. Get as much rest as you can."

I smiled at him, and then I requested that he help me turn over. I was tired of sitting up. Edward very carefully helped me turn, and when I was resting on my left side, I kissed his hand and closed my eyes. I was not surprised when sleep took me in almost an instant.

I woke to a constant thudding sound. At first I thought it was an alarm clock, and it took me a long time to open my eyes to recognize my surroundings. I was still in the hospital, and the thudding noise was coming from a machine. It took me even longer to recognize that it was the fetal heartbeat.

"Bells, you okay?"

I looked up, and instead of Edward sitting beside me, it was Charlie. I smiled at him, still feeling a little groggy. I nodded my head and tucked my arm beneath it. Charlie reached out and touched my cheek for the briefest of moments, and then he retracted his hand. I rejoiced in that touch, because it was rare for Charlie to show any type of emotion. His cheeks flushed, and I just smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"Edward went home to fetch you a pair of clothes to change in to, and the rest of the Cullen's are sitting in the waiting room."

"All of them?"

"I think so."

I looked around and noticed that the sun was still up. "What time is it?"

Charlie checked his watch. "Ten thirty-seven. I guess you slept through the afternoon and night without a single contraction. The hospital is sending you home."

"Really?"

Charlie nodded his head. He smiled at me reassuringly, and I just nodded my head. I closed my eyes, and Charlie whispered softly, "It's been a long nineteen years since I've heard a fetal heartbeat."

"It's a little scary," I whispered, cracking an eye open so I could see Charlie. He was looking at the machine. "It's a little scary to know that something inside of you is actually growing and breathing, it actually has a heart…" Charlie nodded his head slowly, still absorbed in the machine, as if it were a baseball game.

"I remember when you were born…" Charlie trailed off, and I could tell he was getting a little sentimental on me. He looked at me and grinned. "You did not want to be born on September 13th, that's for sure! Renée was in labor for twenty-one hours, and you came out at 11:57pm."

"I've always hated my birthday, since day one." I laughed when Charlie agreed. After our little moment, there was a knock at the door, and Esme peeked in, smiling at me and Charlie fondly. I'm sure she heard our conversation.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She had a bundle of clothes, and it looked like she was going to be the one to help me change.

"No, no," Charlie said standing up. "I have to get going anyway." He turned to me and kissed my forehead, shocking me. "Call me with any news, okay Bells?"

I nodded my head and watched him depart from the room. Esme sat down in the just vacated chair, and a moment later, Edward walked into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed behind me, and leaned over, kissing my cheek. "Are you in pain?"

"Nope. I just feel a little tired."

"You had eight contractions; I think you deserve to be a little tired." He kissed my cheek again and pulled away. He rubbed my back with his fingertips, and I could feel myself slowly drifting off. There was a knock at the door that made me open my eyes, and then Carlisle stepped into the room. His expression was somber as he sat down in a chair with a chart in his hands.

Just the look on his face made my heart skip, but as soon as it started to beat again, it was going way too fast. Edward leaned towards my ear and whispered, "Breathe…"

After a few seconds, Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly but briefly for a second. Finally Carlisle spoke. "Your sonogram revealed that your placenta previa has turned into a total previa, and it is covering your cervix. The contractions that you were having caused your cervix to dilate, which disrupted the blood vessels in that area. You've stopped bleeding, and you haven't had contractions in over ten hours, but I still want to keep you here overnight for observation.

"For the duration of your pregnancy, I am going to put you on pelvic rest, which means no exams or any other strenuous activities." Despite the bad news, I blushed at the thought of Edward and I doing anything...strenuous. "You're going to be monitored with ultrasounds and sonograms to watch for any distress from the baby and you. If the bleeding starts again, we're going to have to deliver him immediately with a c-section because the placenta is blocking his only way out. Right now I am going to start you on a dose of corticosteroids to strengthen his lungs, and to prevent any other complications incase we have to deliver him prematurely."

I was numb for a few minutes, my face pressed against the bed. For a long time I didn't utter a single sound, except for a squeak when Carlisle gave me the steroids. I couldn't find anything to say, but my thoughts were in overdrive. _Carlisle told me last month that everything was going to be okay, he could guarantee it, but now…what changed? Is this my fault? I shouldn't have gone shopping, and I probably shouldn't have gone to school today, I shouldn't have moved off the couch! _My body suddenly began to shake with sobs, and I couldn't stop myself. _My baby,_ _my_ _Gabriel,_ _is in danger, and there is nothing I can do._

I felt the weight on the bed shift, and then a door closed. Edward's cold arm wrapped around me, embracing me as tightly as he thought was safe. "Bella…" I felt his body shake with heavy, dry, sobs. He held me until my sobs subsided, and I was just down to quiet sniffles.

"Is this my fault?" I croaked, thankful that Edward couldn't see my face, afraid that he would be ashamed of me, just like I was ashamed of myself.

"No." Edward placed a firm kiss against my throat. "This is not, nor will it ever be your fault. Don't think it; don't even put energy into that thought. This is how fate planned it, and Gabriel will be fine."

"How do you know?" I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that _something_ wasn't going to go wrong.

"Alice."

"I thought Alice was watching me this entire time. She should have seen this!" My words came out like venom, and I felt a bubble of anger well inside of me at the thought of Alice not seeing this before it happened. She could have prevented some of this pain; she could have prevented me from doing something that made this situation happen.

Edward's entire body stiffened behind me for a second, and then when he spoke, it came out in a growl. "What do you think she saw this morning Bella? Why do you think we changed cars on the highway?" My heart wrenched painfully and I gasped as tears began to well up in my eyes. Very gently, Edward grabbed my hand and whispered, his voice much softer, "She saw this, Bella, and she was trying to find us. Do _not_ blame her."

I began to sob wildly now. Edward left my embrace and sat down in front of me, wiping away my tears. Alice was probably still close by, and she more than likely heard me. _I can't imagine what she feels like now… _

"I—I'm s-sorry." I wasn't sure who I was apologizing to, either Edward or Alice, as I wiped my eyes. I sobbed heavily for a few minutes as Edward tried to catch my tears. I took almost a full minute for me to calm myself enough to speak again, and even then, it was through clenched teeth. "Ca-Carlisle s-said th-that every—and Al—Ali—"

"He was right Bella," Edward stressed, kissing my forehead and forcing me to look into his eyes. "Everything _is_ going to be okay. Just trust us, okay?" I nodded my head, and he leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away quickly and gasped, and Edward was on his feet. "What?"

"If he kicks me that hard again!" I choked out, looking at stomach. "It's his new thing, a strange and demented version of soccer." I rubbed my stomach at where the source of pain came from. Edward reached out and put his hand on my stomach. I looked at Edward with heavy eyes, and I was surprised by the look of pure fascination and ecstasy on his face whenever he felt the baby's movement.

I think it was the thought that Edward wanted this so badly that kept my head on my shoulders, or at least, halfway on my shoulders. I took Edward's hand and he looked at me. "Everything will be fine," he repeated softly, kissing my fingers. I just nodded my head and closed my eyes, my instincts telling me that all I needed to do was put my trust in Edward.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Okay, overall, this wasn't a happy chapter, but it ended on a happier note!

Happy Mother's Day to all those great mothers out there!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	24. Speechless

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty-three: Speechless

_Bed rest isn't as bad as I anticipated._ I looked around the living room where my bed was temporarily stationed as Alice and Rosalie painted a room upstairs that's been turned into a nursery for Gabriel. I told Alice to have her way with the room, partly because I knew that was what she truly wanted, and partly because I knew I still needed to apologize to her for saying what I said. We haven't talked about it, but she's been a little distant lately, and I knew that was why.

I shook my head slowly and looked at Edward. He felt that it would be safer if I was in the living room during the duration of the painting. "I thought I would be dying of boredom, but boredom is nonexistent if there's an Emmett Cullen in your life."

The very vampire that I was speaking of was sitting on the edge of my bed, seven Uno cards in his hand. My Angel was sitting beside me laughing. Emmett took it upon himself to make sure I wasn't unhappy, even for the briefest of moments. Edward thought this was dangerous, but right now as he rested his head on my shoulder, I knew he was very grateful for his brother.

"I take that as a compliment Bella, thank you." He bowed slightly, and then he put down a draw four card. Edward scowled at him, and I just laughed, leaning my head against the pillow. With the fact that Edward could hear every one of Emmett's thoughts, I thought this game would be uselessly boring, but Emmett had strategy, which kept the game going a lot longer than what a normal two player Uno game should go.

Esme interrupted the game briefly with a snack for me, trail mix and a bottle of water. I really just wanted the raisons from the bag; the salty flavor of them after being inside a bag of trail mix was what I've been craving most recently. And the bottle of water was just so I didn't inconvenience Esme to do the dishes, because I wasn't allowed out of bed long enough to wash my breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snack dishes. I ate while Edward and Emmett played for a few more minutes.

"Okay, I give up," Edward said. He had nearly half the deck in his hands. Whatever strategy Emmett had was working. Edward set his cards down and snuggled closer to my side. Since I was pregnant and on bed rest I was restricted to almost two positions only, sitting up and lying down on my left side. I couldn't really snuggle up to Edward anymore, so I requested that he snuggle up to me. It was only one of the many requests I made to Edward, but this one he actually liked.

Emmett took Edward's cards and shuffled the deck together before putting them back in their box. Then he eyed me carefully. "You need a nickname. Bells and Bella are getting a little old for my sensitive ears."

I lifted an eyebrow at him, trying to guess what he was thinking. Edward obviously heard what Emmett thought, and he stiffened, growling, "No Emmett."

Emmett smiled. "I think I have it." Edward once again growled no, but Emmett's grin grew bigger, frightening me. It was probably something terribly embarrassing, and I would have to beg him not to say it in public, if I ever go anywhere in public with him. "Belly."

"Belly?" I repeated. Edward was now growling steadily.

"Yes Belly. I mean, it's obvious, your belly is huge," he paused to make a wildly huge hand gesture, representing my stomach, I think. "And it represents you quite well. All you are now is a belly on two legs. Belly Cullen." Edward made a move towards Emmet, but a peal of laughter coming from me made him stop. He looked at me, and I was just shaking my head at Emmett.

"I don't think I'll ever understand…" My sides hurt from laughing so hard. Edward was still glaring at Emmett, but soon his expression was content when he rested against me again.

"Doesn't it bug you that you have to sit around all day?" Emmett laid on his stomach and rested his head in his hands, watching me. I shrugged my shoulders, saying,

"I don't sit around all day. Sometimes I get up and go to the bathroom or take a shower." Emmett sighed and in the blink of an eye, turned on his back and put his hands beneath his head. He crossed his ankles and said gruffly,

"I would go nuts with nothing to do. I do not envy you."

"You're not doing anything now," Edward reminded.

"That doesn't count. I'm allowed to get up and move and run, she's just allowed to sit, and take human moments, and I bet you those aren't _as_ fun."

I sighed, rolling my eyes at him. "Don't remind me." I rubbed my stomach, feeling as the seven month old fetus moved around inside me. I was extremely thankful that my body seemed to respond positively after my bad news in the hospital. I stopped bleeding, just as Edward and Carlisle expected, and I had no more painful or even uncomfortable contractions for a month. And Gabriel was having the time of his life, making up new sports in my womb.

I almost screamed when a bright flash jerked me from my thoughts. Alice was standing over me, my old camera in her hands. "I just took the last picture, so I'll develop the film. Seven long months of pictures Bella! I'm so excited; you get to see how you evolved!"

I laughed a little nervously, rubbing my eyes. "I guess you're finished painting?"

Alice bobbed her head excitedly. "As soon as the room dries and is fume free, you'll see it. It's absolutely amazing!"

"It looks nice," Edward commented. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's not fair that Edward sees it before I do." Edward laughed and kissed my cheek, my pout falling away. I kissed him back and sighed. I watched Edward, Emmett, and Alice as they all looked to one side of the house, and then Emmett got off the bed, leaving and going outside. I suspected someone from outside called for Emmett, their super vampire hearing no doubt picking up every sound.

Less than a minute later, Carlisle and Emmett came into the house, both carrying big boxes. Carlisle stopped, and I think he was pondering why there was a huge bed in his living room, holding a severely pregnant woman, her vampire husband, and his sister was standing beside it. I laughed at his bemused expression while Emmett explained, "They were painting upstairs and she couldn't be with them.

Carlisle nodded his head knowingly. "Since you're on bed rest, I've been lent an ultrasound machine."

"I didn't think they'd let you do that."

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Edward chuckled, shaking his head, and I looked between the two, and then at Alice. She rolled her eyes at me and sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking her head. "I think it would be more respectful to keep conversations at a reasonable level so Bella can hear, but that's just my opinion."

"Sorry Bella."

"Yeah, sorry Belly."

"Emmett, you weren't even involved with this conversation!" I looked at Emmett and he just laughed, running up the stairs to help Carlisle put the machines away. Carlisle followed behind him, and I think he was even more confused than he was when he walked into the house.

"This is my family," Edward lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. Alice laughed and jumped off the bed.

"I'll be back with seven month's worth of pictures!" She ran to the door, paused and waved goodbye. Seconds later Jasper was by her side, and they both left together. I looked at Edward. He looked content, lying down on his back and staring, and I didn't want to bother him. I watched as his eyes closed and he put his hands behind his head. I carefully sat up all the way and put my feet on the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"The restroom," I said. I waited for Edward to standup, and he came around the bed and helped me to my feet. I walked to the stairs, and then he very carefully picked me up, helping me avoid overexerting myself.

I went to the restroom and when I was washing my hands, I heard the sound of metal moving. That piqued my interest, and I dried my hands before opening the door. I looked up and down the hallway for any sign of a vampire. Then Edward was in front of me. He picked me back up, and we were walking up the steps. Sometime's I think I drove Edward nuts, because when I was in his arms, he didn't run. "Is the bed back in our room?"

"Emmett just took it up there." It was strange to be moving so slowly when I was with Edward. Instead of going into our bedroom, we continued down the hallway until I was met with a door. I was attempting to not be shocked. I honestly didn't know my way around the Cullen mansion, and I was not surprised that there was once again another room I hadn't been to.

Edward opened the door, and I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth. Edward lowered me to the floor, and I blindly walked to my old rocking chair sitting in the corner. I blinked heavily and looked around.

The windows were covered with dark blue fabric, but I couldn't even move to see what the view looked like, but I was sure it was breathtaking. The walls were a few shades lighter than the curtains, well, almost like a sky blue, and the carpet was white and plush. What caught my attention though, was the baby furniture, and I forced myself to stand. I walked across the room and ran my fingers over the wood. I could tell the furniture was old; the intricate wood designs were hand crafted. The softest blanket I've ever felt lay on the bottom of the crib, and in fluid blue stitching, it said, "Gabriel".

"This was Esme's." I looked up at Edward, and he was examining the crib. "She's kept this all these years."

"It's beautiful," I whispered, losing the ability to speak. I looked around the room, and my eyes widened when I actually looked at the ceiling. Instead of seeing plain white, I saw clouds and the sun. I gasped and I heard Edward laugh.

"Wait until you see it with the lights off."

When the room was blanketed in darkness, my mouth grew even wider. Instead of seeing the sun, there was a moon, and amongst the dark clouds, there were stars. "How'd they do this?" I asked in awe.

"It's what Rosalie and Alice do." Edward turned the lights back on, and I moved to the rocking chair. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I soaked up the room, trying to burn it into my memory. This was probably the best gift anyone could have given me. I began to cry then, and Edward rushed to my side. "Is something wrong?"

"It's beautiful." I sniffled and rubbed at my eyes. "How can I ever thank them?"

"By spending the evening with them?" I looked up at Edward, my eyes narrowed. Was he up to something devious? "I have to hunt. Rosalie and Alice are the two who have hunted most recently, and you can have a girl's only evening." I pouted, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth. Edward lowered himself to the floor so we could be at eye level. "I know you hate things like that, but…"

"Okay," I said, not putting up much of a fight. My two sisters just decorated a room for me, what else could I do for them? And I still owed Alice so much for how rude I was in the hospital. I thought of all the things we could do, and I concluded that a seven month pregnant woman couldn't do much when she was on bed rest."I'll do it."

"Alice will be happy." Edward kissed my forehead and then helped me to my feet. With one last look at the room, I left, going back to my bedroom where I could rest.

"I love you Bella."

I nodded my head slowly, kissing his cheek. I wanted Edward to stay, but I knew that he and his family needed to hunt, both for my benefit and theirs. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if I got a nosebleed or stubbed my toe. And if I did go into labor, I didn't want to make things complicated with a family of half thirsty vampires.

Edward squeezed my hand before dropping another kiss on my head. "Keep my heart safe," he whispered.

"I will, but you have to do the same for me."

He walked from the room, his eyes never leaving mine. His head nodded slowly as a small smile broke out across his features. It seemed, as the time for him to hunt came closer, our time seemed that much more precious, even though we both knew that hunting only lasted a few hours instead of days.

When Edward was gone from my view, I sighed. I shifted one of the pillows that were behind me, I was sitting up in bed, and then I stretched my arms above my head. I was tired, I couldn't deny that, but I've been having such a hard time getting comfortable that sleeping was nearly out of the question. Distantly, I could hear the sound of Emmett's jeep running, so that meant the Cullen's hadn't left yet.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a, "Can I come in Bella?"

"Of course, of course." There wasn't much I could do, I couldn't move to make room in the bed, which there was more than enough anyway, and I couldn't open the door. The door opened and Rosalie stepped into the room. Even in jeans and a cashmere sweater, which I'm sure both were designer, she looked beautiful. She walked across the room, wary of every breath I took.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, folding her hands in her lap, and seconds later, Alice was perched by my feet, grinning slightly, but seemingly a bit more at ease than Rosalie. I knew she was trying to be on my good side, and my heart just broke for her. I knew I needed to apologize, but how? "What do you want to do, now that the boys are gone?"

"There's not much I can do, Alice," I said quietly, smiling shyly but warmly at her and indicating the bed. "I've been banned from taking my feet off this bed without Edward in my presence." Was my smile enough? With the broad grin that took over her face, I believed it was.

"It's not like we're going to go running." She sounded a lot like her old self, but her comment still made my stomach flip. We might not go running, but without Edward here to protect me, I was at the mercy of Alice, who loved to play dress up.

Hesitantly, Rosalie cleared her throat, and I looked at her. I could see an unsure look in her eyes as she worried her lip between her teeth. That was a sign in itself, I've never seen a vampire chew on their lip before. "Bella, I have a question." I nodded my head just slightly, holding my breath. Alice, I think, saw this conversation in her mind, because she made herself more comfortable, lying down on her stomach and resting her head in her hands, watching me pensively. My attention was brought back to Rosalie when she asked, "What is it like to be pregnant?"

Before I could stop myself, I said, "It's a little hard." Rosalie cocked her head, and I grinned. "To explain, I mean. It's a never ending emotional rollercoaster, at least in my case…" I closed my eyes and thought about the last seven months of my life. "Sometimes it's a painful process, because there's the back and stomach pain, and the strange cravings…The leg cramps and the new and _terrible_ sleeping patterns…" I looked at Rosalie and smiled.

"But it's worth it, because you can feel the weight of the baby, you can feel him move, and you know that you're doing something magical, bringing a child into this world and that takes away every dreadful aspect of pregnancy." I paused and rubbed my stomach thoughtfully. "Besides, I know that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Edward wants this so much." I felt tears sting my eyes as I whispered, "That's all that really matters...Edward wants this too."

Rosalie was quiet, and for a second I thought I revealed too much information, that maybe she only wanted to know the bad side of pregnancy, or maybe I didn't answer her question at all…I couldn't stop thinking that I did something wrong until she smiled at me. All she said was, "Thank you Bella," and then she was quiet again. I couldn't fathom as to what she was thinking, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Bella, I think its makeover time."

I looked at Alice with wide eyes. I shook my head, I was quite content lying in bed for all of eternity, and I said so, but Alice just laughed. She couldn't just yank me from the bed anymore, but I knew that it was useless to fight; she would find a way to get me out of bed. It was a little strange at first; being carried in Rosalie's arms, but it was my only mode of transportation. She carried me to a bathroom; I think it was hers, where there was one solitary chair. Rosalie set me on my feet, and I walked to it, wincing when I sat down.

"First is this hair," Alice said, taking my hair out of the bun that I carelessly put it in. It was at this moment that I realized how long it was. Alice had me stand to my feet, and I could see it fell past my waist. "Your hair is growing faster than any human I've ever seen." I laughed a little nervously as I moved back to the chair. I noticed Alice had a pair of scissors in her hand, and that made me a lot more nervous. Rosalie took the scissors from her, and I wasn't sure if that was any better. I knew I had a lot of hair, and lately it's been getting on my nerves because it was so long and heavy, but I wasn't committed to getting it cut either.

I jumped and closed my eyes when I felt the chair tip backwards, and then I heard water. Rosalie and Alice very gently began to wash my hair, and I laughed a little. As if it would all fall out! I think for laughing, Alice accidentally got water all over my pajamas. She laughed and apologized, telling me I could change when all of my hair was gone.

That did not make me feel better.

I kept my eyes closed when I felt the scissors in my hair. Even with vampire speed, this seemed like an agonizing eternity. _I hope they don't make me bald! _I knew Alice would never make me bald, and Rosalie wasn't that cruel, but I rarely had any decision in matters like these. I didn't open my eyes when I felt a comb in my hair, and I squeezed my eyes even tighter when I felt a blow dryer. Was Rosalie really finished?

It was the blow drying that took the longest. And then Rosalie shut off the machine and requested that I look in the mirror. I gasped in surprise when I saw my reflection. I moved closer to the mirror, whispering, "It looks just like it did when I moved to Forks…" My brown locks went to the middle of my back, and it was straight, but there weren't any fancy bangs or layers that I would have to spend hours upon hours to do. It was just plain. _Just how I like it._

"The horror on your face during this entire ordeal made Rosalie want to make as little changes as possible. The only difference between this boring style and your old boring style is that this is straight." Alice touched my hair. I rolled my eyes at her, muttering,

"I like boring." But I had to admit, my hair was soft. Alice helped me out of the chair and then she forbade me to move as she and Rosalie left. I stood on my feet for all of two seconds, and then Rosalie and Alice were back in the room, Alice with pajamas, and Rosalie with a movie. _At least my makeover was only getting my hair cut,_ I thought, at ease. I carefully changed into another pair of pajamas, and I was sure Alice was attempting to make me seduce Edward.

It was an almost normal nightgown, except it was silk and dark blue. I thought I looked a little ridiculous; my pregnant belly was the only source of attention. _At least it has sleeves and is to my knees…_ After examining my reflection for a minute, I finally determined I looked a little pretty, but I was huge. I opened the door to the bathroom and barely took two steps out of the room before I was once again in Rosalie's arms, and was being carried down the stairs.

When we got to the living room, I was surprised to see the setup of a small salon, and Alice was waiting for me excitedly. "While you watch a movie, we're going to give you a manicure and pedicure!"

I was being tortured now. _What did I do to deserve this?_ I thought warily, looking towards the ceiling, as if that would hold my answers. _I have done nothing wrong! Why do you punish me?_

"Oh, stop being a drama queen," Alice said, pushing my shoulder lightly. "That's Rosalie's job!"

"Hey!" Rosalie growled, narrowing her eyes at Alice. Alice just smiled at her, and then danced to the television screen, where she put a movie in. When she returned, she looked at Rosalie, and Rosalie smiled. Then I met my doom. Alice pulled out a carrying case of fingernail polish.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie as Rosalie painted my left hand and Alice painted my right foot. "What are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Alice, do you expect me to go dancing?" I looked at Alice curiously. I was half tempted to ask her again when she didn't answer me. Was this why I was having a makeover? _I can't go dancing! I can barely walk!_

"Bella, calm down!" Alice laughed a little nervously. I replayed the nervous laughter and then the space of time that she did not speak. Did she have a vision? My brow furrowed and then Rosalie screeched,

"Alice, you painted her entire toe!"

I chuckled when Alice lifted up my foot for me to see. My big toe was now a shade of dark blue. Alice grinned at me, she was now at ease, so I assumed she just had a vision of Edward coming home or something.

"Where's Bella?"

My eyes opened slowly. I was lying on the couch, a blanket tucked around me. I could hear Edward's voice, but I couldn't determine if I was actually awake or not. I sat up groggily, and that's when I noticed I wasn't dreaming when I saw Edward move towards me.

"She's only been sleeping for a few minutes Edward," I saw Alice standing behind him. She was talking quietly. "Try to get her to go back to sleep. She needs it."

"Eh," I tried to say something, but that's all I could come up with. At least it made sense to me. I lowered myself back to the couch, not at all eager to get up. My back ached and it hurt to breathe, and I think it was because I was sleeping on the couch; it was a little uncomfortable.

"What was that Bella?"

I mumbled something, _I_ wasn't even sure what it was, and I leaned back into the cushions, covering my face with my blanket. I heard quiet chuckling, and then I felt my body shift. I hissed in protest, and my movement was even gentler than it was before. I opened my eyes and watched as I moved through the air, and up the steps. I giggled, and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, nuzzling it.

I knew I wasn't all the way awake.

"Sleep Bella," Edward commanded, and I felt another blanket being pulled over me. I opened one eye and looked at him, tapping my lips. For a second he just stared at me, and then he smiled and kissed me. I grinned and nestled my head on his lap, ready to go back to sleep.

Edward stroked my hair, and my drowsiness was consuming me. "Beautiful, beautiful Bella," he murmured, kissing my hair. I smiled softly, nuzzled my cheek against his knee, it was the best I could do without moving to sit up. After a minute, I yawned, trying to force myself to go to sleep, but I was stuck between half awake, and half asleep, and I couldn't seem to get my mind to rest. _How was Edward's hunting trip? What color are my toes? Did Alice and Rosalie watch the movie, or were they engrossed in my hands and feet? What movie did I even watch?_ I carefully sat up, and looked at Edward. "I miss sleeping on my back." I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"Bella, it's too late for you to be awake."

I nodded my head, my eyes closing. Edward laughed again and gently pushed me back onto the bed. I lay on my left side, and Edward lay behind me. He was stroking my side now, and I was drifting away, hopefully for the night. "Sleep," Edward murmured, before humming my lullaby.

"No, no, no!"

My eyes opened slowly, and I saw Edward and Alice. I smiled sleepily at them, but they didn't seem to notice me. Edward was pacing, and he had a horrified expression on his face. Alice was standing on the other side of the room, her face blank. I heard something break, it sounded like glass. _What glass things does Edward have_? I thought thickly, watching as Alice moved, I didn't even see her really. She was on her side of the room, and then suddenly she was in front of Edward, her hands holding his. "She's sleeping! For her sake, calm down!"

"They can't be coming," Edward hissed. He turned his head, and I saw fear and anger composed on his face. I was going to reach for him when Carlisle came into the room, and in seconds flat, all three vampires were gone from the room.

_What a strange dream..._I thought, closing my eyes.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I think it's appropriate if you send me flames. I deserve them. I am Evil…And I am sorry I haven't updated in ages. A lot has been going on, and for about a week I've been trying to update using my mom's laptop—I think our big computer is going to crash—and my mom's laptop wouldn't let me on .

Sorry for the lack of updates! And thanks for the reviews!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	25. Void

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty-four: Void

"Happy Valentine's Day Belly!"

I looked at Emmett as he presented me with a box of chocolates. For once, I didn't mind the concept of giving and receiving gifts. I was a little hungry. But chocolate wasn't what I was craving. I wanted—no, I _needed_ something grilled. _I don't care if it's chicken, hamburgers, hotdogs, even vegetables! I just want grilled food._ Edward kissed my cheek as I smiled at Emmett and said thank you. It was still late morning, and everyone was just now getting ready for the day. Even Carlisle was home today, which made the holiday a little more…special.

I set aside the chocolates and finished eating my breakfast. Everything was late this morning. Breakfast, me getting out of bed, even Gabriel's usual kicking of my kidneys and bladder was late this morning. When my breakfast dishes were put away and Edward was back to my side, I looked around the living room. "Where is everyone? Emmett disappeared quickly."

"They're trying to get the grill working."

"What?" I looked at Edward, hope shining in my eyes. Edward looked up at me, and burst out laughing. I jumped at the sound though, because this morning it seemed like he was never going to laugh again. He had been real…edgy. But I shook my head from these thoughts and reminded myself what was going on at the moment; I wouldn't be discouraged to find out how Edward knew what to get me, so I asked again, "Please repeat what you said."

"They're trying to get the grill working."

"You have a grill?"

"Jasper and Emmett bought it this morning." My stomach was soaring as I thought about what my dinner would be. I was excited, and I did not care who knew it. I was in my own jubilation for a few seconds, before narrowing my eyes at Edward. "How'd they know to get a grill?"

"I asked them," Edward said simply, shrugging at me. His nonchalant behavior was worse than his moodiness this morning. My eyes narrowed at him even more. I needed him to elaborate, because I don't think I've mentioned to anyone what I was craving. Edward grinned and tapped my temple. "When you talk in your sleep, love, you let me in on your deepest secrets." He kissed my pouting lips and I sighed. Edward pulled away quickly, and he looked around the room, his eyes settling on the window.

"What?" I asked, also looking out the window. I couldn't see anything.

"I thought I heard something," Edward said, his voice slow and calculated. I looked at him, an eyebrow arched, and waited for him to say something else. When he didn't, I crossed my arms over my chest, my bitter side kicking in.

"Is something happening? Or is something going to happen that I don't know about? You've been on edge…" My voice began to shake as I remembered his behavior a few months ago. _He still can't be hiding something, can he? _I shivered, but continued my will to be the stronger person. If I had the chance to finally figure out what was going on with my family, I was going to take the risk of asking.

"No, nothing is happening." Edward looked at me, a forced smile on his face, and I sighed, once again. The smile was nowhere near crooked—the one he always used to reassure me that everything was going to be all right—and his topaz eyes were slowly darkening. _He is lying_. I buried my face between his shoulder and his neck, and whispered,

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

His body stiffened, and in a soft whisper, bordering on a growl, he said, "There is nothing to tell, Bella."

I took that as a subject dropper, and I closed my mouth from any other accusations that I could have thrown at him. I kept my head there, though, to hide the hurt from his eyes. _He can't hurt me with whatever he's hiding! He just needs to tell me…_I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, almost to the point of my entire body trembling. _I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry._ I repeated in my head.

"Bella, love," Edward's hand briefly touched my shoulder before sliding down between my shoulder blades and resting on my hip. My heart skipped several beats and I lost my breath. "It's in your best interest to not know what is going on. I wasn't even supposed to mention the grill at all…"

I looked at Edward slowly, whispering, "I'm overreacting?"

"Just a little. But you'll find out soon enough what is going on."

I could help the shiver that rose up my spine; I hate surprises. But I couldn't fight off the feeling that this was not what Edward was hiding from me, but I chose to ignore it. My emotions have put me in enough trouble already; I can't take the chance that I'm probably wrong.

I jumped when Edward kissed me, his hands tangling in my hair. My heart did stop beating for a few seconds as I got lost in the kiss. When Edward pulled away not long after my heart started again, I was gasping for breath, and he had a smug smile on his face. "That was not fair," I breathed, looking at him with slightly unfocused eyes. He just shrugged his shoulders and kissed my forehead, whispering to me that I needed to get dressed for the day.

Edward helped me to my feet, and I stood for a second. I requested if I could walk up to our bedroom and Edward let me. We walked in silence, Edward holding my hand. I was still trying to remember how to breathe correctly, and it didn't help that Edward would occasionally run his fingers up and down my spine, temporarily rendering me useless in the walking department. My heart was thumping so hard at Edward's sudden complete 180 with his mood change. Was it the holiday that had him on edge? I didn't want to think about the shenanigans that Rosalie and Emmett could get themselves into on Valentines Day.

When we got to our bedroom, I opened the door and noticed that there were clothes laid out on the bed for me already. I looked at Edward and he smiled. "It makes your day a little easier."

"Thanks," I whispered, smiling at him brightly. Edward shut the door behind me when I walked further into the room, and I could see him going to his closet, probably getting something to wear for today. I picked up the shirt, it was just a long sleeved red shirt, and I examined it. _Red for Valentine's Day?_ I looked at the pants and reached for them, and then I dropped the shirt. "Oh shoot," I mumbled. I bent over to pick it up, and I realized, I couldn't bend over.

I tried reaching for it; squatting, half bending, but I just couldn't get it. "Edward?" I called. He was beside me in an instant, and I asked, "Can you pick that up for me? I just can't get it." I could already feel a strong ache forming between my hips, and I gritted my teeth.

He easily got my shirt and handed it to me. Then he went back into his closet, his shoulders just slightly hunched. _Strange_, I thought, watching him. I undressed, pulling my nightgown over my head, and put on the shirt. I was thankful that I didn't have to take a shower this morning, because my entire day would have been wasted; I would have never come out of the bathroom.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on my maternity jeans, buttoning them easily. While on the bed, I noticed socks, and my shoes were on the floor.

Edward was back to my side, and a look that I didn't quite recognize was on his face. His eyes were definitely darkening, and for a second I thought I saw a grimace as he got down on the floor. I wasn't sure if I should have been worried or not. "I love you."

"Umm…" I said, still trying to figure out his behavior. Edward's face fell slightly, and I smirked. "I love you too!" Edward moved to sit at my feet, and I once again noticed he was moving too fast. He was either agitated or excited about something, and his speed and slightly strange behavior told me he was agitated. He grabbed my socks from the bed and put my feet on his lap. He very carefully put my socks on, not without gliding his fingers over the arches of my feet, causing me to laugh, and then he put on my shoes. After he was finished, he leaned his head against my knees. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he looked up with dark eyes, but his crooked grin caused my heart to skip again. I was entranced by his beauty, and I couldn't formulate one single thing to say.

"I really do love you, more than the stars in the sky and the fish in the sea, Bella, and I don't want you to doubt that."

"Okay," I whispered, suddenly hopeful that his mood would change, because this reminded me of too much like old times when something bad would happen. _And what was the purpose of him hiding in the closet…_

Edward stood up and cupped both my cheeks in my hands, and kissed me gently. _Another gentle kiss! _My heart stopped beating for a second, and if I kept up the routine, it would stop beating all together! I kissed him just as gently when my heart was back to normal. My fingers tangled in his hair, and I breathed through my nose slowly as he pulled away, leaving a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Would you like to go back downstairs?" Edward whispered, a hint of normalcy entering his voice. I nodded my head wordlessly, dizzy and speechless from the kiss. Edward easily picked me up from the bed and cradled me in his arms, walking down the stairs.

The house was empty still, and it was eerily quiet as I got comfortable on the couch. I held Edward's hand loosely as my free hand traced random patterns on his arm. I asked him where everyone was now, and he said, "Esme and Carlisle are at the grocery store, Emmett and Jasper are trying _not _to destroy the grill, and Alice and Rosalie are talking amongst themselves, while watching the boys."

"Boys?" I repeated.

"Well, men, vampires, whatever." Edward seemed distracted. I looked at him, and he was looking at me, but his eyes weren't focused. I wanted to ask him what he was listening to, it could have been someone from his family, and then I thought that was rude. That would be like interrupting him when he was having a conversation. It felt like a few minutes passed, and then Edward shook his head. "Do you want to go outside and watch Emmett and Jasper? Rosalie wants someone to talk to, because Alice just left. It seems like Jasper and Emmett damaged the propane tank and they need a new one."

"Can I walk?"

Edward looked a little hesitant. Today was the first time in over a month that I've actually walked around on my own. Both Edward and I took my bed rest seriously, neither of us wanted anything to happen, but today, I felt a little restless, and it felt like I needed to walk it off. Edward thought about it for almost a full minute, and then he relented. "Yes, you can walk. Let me get your jacket." He dashed from the living room after kissing my cheek, and I braced myself on the couch, and pulling myself to my feet. After steadying myself, I looked up and Edward moved to stand in front of me. He helped me into my jacket and I zipped it up.

I was surprised Alice bought a jacket that fit me.

"Let's go," Edward said.

He held my hand and we walked together outside. I half expected the weather to permit on this day and be a little less blustery than it has been over the past few weeks, but alas, it was just as cold as it has been. Edward kept a firm hand on my back as we walked together around the house. The trees around me were breathtaking, and I looked at them as we walked. I breathed deeply, my breath coming out in little puffs. "I'm not going to eat out here, am I?"

Edward shook his head, but once again he was distracted. We were walking at a slower pace than before, and I noticed a hunch in his shoulders as his eyes darted around us…and then suddenly, Edward stopped altogether. His eyes were frantic when he turned and looked at me. "Go in the house and lock the front door." I didn't move for a second, and then he grabbed my shoulders, shaking them just slightly. "NOW!"

I backed away slowly, and then I turned, going straight for the house. My heart was beating and I wanted to know what frightened Edward so much. I heard Edward call for his siblings, but I didn't stop to see what they were doing.

I heard a twig snap and I couldn't help it, I turned around. I wasn't far from the now almost complete Cullen family. Edward was crouching low towards the ground and Rosalie was beside him. Emmett and Jasper were on either side of them, both growling. Then Jacob Black burst from the woods, and this time, I couldn't move.

"Those vampires—human sucking leeches—they're here."

Edward swore, and I took a hesitant step towards him. _He's been lying to me_, I thought weakly, my eyes flitting from Edward to Jacob and back again. I jumped when I heard multiple car doors slam, and then it was like a gust of wind blew past me. Suddenly all of the Cullen's were together again.

All of them, except me.

"I've seen it Edward! They'll kill her!" I saw Alice grab Edward. "You can't protect her; they know she's here—"

"Why wouldn't they know? She's been here the entire time," Jacob interjected. This time I didn't care, I strode to my family, and Esme caught me. At first I thought she was going to take me inside the house, and then I heard the quietest of sighs escape her. She walked with me just as I heard Carlisle say,

"We told them she was dead." I felt dread consume me, and I began to shake.

"Because she's pregnant!" Edward snapped, and I heard the ferocity dripping from his voice and I shrank back. Jacob took a hesitant step away from Edward too. "If they knew she was pregnant, they would take her and use her as an experiment! Do you know how many vampires want to procreate?"

I suddenly felt weak in the knees and I began to sink down. Esme wrapped her arms around me, keeping me standing. I couldn't think as I gasped for breath. _Vampires wanted me? But what vampires? Who would be strong enough to come here and take on the Cullens?_ And then I gasped, feeling dizzy.

_The Volturi._

_It all makes sense now._

"She can come with me; she can stay in La Push. We can protect her!" I saw pain etched on Jacob's face and my heart beat erratically. _What does all this mean?_

"We can't endanger your pack—"

"You can't just let her die!"

"What is going on?" I choked out, my voice shaking harder than my knees. I asked, even though I thought I knew the answer. I could barely breathe as my family turned to look at me for the first time. As my eyes moved from face to face, each held more pain than the next, and then my eyes settled on Edward. I couldn't even describe the torture that was evident in his quickly darkening eyes. I needed for that look to go away.

"She doesn't know?" Jacob whispered.

"We thought it would be safer for her to be kept in the dark," Alice spoke quietly. She turned from me and looked at Jacob. "Stress of this magnitude would have been bad for the pregnancy, and especially in her state—but now it doesn't matter."

"Don't say that!" Edward screamed, lunging at Alice. He knocked her to the ground, pinning her, his body shaking with rage. I gasped, afraid that he crushed the pixie-like vampire beneath his strength. "We can still do something!" His voice was ferocious and I didn't recognize it. Edward looked so wild, so distressed that he was a stranger to me. Alice was staring at Edward in the eyes, as if she was expecting him to do this—she probably was. In a blur, Jasper moved from where he had been standing to behind Edward, gripping him by his shoulders and throwing him off of Alice. She jumped to her feet in an instant, and Edward landed easily on his feet and ran back to his family, his chest heaving.

Then I began to cry. Sobs racked hard through my body, so strong that I couldn't stand. My mind seemed to freeze as I came to the sudden realization that today might be my last day on Earth. _The Volturi are coming to Forks to kill me, and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't hide. I can't pretend to be dead._ Edward was suddenly holding me, keeping me from sinking to the ground. I don't know where the strength came from, but I hit him as hard as I could, ignoring the pain in my knuckles from hitting his iron chest. "You lied to me!" I cried, hitting him again, a little bit harder. "I knew it, and I confronted you about it, but you still lied to me, telling me everything was going to be okay!" The urge to hurt him rocked through my body as my fists continued to pummel him.

He grabbed my hands just as I was about to hit him again. "Bella, stop."

"No," I said, struggling out of his grasp. I looked at him for the first time in a new light; I had doubt in my angel, my husband…my Edward. "What are you going to do about this? About us? About the baby, Edward? What are you going to do?"

"I—I don't know Bella, just trust me."

Before I could even think, I turned my back to Edward and stomped towards the house, all thoughts and feelings void.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Uh oh…

Review? Please?

Love,  
Bob Bennit

**P.S. **As a favor for a faithful reviewer, I would like to say:

**Please help the people of the Philippines by signing a petition. It will help persuade the decision to allow the Twilight the Movie to come out on December 8, 2008 instead of January 12, 2009:**

****

w w w . thepetitionsite . c o m / 1 / twilight39s - movie - release - in - the - philippines

If the link does not work, **after you take away the spaces of course**, please go to my profile page and click it there. It is only fair that they get to see it when we do!

**The Hyphens are meant to be there...**

As a Favor from A Writer to a Reviewer,  
Bob Bennit


	26. Left

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty-five: Left

I was locked in the only room where I knew no one would bother me.

The bathroom.

I paced back and forth, listening to the noises from downstairs. There was screaming and I heard crashes, meaning someone, and more than likely Edward, was losing control. I heard all the voices in the house; Carlisle's was the loudest, followed closely by Jacob. I was surprised that he was still in the house, but internally, I knew he wanted to help as much as he could with finding a solution to this problem. My heart ached at what I did to Edward, and I wanted him to know that I trusted him. Turning my back on him was the only thing I could have done at that moment, because if I didn't walk away, I would have stood there listening to them argue, and no doubt, collapse because of the stress.

Half of me couldn't believe it. The Volturi were coming to destroy me and rip apart my family. I was supposed to be changed by now, and Aro obviously thought this was unacceptable. But if Carlisle told them that I was dead and they managed to pull it off, what made Aro change his mind to send someone back here to check? And when was someone here in the first place?

Suddenly, it was clicking into place. _Separate events are making sense, the day I was sick and Edward broke the cup, he was seeing a vision from Alice! And Jasper fed off those emotions. And when I went to Port Angeles—_I shuddered at the memory_—that's when the Volturi came here…or was it, Edward visited them?_ "That's why Esme was scared for everyone! They wouldn't answer their phones because they were with the Volturi and she was scared." I was talking to myself out loud, my words rushed. _And Jacob must've been in on this, his entire pack! Because that was why Alice didn't see my attack in Port Angeles, and that's why she and Edward argued! She was upset because she was with the werewolves and that took away her ability to see visions._

"Damn it!" I swore, and didn't care who knew it. I stomped my foot and then went to the toilet, putting the seat down. I eased myself down, groaning in pain. My back was killing me, but I ignored it as I thought more about this situation. _Maybe they can take the baby early, he could have a chance. _I thought about Carlisle giving me an emergency c-section, and just the thought of that made me shudder, but I felt adamant. _My baby needs to have the chance at life, even if that means I'll die for him!_ At that thought I felt Gabriel kick, and I began to cry. I couldn't imagine my life without this child, and I knew Edward wouldn't be able to either. I knew his family—Edward himself will find a way to protect me and his baby. He loved us too much to give up that easily.

To give up at all.

My stomach growled, and I looked down. With my hands resting on my stomach, I finally had a good look at them. My knuckles were swollen and purple from punching Edward. I stretched them slowly and they ached painfully. _I hope they're not broken._ I examined them closely. _They don't look broken, but what do I know? I am not a doctor._ My stomach growled again, reminding me that I was hungry, and I felt an almost excruciating pain, as if I haven't eaten in days.

_I guess breakfast wasn't enough this morning._ I stood unsteadily to my feet and walked to the door. I scrubbed at my eyes, not daring to look at how hideous my face was. I could imagine it anyway. I opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway. There was no one there to greet me, and I wasn't sure if I should have been happy or not. I walked to the stairs, holding onto the banister with dear life, making sure I hit every step before moving on to the next. I walked to the living room first, and I gasped, my eyes opening wider than saucers.

Every single piece of furniture was broken, destroyed really. Even the television was smashed on the floor. "Edward," I whispered, hoping he didn't hurt himself during this destruction. I wanted to walk in there, to try and piece it together. I don't know why, but I felt responsible for the broken furniture, as if it was my fault that Edward did this.

"Don't worry Bella; we have duplicates in the basement."

I turned slowly to look at Esme. Her motherly presence eased me and I went to her, hugging her tightly. She held me as my shoulders shook and I cried all over again. She smoothed my hair back and whispered in my ear that everything was going to be okay, and to just trust my family. I pulled away slowly, wiping at my eyes. I whispered brokenly, "You have a basement?"

Esme laughed, kissing my head. I rested my head on her chest and sighed, forgetting why I left the bathroom. Esme held me until my stomach growled for a third time, and then very gently, she led me to the kitchen. I stood in the kitchen and watched as she made me a sandwich. "Bella, I am so sorry that you had to find out this way."

"I know."

She handed me my sandwich on a plate and then sat down with me at the table, holding my hand. I ate my sandwich slowly, trying to not pay attention to the ash taste in my mouth. _Is this my last meal?_ My heart panged painfully and not in rhythm as I looked around, wishing Edward would appear out of nowhere and hold me. I would apologize for the awful things I said to him, and then I would have him hold my hands, like Esme was, to take away the pain.

"Carlisle is going to have to take a look at your hands, Bella," Esme said smoothly. I just nodded my head, finishing the last of my sandwich. Esme took my plate and then came back with a cup of orange juice. I drank it without a word, my eyes darting around the room, landing on the door, waiting for the presence of Edward to appear.

The door opened and I held my breath, but I let it out slowly when Carlisle came in, shaking snow from his hair. _Oh great!_ I thought bitterly. _On the most miserable day of my life, it snows._ Esme quietly called Carlisle, and he was at her side in an instant. All she did was hold up my hands, and Carlisle took them.

It hurt when he examined my knuckles, but he determined they weren't broken, just bruised. I was glad, I wasn't sure if I was up to go to the hospital to get my hands examined. I sat in the kitchen in silence as Carlisle spoke to Esme. I chose to give them privacy, so I ignored them, instead rubbing my stomach and waiting for Edward to come. I jumped when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly. I shook my head, saying,

"It's a nervous habit. Where's Edward?" It was obvious I couldn't stay angry with my husband for longer than a few minutes—if need be, a few hours. Carlisle looked at me for a long moment, and I felt like he was examining me externally. After a handful of seconds he sighed.

"He's outside." I wanted to ask Carlisle to go get him—drag him into the house if it came to that, but instead, I kept my mouth shut firmly. Carlisle continued to hold my gaze, and then he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "Bella, you are going to be okay. We will not allow anything to happen to you or Gabriel." I nodded my head, hoping I believed him.

He stepped away from me then, and my eye contact was now on the front door, or, it was on the vampire standing in front of the door.

"Edward!" I cried softly, standing to my feet. I barely made it two steps from my chair before I was in his arms. I clutched at his shirt and he kissed me, making my head spin, and instantly, I knew he was planning something. His hands tangled in my now shorter hair and he wouldn't let me go. In the back of my mind I knew that he only kissed me like this when something terrible was going to happen, but I ignored those thoughts, instead focusing on Edward, and kissing him back as fiercely as I could.

His cool breath made me dizzy when his mouth pulled away from mine and he murmured, "Gods Bella, I love you, I love you so much."

"I know," I half sobbed, putting my hands on his neck and bringing him back to my lips. "I know, and I love you too." I kissed him again, this time lightly, but still not wanting to let go. I felt like this was a goodbye kiss, and I would never see him again.

Edward pressed his hands against my stomach and lowered his head to my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I stood still, praying I could grant Edward whatever last wishes he had, whatever he wanted from me. I closed my eyes, and I felt Edward shift, his hands on my back, over my shoulders, on my face. He was trying to memorize what I looked like, what I felt like, and my body shook with silent sobs.

"Please," Edward croaked, and I opened my eyes. It seemed like Edward was speaking to some higher being than anyone in this house. He was looking towards the ceiling, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly. I closed my eyes, and I didn't jump when Edward whispered, "Bella, please forgive me."

I didn't have any time to react; I wasn't even sure what was happening. All I knew was that there was pressure on my neck, and then my surroundings were quickly fading, and I slumped against Edward as darkness clouded my vision.

"Holy crow…" I murmured, unable to open my eyes. There was an unimaginable pounding in my skull, as if someone hit me on the back of the head. I weakly felt my head and I cracked my eyes open, surprised that I couldn't see. I didn't try to move as I slowly became conscious. My body ached, every muscle burning as if I had just finished running a marathon.

It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and then I became accustomed to my surroundings, yet I didn't recognize them. Cheap wallpaper covered the walls, and it was peeling, especially on the wall that I was staring at. I groaned when I tried to sit up. Moving was a bad idea.

I carefully laid back down on my side and squeezed my eyes shut, willing for the pain to go away. After a few minutes, I managed to open my eyes again, and I knew I needed to investigate. Without thinking, I called out, "Edward!" and waited for him to come to whatever lumpy mess I was laying on. After a minute, I called his name again. I didn't hear him and I didn't see him, and at that point, my heart rate began to accelerate. I stood to my feet and blindly walked around, searching for a light. I stubbed my feet against several different pieces of furniture, but I refused to give up, and I kept my balance as I stumbled around.

Finally my hand felt a switch and I turned it on. I jumped when a light flickered on, and I blinked a few times, wishing my vision would adjust faster. Then I looked around me wildly.

I was in a foreign room. I went as quickly as my body would allow me to a window and I looked outside. All I saw was hills. Lots and lots of hills, but no cars, no signs indicating of my situation, not even a person walking down the street. I knew I had to be in a cheap hotel room, the wallpaper and dingy carpet told me that much. _But where am I?_

"Oh," I gasped, stumbling backwards and sitting down on the bed. This was what I was laying on, and it was lumpy, and the blankets were old and thin. After looking at them, I called for Edward again as I laid on my side, curling into a ball. My body shook with sobs that I'm sure everyone in the near vicinity could hear, but all I wanted was Edward. I couldn't breathe as a pain I wish didn't exist opened in my chest. It was like a black hole, pulling in every painful thought.

_He left me._

I couldn't stop thinking it, even as I called for him.

_He left me._

_Oh God, he left me._

I tried breathing, but I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen, and then I felt a sharp clenching in my stomach. I got up and tried looking for somewhere I could get sick. I saw an old plastic wastebasket, but I ignored it. There were three doors in this room, and I checked one, it led into a hallway. I slammed that door and checked another. It was a closet and there were clothes in it. I left that door open and checked the only door left, relieved when I saw a relatively clean bathroom.

I don't know where I learned the patience to hold everything in, but once I got on my knees and leaned over the toilet, I was sick.

I cried and groaned piteously as I emptied my stomach contents, all the while thinking and murmuring Edward's name when I had the chance. It took a few minutes for me to finish, and then I just curled into a ball on the floor, hugging my knees as close as I could to my chest, and cried Edward's name, over and over again.

_He isn't here. _

_He left me._

_He left me._

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I am so sorry for not updating! Today was my last day of school, so I've been studying like a beast, and working at good old McDonalds!

Thanks for the reviews.

And I can't believe it. I have over 1,000 reviews for this fanfic, and it's all because of my faithful reviewers! I give you all a round of applause!

I'll try and update soon, I promise!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	27. Leaving is the Hardest Thing to Do

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty-six: Leaving is the Hardest Thing to Do

The sound of a dog barking made me snap out of my stupor and I sat up slowly. My entire body was shaking as I tried to assess my situation. _I'm in a strange hotel room. I can go to the check out desk and see where I am. I won't leave, incase I'm somewhere unfamiliar. I'll try to use a telephone and call someone—anyone, Charlie even, and then I'll sit tight until someone can get me. Until then, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, keep yourself together, keep yourself together._ I repeated the last bit to myself over and over again as I stood from the bed. _Wait!_ I thought, looking around. _How'd I get on a bed?_ I wiggled my toes against the dingy carpet, and that's when I noticed that I wasn't wearing shoes. I looked down at the floor for my shoes, and that's when I saw folded paper.

It took a lot, but I managed to squat down with the support of the bed, and get back up again. I was breathing heavily as I sat down on the edge of the bed and read my name on the paper. It was in Edward's fluid and beautiful script. I unfolded it then, and braced myself; I was still utterly confused about everything.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I apologize with every fiber in my being for what I have done to you, my beautiful, beautiful Bella. I made a mistake with not explaining to you about what has been happening in your very home! And all I can do is try to explain it now._

_The Volturi were inclined to make a visit to check on your changing process, and I, along with my entire family, knew that that would be an impossible time for you, because the Volturi were more than likely going to take you away from us. I cannot dare to write what would have happened if you were taken from me, except that you would not be with our family any longer. I am sure you have deduced that your visit to Port Angeles was planned, but the outcome with those strangers was unforeseen, and I must say that is my entire fault. If I did not ask Alice to come with the rest of the family to the meeting, you would have been safe and at no risk whatsoever. _

_For the past few months, you have been safe. Alice has been keeping an eye on Volterra, along with you, and we had no news of any changes in Aro's thoughts until two weeks ago. I was sure that the Volturi were not going to visit, Alice said the vision was not set in stone, but when Jacob came this morning, I knew I had done everything wrong, I had not taken all of the right precautions. _

_So that leads to your current situation. You may wake up feeling sick, as if you have a headache. Please do not try to self medicate yourself, lie down and rest, someone will be in shortly to see you. I am extremely sorry Bella, but I had to knock you unconscious because to be honest, I __would not have been able to bear saying goodbye to you if you were awake. Jacob and I have hidden you away, and please, do not ask anyone where you are. Stay in your room, room service will be delivered to your room regularly and there is a doctor who lives in the hotel who will also be at your service. It is imperative that you follow these instructions for your safety. This is the safest place in the farthest city from Forks that I felt comfortable taking you._

_With you hidden away, we can make the necessary changes to our home to hide your scent and to prove that you have died, without alerting the Volturi that you are still near. For the time, there can not be any contact between you and I, and anyone else until they have left, just as a precaution and for your safety. Their visit should be short, and you should be back with us soon, Love._

_I will understand, after you have been rescued Bella, that you may never want to speak to me again for deceiving you. I have been absurd with the concept of truth, when I reacted so wildly against you when you bought the pregnancy test, and that in itself has made me a hypocrite. You have put your trust in me, time and time again, and this is the final time I ask for it._

_You will not be alone for long, my Bella._

_Keep my heart safe, because I left it with you._

_Edward _

I started to cry, and I crushed the paper to my chest, wishing that Edward was telling me this face to face. But I understood that this was for my safety, and as the letter said, I would not be here long. I reread the letter, knowing that Edward wrote this made me feel a little better.

And he was right. I was still feeling a little sick. I gently eased myself back into bed and read the letter a second time. As I read the last paragraph, anger began to bubble inside me. _I hate it when he blames everything on himself, and he has the ounce of courage to suggest that I might not love him anymore? Oh, I wish I could knock some sense into him!_ I closed my eyes as my headache made its presence known again. I touched my skull tenderly, wishing it would go away.

There was a knock at the door, and it startled me. I opened my eyes slowly and carefully stood from the bed. I walked across the room warily and opened the door, my heart thudding painfully against my ribs. I exhaled in relief when a young man about my age smiled at me and presented to me a tray. "Lunch, ma'am."

"Th-thanks," I mumbled, taking it from him. He grinned at me and I blushed. I had a feeling this would be another admirer to add to the list.

"There's a doctor downstairs. She's here all the time, so if that babe feels like it needs some air, come on down."

I laughed a little nervously. "Thanks." He tilted his head at me and watched me as he walked backwards. I closed the door and leaned my head against it. _If the doctor is anything like him, I think the babe would be better off staying inside._

The bed seemed like an even farther distance from the door than it did on my way to answer it. I walked slowly, one hand on my back, until I reached the bed, and then I sat down carefully. I took a better look at the tray and sighed. Grilled food was a lot more appetizing than what appeared to be a tuna salad sandwich and potato chips. With a frown, I began to pick at the sandwich. It wasn't the best thing I've ever had, but I'm sure if Esme had made this, it would taste like heaven. The chips were a little stale, and the bottle of pop they gave me was a little flat. Instead of forcing myself to drink it, I finished my sandwich and chips and then went to the bathroom. I emptied out the bottle and rinsed it a few times before filling it up with the tap water and I traveled back to the bed, nursing the cola flavored water.

Before I got into bed, I grabbed the waste paper basket, sure that I was going to get sick eventually. At least my headache left, I thought warily as I sat down on the bed again. I laid down, covering my eyes with my arms, and waited for something to happen.

I didn't get sick.

But the constant breathtaking ache in my chest soon took over whatever pain I was feeling. At times I felt dizzy with my quick breaths that tried to take it away, and at other times, I felt like I was drowning in pain. _What I hate more than anything is the fact that a piece of me is missing, and Edward doesn't even know it. I may have his heart, but Edward has my other half._

I closed my eyes, wishing sleep would fall upon me, but at the same time, terrified at what nightmares would plague me. The uncertainty of my dreams caused me to just lie in bed for what seemed like hours. I didn't want my mind to go in the direction of the Cullen's, knowing I would overreact and go absolutely crazy in worry for my family. _I knew I was safe, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme reassured me, but are they safe?_ My pulse quickened as I thought of what dangers they could be in for hiding me away. _Can they wipe the house clean of my presence before anyone turns up at the house? And who is actually traveling to Forks? Jane always does the traveling._ Just that thought plagued me with even more worry, because she seemed to know how to cause Edward the most pain.

"Stop thinking about it!" I scolded myself, sitting up in bed. I got up immediately, knowing that my sleep would be terrifying enough. I looked around the room for something that would keep me remotely busy, and I saw a television in the corner of the room, beside the window. I walked to it, wincing with each step, and took the remote. I turned it on and jumped when cartoon characters appeared on the screen, loudly.

I turned the volume down to a dull roar, I needed background noise. I then turned and remembered the closet full of clothes. I decided to go through it, knowing curiosity killed the cat. I couldn't help but think of scenarios like this from horror movies, the clothes always belonged to some victim who was killed in the room. I shivered and tried to laugh it off; I did not want to frighten myself now.

The closet door was still open, so I reached in and grabbed the first thing my fingers touched. I gasped, holding the sweater in front of me for a second. "These are all mine," I whispered, pressing the article of clothing against my nose and taking a breath. It smelled like my home and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

After a few seconds, I decided that a shower was in order, to help me relax. I wondered if it was Alice's idea to pack my bag, because half of my wardrobe was in this closet. I searched and searched for something to wear, and I sighed when I found an ivory sweater, one that I recognized as Edward's. I didn't care if it was packed away on purpose or accident, I was going to wear it.

Not caring about pants, I grabbed underwear that was hanging on a hanger, and I walked to the bathroom.

I showered slowly, relaxing beneath the hot spray. I was rather disappointed that the hot water didn't last nearly as long as it did at home, but I did wash my hair with the shampoo that was provided for me.

I didn't bother to look for a comb or a brush, I just put on Edward's sweater, not surprised that it went halfway down my thigh and then stopped because of my huge belly. I wrapped myself in it, and then I just about opened the bathroom door when I saw a robe. I took it and walked out of the bathroom, tossing it onto the bed. I grabbed a pillow and the remote and curled up on the floor, drowning myself in childish cartoons, the television blaring, until my eyes could barely stay open.

"Miss? Can you hear me? Miss?"

"Is she all right? She was screaming like bloody murder!"

"I think she was just having a nightmare. Miss? Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and screamed in surprise as an unfamiliar figure swam into my vision. I shrank back when I saw a hand come towards me, but all they did was push my hair back from my face. I was sweating and my hair was plastered to my forehead. "Honey, don't be frightened. You're safe now." Finally my vision was beginning to clear and I saw a woman with long blonde hair hovering over me.

"Sorry," I whispered weakly, sitting up. I was lying on my back, and I saw that I was still on the floor. I put one hand on my stomach and the other one cradled my head as I tried to shake away the nightmare that was slowly ebbing away.

"You gave us all a fright. Richard here thought you went into labor," I looked over the blonde woman's shoulder and I saw the boy who gave me my lunch looking a little sheepish. I brought my attention back to the woman when she shifted on her knees. A familiar smell drifted to my nose, and I couldn't quite place it. "I was told by your husband that you are on bed rest? What are you doing on the floor, if you don't mind me asking? You didn't fall did you?"

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "I was just watching the television."

The woman stood, and I took this time to get a good look at her. Her blonde hair was tied back, but it still went to almost her waist. She was slightly built, and I had the distinct feeling that she was an athlete, at least when she was younger. She held her hand out to me, and I took it, gasping because of her icy grip. When I got to my feet and was steady, I think my jaw was still dropped.

_Is she a vampire?_ I looked into her eyes, a little uneasy, afraid I would see burning black or red eyes staring back at me, but instead, I saw light blue eyes—a color I was sure did not represent a vampire. I relaxed slightly, but on the inside, I felt a little disappointed.

"By the way, I am Doctor Franklin. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." She shook my hand that was still in her grasp, and I had to shake my head in order to think properly. I was probably embarrassing myself, looking at her the way I was.

"Bella Cullen."

It wasn't long before Doctor Franklin had me lying back down in bed, tucked in. I was already tired before I even got off the floor, so it didn't take much persuasion for me to go to sleep. Before she left the room, Doctor Franklin said, "Richard will bring you dinner in a little bit."

"Okay." My most recent nightmare was gone from my memory as sleep overtook me for the second time.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I am so sorry I haven't been able to update! I've been working (Grr...) and for the past seven days, I haven't had internet because of phone complications. (I have dial-up.) Thanks for the influx of reviews, and I'm hoping this story gets better in your point of view. It does for me! (For the most part! Being an Author is grueling work, and I tend to hate everything I write.)

Love,  
Bob Bennit

P.S. I wrote this author's note yesterday, because I was going to update, but I had to get offline! Sorry about not updating for so long! I've had so much going on, and at this second, at 9:14 PM, I can barely keep my eyes open, but I'm updating for you, my reviewers!

Love Again,  
Bob Bennit

P.P.S. I'm a girl, just for those who are wondering.


	28. Decisions

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty-seven: Decisions

I crossed off March 2nd from the calendar, and sighed. I was still trapped inside the hotel, still trapped inside a city I was unaware of the name, still waiting for someone to get me. I scrubbed at my eyes, wishing the tears would stop falling.

Every night before I went to bed, I crossed off the date from the calendar, and every day I was getting more and more tired. With the strength that I somehow still possessed, I got off the bed, waddling to the bathroom. I wasn't even sure if I could call it walking anymore. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, pressing against the dark circles beneath my eyes. If I could get comfortable enough to sleep, which was a hassle in itself, I would wake up from screaming. My nightmares were the same every time I went to sleep, and it was making sleeping a chore more than anything else.

The ever present tear stains on my cheeks made me feel like crying all over again. _A woman who is just beginning her 33__rd__ week of pregnancy should not be put through this torture of being alone. _I don't think I've ever felt this lonely in my life, even though Richard came up every day and ate lunch with me. He was a peculiar fellow, and I found out he was 21 and engaged. The thought of him being engaged eased me greatly, because if he ever hinted at wanting to date me, I probably would have had an emotional breakdown.

After examining my reflection, I reached for the hotel provided toothbrush and toothpaste, and began to brush my teeth.

I tried to waste as much time as I could before returning to my bed, because it was then that the loneliness really crept into my heart and ate at me.

I finished brushing my teeth, and then I brushed my hair. I was thankful it was short, having grown only an inch or so since I've been here. I brushed it into a bun and tried to get as much of it off my neck as possible.

Finally, I knew I was prolonging the inevitable for too long. I turned off the light in the bathroom and turned off the light in the room too. The television was on, and I turned it up, hoping that if I screamed, the sound from it would be drowned out. Then I crawled into bed and laid down on my side, placing a pillow between my knees and beneath my abdomen. _I wish whoever packed my clothes thought of bringing my pregnancy books. Then I'd be able to find out how to sleep comfortably._ I closed my eyes, my weariness mixing in with the normal fatigue. I wanted to find a way to sleep comfortably and without nightmares.

The infomercial on the television was about a blender, and the sound of the blender irritated me, but I didn't want to move an inch, so I couldn't change the channel. Tears poured out of my eyes steadily, and I found myself whispering, "Edward" over and over again. I knew if he was nearby, he'd hear me and whisk me away, and that's what hurt the most; he wasn't even close enough to hear me.

I felt all drained out by the time I pushed my pillow closer to me, hugging it to my face. I had no idea what time it was, but by my glance out the window, it was late. The moon and stars were shining brightly overhead, and the sky was dark.

With my eyes closed again, I tried to think of something happy, soothing to help me drift off. If I could get two hours of sleep tonight, I would be pleased. I began to hum my lullaby, and my voice sounded weak and broken. It wasn't enough for me to drift off pleasantly, but it was enough. I was falling asleep.

When I woke again, my head was buried in my pillow, and I was breathing heavily. For a moment I wasn't sure what woke me up, and I pulled my face away from the pillow. I was covered in sweat and my body was shaking. Tears were running down my cheeks, but I wasn't at the point in my nightmares that I usually woke up.

A shrill ringing sounded in my ears, and I sat up unsteadily, looking around. There was no phone in this room, and that was definitely a phone ringing. I got out of bed and felt around for anything that might be considered a phone. The light from the television provided an eerily blue glow around the room. "Don't stop!" I begged, as I looked beside the bed and inside the little stand. There was a Holy Bible in there, but nothing else.

As I moved away from the bed, I noticed that the ringing became fainter, so I brought my attention back to the bed. I tore it apart, tossing the pillows and blankets and pulling the sheets out. I peered between the wall and the bed, and I saw a red light flashing. I climbed onto the bed, getting on my knees and reaching down. My hand barely fit and my fingertips just barely brushed whatever was flashing. It took a second for me to grasp it, and I finally did, pulling it out. "A cell phone!" I gasped, staring at it. Just as I was about to flip it open to answer, the ringing stopped.

A strong feeling of dejection filled me as I looked at the most recent call. There had only been one in the entire history, and the number I did not recognize. It didn't even have a Forks area code. I didn't know whose phone this was, so I didn't feel comfortable in calling the person back. I closed the phone and looked at the time that flashed; 3:12am.

A full five minutes passed before I opened the phone again and called the number back. I could at least give the courtesy call and see if it was someone looking for a person in this hotel. My hands were shaking as I called again and held the phone to my ear.

It was answered on the first ring. "Hello."

I jumped at the sound of the harsh voice. It was deep and almost growling, as if I called him back at a wrong time. For a split second I was at a loss for words, and then I whispered, hoping the person on the other line heard me, "You just called this number, and I was just wondering if you—"

"Bella?"

It was as if a blow had been delivered right to my midsection because all air left my lungs. I couldn't breathe but tears filled my eyes and I felt my entire body begin to tremble. I moved from my knees very slowly and onto my side, listening as the person on the other end of the phone breathed.

"Breathe Bella! Breathe!"

I took a shuddering breath and managed to gasp out, "Edward," before sobs overtook my body and I couldn't speak again. _He is really on the phone, this is really his voice. He hasn't forgotten about me! He called me!_ He was trying to comfort me over the phone as I cried, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

It was a few minutes before I got a handle on my speech. I sniffled and scrubbed at my eyes, my fingers curling tightly around the phone. "Edward," I said again, hoping that my mind wasn't fooling me. I was prone to having delusions when I was distressed.

"It would be easier if you spoke to me, love. Tell me how you're feeling."

Was someone listening? I wanted to ask, but knew that if he wanted me to speak and not himself, then it was obvious that someone was listening. "I'm as okay as I can be." I didn't want to let on that I was miserable and had nightmares every night and couldn't sleep. That kind of guilt was something Edward constantly inflicted on himself. "I love you and miss you a lot."

I heard his breathing hitch, as if he was shocked that I said that. It took a second for him to reply. "Me too," Edward murmured quietly. I just barely caught it, but it brought a smile to my face nonetheless. I took a shuddering breath, wanting to find something to say, to keep him on the phone as long as I could.

"Gabriel says hello. And he misses real food." I rubbed my stomach and smiled despite my tears. Even though Doctor Franklin and Richard were nice people, whoever was making the food should find another job. I was close to saying Charlie could cook better. "I can't wait until April 24th." Edward chuckled and I reveled in hearing the musical sound. It would have been so much better if he was here. "Is the family okay? You can just say yes or no."

"Yes."

"And Charlie? He's okay, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"_They_ aren't hunting in Forks, are they?" I was anxious, if the Volturi were hunting in or extremely close to Forks, Charlie might be called in to investigate, and I would forever blame myself if he got hurt.

"No." Edward's voice was smooth and convincing, and I let out a breath, at least something from my nightmares could be dispelled. "Don't worry, we're keeping _everyone _safe."

"Great," I whispered, closing my eyes. My hand continued rubbing my stomach and I squeezed my eyes shut as fatigue swept through me once again. I didn't want to fall asleep though, if my angel was on the phone, I could stay up a little longer. "You can let Carlisle know that there haven't been any changes in my pregnancy, everything is the same as it was before, except I'm bigger, I suppose." I sat up and rested my head against the wall. If I could lie in one position for a few minutes, I'd be happy. "And tired," I added. "Really tired, and I swear my bladder shrunk."

"A huh," Edward said, and I could hear in his voice that that wasn't what he really wanted to say. My spirits that were higher drifted down again at the sound of his voice. Tears clouded my eyes again. I wanted so badly to be in his arms. The inevitable question of how long my incarceration in the hotel came to mind, and I bit my lip, unsure if I should ask or not. Knowing that Edward felt guilty for having to hide me away mingled with the fear that Edward wouldn't know the answer.

_What if I'm here forever?_ I began to tremble at the realization that maybe that was the plan. If I was away forever, then I wouldn't be at risk from _any_ vampire.

"How much longer am I going to be away?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself. "I hate being away from you. I feel as if I can barely keep myself together!" It came out in a rush, and I was holding my breath, waiting for Edward to respond. His voice was pained and it sounded forced as he whispered,

"It won't be much longer love, and I do miss you. I miss your blush and your warmth and the sound of your voice. Your heartbeat is my missing song, and so is Gabriel's." I started to cry at his confession, and he immediately began to comfort me. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. But you will be back in my arms soon love, very soon. I love you more than the amount of stars in the sky. Please stop crying."

I couldn't stop. "I need you so much," I mumbled. I listened as Edward's breathing hitched and I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing I was making him feel guilty.

"I have to go—"

"No!" I cried.

"I have to. Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Before you go," I whispered, trying to force my words out from the lump in my throat. "My lullaby, please."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then he began to hum my lullaby. The song didn't help my state and I began to cry harder. I listened for as long as I could take, and then I closed the phone without a word. I laid down on my side and burrowed myself beneath the blankets, holding the cell phone as tightly as I could. The song was stuck in my head, but I didn't mind. I pulled the blanket over my head and cried until I fell asleep; the only thought in my head was that Edward was coming to get me soon.

"Isabella Cullen, you look a mess."

I pressed my fingers against the dark circles beneath my eyes. When was the last time I slept properly? I even looked a little ill, as if I couldn't hold down food—which was the almost truth. I stared blearily at my reflection a moment longer before turning away from the mirror, disgusted with the way I looked. It wasn't healthy to be so melancholy, but I couldn't help it.

I walked to the bed slowly. _Whoever packed my things did not leave me anything to keep myself entertained_, I thought for what must have been the thousandth time. _Especially at night when I sit up, or in some cases, lay down, in bed._ I got into bed slowly and stared at the television as an infomercial came on. That's all that was ever on television at two o'clock in the morning.

_I wonder how everyone is doing…_I thought, looking out the window. For a second I thought about opening the window, but that thought immediately disappeared. I had no strength to get up anymore. I rested my head against the pillows. _Edward promised it wouldn't be long before I was home and that was what? Two days ago? Two days is beyond long._ I felt guilty for not feeling up to par with my strength; Gabriel needed me to be strong. _Which I will be when I'm home_! I thought defiantly.

_There is a lot that I'll be when I'm home. I'll be a mother if time continues to pass by this slowly._ I closed my eyes, imaging the day I would actually have Gabriel in my arms. _He will be so small, a newborn baby. And he will be pink and wrinkly and crying, just the way he should be. And I will hold him in my arms until he stops crying, because that's what mothers do. They are the warmth for a child…_

_The warmth for a child…_I thought again, closing my eyes. I felt a constriction in my chest. Since August, I have been delaying this mental conversation.

_Should I change? _

And as I thought about it now, since I had nothing more to do, I knew the answer.

_I can't._

It would be unfair for Gabriel. He would never know a warm embrace if I changed, and beyond that, what would I be able to do? A newborn baby needs constant attention, and a newborn vampire is nothing but thirsty. A defenseless child and an extremely strong vampire don't mix.

I shuddered at the idea of me being so strange that I would take my own child's life to appease the thirst of blood. I can't imagine doing it, and I won't take the risk.

I began to cry then because I knew this was what I had to do. And I wasn't sure which was harder, making the decision, or believing that I'll actually be getting older and Edward will forever be seventeen.

I got up suddenly, the strength appearing from thin air. I went back to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I didn't look like the Bella Cullen who just left the bathroom a few minutes ago, I looked older. Suddenly, right in front of my eyes, my hair was turning from dark brown to light brown to gray.

_Gray_.

"No!" I screamed, and before I could stop myself, I reached for the bottle of shampoo on the counter and threw it, watching as the mirror broke and fell apart. Then I stumbled away from the broken glass and back to the bed, crawling in and crying.

_What have I done to myself? Why am I torturing myself! _"It doesn't matter!" I shrieked into my pillow, pushing it against my face. "Edward will still love me; this is what he wanted in the first place! For me to grow old!" No matter how many times I screamed into my pillow, it didn't console me.

After my sobs began to subside, I pulled my damp pillow away from my face. "Gabriel needs a mother." I said this out loud. If I heard myself say it, maybe I would actually believe it. "He needs someone who can hold him when he cries, feed him when he's hungry, and sing him to sleep when he's tired. I will _not_ give up the things _my_ mother did for _me_ just because _I_ want to be happy." I felt so angry at my selfishness. A child's needs would go over mine any day of the week.

"Gabriel is the one who matters now." I sat up in my bed with the last of my strength and wrapped my arms around my stomach. "I'm so sorry Gabe," I whispered over and over again, forcing the tears to not escape. I was not going to get depressed because Gabriel needed me.

After a few shuddering breaths, I closed my eyes. They burned from the intensity of my emotions and I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. Nightmares plagued my mind, and once again, I was thrust into thoughts that pertained to my family. _Why hasn't Edward come for me?_ I stared at my stomach. _I know he cares for my safety, and for Gabriel's, but doesn't he know that I'll be safest in his arms?_ I shook my head slowly. _Edward has the right intentions, something is probably happening at home that will make it too dangerous for me to be there._

_They might even be fighting._

I froze in terror at the thought. I couldn't bare the idea that my family was fighting for me to stay alive. The Volturi were strong and ancient, they could outwit and probably outmaneuver the Cullen's, even with Alice and Edward's gifts. I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs as I thought about Edward being hurt. _How long does it take for a seriously injured vampire to heal? What if he's dead?_

_Oh God! What if he's dead!_ I looked at my cell phone on the nightstand, and I scrambled to it. If I could at least call Edward, just to make sure he was okay, then I wouldn't need to talk to him until he got me. Just as I finished dialing his cell phone number, my conscience got a hold of me, and I slammed the phone shut.

_He told me not to call him._ "Then what am I supposed to do?" I spoke wildly, looking at the ceiling. "I need to know!" I moved slowly towards the edge of the bed, and tried to put my head between my knees. My breaths were ragged, and I was beginning to see double. "They're safe," I whispered, weakly, squeezing my eyes shut. "They're safe."

Even to my ears, it sounded fake.

And then the phone rang.

I almost jumped out of my skin in fright. I looked at the phone clutched in my hands; I didn't recognize this number either, so I was hesitant as I answered it. "Hello?"

"We're fine."

A whoosh of air left my mouth. "You are?" I was relieved, but a little unhappy. This wasn't the person I wanted to speak with, but Alice was close enough. At least she was honest with me.

"Yes. And I saw the other big decision you made earlier." My mind went blank for a handful of seconds, and I struggled to remember what decisions I made recently. I chose to eat cereal. I chose to take a shower… It wasn't until there was a thump against the hand that was resting against my stomach that I realized what she was talking about.

"Oh," was all I could say. The thought alone made me want to scream for having to choose once again, between what I wanted and what I needed to do. The inevitable change or my most recent choice: to stay human.

"Do what you believe is right, and don't agonize over it." Alice's voice was comforting, and I felt only slightly at ease. "Whatever you choose, you know Edward will be there." I laughed at the irony, bitterly. There was a quiet sigh over the phone and Alice said, "You know we're doing this for you, Bella. No one in this house likes it when you're away."

"Yeah, I know." Where did this bitterness come from? I could feel anger and sadness building inside of me. I hated that I was here, without Edward, and that mixed with all of my hormonal feelings had me in a whirlwind. I took a deep breath and then I whispered, "I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't be acting this way…I just miss you and Edward…" I started to sniffle as I thought about how long I might have to endure this isolation. Most of the time, I felt like I was being ripped in half with loneliness.

There was silence for half a second, and then in a small voice, Alice said, "He doesn't know I'm calling honey, so I can't be on the phone for long."

"O-okay."

"We're fine. Stop worrying about us. I've seen the end of this—no one is dead, nor will they be." I nodded my head, my hand shaking. The worst thing about getting phone calls was saying goodbye. "I'll be seeing you soon, I promise."

"Later Alice." I mumbled, feeling as if I was saying goodbye to a dear friend forever. I was immediately reminded of the day Angela told me she was leaving, and of my reaction. I cried for what seemed like forever.

I didn't want to cry anymore.

"Oh Bella," Alice whispered. "Please keep yourself together, for just a bit longer."

"I'll try." I closed the phone and put it on the nightstand beside me. I curled onto my side and closed my eyes, hoping that the tears wouldn't fall.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: So I retyped this! I know the chapter isn't up to par, but I was in a hurry so I could update again. Things are lookin' up for Bella, aren't they?

Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully I'll update again soon!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	29. The Kidnapping

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty-eight: The Kidnapping

I held the phone in my hand weakly. Edward promised that he would get me soon, and today was March 15th. _It has been over a month!_ I stared at the phone. I knew I shouldn't call Edward, I didn't recognize the phone number, which meant it could have been from anywhere, and then what if it was a cell phone? Someone from the Volturi could answer it or be listening, and I'm sure they're good trackers. They would find me, and then the Cullen family's attempt at protecting me would have been worthless.

Finally, I lost all hope and put the phone beside me, trying to ignore it. Edward said soon, and thirteen whole days passed. _Thirteen!_ I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. What made me more distraught than not being home with Edward? I think I lost weight. My face was definitely looking gaunt, that's for sure. My face was skin and bones, but my stomach still looked big, and whatever nutrients I was getting from the food here went directly to him, making me hungry almost all the time.

I was walking back to the bed when I felt an uncomfortable pain, and I stopped. This felt nothing like the contractions I had in January, they didn't hurt as bad. And that worried me. In my pregnancy books, they said these kinds of contractions meant my body was beginning to get ready to go into labor, and I was a little more than a month away from my due date. The books always said be concerned if it's before your 37th week, and I was a day from beginning my 35th.

With new found determination, I walked to the bed and got the phone. I halfway dialed Edward's cell phone number when I stopped. _I can't endanger him._ I closed the phone and closed my eyes. I could see Doctor Franklin, but with a glance at the clock, I knew it was too early to wake someone I barely knew up, especially since I wasn't sure if this was anything to worry about.

My heart began to slow as I relaxed into the bed, forcing myself to stay calm. The minutes swept by swiftly, and before I knew it, the news was on instead of infomercials. I watched the weather, rain was expected for the day, and I glanced out the window. The dark clouds seemed more menacing than what it said on the news. If I knew where I was, I'd be able to determine what the weather would really be like.

I stood in front of the window, resting my forehead against the glass. The rain was making me miserable. I stared at the darkening sky, it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning yet, and the sky was already dark, as if it was evening. I jumped when lightning flashed in front of my eyes, and I scrambled away from the window, sitting back down on the bed. Just as I did, the windows rattled from the thunder. Immediately after that, all the lights went out, as did the television. I sighed, staring around me in the quickly darkening room.

There was a knock at the door, and then it opened. "Hey Bella? You hungry?"

I shook my head, looking at Richard." Not yet." He smiled at me, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Well good, 'cause the power just went out and we can't cook nothin'. Doctor Franklin sent me up here to tell you that she'll be gone for the morning; there was a house call on a farm about two miles from here."

"Okay."

"Shout for me if you need a snack."

I nodded my head, and he closed the door. _That boy…whoever is engaged to him is lucky._ Even though he was a little _different_, he was extremely kind and friendly, making my stay here as comfortable as it could be. And since no one else seemed to be staying in this hotel, he frequently kept me busy with conversation. _At least he doesn't_—I froze, my eyes opening wide, and my hands went to my stomach. "Ow, ow, ow!" I whispered, looking down. Those uncomfortable contractions were back.

I looked around for the cell phone, and I saw it resting innocently on the windowsill. I stood up and walked towards it, holding my breath as the uncomfortable pains became more apparent with each step I took. When I got the phone, my hands were shaking so hard I could barely hold it. I went back to the bed, even slower than I did getting up from it, and sat down.

It took me almost a full minute to regain my composure and get my hands to stop shaking. And then, without thinking, I dialed the number to the hospital in Forks. I memorized it when I first began visiting Charlie as a young child.

"Hello—"

I didn't even wait for the woman to tell me that I called the hospital. "Is Doctor Carlisle Cullen available?"

"One moment please."

I was put on hold. My heart was hammering and I knew if I didn't take a breath, I was going to faint. I struggled to get one huge breath, and I exhaled slowly. My heart was still racing though. I felt like I was on hold for an eternity before there was a click and then, "This is Doctor Cullen, how may I help you?"

"Carlisle," I whispered, unsure if there would be evil vampires lurking in his office, or wherever he happened to answer the phone. "It's me."

"One moment please," Carlisle said, and then there was silence. It lasted about ten seconds, and then there was a click, before Carlisle said, "Bella." Relief was flooding his voice, and it made me smile. "How are you feeling?" Obviously, he knew that I wouldn't be calling if I was fine.

"I think I'm having contractions." I chewed on my bottom lip, hoping Carlisle would be able to help me over the phone. I knew the chances of that, but it was all I was hoping for.

There was hesitation in his voice, as he said, "Okay," and then he said, quite calmly, "Do you feel any pressure from the baby pushing down?" If he was trying to hide fear from his voice, he was doing a great job. It was as if this happened every day. It probably did actually, he was a doctor.

I pressed my hand against my stomach, closing my eyes. "Maybe these aren't contractions…" I paused as Gabe shifted, and then I whispered, "This pain…they're like contractions, but more uncomfortable than painful, especially when I walk."

Carlisle's voice was soft and gentle, putting me at ease, "What were you doing when you felt these contractions?"

"Most of the time, just walking."

Carlisle sighed, and I could imagine him closing his eyes. "Is there a doctor there with you now?"

"No. She's gone for the morning."

"Is there a bathtub in your room?"

"Yes." I glanced to the bathroom. _What does a bathtub have to do with anything?_

"Take a warm bath," Carlisle spoke, dragging my attention back to the present conversation. "It'll help you relax. After that, I want you to get into bed, and don't move. Your contractions seem to be most uncomfortable when you walk."

"Okay."

"Have you eaten today?"

"No, there's a storm and all the power went out."

Carlisle sighed, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was; I'd be better off at home. "Are you bleeding? Is Gabriel moving more or less?"

"No, no changes like that."

There was more silence, and I was holding my breath. Then Carlisle said, "I can't do too much over the telephone, Bella."

"I know. I just…wanted to talk to someone." I'm sure he heard the underlying tone in my words. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I could have called 9-1-1."

"Don't hesitate, Bella. If you feel pain that's unbearable, new, or in a different place, don't call me, call an ambulance. You'll be better off in a hospital than where you are with no doctor." _But you would be even better here._ Even if he didn't say it, I knew he thought it.

"Okay."

"I'll be at the hospital until seven o'clock, Bella, so keep calling and updating me every couple of hours—" Carlisle paused, and I heard a knocking in the background. I knew that our conversation was over, and I smiled sadly, feeling a lump form in my throat. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone, other than Richard, especially if it was family. "Try to rest Bella, and remember, call me or an ambulance if you feel any more pain."

"I promise," I whispered, trying to hide my disappointment from my voice. I'm sure I was failing. I heard Carlisle sigh, but I knew he had to go, someone was at his door. "Goodbye Carlisle."

"Bye Bella."

I closed the phone, my shoulders shaking as I tried to suppress my tears. I kept the phone with me and went to the closet, grabbing yet another maternity outfit and underwear, and then I went into the bathroom. The storm let up, and I was feeling confident that I wasn't going to be electrocuted in the bath. I turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill up.

After it filled up, I poured shampoo, at least it smelled good, into the water to make bubbles, and then I climbed in, sighing as my very pregnant and fatigued body sank into the water. The tears didn't fall as I tried to relax in the water. I think the sudden heat surprised Gabe, because he was moving all around.

It was taking too long to relax, so I began to think about relaxing one body part at a time, first my toes, then my ankles…

When I was finished with my bath, I got dressed slowly and brushed my hair before swaddling it in a towel and then leaving the bathroom. It was strange to take a bath in the dark, but I got through it. I went to the bed and crawled inside of it, surprised to see cereal and a glass of milk.

I hastily ate my breakfast before lying down and pulling my covers to my chin, watching as the storm rolled passed; the thunder and lightning kicking up again and rain splattering against the window.

The day passed by in a blur as I stared out the window. I feigned sleep when Doctor Franklin popped into the room with lunch, but I did eat as soon as she left, because I was famished. Then I was back to laying on my side, staring out the window.

A hopeless feeling consumed me. No one was coming to get me; no one really wanted me back, because someone would have called me or something. My phone call to Carlisle was a part of his job, he couldn't just ignore me.

What if this was what they wanted? Edward wanted to get rid of me without having to kill me? My mind ran wild with this thought, and every horrible scenario came to mind about Edward finding someone else.

Or maybe, no one was calling me because they were dead. The Volturi didn't believe the Cullen's story about me being dead, maybe they found a hair in Alice's hairbrush, or they just didn't believe them. They left Carlisle alive because he was a big part of the hospital.

Maybe that wasn't Carlisle at all? Maybe it was Felix or Jane, or Aro even, and they knew how to disguise their voices? I don't know the extent of their powers, they could have done it.

I was sick with dread by the time dinner came around, and I ignored whatever they gave me, actually throwing it on the floor so I wouldn't have to look at it. The plate broke, but I knew they had more plates, and if not, they could just buy a new one.

Finally, what I was waiting for finally came. Sleep took me, and my gaze finally left the window to look at the back of my eyelids.

I woke with a start, and almost screamed. "Edward!" I gasped, reaching for the porcelain Adonis that stood in front of me. He shook his head, and I flinched from the look in his black eyes. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me alone for so long?"

"I can't love you Isabella. Not with you _and_ a child." I stood unsteadily to my feet, my hand holding my stomach. _Is he serious?_ "You hold me back, I have been hiding for a month from you, and you can't show anything for it."

"What do you mean? Gabriel—"

"He is dead to me, Bella. He is the reason why I can't love you, a human."

"Don't say that Edward!" I screamed, walking towards him. "I can change—"

"You can't change; you'll thirst for the blood of your own child." Edward's gaze turned dark and a grimace settled on his features. "This is for your own good, Bella."

"Edward, no," I begged, taking another step towards him. He shook his head again, and I felt like I was going to get sick. My breathing was becoming labored; it was as if I wasn't getting enough oxygen. "Please stay Edward! You promised!"

"I can't promise anymore, Bella. Gabriel is the cause of all our problems. If he wasn't around, then Rosalie and Jasper would still be here."

"What?" I asked, the word coming from my mouth before I could stop myself. My knees began to quake and I began to fall as I drowned in despair. Rosalie and Jasper…Rosalie and Jasper…they're gone? The room around me was slowly fading to black and all I could do was scream—

"EDWARD!"

I was screaming when I sat upright in bed. And then, suddenly, I was flush against a stone, cold body. I didn't care who or what it was, I just clutched them as I sobbed, almost painfully, repeating Edward's name over and over again. _That dream felt so real!_

By the time I stopped crying, I was exhausted and I didn't even look at my own personal comforter before I blacked out.

My eyes opened slowly, and I couldn't see. My vision was blurry and I had to force myself to focus. Even after those few short seconds, I couldn't see.

And that's when I realized I was in the dark. I moved my head, and noticed that I was against a glass window. I looked out the window and saw that the scenery was not still. It was actually going past quite fast.

_Holy crow! I've been kidnapped!_ My heart was trying to escape from my chest and just as it started to speed away, the vehicle I was in swerved. _Oh no! They know I'm awake. What am I supposed to do?_

Before I could stop myself, I started to scream and cry. Part of me knew that this was going to get me nowhere, except for maybe more danger, and the other part of me thought that maybe I would be kicked out of the vehicle. The car stopped and in an instant, the person was out of the car. The speed of him or her shocked me, but didn't stop my screaming.

"Belly! Belly! It's me, Emmett! Calm down."

All at once, my screaming stopped, as did my heart.

Suddenly, he had my shoulders and was shaking me. "Breathe!"

I gasped for breath and then choked out, "Emmett?"

"The one and only."

And I started to cry all over again as I threw my arms around him and hugged him. I felt weak and tired, but I hugged him with as much strength as I could. There was another car door opening and closing, and then there was a shadow. "Emmett, is she alive?"

"Just barely, I think," Emmett very carefully disentangled me from our embrace and got out of the car. I saw a glimpse of his wife, and I immediately felt at ease. If Rosalie and Emmett were taking me somewhere, then life was okay. "I say we take her home, Carlisle will be there anyway."

"I'll continue following in the Jeep."

They embraced tightly for a second, and then Rosalie ran off to the much bigger Jeep. Emmett shut the car doors and then got inside the drivers side. I was sitting in the back all by myself, but with Emmett in the car, I felt safe. "You still alive back there?"

"As alive as I can be," I croaked, wiping at my eyes. "How far away are we?"

"Less than five minutes. You woke up just in time, everyone at home probably heard you."

"Sorry." A heavy blush covered my cheeks and I looked sheepishly at the floor. "I didn't know—"

"No problem, Belly. All I care about is the fact that you're home." It was hard to believe Emmett was being serious.

It was a short trip from the highway to the Cullen driveway. When we pulled up, I was shocked to see my truck sitting in front of the house. _It's been so long since I've driven it…_

Emmett stopped the car, and I winced when all the lights turned on in the house. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. Before I could even try to get up, Rosalie was at my side, her hand out to help me. I took it gratefully, easing myself out of the car. My back ached and I felt like I hadn't walked in years.

It was a slow process to get to the porch, but Emmett and Rosalie stuck by me, helping me up the stairs and holding on to me as I wobbled on my feet. The front door was already open, and everyone was standing in the doorway.

I stood in front of the door, Emmett and Rosalie went into the house, but I seemed to be frozen. I couldn't believe my eyes. Here was my family, all seven of them, and it looked like someone had beaten them and tossed them in a closet. Each of their eyes had heavy bruise like circles, and I couldn't tell their iris from their pupil.

_They haven't hunted one day since I've been gone._ I shook my head slowly, taking a few steps back. "I can't be here," I croaked, shaking my head again. "You need to hunt; I can't torture you with my presence…"

"Bella, come here."

One glimpse of my husband told me I needed to get as far away as possible. I could see he was thirsty, that one drop of my blood would set his entire family off, and he would be the worst. I smiled brokenly at him. "Hunt, please. I'll go to Charlie's, you can get me there…"

A set of keys flew through the air, and landed at my feet. I stared at them, knowing there was no way I could get down far enough to get them. I heard a giggle and saw Alice break free from her family. "Sorry, I don't know why I expected you to catch those." She handed them to me, my old truck keys, and whispered, "Edward will pick you up tomorrow."

"She _can't_ go. Bella, _please don't go_…" Edward's voice sounded hoarse, as if he had been screaming until he lost it. My heart broke in two, and I started to sob as I walked to my truck. I got inside of it without a thought, and started it, jumping when it roared to life.

I turned on the heat and began to back out of the driveway. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings, and then I was used to the loud noise coming from my engine.

I drove as fast as I could to Charlie's, hoping he was home. I hung onto the steering wheel tightly, on the edge of my seat. My seatbelt was choking me, but I didn't care.

Finally, I pulled in front of his house and saw that he wasn't home. Another sob tore through my throat and I parked the car in the driveway before dropping my head to the steering wheel, and losing all hope in everything. I was tired and felt incredibly weak, and I just wanted to sleep and forget this entire month ever happened. I didn't even look up when I saw flashing headlights. I just cried.

"Bella?" There was a knock on my window, and the voice I heard was muffled. Very carefully, the door opened and Charlie looked at me worriedly. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Can I stay here?"

"What's wrong?" Charlie immediately wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned heavily on him. He leaned into my truck and took my keys, turning off the engine. He shut my door and then helped me into the house, after unlocking the front door.

Charlie kicked off his boots, and that's when I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes. He helped me to the couch in the living room. I just about collapsed onto it. He turned on the light and peered at me, getting on his knees and leaning to look at my face. I think he recognized the hurt on my face, because his immediately crumpled.

It probably resembled the pain that I carried with me when Edward left the first time.

"Edward and I got in a fight," I lied weakly, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions. "Can I stay the night here?"

"You don't have to ask that, Bells," Charlie awkwardly swept my hair off my forehead. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything? Thirsty?"

"Just a blanket," I murmured, feeling as if I was losing consciousness rather than falling asleep. I was exhausted from head to toe and I felt like I couldn't move an inch. Charlie immediately stood from me and went up the stairs. I sighed quietly and wiped at my eyes. _Another night __without Edward_…Even the last image I had of him wasn't pleasant. _I hope I don't have nightmares; I'd hate to wake Charlie up in the middle of the night. _Charlie came back downstairs a few minutes later, just as I was on the verge of _sleep_. He carefully spread the blanket over me and whispered,

"Goodnight," before turning off the lights. It was as if his action of turning off the lights turned me off as well, because I was asleep, or unconscious, whichever comes first, just as he did it.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hello! I'm getting ready to leave for work, so I thought a quick update would be okay, since I'm not going to be home until later this evening, and I'll probably just go to bed!

Thanks for the reviews, and to all of my readers and reviewers, don't worry, every one of my stories has a happy ending, whether it's what you want to happen or not. :)

I'll try to update again, soon, I promise!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	30. The Epitome of Life

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Twenty-nine: The Epitome of Life

I felt a very cold hand caressing my face, and I fought hard to wake up. I was barely able to keep my eyes open, but I forced it. Sitting in front of me, as still as only he could get, was Edward. His face was tight, as if it was taking everything he had to not move, but his eyes were the familiar topaz that I knew, except now…they held so much pain.

"Look at what I've done to you," he whispered, when he realized I was awake. His hand continued stroking my face. "You're so thin…" He didn't move again, and I was sure he thought he was going to break me. I blinked tiredly at him. I wasn't going to be awake much longer than this. I told Edward so, my voice sounding even weaker than what it was the last time I used it. Edward didn't waste a second, he called Charlie and told him that he took me home, and in the same second, he gathered me up, as if I was a china doll, and carried me to the door.

Edward's Volvo was behind my truck, and he very carefully put me inside, still on the phone with Charlie. Edward had a look of surprise on his face as he spoke to Charlie, and he stood outside the car. I took this time to put on my seatbelt, when I was still able to. Then Edward got inside the car, and we were zooming out of the driveway, and onto the highway.

I was unconscious faster than what Edward was driving.

When I forced myself to open my eyes again, I was afraid that I would wake up on a lumpy bed in a slightly familiar hotel room, but I was even more shocked to see a white ceiling, and the sound of steady beeps. I groaned and tried to move, but I felt too weak to even turn my head. Before I could fully panic, Edward appeared in my vision. His dazzling features kept me hypnotized for a few fleeting seconds, and then I was gone again.

"She'll be fully awake in thirteen seconds. She can probably hear me now."

Slowly I dragged my eyes open, and the fatigue that I've been feeling wasn't as strong. I was able to move a little easier, if not sluggishly, into a sitting position. For a moment I was wondering why I was moving so smoothly, and then I noticed that someone was behind me, helping.

I looked at myself. I had an IV and a lot of little monitors were around me, hooked up to various spots of my body, but mostly my chest and stomach. After trying to decipher which machine went to what body part, I looked up.

All around me was my family, except for Edward. My heart panged painfully, and for a second I couldn't breathe. I looked around the room, trying to find my husband. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting beside each other, and Jasper and Alice were sitting in the same chair. Esme was standing by the door, as if she just walked in. As my heart beat wildly, I croaked, "Where's Edward?"

"He's with Carlisle, honey," Esme said soothingly, taking only four strides from the door to my bed. She kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair back. "He'll be here soon."

I managed to mumbled, "I need him now," before I was overcome with sobs. I was finally awake enough to have conversation, and all I wanted was for Edward to be near me. Crying took a lot of energy from me, and I could feel myself getting weaker as the seconds passed. I didn't care though. I didn't care about anything, about my family sitting around me, watching as I spiraled into my own little hole, I didn't care about the IV or the machines…_All_ I needed was Edward!

Suddenly, I heard simultaneous shouts of Edward inside the room, and I jumped, looking up. For a second there was nothing to see, and then the door opened, and standing in the doorway was the man I was waiting for.

In a flash, I was in his arms, his lips on mine briefly, before they trailed off to my cheeks and forehead. He wiped at my tears, murmuring apology after apology as I tried to form one coherent sentence. And then I just stopped thinking. All I needed was to bask in his presence, because I knew I would never be able to explain the relief and joy I had for him being with me again. Our lips met briefly, again, and I whispered just as we parted, "I love you so much."

"More than you know," Edward whispered, before kissing me again and again. I was dizzy by the time he actually pulled me away from our embrace. In a blur I saw someone push a chair beneath Edward's knees, and he immediately sat down, grasping my hand tightly in his own. He brushed his nose against my wrist, and I watched as he reacted. His jaw tightened and his mouth clamped shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then his eyes closed. It was an immeasurable amount of minutes that I watched him slowly desensitize himself…and it made my heart ache. _We should never be away from each other for this long!_ I waited until his eyes opened before I let out a breath of relief.

The topaz was still there as he looked at me, a small smile gracing his lips. He kissed my wrist and my pulse quickened for a second. I heard the echo from one of the many machines I was hooked up to.

There was a knock at the door, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from Edward. It opened slowly, I'm not even sure if anyone answered it. The only time I looked away from Edward was when his head snapped hard to look at the visitor. My eyes slowly followed the path and landed on Carlisle, who was shutting the door. I saw his lips moving, but no sound came out. As Carlisle moved, my eyes followed him, and I saw Alice and Jasper through my peripheral vision, and Alice's head was in her hands. Jasper was nodding his head slowly. _What is going on?_ I thought weakly, hoping everything was alright for my family.

"No…" Edward breathed as Carlisle sat down in a chair beside him. Finally, Carlisle looked at me, and I was shocked to see such a melancholy look on his face. He whispered,

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak," I croaked, trying to find something to distract me. I fiddled with my engagement ring as I added, "And a little hungry." I needed Carlisle to get to the point, the suspense of whatever he told Edward felt like it was actually killing me.

"We did some testing while you were unconscious."

"A huh."

"And the results we received were a little disheartening." I think my heart stopped beating at those words. Edward gently shook my shoulder and I struggled to get oxygen in my burning lungs. _What tests? And what kind of results? Is Gabriel okay?_ "When Emmett and Rosalie were bringing you home last night, Emmett noticed a distinct change in your scent." I nodded my head, unable to tear my eyes away from Carlisle's. Even though whatever news he was giving me would probably not be good, his eyes were soothing me. Edward squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back, only slightly though.

"We took some blood from two different parts of your body..." I just nodded my head, not caring where he got the blood from. I think I accidentally tuned him out with the beating of my heart for a second, but Edward squeezed my hand again, bringing my attention to Carlisle. "There is venom inside of your body."

"Wh-what?" I choked out, unsure if I was hearing him correctly. "Venom?" I was sure I was going to die as Carlisle nodded his head.

"Gabriel is protected inside the womb by the amniotic fluid, but the venom is trapped between the placenta and uterine wall, unable to get into _your_ bloodstream. If the venom got into your bloodstream, you would have changed by now. I can't explain how the venom has managed to stay for so long without causing you or the fetus problems, but I can tell you that the venom will leave your body _if_ your water breaks." I let out a sigh of relief, but Carlisle's expression didn't change, and I knew that there was more bad news.

"What else?" I asked in a broken whisper.

"Because of your placenta previa, we have to deliver Gabriel through a Cesarean-section. With this procedure, Gabriel is at a high risk of being infected with venom…and you."

It dawned on me then, and I felt like someone knocked all the oxygen out of my lungs, once again. I could barely get my voice above a whisper as I murmured brokenly, "He won't be strong enough to fight the venom…"

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I couldn't take any more bad news. My entire pregnancy was filled with bad news, and this was the last straw. "No," I whispered, finally finding my voice.

"No, you're lying Carlisle." I opened my eyes to look at him, begging him to tell me he was lying. "You're lying, you can't be—please!" I begged, my voice becoming weaker as I spoke. "Please tell me you're lying!"

"Bella, I wish I could—"

"No!" I screamed, shaking my head. "You promised everything was going to be okay!" I squeezed my fists tightly as I finally broke down, but the tears wouldn't fall. It was as if I just couldn't cry anymore. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders, lowering his head to my shoulder, but I tried to shake him off. I felt like everyone lied to me, but even more than that, I felt like a failure. "We can still try, can't we? He has a chance, doesn't he?" Carlisle nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, he has a chance."

I collapsed against the bed, unable to keep myself up. The overwhelming feeling to cry was bombarding me from all angles, but I couldn't let one tear escape. Was Jasper trying to take away this feeling? With one glance at Jasper, I knew he wasn't doing a thing. Before I could stop him, Edward had his arms around me and this time when he hugged me, I allowed him, holding on to him tightly.

Slowly, one by one, the Cullen's filed out of the room.

I squeezed Edward tightly, whispering, "Don't go. I need you right now." I felt like Edward was the only reason for my existence, to bring him this child, and if he left me, even for only a minute, I felt like I wouldn't succeed.

"I won't," Edward whispered gently into my ear.

My world seemed to dissolve into just two people in a room, Edward and me. He held me tightly, crying tearlessly while he held me. I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and all I wanted was to sleep, but I didn't want to take my eyes off of Edward, incase he disappeared, and I woke up to find myself back in that room, all by myself. It would soothe me only slightly to know that this entire thing was a dream, but I would be even more distraught over the idea that Edward still wasn't with me.

I didn't actually wake up from my distraught daze until a nurse came into the room with my dinner.

And then I felt almost physically ill with my hunger. My hands were shaking and I could barely sit up, so Edward held and nursed the beef broth to me. I was disgusted with its taste, I tend to go for chicken broth, but food was food.

I felt stronger as I sipped at the broth though, and when I finished, I looked at Edward with wide eyes. "More?"

"I'll see what I can do." He kissed the top of my head and then pressed the call button on my bed. The same nurse came back and collected my dishes. That's when Edward put his dazzling charm on and said, "Can she have more to eat? She is still quite hungry." At the flash of his teeth, the nurse was a goner. _Poor thing_, I thought. _I know exactly how you feel_. When Edward looked back at me, he was worried. I just smiled, and it felt good to actually _smile_. "Anything for my wife," he murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing him lightly. He pressed me into his side and brought his hand to my cheek. He kissed me again, and I sighed against his lips, winding my hand into his hair.

I guess I was a little stronger than what I thought.

We pulled away as my heart pounded against my ribs. Only seconds later the nurse returned with a tray. Another bowl of broth, beef again, and this time a cup of orange juice. Edward placed my tray on a little table that slid over the bed, and once again nursed me the broth. When I finished that, I slowly drank orange juice, feeling full.

"Better?" Edward carefully laid down beside me in the bed, making sure that the thin sheet and blanket covered me before allowing his body to rest against mine. I sighed again, smiling, feeling a little tired.

"Now I am."

Edward wrapped his arm around me, and rested his head against mine, breathing slowly. My eyes drifted closed and I rested, not wanting to fall asleep just yet. Our breathing soon became in sync. Just the sound made me relax, and I felt the most at ease for the first time in a month.

A knock at the door didn't disrupt our even breathing. I just chose to ignore it.

"Bella, are you awake?"

"Yeah…" My eyes slowly fluttered open, and Edward kissed my cheek.

"Carlisle needs to do an ultrasound."

"Okay…" I wasn't as awake as I hoped, but I felt his laughter as he shifted, and then my eyes snapped open wide as I was lifted into the air and then I was against Edward's chest, his legs on either side of my body. I turned slowly and looked at him. He just smiled and kissed my lips. It was a chaste kiss, and he pulled away after a second.

It took a minute for me to get situated so I could have an ultrasound. I was feeling a little queasy as Carlisle instructed me to relax and lean against Edward's chest, because he wasn't going to move.

I was shocked when Edward gasped and grabbed my hand, leaning around me to see the small screen. Even Carlisle's jaw dropped. "Oh my…" Carlisle breathed.

"What?" I demanded. If Edward and Carlisle were so shocked, then Gabriel must be talking or something! Edward kissed my forehead, and I could feel his breath quick against my skin, and Carlisle continued to look at the screen.

"I can't believe it…It was such a slim chance."

"If you don't tell me," I choked, crossing my arms over my chest. My heart felt like it stopped beating, which it probably did, because I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with anymore bad news. If something was wrong, my heart was going to stop. Finally Carlisle pointed at the screen.

"I'm not sure if you can see it, but there's the placenta."

"Okay," I squinted my eyes to see, but obviously this was going to remain a mystery to the untrained or un-vampire eye.

"That's the top of your uterus…"

Whatever Carlisle said after that was lost to me. My heart stopped, for real, and all I could think about was my baby. _Gabriel is going to make it_! And then everything around me dissolved into black.

"Bella? Bella!"

"She fainted. I can't believe she stopped breathing."

"Can someone get Alice? When is she going to wake up?"

"I hope she doesn't get brain damage, she doesn't breathe an awful lot."

"EMMETT!"

Everyone's voices were floating around me, and I wasn't sure if consciousness was in my best interest right now. I could feel the presence of people standing over me, and that made me nervous too. Who was all in the room?

"Is she angry with me? Do you know Edward? And she'll be awake in about a minute."

"No she's not angry."

_Why would I be angry with Alice? I don't think she did anything…_

"Bella really does need a breathing coach."

With a shuddering breath, I opened my eyes, waiting for the inevitable eye focus. Everything swam above me for awhile, and I blinked a few times to hurry the process. Finally, I could see everyone, but the major expression I saw was Edward's smile.

"Gabe's fine…" I whispered, and Edward nodded his head. I began to sit up, and it was as if a hundred pairs of arms came out of nowhere, all simultaneously saying,

"No Bella."

I laughed, lying back down. I think I was emotionally drained for the day, and all I could do was laugh.

Then suddenly I looked at Emmett, glaring the best I could. "I do not have brain damage, thank you very much!"

I was rewarded with laughter from my entire family. It warmed me to finally see everyone together. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme, and they were standing at the foot of my bed. Alice and Jasper were to my left, Emmett and Rosalie to my right, and Edward was on the bed with me. I couldn't have been happier, except I was in a hospital, also surrounded by machines and an IV.

"Charlie stopped by, just as you fainted." Esme moved slightly and I saw flowers. "He was on his lunch break and had a few minutes."

"That man…he doesn't know what to do with me!"

"No one does Belly. No one."

Emmett made me laugh again, and I closed my eyes. To be honest, I just needed to sleep. Once again, I was exhausted from head to toe, and I knew I would need to deal with everything that's happened…but after a nap. A long, five day nap, if I had it my way.

"Visiting hours are almost over, and Bella can only have two family members in the room with her tonight."

I opened my eyes and said, "Goodnight," to everyone, and I wasn't surprised to see that Esme was staying with Edward and me. I hugged everyone goodbye, and even Jasper hugged me briefly. I think my little pep talk to him all those weeks ago really did something to his ego. Everyone soon left the room, even Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. I was alone only for about a minute, but I could see Edward outside my door, so that comforted me.

When they came back into the room, Edward climbed into bed with me and Esme sat down in a chair. I was falling asleep just as Edward and Esme began talking. It was comforting to have them in the room with me, and I hoped that a nightmare wouldn't jar me awake.

Not tonight.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hello! I know there's a lot of explaining that should be coming, but I swear to goodness, it's coming! Promise! Scouts honor, or something like that. ;)

Thanks for the reviews. I honestly never expected this story to be so…popular. It has more than 1,400 reviews! Thanks mucho!

Quick question! Is anyone else experiencing little squares randomly breaking up paragraphs, or is it just me? Because it's annoying.

Thanks for the reviews, again! And I'm trying to update frequently, and more than likely, it's always going to be at the beginning of the day, before I head out to work!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	31. Downhill Spiral

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Thirty: Downhill Spiral

I stared at my reflection in the larger than average sized bathroom mirror in the hospital. Every time I got one glance of myself, a feeling of dread and sickness would sweep through me. How could anyone in this hospital even look at me? I felt disgusted; what about the medical personnel? A pregnant woman should never look this thin!

"Love, are you all right?"

I let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding and shook my head. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." I closed my eyes and loosened the deathlike grip I had on the sink.

After the initial euphoric feelings that my good news and reunion with my family brought me, I couldn't help but drift back into a semi-depression. Gabriel was alive…_for now_, but if I didn't eat healthy every single day for the rest of term, my good news would fly away from me. And I felt even worse because I couldn't get myself out of this depressed rut—that obviously wasn't good for Gabe either.

But it was as if this feeling was sucking every other emotion I _should_ be feeling out of me. And I couldn't dare mention this to Edward—the repercussions of that conversation would be devastating. He might even leave me to keep the baby and me safe.

I gasped at the thought, but I couldn't help but thinking it. He left me twice, the second time not nearly as long as the first, and not under the same circumstances, but that did not mean he'd keep his promise for a third time. My safety broke it both times, and if he thought my safety was in danger in his presence; he'd leave me a third time without a doubt.

"Bella! Open the door!"

I glanced at the door in the mirror. It was locked. I thought, humorlessly, that it was ironic that I never wanted Edward to leave again, but I sure did know how to shut him out. I turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed my face, blinding grabbing the towel that I brought into the bathroom and wiping my face, trying to wipe away my gloomy mood.

After a minute, I unlocked the door and it swung open, narrowly missing the chance to slam into the wall. My heart began to beat faster when Edward cupped my chin in his hand, forcing me to look into his eyes. I think he was trying to recognize the look in my eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking, please…" he breathed, his velvety voice soft and frustrated. "And don't edit."

"I'm just ready to go home," I lied quietly, forcing myself to stare into his eyes. His eyes closed and he shook his head, but other than that, he did not say another word. His hands dropped from my face and he gently led me to a waiting wheel chair. With two hands, Edward gently lowered me down, his hands sweeping my cheeks for a brief moment, before he dropped a light kiss to the top of my head.

"Everyone is waiting for you at home. It's been a long week."

"I know," I croaked out, staring straight ahead. "I miss them too." I felt terrible for sounding this way towards Edward, but I knew that it was for his benefit, and if I wanted to be honest, mine too, to keep silent about my feelings until I could cope with them on my own.

I just don't know how I'll hide from Jasper.

Edward very easily began to push me out of the hospital room. I gave one last look to the lavender walls, and knew it wouldn't be long before I was here again, but next time it would be because I was going to give birth, instead of having numerous tests to determine if I could even do it.

I was quiet as Edward wheeled me through the hospital, and I smiled and waved to the few nurses that gave me their well wishes. It wasn't until we were outside that I realized how warm it was for a March day in Forks…it wasn't downright _freezing_, at least, not yet.

I waited until the wheels were locked on my wheelchair before I stood up, and immediately, I latched onto Edward's arms to keep my balance. My strength was no where near the level it should be, but I was discharged by Doctor Snow, which upset Carlisle. Doctor Snow, I guess, hold's more authority than Carlisle, and Carlisle wasn't supposed to be working, so Doctor Snow was the attending physician, and ultimately _my_ physician. He observed that my one week stay in the hospital was more than enough for my strength to return. Carlisle argued that I still needed to be observed, that my strength wasn't up to par.

Doctor Snow didn't listen.

Edward leaned away from me to open the car door. Then he very carefully walked with me to the car. I sat down in the seat and then moved my legs slowly, grimacing as the steady ache in my back intensified.

"Mrs. Cullen." I looked up, not because it was me, but because I half expected Esme to be standing nearby. A nurse was jogging towards me with a little bag. Edward intercepted her, and I realized I left my toiletries bag in the bathroom. The nurse smiled bashfully at Edward, and then she took my now vacated wheelchair back into the hospital.

Edward closed my door and then he was inside of the car, the key in the ignition. He turned on the heat and then carefully pulled out of the parking lot, as if he was afraid that driving fast might cause me to go into labor.

"Edward?" My voice was so soft that I was sure he didn't hear it. I glanced at him from beneath my lashes and he was looking at me.

"Yes, love?"

"I don't mind if you go fast—I'm not feeling too comfortable right now." I tried getting comfortable in my seat, to no avail.

That was all the urging he needed, as he took one hand off the wheel to hold my hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly before putting it down in his lap. His foot stepped on the gas, and we were zooming away from the hospital. I knew the inevitable motion sickness would kick in if I continued to look out the windows, so instead, I lowered my gaze to our hands. Edward's large hand covered my small one protectively, and at this moment, that's how I felt, I felt utterly small, and Edward was protecting me.

I was silent the entire ride home, not even breathing loudly. When we got there, there was a welcoming party standing on the porch. Alice met the car, and quickly following her was Jasper. I saw that his brow was furrowed. No one other than Carlisle and Edward has seen me since my last breakdown.

Alice opened the door, ducking into the car and kissing my cheek and hugging me before I had my seatbelt off. Edward was already out of the car, and it seemed like he and Jasper were having an intense silent conversation. I drug my eyes away from them, giving them privacy, and instead, focused on the grinning vampire in front of me.

"Hello Alice." Once again, my voice was barely audible to me.

Alice cocked her head to the side, her eyes furrowed in worry. "Are you feeling okay?" I could imagine her racking her brain for a vision that could elicit this kind of mood.

"Yes…" I unbuckled my belt and then carefully moved my legs out of the car. Edward finished his conversation with Jasper and helped me out of the car, his arm wrapped around me in such a way that I wasn't really supporting any of my weight.

Edward and I trailed behind Alice and Jasper as they led the way. After I finished struggling to get onto the porch, I was intercepted by Esme, who gathered me gently in her arms, and I think she was frightened of hurting me. I couldn't bring myself to hug her fiercely, but I got my arms around her.

"It's nice to have you home, Bella," she whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you," I whispered, pulling away from her. I kissed her cheek and then smiled at the rest of my family standing behind her. Emmett, I could see, was bouncing to hug me, and Rosalie smiled at me tentatively

After I hugged and greeted everyone, and Emmett twice, the party moved from outside to inside. I was shocked to see the disheveled living room that I left all in order, the furniture together again, and it was almost like I never left.

When I reached the large open first floor, I was torn between going upstairs or going and sitting with my family.

Half of me wanted to be away from everyone, except for Edward. The craving to be alone has been with me since my first night in the hospital, and even then, sometimes I didn't want Edward to be near me either. I hated seeing the looks of concern from Edward, because internally, I knew the reason why I was in the hospital was all my fault and I didn't want to be scolded. The other half of me wanted to be with my family. These two polar feelings were torturing me on the inside, and sometimes I found it hard to breathe, as that, with the heavy load of guilt mixed into my heart.

This really was all my fault and I knew that Gabriel was at risk because of me.

Edward noticed my hesitancy, and his eyes lowered to mine. I wasn't aware of my expression, so when Edward's brow furrowed, I looked at him questioningly. His eyes were full of anguish and it took my breath away, but it also made my chest constrict painfully. Edward's eyes didn't look away from mine as he said, "Can I be alone with Bella?"

I shook my head, almost violently. "I can't," I whispered, the words barely leaving my mouth.

"You can't what Bella, is something wrong?" Edward asked gently. I shook my head, but brought my hand over my heart. Pain was erupting from my chest, and I let out a choked sob. I felt like I was sinking. "Can you breathe? Are you having trouble breathing?" I shook my head again.

"I can't Edward, I just can't." I was speaking as I gasped for breath, and I clenched my fist to stop the shaking. I started to back away from him, still shaking my head. I couldn't deal with this pain anymore, the pain of being left alone for so long, the pain of potentially hurting my child—I wanted it all to go away.

"Bella, please, tell me what is wrong? What can't you do?" Edward was inching towards me, and I continued to move backwards. Through the corner of my eye I saw Jasper move from the couch towards me. His face was horror struck, and I instantly knew he was feeling what I was feeling.

I was torturing my own family by just being in their presence.

Suddenly I had the illusion I was flying, and it took me a second to feel the cold air being whipped against my face and body. I shielded my face, and tried to keep my breathing steady, but it seemed like the harder I tried, the worse it got.

In what felt like a handful of seconds, I stopped flying and I looked into the still anguished eyes of my angel. He gently set me on my feet and cupped my cheeks in his hands, his thumbs running right below my eyes.

And in that instant, I felt like I had finally sunken as low as I could go. I let out one powerful, sorrow-filled sob, and soon, the tears finally cascaded down.

I was falling.

I was on the ground in moments, having finally lost the ability to stand. Edward was on his knees in front of me, trying to soothe me, and all the while trying to find the reason for my painful sobs. He was smoothing my hair back when I cracked. "Y-you left m-me." Edward froze and I opened my eyes to see his face in unmistakable pain. "I c-could b-barely co-cope, a-and loo-look what I d-did to myself." I knew I looked sickly. I lost four pounds in one month. My skin was pale and clammy, stretched over the bones in my face, my hands always shook, I couldn't even stand, and Gabriel was at risk with every breath I took. "I am ki-killing our chi-child, E-Edward." I started to cry harder, my sobs more distressed, but I fought against them because I needed Edward to listen to me.

"I feel so _guilty_ for what I've done to myself—to Gabriel." I closed my eyes and clenched my fist, trying to save my quickly shredding control. I took a deep breath and murmured, "I stopped eating regularly, and with that on top of the problems that I'm already in, I've put Ga-Gabe at risk, and I-I knew I was do-doing it." I pressed the palms of my hands against my eyes, my breathing becoming shallow. "I c-can't stand being in my own ski-skin anymore, because of what I've done…"

My control was gone, and as I began to sob, I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, pressing me against his chest. I grabbed the front of his shirt and held on, not wanting to drown in my sorrows any longer. Edward pressed my head into his chest, rocking me back and forth as I shuddered with my cries.

Edward brought his lips to my ear, murmuring, "Please stop feeling guilty, Bella." I refused to look up from his chest, sure that if I moved, I'd breakdown at the expression on his face. "This is my fault. I should have told you about the Volturi the first time Alice had the vision. I knew being deceitful with you would have a dreadful result, it always does, but I continued with my facade to keep you safe.

"I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me to think that you would be able to handle being alone without word from us, knowing you worry about everyone except yourself. But I felt it was necessary to have as little contact with you as possible to ensure your safety, and when I look at what it has done to you, I know I was wrong. I should have gone with you.

"It is my fault Bella, please stop blaming yourself. I seem to be the only person on this planet who can hurt you this deeply, and yet, you still love me…after everything I have done…" His hands rubbed my back gently, and I lifted my head slowly. I gasped at the regret shining in his topaz eyes, and I reached up, touching his cheek. Edward copied me, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop falling. Very gently, Edward's hands left my cheeks, traveling down my neck, over my pulse point, down my arms, and then very carefully, they rested on my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was shock from cold or if Gabriel sensed the extra weight resting on me, but he kicked hard against Edward's hand. Edward immediately retracted his hand, staring at the place where Gabriel just kicked him.

Rain started to fall, and I blinked the water from my eyes, still staring at Edward. My brain was void of any thought, and I couldn't bring one emotion to my mind. Edward spoke quietly, whispering, "Gabriel is going to be fine Bella, he'll be healthy, and I don't care if Alice has a vision or not, I can feel it. Please Bella, please believe me."

And my sobs started all over again. I collapsed against Edward, crying for all the times that I haven't cried in the past month. As I cried, my breathing became harsher, but I almost felt like it was easier, the weight that has been dragging me down was finally lifted.

The rain was pelting us harder, and I could hear thunder, but I refused to move. I wasn't ready to stop crying. The overwhelming emotions that were coming from me made my head swirl, and I was thankful that Jasper wasn't nearby. Edward kept a firm grip around me until my final tear was shed, and then very gently, he dropped a kiss on my forehead.

I opened my eyes and I looked at him. "I love you." My voice sounded gross and nasally, the evidence of my tears, but for an unknown reason, I felt as if my life depended on Edward's response.

"My love for you is greater than the capacity of the sea." Edward kissed my lips gently, and I shivered as I tried to wrap my arms around his neck. Edward mistook that for me being cold—it was raining after all, and he stopped my arms. "We're both soaked. Lets get you home."

He stood to his feet fluidly, and very easily lifted me into the air. I automatically latched my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. Edward chuckled and a blush covered my cheeks. His laugh abruptly stopped, and I opened one eye. He was staring at me, his mouth slightly open.

Then I felt his finger brush against my cheek, making my blush turn a darker shade of red. "I've missed this," he murmured, hugging me to him before running back to the house. I closed my eye and tucked my head, trying to avoid getting my face wet. Edward hunched over me, protecting me from the rain, and Gabriel started to move, kicking me a few times.

When we got home, I kept my eyes closed, and Edward continued running until I was safely in his bedroom.

It was a relief to be back in this bedroom. Edward put me down on my feet, and I grabbed his arms. My legs were shaking, and I couldn't support my weight. Edward lifted me up and carried me to the bed, where I sat down on the edge.

Resting beside me was a pile of clothes. Edward dropped to his knees in front of me, easing my shoes off my feet. Next came my socks, and Edward gently rubbed my near frozen feet for a second, and the ache of their swollenness began to disappear.

In a matter of seconds, Edward had me undressed and I was blushing to the roots of my hair. I think he enjoyed my embarrassment, because he was smiling, and that's when I remembered he was partial to my blush.

"You're so swollen," Edward murmured, when my embarrassment calmed down. He touched my stomach, and automatically, I felt Gabe kick at Edward's hand.

"It happens," I choked out, feeling another blush cover my cheeks.

Within two seconds, several things happened all at once. I was tackled and against Edward's chest, I lost all thought, and my skin caught fire, but in a good way. I was sprawled on top of Edward, and he ran his nose over my neck, taking a deep breath.

"Did I frighten you?" Edward whispered, when he realized my heart was going a mile a minute. I shook my head weakly. He didn't scare me, quite the opposite really. I felt his smile against my shoulder before he kissed it, and I shivered when he did. "Are you cold?"

"N-no," I stuttered, closing my eyes. Edward's fingers danced across my stomach and I closed my eyes. I could have had a hand growing out of my chest, and Edward would still worship me the way he was now. His lips skimmed my shoulder and then he slowly started leaving light butterfly kisses to my lips, where I met him greedily.

It has been a long time since we've had a moment like this.

I somehow turned over—I'm not entirely sure how I did it without hurting myself—and Edward cradled me in his arms as my fingers wove through his copper hair. It was as if we couldn't survive without our lips touching, because our kisses were becoming fiercer.

My hands left Edward's hair and my fingers brushed his cheeks before moving onward.

I finally got to my destination; the bottom of his shirt. I began to tug it out of his jeans, when he suddenly pulled my hands away and ripped the shirt off himself, our lips not breaking from the kiss. He pulled me closer to his chest, and I shivered, his cold skin making mine intensify in the flames. I slid my hands up his chest and back into his hair. Edward growled lightly, and a smile tugged at my lips before I was once again pressed against his chest.

Edward pulled away from the kiss after a second and I looked at him, breathing heavily. He reached into his pocket, and I saw a glimpse of his little phone before it went sailing through the air to land on the couch. But I lost all interest in his phone when he kissed me again.

My heart was beating so loudly, I was sure everyone in the house could hear it, and I felt like I was on fire—Edward was definitely going to make me combust! Just as I thought that, Edward's lips once again left mine, and my breath was harsh as I tried to fill my lungs with oxygen. Edward's nose skimmed my neck as he kissed me lightly. I stopped breathing for a second, and before Edward would have to remind me to breathe, I took a shuddering breath, exhaling quietly.

All of the sudden, Edward's bedroom door flew open, and I was sure it actually broke off the hinges. I screamed in surprise, and then Edward's body was shielding mine.

"You two need to stop!"

"Emmett—" Edward growled warningly.

"Don't Emmett me," Emmett growled back. "Alice has been trying to call you for three minutes, and when you didn't answer your phone," I watched as both Edward and Emmett's eyes glanced to the phone that was on the couch, but then they looked at each other faster than they looked away. "She called me and told me I need to get in here and tell you to stop and get downstairs. She saw something."

I gasped and in the blink of an eye, Emmett was gone, the door firmly closed. I'm sure if he slammed it, the entire wall would have been destroyed. In that same instant, Edward was off the bed and in his closet. It took him only a half second to get a shirt on, and then he was back on the bed.

I felt like I couldn't move, and Edward had to help me get dressed. The clothes beside me were not mine—most of my clothes were still in that hotel room. I think the pants were Rosalie's, and the shirt was Edward's.

When I was dressed, I latched onto Edward's neck. If he was human, I would have been choking him, but he easily picked me up and pushed my head against his shoulder as he ran, not allowing me to see the blur of walls and stairs. I was entirely too frightened to close my eyes. What did Alice see?

I lifted my head from Edward's shoulder as he stopped moving. Everyone in the living room was staring at us, and I suddenly felt my cheeks flare. Not only were they staring, but did they hear me breathing up stairs?

I was going to get sick.

Suddenly Edward began walking towards the couch, and he sat down carefully, keeping me nestled in his lap. I now was feeling dreadful. No one was speaking, not even the little vampire who requested our presence.

"Where's Alice?"

"She went to the grocery store. We threw away all the food when Bella was gone," Esme said quietly. I looked at her, and she smiled at us warmly. "She will be back soon."

Soon was taking an eternity. My stomach wasn't sure if it was going to keep its contents down, and my palms began to sweat when I thought about all of the terrible things Alice could have seen. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against Edward's shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair, kissing my forehead and murmuring, "Take a deep breath, she's on the porch now."

Just as he finished, the door opened, and there was a loud clatter as Alice dropped all her bags and closed the door. She flew into the room, and at first she looked out the window, and then she looked at me, the biggest grin I've ever seen on her gracing her lips. That immediately brought up my spirits. "What happened?" I asked, my voice quivering in nervousness.

"I had a vision of you going into labor." Her eyes went to the window again as she recalled her vision. "It was in Edward's bedroom, and it was raining hard. I didn't see anything that told me the day, but through Edward's windows, the sky was dark, and the moon and stars weren't out, it could have even been day time, during a storm. The vision was clear, but not clear like it was happening right then. I think you have a few weeks, which gives us time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"I am going to keep track of the weather and your clothing, because your clothes will eventually become clear once the time gets closer, but we're also going to have to decide on an emergency plan—" Alice stood up suddenly, and went to Jasper, depositing herself in his lap. "You need to have this baby in a hospital, but we're going to take precautions anyway."

"For what?" Emmett asked, speaking up for the first time since our run in upstairs. "Is there going to be a flood?"

"No, there isn't going to be a flood, or any other kind of natural disaster. But if she can't get to the hospital, she'll have the baby here. We're going to hunt, a lot, daily even, when the time gets close. Carlisle, do you think you'll be able to persuade the hospital to allow you to bring home morphine and other medications, just in case? You are planning on having an epidural, aren't you, Bella?"

"Definitely." I didn't even give time to process the question. I could feel a quiver of nervousness in my stomach. I never thought the pregnancy would end, but now that it's near, my nerves were beginning to get the best of me, especially with the prospect of the actual labor in my near future. _Alice said weeks, right?_ Edward reassuringly grabbed my hand and squeezed it, kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear,

"Don't worry love. We'll be here with you every step of the way." His velvety voice made me shiver, and he laughed.

"Bella, why don't you lie down?" It was Carlisle who suggested it, and I looked up at him. He was smiling at me, and I smiled back. "It has been a long day for you." I couldn't deny it. Even as I sat here, ignoring the battle of the butterflies in my stomach, I was feeling tired.

"Okay."

Edward very carefully stood up and cradled me in his arms, as if I was made of glass. "And when you wake up, I will do a quick ultrasound…"

"Okay," I mumbled midway through his explanation, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder. I was asleep before he walked to the stairs.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I just now began typing the last chapter to this fanfic, and no lie, I cried.

Thanks for the many reviews!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	32. The Storytellers of the Cullen Family

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Thirty-one: The Storytellers of the Cullen Family

The next few days were extremely hectic in my household as I packed an overnight bag for the hospital, and then Alice repacked it along with another bag for the baby that had a hat, a little blue outfit, and blankets. Lots and lots of blankets. Then Alice took my cell phone away from me, which I didn't mind, and programmed the hospital's number, Edward's number (which I memorized a long time ago), Esme's number, her number, Jasper's number, Rosalie's number, Emmett's number, Carlisle's number, and just about everyone else in Forks! It probably would have been easier to just carry around a phone book or something.

And then after I learned how to find these numbers in my phone, Edward wrote, in his very elegant script, a short list of _real_ emergency numbers, incase I ever lose my head and need to contact someone. He made two copies, one that was now attached to the stand beside the bed, and the other I think he put in my wallet. I have no idea when that'll come in handy.

After all of this chaos, I was shuffled from my bedroom and to the living room, where Alice once again went over her vision, this time in more detail—I think she had another one—and I made myself remember the details, because this was one of the few things I would be able to control. At least, I would be able to control going to the hospital. It was my body after all; I think I'll know when I go into labor.

This was just a few days.

Now I was lying down comfortably in Esme's bed as she folded my laundry, just waiting for time to go by faster. It was as if I was stuck in a time warp, and the warp was S-L-O-W! The rest of the family went hunting, Alice was extremely serious about hunting a lot, and Edward was too. They left a few hours before hand. They didn't want to decimate the population of any animal near Forks, so they traveled out, sometimes being gone for a day or a day and a half. Hopefully, _this_ won't be one of those trips. So far, Edward has been able to avoid the longer ones, only because I begged him to not be gone long.

"Are you asleep, Bella?"

"No Esme, I'm awake." I looked at her, and she smiled at me sweetly.

"If you're bored, we can go downstairs and watch television."

"No, I'm fine here."

"Okay honey. If you need anything, I'm only a few feet away."

I nodded my head, and was once again left to my own devices, which wasn't much. I twiddled my thumbs and wiggled my toes. I tried to ignore the achy feeling in my back, and the sporadic movements of Gabriel. He wasn't moving as much anymore, I think the space he was confined to was a little too tight nowadays, but every once in a while, he'll give me that one hard kick to remind me that he was still there. "Is he moving less?" I jumped and looked at Esme. She was watching me, her bright amber eyes comforting me in an embrace of warmth. I nodded my head.

"How did you know?"

"I was watching. You kept moving your hand to different places on your stomach."

"You notice a lot."

"It's a part of a mother's job." Esme put down one of my many t-shirts and walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "You'll learn how to watch for any changes soon enough. Mother's instinct."

"I only have an instinct for danger," I laughed, and Esme patted my hand, shaking her head.

"You don't have an instinct for danger. It just always finds you. And about your mother's instinct, you have it, you just haven't noticed, but everyone else has. It's been driving Edward crazy."

"What have I been doing?"

Esme smiled. "You've been more reserved, and he has no idea what you're thinking."

"I think a lot," I offered quietly, lowering my eyes from Esme's. I did think a lot, but it was always about the one subject that I thought I made a decision on. The turmoil this caused me made my insides squirm—

"What's wrong honey? I haven't upset you, have I?"

I shook my head. "No…" I said mournfully. Very gently, Esme gathered me up in her arms and hugged me. I sighed and whispered softly, "I made a big decision, and I don't know if it was the right one."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"I—I don't know…" I shook my head, willing for the right answer to come to me. "I think I need to talk to Edward first…"

"Does it have to do with the baby?"

"Yes…no…sort of," I whispered. I scrubbed at my eyes, wanting the tears to stop clouding my vision. I was too far into my pregnancy to be having these meager mood swings.

"If you need help, just ask Bella. I'm more than willing to help you with anything." Esme was quiet for a moment, and then she began to smooth my hair. "Does this pertain to your change?" Another miracle observation for Esme; score: Esme two, Bella none. I closed my eyes and nodded my head. Esme hugged me again and whispered, "Oh Bella, don't punish yourself over your decision, I'm sure you made the right one."

"I'm not sure Esme. I feel like I'm being selfish towards Edward…"

"You know Edward only wants the best for you and the baby."

"I know."

"Then just trust your instincts." Esme kissed my forehead and then pulled away. "I can hear the Jeep. They'll be here in a few minutes. I'll help you get cleaned up." It took a few minutes just for me to get out of bed and into the bathroom. Then I splashed cold water on my face and wiped it off, almost all remains of my tears gone.

Esme carried me back to my bedroom, and I was in bed a few seconds before Edward burst into the room, flying to the bed and collapsing beside it. I don't think he trusted himself to jump on it anymore.

"I missed you," he breathed, kissing my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you too." Our lips met in the briefest of kisses, before Edward was wretched away from me by a small pixie like vampire's voice.

"Reunions later—Bella you need to rest."

"Alice," I whined, listening as Edward chuckled softly.

Suddenly Alice gave me a very pointed look. "Resting can include talking. It'll help." My eyes opened wide at the realization that she knew, and then I was dumbfounded, how could she not see this? She even told me she saw this when she called me during my time away.

"Okay." My voice sounded even weaker than before, as I tried to find the proper way to bring up the ensuing conversation. I looked at Edward as Alice disappeared, closing the door. He looked confused, and a little worried.

"What was that about?"

"Edward, we need to talk." I decided to take the formal approach. In the blink of an eye, Edward was on the bed near my feet, both of my hands in his. Very carefully I began to sit up, easing myself into a more comfortable position. Edward followed along wordlessly, and then I looked at him again. "I probably should have told you this six months ago…"

"You can talk to me Bella," Edward whispered, giving my hands the slightest squeeze.

"I know that." My voice was shaking and I closed my eyes. With a shuddering breath, I looked up at Edward. "I've been thinking a lot."

"I've noticed." His voice sounded forced.

"And I decided…" My voice was choking up. It was hard to say this out loud! Edward gave me a reassuring smile, but I knew that his patience was wearing thin, especially with anything that I thought about. "I decided that I don't—" The words got caught in my throat, but my lips moved wordlessly, saying, "—want to change."

All at once, Edward's face went blank. In that same instant, I felt as if my life slipped away from me. _I did make the wrong choice, but nothing has happened, I can change my mind!_ Even with these thoughts, I knew my heart wasn't in it.

It was a torturously long minute before Edward whispered, void of emotion, "What made you change your mind?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him, so I lowered my eyes to the blanket, picking at it. I couldn't answer for a second as I tried to find courage to tell him the truth. Murmuring quietly, my voice barely louder than a whisper, I said, "I don't want to deny Gabriel what my mother, and _your_ mother gave us as children; a warm embrace and the unyielding love that he deserves, and Edward, you know just as well as I do that I will be a monster for the first year, maybe even longer, and who knows if I'll thirst for my own child's blood?" I shuddered at the memory of my nightmare about Edward leaving me.

"Bella, I…" Edward struggled for words—one of the few human attributes that he displayed, and the pain in his struggle for words made me look up. I took a deep breath and waited for what he wanted to say. He very gently held my face between his hands, his topaz eyes looking apologetically at me. "You have every right in the world to make this decision, and I will be right here with you."

"You're not angry?" I whispered, my hands trembling as I touched his hands that were holding my face. Tears were building up in my eyes, but I did not want to cry.

"Angry, love? No, never," Edward breathed, leaning his forehead against mine. "I cannot even formulate a question to get you to abandon Gabriel's needs, just so you can quench my own selfish ones. As a human, you'll be able to give him all the warmth a mother can."

"Was it really that easy?" I asked around a choked laugh.

"What?"

"I've been stressed about talking to you about this, and I guess—I guess I sometimes forget you're so understanding. And I'm thankful too…" I sighed and burrowed my face between Edward's shoulder and neck. He hugged me gently, running his fingers up and down my spine.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

I shrugged my shoulders halfheartedly. "A few times throughout the pregnancy, but for the past month, nearly constantly."

"You can't do that," Edward chided softly, pulling my face away so I could look at him. "You'll just hurt yourself more with hiding your thoughts—and drive me and Jasper crazier." He added the last bit impishly, kissing me before his words left his mouth. I smiled against Edward's lips and pulled away, not wanting to get caught up in the kiss.

"You're sure?" I asked, referring back to the earlier conversation.

"I'm behind you one hundred percent with any decision you make."

"Does that mean you won't oblige to cuddle with me?" I asked, lowering my eyes and looking at him from beneath my lashes. "Please?"

Edward had no chance when I said please. Very gently, he got off the bed and grabbed extra pillows to put beneath my knees and beneath my abdomen as I got onto my side. It seemed like this was taking longer than necessary to do. Then Edward was behind me, molding his body to mine. His hand traced random shapes against my stomach as he hummed my lullaby. I was a goner when the first note was evident.

"Bella, it's okay, Bella, just breathe."

Without comprehending, I sucked in a breath, and that's when my brain tried to start up again. Everything around me was foggy, and I had to shake my head a few times to clear it. When I opened my eyes, Edward was leaning over me, concern etched onto his features. Was I dreaming? I tried to ask, but that came out as a mumble. Edward's concern was replaced with a gentle smile and he kissed my forehead. "Sleep love."

I obliged.

When I woke again, fully, my face was pressed against Edward's shirt. I took a huge breath and got heady from the scent of him. I took another, and then one more big lungful before my attention was focused on extremely soft words, from what sounded like the end of a story.

"And the couple lived happily ever after."

"Edward?" I mumbled against his chest, not wanting to leave his embrace, but my body was alight with curiosity.

"Yes, love?" He dropped several kisses on the top of my head, and I shivered, burrowing closer to his body.

"What were you doing?"

"I was telling Gabriel a story."

I looked up at Edward, a hurt expression on my face. "Why didn't you wait until I was awake? I would have liked to hear it." I bit my bottom lip, and Edward smiled at me gently.

"Do you remember last night at all?" I shook my head, my heart picking up a furious pace as I thought about what could have happened when I was sleeping. Talking was an obvious one, but what could I have said to incriminate myself this time? My face was on fire when I began chewing on my bottom lip. "I'm not surprised, you weren't very conscious…" Edward lowered his eyes to my swollen abdomen and he touched it gently. I winced at the tenderness of my skin. "You had a single contraction."

"Am I okay?"

Edward chuckled, touching my cheek with the softest of touches. "Finally, it seems like your body is working with you. It's almost the end of your pregnancy."

The prospect of my pregnancy being over made my heart skip a beat. "Is it really almost over?"

Edward gently pressed me against him, his body shaking with silent laughter. I looked at him, a frown covering my features. I didn't find anything funny. After a few seconds Edward whispered, "You sound so hopeful."

"Don't even get me started." I leaned my head against Edward's chest and I drew imaginary shapes as Edward murmured quietly,

"Once upon a time…" I listened to Edward's velvet voice as he retold a story filled with legendary characters and a beautiful princess named Isabella. Edward's creative side kicked in, because this wasn't a story that happened long ago, it was modern, with not as deadly or vicious vampires and werewolves, and by the sounds of it, a very happy tale as well. Hearing this story made me happy, because I knew Edward wasn't just talking to me but to Gabriel too.

The next two weeks weren't as smooth as Edward's story though. Once I had one contraction, they kept coming. Thankfully they weren't regular, because mentally, I haven't prepared myself for a baby. But Alice on the other hand, had me nearly murderous with her constant checking of my bags.

That's what I was doing on a rainy day in the living room, a few minutes before the family was due to leave to hunt.

"One more check."

"Alice—"

"You have the baby bag packed, and it's by the front door?"

"I put it there myself."

"And you have your overnight bag?"

"Yes."

"You're not feeling sluggish or—"

"I am entirely in tune with my body Alice. I know what day it is. I have eleven more days of pregnancy left, and you're making me frazzled. Just stop."

If I had enough energy, I would have ripped out my hair. Alice was more excited about having the baby than I was! I guess the weather has been mirroring the one from her vision, and with my sporadic and inconsistent contractions, it had everyone on edge.

Alice pouted, breaking my heart. "I'm just trying to help—"

"I know Alice!" I said, exasperated. I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to the couch in the living room. "I'm just a little stressed Alice. I didn't mean to yell at you. Do whatever you believe you need to do to make sure this runs smoothly."

"That was a dangerous idea, Bella."

I looked at my lovely angel as he walked into the room, carrying a plate of toast and jam. My appetite has almost been nonexistent with the mix of nerves and just an overall feeling of being not hungry. But I forced myself to eat like clockwork, just because I wasn't hungry didn't mean Gabriel wasn't.

Alice glared at Edward, and I think she was daring him to contradict her thoughts. Whatever they were, I knew I would have no chance to deny her requests, I already promised to allow her to do whatever she wanted.

"I'm just saying," Edward mumbled, sitting down on the floor and handing me my toast. I began to eat it as Alice and Edward argued like vampires. I managed to catch a little less than half of what they said, but in essence, they were arguing about my wellbeing and mental capacity to deal with Alice for very much longer. I allowed it to happen, it was one way Edward could release his stress.

As for me, I took my stress out on my toast, chewing it a bit harder than necessary.

If this was what the last week and a half of my pregnancy was going to be like, I would need a lot more toast. Just as I thought that, Jasper and Rosalie came trudging down the stairs. In seconds, soothing waves hit the living room, and I smiled, relieved.

I could visibly see the tension leaving Edward's body, and I looked at Jasper. He had his hands on his temples, rubbing them slowly. Alice was beside him instantly, and then the two of them were gone.

Soon, Esme and Carlisle came into the living room, each smiling gently at me.

"Emmett?" Edward called, looking up at the ceiling. My gaze followed his. Tonight was going to be an interesting evening since Emmett was going to be my babysitter. I half expected him to fly down the stairs at the quiet mention of his name.

I was right. Within seconds, Emmett was standing by the couch, two movie cases in his hand. "You need to be careful with her Emmett."

"I know Eddie, she's almost due. I've had this talk before." Emmett rolled his eyes at his brother and then sat down by my feet, tapping my knees gently. "I've got my eye out for her, and if you don't hurry up and leave, I will be with her for that much longer." He gave Edward a serious look. "I have all the emergency numbers under the sun memorized, don't worry."

Even though Emmett sometimes took his joking too far, and he was just entirely too playful to be watching me in my state, I felt safe with him. Obviously Edward did too, or else Emmett told him something in his head, because Edward relaxed and smiled a little tentatively at him.

After a few quiet moments, Edward looked at me, his eyes pleading for me to say one word to make him stay. No matter how much I really wanted to do that, I knew that he needed to hunt. "I love you Edward. Don't stay out too late."

"I won't." He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I shivered and nodded my head, whispering, "Me too. Come back soon." He took a piece of my heart when he stood up and backed out of the room, his eyes only on me. I waved to him before he disappeared from the house, closing the door gently.

"So what distraction do you want to watch first? An action packed, blood filled, victorious hero movie, or an action packed, not as much blood, but a lot of fighting and killing, victorious hero movie?"

I looked at Emmett. To be honest, I was going to fall asleep before the climax of the movie, so I didn't care. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, and said, "It doesn't matter."

"The second choice then!" He got off the couch, put the movie in and had the remote in his hand before I could even take a breath. Then he sat down next to me and was about to press the play button when he looked at me. "Are you even going to watch this, Belly?"

I smiled at the use of my nickname, and shook my head. "I'm not in the mood for a movie. I'll probably just fall asleep. But you can watch it, Emmett. I'm not stopping you."

"I don't want to watch it without you!" He pouted and I laughed again, shrugging my shoulders. He flipped his wrist and held the remote out to me. "You can pick the movie then." But I wasn't listening as my eyes caught a half crescent moon shaped scar on his wrist. Instead of grabbing the remote, I took his arm and ran my fingers over the scar.

"When did you get this?" I knew he didn't have one here before I left.

Suddenly, Emmett was quiet as he slowly tugged his wrist out of my grasp. I looked him in the eyes, and I knew he was trying to decided if he should tell me or not. Finally, he looked at me and said, "There was a fight—" I gasped, my eyes widening, but he shushed me, saying, "It wasn't that big of a deal, I just got bit once. It only stung for a minute."

"Who was it?"

"Jane."

I frowned. More questions came to mind as I thought about Emmett's ability to not keep secrets. It wasn't that Edward wouldn't answer my questions, it was just, being with him after not being near him for a month was enough for me to be content. And I definitely didn't want to upset either of us by asking him what happened, knowing he blamed himself for everything…plus, the atmosphere was always wrong. Too comfortable. "Emmett, what happened while I was gone?"

Emmett was quiet again. I think he was contemplating what he should and shouldn't say. I waited patiently only for a few seconds before Emmett put down his remote and turned towards me. I could see an emotion that I wasn't used to seeing on Emmett's face; sadness.

"After Edward took you, we cleaned the house. Alice saw that it would be a few days before the Volturi got here, so we bleached everything to get rid of your scent. It did help that nearly all of the furniture was destroyed before you left. It was mostly Edward's room that needed the most overhauling, and we decided that a little bit of your scent leftover would help the illusion that you had just passed.

"When all of that was taken care of, I went to the cemetery and dug a plot and Alice got a tombstone." I shivered at the thought of me already having a plot for a grave—and a tombstone. Emmett lips twisted into a half grin. "Don't worry, that's gone too. We couldn't leave it in the cemetery too long because the humans would have gotten suspicious."

"And when the Volturi were here?" I persisted when Emmett lapsed into silence.

"It was downright horrible." He paused, and I saw him swallow—was it really that terrible? "They were here for awhile, because for the first week and a half of their visit, they just thought you were hiding somewhere close by. They followed us everywhere, and even kept guard on Carlisle at the hospital. They _even_ went down to the reservation to check for you there.

"That was when the fight happened." Emmett stopped, and I didn't press for details, obviously something happened that he didn't want to talk about. I waited for Emmett to continue. It took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts, and then he said, "We didn't hunt the entire time you were gone, because we knew that the first chance the Volturi got, they would hunt in our immediate area. It's a hassle to travel outside of someone's territory, just to hunt, and they were annoyed. Esme didn't leave the house, not once, just so she could keep her eyes on them.

"And then they left our home about two and a half weeks after their initial visit. Aro and Caius actually left and went back to Italy, but Jane and a few others stayed behind. For a few days, they just stayed around the house, waiting for us to get you. Then they were slowly leaving, but that took a week and a half. The Volturi just don't trust us."

Emmett closed his eyes and leaned his head against the couch, as if he was struggling with what he wanted to say. "It was hard being inside this house. There was no joking, no laughter, everyone was just…existing." He paused again, and then glanced at me. "I never realized how…morose our lifestyle was before you met Edward. Whether you know it or not, you're the light in our constant darkness." He looked away from me again, staring at something on the wall. I felt a blush beginning on my cheeks, and tears began welling up in my eyes.

"We were all hanging onto Alice's visions of you, because that was the only way we were able to see you. And Edward was struggling to not—to not fall apart. Jasper tried to control his raging emotions, but it got to the point where it just didn't work anymore, and he ended up reflecting Edward's emotions on us, instead of changing them.

"It was as if you had truly died…I don't think I've ever felt such intense sadness before. It was like someone ripped me open—no. It was as if someone had taken Rose from me." Emmett stopped talking, and I saw him take a deep breath. This was the first time I had ever seen Emmett struggle with his words, and it made my heart clench tightly.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. "I know, Emmett." I reached for his hand and patted it gently.

"And the night I came to get you…" Emmett finally looked at me again. "I had finally cracked. I got inside the Volvo and I left. I wasn't intending on getting you—only Edward knew where you were." I was going to ask Emmett why he was driving, and he said before I asked, "I couldn't stand being inside the house. I needed to be as far away as I could.

"I was driving over the border into Oregon when Alice called me. She said I had to pick you up, and since I was driving south, I was almost there."

"I was south?"

"In Burley." At my questioning look, Emmett grinned. "Burley, Idaho."

"Wow."

"I know. Edward picked a great place to hide you."

"So you picked me up?"

"And I was driving home when you woke up, screaming your head off. I'm surprised you were asleep as long as you were."

"You didn't hunt…"

"That was dangerous, and Edward yelled at me for that, but I drove with all the windows down, but yours. And I didn't breathe much either. There was no way I was going to allow myself to hurt you. You mean too much to me for that, to everyone, really. And Rosalie found me pulled over on the side of the road. I guess she was leaving Forks to find me.

"After we brought you home, you left and went to Charlie's, and we went hunting in Olympia. And the rest is history."

I was crying, and I put my head in my hands. I felt just the slightest of shifts, and then Emmett had his arm around my shoulder, his hand patting the top of my head. "Belly, I didn't mean to upset you." His voice was careful and apologetic, and then I heard him murmur, "Edward is going to be so pissed."

I laughed a little and looked at him, wiping my eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Emmett."

"Why didn't you ask Edward? I'm sure he's a better storyteller."

I scrubbed at my eyes. "When I'm with Edward, I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to be close to him, and since I came back, I haven't had the urge to know what happened…I only wanted to be near him, to make sure it is real, that I'm back—that he's back."

Suddenly I was being crushed against Emmett's chest as he hugged me. "I never believed that a human being could be as…as wonderful to our kind. But you've proved me wrong, Belly." He laughed and I giggled, trying to hug him back fiercely, but there was no way I could compare with this bear hug. He pulled away from me and patted my head again. "You bring out the best in us vampires, Belly, you really do."

I blushed at his compliment, and I shrugged my shoulder halfheartedly. "I wouldn't be where I am today without your family."

"Tell me about it. If you weren't with Edward, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be a bun in the oven." His eyes glanced to my stomach. "And the timer is about to go off, I think."

"I know." I rubbed my stomach. "Contractions are coming at me by the boatload." I sighed and then looked at the television. "So what movie did you want to watch?" Emmett grinned brilliantly at me, and grabbed the remote, pressing the play button. I sighed and shifted on the couch so I was resting against his arm, and I watched as the movie erupted into an explosion of blood and guts, before the real opening scene.

I was in for a treat.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: So technically, this is chapter thirty one, and so far I have typed half of chapter thirty five, the last chapter of this story. So this fanfic is coming to a close, my friends. T.T

Well, this chapter is long! :) It's 5,033 words, twelve pages, and I'm pretty sure it's one of the longest in this story! This is a treat for all my patient reviewers.

Four more chapters, my loves!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	33. The First Signs of the Baby

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Thirty-two: The First Signs of the Baby

I couldn't help the shiver of excitement that went down my spine when my eyes opened to reveal sunshine. I wasn't deterred though. So what if it was sunny? It could start to rain and storm any minute.

"Morning love," Edward murmured, and I tilted my head to look at him.

"Happy April 24th," I whispered, pecking Edward's lips lightly. He chuckled softly, the sound reverberating in my mind. I couldn't imagine anything making this day bad; a baby was supposed to be born!

"I'm assuming you're feeling good," Edward murmured against my neck, his lips skimming the skin there. In response, I just shivered and sighed. Obviously I was feeling good. I giggled when Edward pulled away from me to nuzzle my nose with his own before he kissed my forehead. "Breakfast?" he offered quietly, taking my hand and kissing it.

"That would be wonderful."

"What would you like?"

I thought about it as I carefully sat up. Before I could ask for help, Edward was already placing pillows behind my back and easing me up. When I was comfortable, he perched on the edge of the bed looked into my eyes. His topaz eyes made my heart skip a few beats, and I had to struggle to catch my breath. He smiled after that, and I was at a loss for words.

_What did he ask me?_ Edward reached out and brushed the back of his fingertips over my cheek. "You're positively glowing." I blushed and lowered my eyes, a small smile breaking out over my lips. I gasped when Edward kissed me, and I had the inkling of a thought that my lungs just combusted. "Would you like toast?"

I just nodded my head; the part of my brain that makes coherent speech also exploded. My eyes drifted open, just as Edward winked at me and ran away. When he was safely out of my eyesight, I leaned into my pillows and sighed. I would never survive if every morning was like this.

There was a knock at the door, soon after Edward left the room. I wondered briefly who it was, before saying, "Come in." It was always a surprise to see which Cullen would visit me. This morning, it was Alice, and she was beaming as she walked gracefully towards the bed.

"It's a beautiful day."

"Definitely."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, but no contractions yet."

Alice flashed a smile and I immediately was curious. "What?" Before she answered me, Edward walked into the room, a smile of his own plastered on his lips. He sat down on the bed and handed me a plate with two slices of toast. I nibbled on the toast, not entirely hungry. As I ate, Edward moved around the room, first looking out the window—which almost caused me to choke because of the way his body glittered in the sunlight—and then moving to his stereo.

"Are you excited, Bella?"

I looked at Alice as she sat down on my bed, her feet tucked beneath her. "You have no idea. I feel so cumbersome right now…and I ache in all the places that can ache…but I'm really excited to just have Gabriel in my arms."

"Your excitement is tangible." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the new addition to the room. Jasper was standing beside Edward. I clutched my heart, trying to stop the escaping organ. Jasper smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You can't frighten a human into labor, can you?" I jumped again, and looked for the voice in the doorway, but he wasn't there.

"Don't even think about it, Emmett." Edward growled, not even looking away from his music collection. I realized Emmett was sprawled out on the couch, and when I looked at him, he had his hands behind his head. He was grinning at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. It seemed like there was something going on that I didn't know about.

"I'm just gathering Jasper and Edward up, we're going hunting with Carlisle."

"Now? Today?" I felt a well of panic rise inside of me; he couldn't just leave today, it was my due date! What if I had the baby while he's gone? I doubt Alice would allow them to be out of the house for that long, but still, things happened.

Edward was beside me in an instant, his lips cast in a frown. "I'm sorry love, but it's necessary that we go. We'll only be gone for a few hours, at the most."

I knew I had the power to tell Edward not to go, but I couldn't force myself to say the words, so instead, I whispered, "Fine. Okay." I conceded easily, suddenly feeling disappointed. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to stop the trembling of my upper lip.

"We'll be downstairs." Jasper grabbed Emmett from the couch, and the two of them ran from the room. Alice was the last to leave, after giving me a quick hug, and giving Edward a meaningful look. I guess it was urgent that they leave.

Edward sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "Please don't cry, Bella."

"I'm not crying!" I snapped, but I could already feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Yes you are." Edward kissed my forehead and held my face between his hands. I stared into his eyes as my vision began to blur. I blinked rapidly, knowing that Edward would not go hunting if I really turned on the water works.

"I'm okay," I said, sniffling. "I'm just overreacting—"

"No husband in their right mind would leave their wife home on her due date—"

"That too," I said, laughing quietly. Edward pressed his lips to my forehead and murmured,

"You'll see me sooner than you'll think."

I looked at him and was about to ask, "What does that mean?" when there was a knock on the door, and it was Rosalie. She smiled at me warmly, and I wiped at my eyes, embarrassed that I was caught crying.

"Carlisle is waiting for you, Edward," Rosalie said, standing in the doorway. Edward nodded his head and kissed me again.

"Be safe," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Who knows what danger you'll get in by staying in bed? You stay safe as well."

"Shut up," I mumbled, mock glaring at me. "Go hunt, you're becoming insufferable." I tried blowing him off, but Edward easily grabbed my hand and kissed it. One look into his eyes, and my facade melted away.

"Soon."

And then he was gone.

Seconds after Edward left, Alice was standing at the foot of my bed, a bag in her hand. Dreadful couldn't even describe the way I was feeling as I looked at her too innocent expression. My eyes flickered to the doorway, and Rosalie was still there. "Would you like to try on a new outfit?" Alice asked, leaning onto the bed. _Did Edward know about this little plan of hers?_ I thought, before my expression resembled the way I was feeling about Edward's departure.

"Are you in pain?" Rosalie strode into the room, her expression fearful. I smiled reassuringly at my sisters, pushing away my feelings about Edward. I could deal with them later.

"Sure, let's try on a new outfit."

I didn't really have the energy to walk around, so Rosalie tucked me in her arms and carried me to her bedroom. To be honest, I was feeling a little sluggish and a little tired. Rosalie and Alice were extremely wary of every breath I took, I think they noticed my sudden change in demeanor.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, looking down at Alice. "I'm just a little wore out."

Wore out was an understatement, as Alice lowered me to the counter. Evidently, we weren't going to Rosalie's room at all. I noticed that there were a few curling irons lining the counter, and suddenly, I was at the mercy of Rosalie and Alice.

Alice handed me the bag she had, and I took out the clothes. I haven't worn anything that was stylish in a long time—I haven't exactly felt like it. The blouse that she got me was royal blue with a low neckline—I guess there's no way I can not dress _sexily_ as a Cullen—and it had an empire waist. Not only did I have to dress sexy, I had to make sure everyone knew I was pregnant too, which had me worrying. Why did I have to look pregnant in a household of vampires who already knew?

The pants were just a normal stretch waist black dress slacks. Rosalie very carefully helped me to my feet, and then I got dressed. When I was dressed, I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked…nice.

Alice laughed, and Rosalie chuckled softly. "I knew you'd like it."

"I love it, Alice and Rosalie. Thank you!"

After a few more seconds admiring my very pregnant form, I sat down in a very plush chair in front of the sink. I could feel my feet aching. I haven't stood up and moved in quite a long time. Carlisle was very serious about my bed rest.

Alice began brushing my hair, once I was comfortable. I was hoping they wouldn't use curling irons, I wasn't in the mood to sit for that long, but I was wrong.

Each vampire had two curling irons in their hands. And I was not burnt once. Once my little mini makeover was over with, Rosalie cradled me in her arms, and ran down the stairs. My eyes were squeezed shut and I didn't open them until the air was finished rushing past me. By the time I opened my eyes again, there were cold hands being pressed against them.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice barely louder than a whisper. It was deathly silent, and I couldn't see. My heart began to beat furiously as I blinked rapidly.

I was gently lowered into a seat, and from the feel of it, it felt like a wheel chair. My assumption was proved right when I was pushed forward, still unable to see. My stomach twisted in knots. I had an idea that this was some sort of surprise, and I actually felt sick.

Finally, the hands were removed, just as a chorus of, "Surprise!" came at me.

"Holy crow…" I gasped, tears filling my eyes, as I looked at everyone in my living room. The most shocking guest was my mother. Renée was actually in the same room as me. My mouth went slack for a second, and the tears came faster. Her eyes were also rapidly tearing over, and she was the only one I actually saw for a second.

"Bella, my baby!"

She was with me in an instant, and I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her as tightly as I could. "Mom," I whispered. She pulled away from me, holding me at arms length.

"It should be illegal for a mother to not see her daughter during her first pregnancy." She looked disapproving for a second, and then she grinned. "You look well, you aren't on the verge of going into the hospital again, are you? I was so afraid—"

"Hopefully, the next time I go into the hospital it'll be to have Gabe."

There was laughing, and I looked away from Renée to see Mike, Jessica, Ben, and Angela. They were all grinning, and I had to fight for air. Renée went back to her chair, and I finally took everything in. Charlie was sitting on the couch with my friends, and Esme and Carlisle were leaning against it. Alice and Rosalie were on either side of me, and there were mounds of boxes and colorful paper in the middle of the floor.

If I was standing, I would have collapsed to the floor.

I looked at Alice, a glare rivaling with Edward's worst was placed on my face. "I should have known you were up to something!" Alice just smiled, winking at me. Of all the Cullen's, Alice should know how much I hate surprises, even though I loved my friends and family dearly—

"You really should wipe that sour look off your face, you look like you just ate a bug—whatever that tastes like."

Crowding behind Rosalie was the hulking figure of Emmett Cullen, which only meant Edward was in the near vicinity. That thought alone brought a smile to my face, and I beamed as if I was the happiest person on the planet, which by all accounts, I was.

After a few quiet seconds, I looked at the gifts in the middle of the room. "Are these for me?" I asked, unsure if I was ready to accept gifts.

"For you _and_ the baby." A small smile covered my lips as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to turn and look to know that it was Edward. Alice pushed my wheelchair forward a few more feet, before my mounds and mounds of gifts got in the way. Well, sitting halfway in front of my friends wasn't a good idea, and that's when I spotted my rocking chair, as if it was brought down here for me.

"Can someone help me up?" Mike was the closet one to me, and he stood up, looking at Edward nervously. I smiled at him encouragingly, hoping Edward wasn't glaring at him. Mike looked like he was afraid that he'd drop me. He held his hands out to me, and I grasped them tightly, telling him to carefully and slowly pull me up. When I was to my feet, I told him not to move for a second as I got my bearings. I felt someone move the wheelchair from behind me and then Mike carefully let go of my hands. I wobbled slightly and then there was a set of hands on my hips steadying me.

"Thanks Mike," I said, hugging him. He hugged me back lightly, and if I didn't know better, Jessica was glaring at him, but I didn't care. So what if I've made a pretend pass at her boyfriend? How many times has she done it to me? I pulled away from Mike, smug, and Edward kept a steady hand on me as I walked to the rocking chair. I sat down, a little dizzy, but happy nonetheless. Before looking at Edward, I glanced at Jasper, and he was grinning like mad; he obviously understood the feelings in the room. Edward kissed my forehead, his eyes twinkling, and he whispered,

"Sooner than you thought?"

I just smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. Then he moved to stand behind my rocking chair. I looked at my friends and family, and Alice easily began pushing gifts to me. "Some of these are from when you wouldn't accept gifts for Christmas and your birthday. Open mine first."

She gave me a blue bag, and I looked at it warily. It was a little heavy, and I was hoping it wasn't something expensive or embarrassing—she tended to do both at the same time. I gasped when I pulled out a sleek black photo album. I flipped open the cover, and I lost all breath. The first page was a picture of me and Edward—I couldn't even remember taking the picture—and we both looked so happy.

I began crying when I continued turning the pages. Pictures of me and the family, of my belly, sonogram photos, it was all too much! I would cherish these for the rest of my life. My hands were shaking and I had to close the album. I would emotionally breakdown if I continued to go through it.

Alice was beaming at me as I whispered, "Thank you," and beckoned her to me. I hugged her as tightly as I could.

"You're welcome Bella."

After I wiped the tears from my eyes, I passed the photo album to Renée, my closest family member to me. Then I was thrust back into opening gifts.

It was baby clothes galore and I could have started crying all over again. They were so small! Being reduced to tears several times was not my idea of fun, but the room was bustling with excitement as Angela, Jessica, and Renée cooed over clothes and pictures. Emmett kept Charlie, Ben, and Mike entertained, so my tears were only noticed by everyone else.

When the gifts were opened, Esme had Jasper and Emmett carry them to my bedroom, and Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice helped Esme pick up the paper. My attention was caught when Renée stood up, her coat in hand. Edward stepped away from me at that moment, giving me and my mother some privacy.

"Well Bella, I'd love to stay here longer," Renée began, stooping down and giving me a hug. It was fierce, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "But I came in last night, and I have to get my suitcase from the hotel. You look beautiful and happy, and I couldn't expect more from you."

I kissed her cheek. "I wish you could stay." Tears were threatening to spill.

"I know honey, I know." She kissed my forehead. "I'll call you when I get to Jacksonville."

"How are you getting there?"

"Charlie said he'll take me to the airport."

I looked at Renée, shocked. _Charlie is actually offering to be in a small space with her? For a long period of time?_ _Maybe he really is over her…_ Renée just smiled at me and kissed my forehead one more time. Charlie was standing behind her, and she stepped out of the way. Charlie smiled at me.

"I'll see you later, kid."

"Bye sheriff," I said, smiling at him. When my parents were gone, Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Mike crowded around me. This was probably the first time I've seen them together since the wedding. I put a hand on my stomach and rubbed soothingly.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Mike asked, eyeing my hand. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. We're planning on naming him Gabriel—Oh!" I whispered, feeling him move slightly. "Do you want to feel him kick?" Angela and Jessica immediately offered their hands, and I looked at Ben and Mike, who both looked skeptical. "It's not going to hurt." With a prod from their girlfriends, they rested their hands on my stomach too. At that instant, Gabriel decided to give one good hard kick.

"Wow, that's neat," Jessica said in awe, her eyes round as saucers. They all retracted their hands, and I smiled.

"He does it every once in a while. Just for show, I think." I continued rubbing my stomach.

"Isn't your due date soon?" Angela had her hand on my stomach again, waiting for another kick. She was rewarded with a soft thump. I think Gabriel was taking all this attention to his head.

"It's today."

"Today!" Ben exclaimed, looking at me worriedly, probably thinking that I was going to go into labor at any moment. He snatched Angela's hand away. It's not like I haven't scared him enough, what with my last trip to Port Angeles, let alone labor! I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't had any signs yet."

"Are you anxious?"

"More than you can believe. I think I'm most looking forward for the back pain to go away, and then maybe walking around again."

"How have you been feeling?" Angela asked.

"Is it hard being on bed rest? It would drive me nuts!" Mike said.

"You wouldn't even last a day," Ben said, shoving Mike lightly. I just laughed.

"Bed rest isn't too terrible, I have enough distractions."

I continued talking to my friends for a few more minutes, and it wasn't until we fell into a silence that I realized the quietness of the house. It was as if everyone stopped breathing. Then, instantly, Edward was in the room, making his way towards me, concern etched onto his features. That look was quickly replaced with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

My heart stopped beating for a few seconds, and fear clenched around me. Before Edward reached me and my friends, I decided it would be a good time to send them home. "Thank you for coming over you guys, but I'm tired." My voice was shaking, as if I was about to cry. Angela's brow furrowed, she heard it in my voice, and I tried to smile. "It's been a long day—"

"And it's your due date. We'll just head out." Angela hugged me gently, and I hugged her back. "Keep all of us updated on the baby."

"I will. Any day now," I said, managing to let out a weak laugh. I hugged Jessica and Mike next, and then Ben. Edward thanked them for coming, and I could hear Esme standing at the door, thanking them as well.

When everything was quiet in the house, Edward came back to me and knelt by my side. Carlisle was on the other side of me, and both men just watched me. Alice was standing a few feet back, shaking her head and talking to Esme.

"What's going on?" I asked in a choked whisper. I put my hands on my stomach and rubbed it; Edward's breath hitched.

"Alice had a vision that didn't make much sense."

Very calmly, Carlisle said clearly, "Emmett, start Edward's car. Rosalie, can you get some towels and bring them down?" His eyes never left mine, and he smiled gently. I felt Edward's hand on my back, rubbing gently. My body almost automatically relaxed against his hand. "Alice had a vision that you were going to start having contractions very soon, and just as a precaution, I'm going to take you to the hospital." I nodded my head dumbly; Edward's hand making my brain turn to mush, or maybe it was Jasper? I looked around, and he was sitting on the couch, Alice in his arms, and I indeed felt calm waves coming from him.

And then the most gloriously terrible thing happened.

I had a contraction. My eyes snapped closed and for a second I held my breath, waiting for the pain to go away, and then I heard Edward's velvety voice in my ear, urging me to breathe. I sucked in air and then exhaled slowly. I repeated this over for nearly a minute before the contraction finished. Then I opened my eyes.

"Good job," Edward praised, kissing my forehead.

Carlisle ushered everyone to two cars, splitting us up. He and Jasper rode in the car with Edward and I, Jasper driving the car, and everyone else got in the Vanquish. Sitting in the backseat with Edward may have been pleasant, if it wasn't for the fact that I was having contractions. I begged Jasper to drive slow, because I couldn't afford to get motion sick.

Progressively, as we went to the hospital, the sky got darker, the sun being covered up by rain clouds. I was excited when I wasn't having the contractions because it meant I was officially going to have the baby today!

By the time we reached the hospital, I was ready to have the baby…at least, I was ready mentally. There was a nurse with a wheelchair waiting for us outside, and I was thankful that the sun was now covered, because Edward would not have been able to go inside with me. After I was intercepted, I was immediately put inside a room, where I got undressed with the help of Edward, and put on a dressing gown.

A little while later I was hooked up to too many machines, laying down on my side, just breathing. My arm was wound tightly around the handle on my bed and Edward was sitting behind me, rubbing my back, while filling out paperwork.

I deduced that labor was not fun when the contractions actually hurt.

"Do you need anything Bella?"

I sighed and shook my head. I was a little hungry, but I didn't feel like eating laying down—that was a choking hazard anyway.

There was a knock at the door, and then it opened slowly. I looked up to see the same nurse who brought me my wheel chair. She smiled at me, and I felt Edward stiffen. "Hello Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." I heard the sound of rubber gloves snapping, and my stomach jolted.

"I'm going to begin an exam to see if you are ready to be admitted, so honey, if you could get on your back…"

I was feeling a little disappointed when my exam was finished and I found out I was barely a centimeter dilated. I automatically assumed that that meant only one thing; labor was going to be a long process. My hopes were soaring high when I stepped foot in the hospital because I was excited that there would be a baby born today, but according to my exam, I wasn't going to have the baby for a long time.

"Don't be upset Bella," Edward whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, and kissing my forehead. "Babies aren't always born on the day the doctor says. And look outside, it's not raining."

"Yeah, but," I said, leaning my head against his chest. "I was just hopeful." I couldn't help but sigh and rub my eyes tiredly.

Edward smoothed back my hair. "We all were."

"And these contractions—they felt too real for a false alarm." I closed my eyes and sighed again. I really was disappointed. "Where's your family?"

"They went hunting. Everyone wants to be here when the baby's born, and Alice dragged them away."

There was another knock on the door, and I didn't bother to move away from Edward before the door opened. I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up to see doctor Snow. I wanted to scowl at him—I just wasn't in the mood to get another exam.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, there hasn't been any major changes in your labor, so we're going to send you home." I just nodded my head. If Edward had any objections, he didn't voice them, and doctor Snow continued on. "Your paperwork will be kept on file, and we'll more than likely see you in the next day or two. Keep your feet up and stay well rested. I'm sure doctor Cullen will explain everything else to you."

I scowled at him when he turned around and left the room. "What was the point? Could a nurse just come in—I think he's just jealous of your father," I mumbled beneath my breath. Edward chuckled, whispering,

"How right you are."

A moment later a nurse came in, and she removed all of the monitors from me, and then she handed me a pamphlet called 'The Do's and Don'ts of Laboring Women'. I took it without a word, knowing that Edward and Carlisle, and more than likely the entire family, had this pamphlet memorized. Then the nurse retrieved a wheelchair, and then she wished Edward and me well before leaving.

When Edward and I were left alone again, he helped me back into my clothes, and then carried me to the wheel chair. I had just enough energy to tell Edward to walk slow, before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I'm not dead! Promise!

There's not much I can say. In August, after I read Breaking Dawn, I was very…disappointed that my story was even remotely similar to Stephanie Meyer's, but I got over it…today.

It just took four months.

I am finishing this story, because it hurts my gut to know that I have an unfinished story online.

And a lot of you guys want to see this story to the end.

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	34. Miserable

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Thirty-three: Miserable

_I am miserable, no doubt about it,_ I thought sadly as I waddled down the hallway towards whatever destination Edward was leading me to. He had a very tight grasp on my hand, I think he was afraid that if he let me go, something terrible would happen to me. And with my luck, something would, especially with how swollen my feet were. Carlisle decided that a little bit of activity might help my labor progress to a point where I could be admitted to the hospital; and believe me, with every contraction that I have, the hospital becomes more and more like an ideal paradise.

I can't believe a human could even be in labor for as long as I have! Thirty-six hours on and off of labor! Thirty-six hours!

The Cullen's have worked to their capacity to try and help relieve some of my discomfort, and I have never been so grateful for them.

"This is the best I could do Bella."

I looked up from the floor, where I had been staring, and into the bathroom, where Edward gently let go of my hands and opened the door. I couldn't move as my jaw dropped and my hands clasped themselves over my mouth.

The bathtub was filled with steaming water, and the lights were not on, but it seemed like hundreds of candles were placed around the room, the soft glow making me shiver. Edward took my response as a good one, and he led me into the bathroom. It was as if my body wasn't working with my mind, I just stood still as stone.

Edward had to help me undress, and then he was once again leading me to the tub. I got in without a thought and sank to the bottom, my head the only exposed body part. Bubbles were floating on top of the water, and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I was relaxing for the first time in what seemed like a century. The only sound in the room was my slow and steady breathing.

Out of habit I began to rub my stomach, and I knew Edward was watching me critically. I opened my eyes slowly and murmured, "Do you think this will induce me?"

"Medically? No, but we can always hope," Edward whispered, pushing a lock of hair out of my face. He smiled at me and dropped a kiss to my forehead. I sighed and nestled closer to the water.

"Maybe I'm going to be pregnant forever." There was no way I could describe this feeling of longing. Nine months is a long time, and even a day and a half after my due date put me out.

"That's physiologically impossible," Edward reminded me. I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile as I said,

"So is the idea of you getting me pregnant, but that didn't stop us."

"Not funny."

"Oh you know it was," I said, resting my chin on the edge of the bath tub. My small smile made Edward's stony expression disappear, and he laughed, touching my nose with the tip of his finger. After a moment, I moved back to be immersed in the still steaming bath, but this time I stared at Edward, entranced by his beauty. Edward just smiled and began to hum my lullaby, which automatically reminded my body of how tired I really was. My eyes closed with their own will, and I slowly began to drift off as Edward kissed my forehead.

I wasn't even fully asleep before there was a loud knock on the door, and Edward's humming stopped. I opened my drooping eyes and watched as Edward's jaw clenched. Annoyed, he said, "We're busy Alice." There was no response, and I opened my eyes wide to see Edward stand up fluidly and run to the door. He didn't open it, but he spoke to Alice from the other side. It lasted nearly a full minute, which meant a lot, because they were talking too fast for me to comprehend.

Finally, Edward turned away from the door. His brow was creased with worry, and the tension that was gone from my body was back full blast. "We have to go."

"Why?" I asked, my voice hitching, as dread filled me. I suddenly felt like this was the Volturi's visit all over again. My heart stopped beating as every dangerous scenario entered my mind.

"Breathe!"

I didn't even know that I wasn't breathing until Edward said so. He had my face in his hands, and he was stroking my cheeks. With shaking hands, I grasped his shoulders. I couldn't keep my voice from shaking when I said, "You can't leave me again." I was getting hysterical.

"No, no, no, no," Edward whispered, nearly pulling me from the water with the ferocity of his hug. I was paralyzed with fear as my fingers clenched his shirt. _He can't leave. Not now, not when I'm so close! _His shirt was drenched as he whispered quickly in my ear, "I will never leave you again, for as long as I live. I promise, please believe me, Bella." He kissed along my jaw line until my heart began to slow, and I loosened my grip on his shirt.

"Where a-are you g-going?"

Edward kissed my cheek and then whispered, "Hunting. We have to go hunting."

"Why?"

"Alice had a vision, and all that she said was that she wants us to be as well fed as possible." Edward smoothed the hair back and gazed into my eyes. Immediately, I was dazzled by the topaz shining.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't," Edward pressed a finger to my lips and lowered his head, kissing me soundly. When he pulled away, he whispered, "It's my fault you think that I'm never coming back when I tell you I have to go." He hugged me again, and I squeezed him tightly, feeling guilty for thinking that he was leaving me once again. We didn't break apart until there was a knock at the door. Edward rested his forehead against mine and whispered, "I'm sorry we had to cut this short."

"Me too."

It took a few minutes for me to get out of the tub and dressed, even with Edward's help. And then I was stuck wearing either an overly large t-shirt, or a nightgown, because I just couldn't bear wearing pants.

Once I had on my nightgown, I looked at Edward. "Where am I going? Am I staying here?"

Edward shook his head and in a swift movement, he had me in his arms. "Alice arranged for you to stay at Charlie's house, just for tonight."

"Are you going far?" I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked a little quicker than normal.

"We've already cut the deer population in half in the immediate area, but we'll go as fast as we can. I don't want to leave you longer than I need to."

Edward carried me downstairs, and waiting for us at the front door was Carlisle with my shoes. He intercepted us, easily sliding my socks on and then handing me my shoes. I held my shoes limply and watched as Edward and Carlisle carried on a silent conversation.

After a few seconds, Edward carried me to the awaiting vehicle: the Jeep.

I groaned inwardly. I've avoided this monster of a vehicle long enough; I guess I was bound to have to ride in it again. "Don't worry, love," Edward murmured, standing back as Alice opened the door. "This will be the quickest ride of your life."

"Better not make it bumpy."

Edward handed me off to Jasper, who cradled me gently in his arms as he lowered me to a seat and strapped me in. Edward sat down beside me, and Carlisle came in last. "Everybody ready?" Emmett called, and before anyone responded, he was driving away.

_I wonder if contractions can be the result of stress,_ I thought, as I grasped Edward's hand and breathed deeply. Just at that moment, Emmett hit something—I'm not sure if it was a bump or a moose—and I cried out in pain, both because the contraction and when I strained against my harness. Immediately, the Jeep stopped, and I gasped for breath.

"I'm so sorry!" Emmett croaked, turning around to look at me.

"It would be safer if you ran her there Edward—"

"How can we explain to Charlie that there's no vehicle?"

"And what about her bags?"

"It's raining."

I caught the conversation going on around me, and I shook my head slowly. I didn't want to move, not now. "I'm okay," I whispered, opening my eyes to see Edward crouching in front of me. He looked so apologetic that he had to put me in this situation. I just forced a smile. Hopefully I would be able to prolong the contractions until I was on solid ground.

It was silent in the car for a few seconds, and then Edward said, his voice barely audible due to the rain pounding on the car, "Go."

It wasn't long until Charlie's house came into view, but I was surprised when Emmett stopped the Jeep in the middle of the road, again. I wrenched my eyes open, and I forced my eyes to focus in the dark to try and see what everyone else saw. It took a second, and then I recognized the cruiser and Jacob Black's car; the Rabbit. "The storm must have caused a lot of problems in La Push." Alice's voice was strained, and I knew the reason to her underlying tone; she didn't want me to be here with a houseful of werewolves, unable to have any visions.

"It's too unsafe for her to be home alone," Esme said. "She'll be safe with her father."

"But the dogs—" I winced at the term Emmett used, but I ignored it, knowing that interrupting him now wouldn't change how he felt.

"She'll be safe." It was Edward who spoke, his voice final. I looked at him, and he kissed my forehead. A second later, Emmett started the Jeep again, and did the speed limit to my father's house. Once the car was off again, I sat still for a second longer, afraid that if I tried to say anything, I would just beg Edward to stay.

"We'll see you soon, Bella."

I got a hug and kiss from Alice and Esme, and a hug from Rosalie and Carlisle, and Jasper just tilted his head at me, smiling. Then Edward got out of the Jeep and Carlisle lowered me into his arms. The wind was blowing hard, and my hair was whipped into my face.

With Edward's body hunched over mine, he jogged to the door, and knocked once before sliding inside, Alice following closely behind with my bags. I immediately embraced the warmth of the house—even if it was April, mother nature did not care what the temperature was.

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against my neck. I shivered and he chuckled. "I will see you in the morning."

Very carefully, Edward carried me into the living room, where I was shocked to see, not only Billy and Jacob Black, but Quil and Paul too. I half expected more people to appear out of nowhere, but when Charlie came from the kitchen, I knew there was no one else.

The silence in the room was deafening, and I felt Edward tensing. I didn't want this to turn into a fight, so I looked into Edward's eyes, cupping his cheeks in my hands. "Tomorrow," I breathed, kissing him soundly. He nodded his head, and lowered me to my feet. Before I could take a single step, Charlie intercepted me, grabbing my hands.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey kid." Charlie very carefully led me to the couch. Everyone, I guess, knew about my condition.

"Paul, get up!"

There was a little arguing as Paul made room for me on the couch, and Charlie walked me over, where I sat down slowly. I looked at Edward as he watched my every movement. I wasn't sure, since his eyes were unfocused, if he was really watching me or listening to everyone's minds. His body was so tense, I knew this was killing him to leave me here, but I was definitely in safe hands right now.

Alice moved fluidly to me, a slight smile gracing her features. She kissed my cheek, and without looking from my eyes, she tilted her head towards Paul and said through the corner of her mouth, "If I call and tell you to leave the house, do it." There was no response from him, and Alice hugged me gently and kissed my other cheek. "Your bags are by the front door."

"Edward, she'll be _okay_."

Amongst the chaos of Charlie trying to find room for everyone to sit, Alice intensifying the tension with her warning, and everyone else talking, I thought I was the only one who heard Jacob speak, besides the obvious other vampire in the room. Edward looked at him, and the briefest of head nods ensued before he looked at me. I waved to him, and he whispered, "Love you," before he went to the door and slipped out without my father noticing. Alice bid farewell to everyone before she too left the house. I could hear the Jeep driving away, and I winced.

"You're so huge Bella! You were like this big the last time I saw you."

I looked over at Quil, who was smiling at me. I smiled back, hoping it looked sincere. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Politely."

"Watch it," Jacob growled, moving from beside his father to sit at my feet.

"How are you doing Bella?" Jacob asked, his husky voice piercing through me, and I looked at him, grinning.

"I'm making it."

As everyone asked me questions, and I got reacquainted with my Quileute friends, I could see Charlie smiling fondly at me. I knew that he finally understood—or at least accepted—the love and devotion I had for Edward, but I also knew that he wanted me to stay friends with Jacob. As the night progressed though, I began to think that Charlie was just happy because I was in the house, almost like old times. When he asked me if I was hungry, I looked at him skeptically, asking, "Did you cook it?"

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Not yet."

"Then give me the pleasure."

Charlie was the skeptical one now, but with the request that Jacob help me to my feet, and everyone moved out of my way, I was able to get to the kitchen. Jacob stood not one foot away from me as I walked, because I refused that he put his hands on my waist—if Edward did it and it hurt, why wouldn't it with Jacob? I didn't want to take any chances.

It was routine to cook in the kitchen, and since I moved out, I half expected there to be no food, but Charlie had the ingredients to make chicken enchiladas, and the recipe was on the counter. Maybe he wanted me to give him step by step instructions?

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jacob asked, pulling out a chair beside me and chopping the onions. Paul and Quil were chopping the chicken—I think cooking was secretly out of the question for me, if it had anything to do with standing. Charlie and Billy stayed in the living room to avoid me and the three large boys who were also with me.

"I am not an invalid—" I began, but Jacob interrupted me.

"Edward said you're close to having the baby. I think that categorizes you as an invalid."

I glared at him, and Paul said, "You better hold your tongue, she has knives."

"Ha, as if a knife will really hurt me," Jacob said, laughing and throwing his head back. I just glared at him more, but I could feel a smile tugging at my lips at hearing his laugh. I felt so much at ease in the not so recently blue painted kitchen with my old friends that I didn't really want to leave. Paul, Quil, and Jacob entertained me as the food cooked, and my stomach began to growl as the food began to smell heavenly.

After I ate and Charlie washed the dishes, I went back into the living room, stretching out on the couch. I was tired with such a full stomach, but a piece of me didn't want to go to sleep until I was back in Edward's arms. Everyone else had a different idea, because as soon as I hit the couch, Jacob ran upstairs to my old bedroom and grabbed my blanket and pillow, Paul gave me his extra pillow, and Quil gave me his _only_ pillow.

It took a few struggling minutes to get comfortable, and then very quietly, everyone shut off the light and television, and went into the kitchen to talk.

I rolled my eyes. Even if it was late at night, which when I looked at the clock it was only ten, I could be up too! My fatigue was fighting though, and I found myself slowly falling asleep. I pulled my blanket up higher and called goodnight to everyone.

_Tonight, overall, hasn't been too terrible. It would have been a thousand times better if Edward stayed with me, but I know that he is coming to get me in the morning. _My last thought was of Edward, and it put a smile on my face.

I woke up later, and I wasn't sure why. I waited a few seconds for my eyes to adjust in the darkness, and then I looked at the clock. It was only eleven forty five. I looked around, Jacob was sleeping a few feet away, and I could see a pair of feet and then a lump curled in the corner. In the recliner was Billy, I could see a silhouette of his wheel chair against the wall.

I dropped my head into my hands and tried to shake off a sick to my stomach feeling. I breathed deeply for a second, and then I laid back down. I put my hands on my stomach and rubbed as the sick feeling didn't go away. I was about to fall back asleep when I realized I was thirsty. Deciding that a cup of water wouldn't hurt, I pushed myself from the couch and almost tripped over Jacob, having forgotten that he was so close to the couch. He just mumbled something and rolled to his other side. I took a few steps to the kitchen and then paused. I couldn't explain the feeling that I had.

After a moment, I continued on with my quest to get water. When I got to the kitchen, I walked quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone who was sleeping. I got a glass and was about to fill it up to take a sip when I felt a strange sensation, as if a rubber band snapped in my abdomen. I immediately lowered my hand, wincing when I felt a strong contraction. I took a step backwards to lean against the counter, and I felt a gush of liquid.

The glass fell from my hands and it shattered, but that wasn't what scared me. I doubled over in pain as I felt my initial contraction intensify in pain. For a second I held my breath, but then I remembered that Edward always had me breathe during a contraction, so I sucked in air, crying out in pain as the contraction fully hit me. I could hear scrambling around from both upstairs and from the living room as I took several deep breaths.

Only a few seconds passed before I was able to open my eyes. Shakily, I leaned against the counter, trying to keep my balance. I didn't want this to happen now—there was no way Edward would be able to get here quickly if Alice didn't see this vision. And I only had one choice; to go to the hospital right now, without my husband.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes slowly and Charlie hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder. I was breathing deeply as he took in my appearance calmly. I think he also noticed the broken cup on the floor. "Did your water break?" he asked quietly. I just nodded my head. Then in seconds, Charlie got a very serious look on his face—police mode maybe?—and said, "Jacob, get some towels off of the dryer." It was as if Charlie has done this a thousand times before as he very gently asked me, "Do you need an ambulance Bells? Or can you ride in a car? Whatever you feel most comfortable with, we can do."

I thought about it for a second. Undoubtedly, Charlie could get an ambulance here in minutes, but I just hate ambulances. My mind was a whirlwind as I thought about a million different things at once. Were the roads okay, or did trees fall because of the storm? Where exactly was Edward and his family, and how were they coping in this weather? Have there been any car accidents or home explosions that would cause an influx in patients at the hospital?

Suddenly, I held my hands to my face. "Just let me sit for a minute, please." I couldn't emotionally breakdown now; Edward wasn't here to calm me down. Almost immediately, Charlie grabbed one of the chairs from the table, and I sat down heavily.

Jacob appeared with an armful of towels, and he put them on the table. I noticed a distinct look of distaste on his face, and my eyes shifted to the other La Push boys. They all looked a little disgruntled, and I figured that it had something to do with the fact that they were all boys with an overly hormonal laboring woman.

I closed my eyes and took a few extremely deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. I ignored the squeaking wheels of Billy's wheelchair, and thought of what I should do next. Obviously, Alice has not seen a thing, but I could still call and someone would answer.

"Someone call Edward." I cradled my head in my hands—it was beginning to hurt.

"What's his number?"

My mind went blank. For the life of me, I could not remember what phone number was Edward's. This was so unlike me, that I felt frustrated with myself. I usually do so well under pressure!

"In my bag," I finally mumbled, digging my fingers into my scalp. "There should be a list of numbers…" I could already hear Jacob running for my bag. I kept my head down and continued to breathe. _Edward can instruct me on what I should do next._ I was beginning to get scared. _What is real labor going to be like?_

"Bella, there's no answer, should I leave a—"

At the mention of there being no answer, I burst into tears. I just started crying because I was scared, and I wanted Edward here now. I could see everyone in the kitchen shift uncomfortably, not sure if they should try to get me to stop or not, and that just upset me more. "He's supposed to an-answer his phone!" I said angrily. "I-I don't know wh-what to d-do!"

Charlie finally took the reins, again, and he said decisively, "Bella, we're taking you to the hospital, in the cruiser."

I just nodded my head, and very carefully used the counter to help myself to my feet. Charlie put his hands on my shoulders and carefully directed me to the door. I didn't put on my shoes, and from behind me, I could hear Billy barking out directions to the boys; Jacob to grab the towels, Paul to grab my bags, and Quil to get an umbrella for me.

Halfway to the door, I stopped and doubled over as another contraction hit. I breathed and tried to stay on my feet. I heard conversation, but I couldn't think. When the contraction finished, I stood back up slowly. I was dizzy, and I swayed on my feet.

"I got you Bella." Jacob cradled me in his arms and held me gently. I shifted in his arms, trying to situate myself. He had no idea how to hold a pregnant woman! My tears continued to fall steadily as I said,

"My contractions are really close."

"It'll be all right Bells." Jacob said, before hunching himself over me and running outside. Everyone else was behind him, and I shielded my face away from the rain.

Charlie opened the door for us and laid several towels down on the front seat before Jacob could put me inside. Then Jacob buckled me in and as he was backing away, I pulled him to me suddenly, looking him in the eyes. His eyes were questioning me and I whispered, "Can you follow behind from a distance, just incase Alice could see something? Please?"

"No problem. Good luck!" He ruffled my hair soothingly and gently chucked my chin. "It'll be okay Bells, trust me."

"Thanks." I gave him a watery smile before he shut the door.

If Edward thought he drove fast in his Volvo, he should try driving a cruiser. I didn't even know Charlie's car could go this fast! I had to keep my head down in order to avoid getting sick. After a few minutes in the car, I heard Charlie pick up his radio and say, "Hospital, this is Chief Swan. I have a woman who's in labor, and I'm bringing her in, over."

There was a moment of silence, and then the response, "Is it your daughter? Over."

"Yes it is. Over."

"Our staff is ready."

"Thanks."

I wiped at my eyes and said, "I'm glad you have connections."

"I have to, I'm the chief."

I laughed a little and then put my head back down, rubbing my stomach. It wasn't long before we made it to the hospital, and I could see a nurse standing with a wheel chair, waiting for me. For some reason, I was relieved that she was there. It was a welcoming change from the fear that I had been experiencing.

Charlie stopped the car, and I opened the door and unbuckled myself. It was a process, but I managed to get from the car to the wheel chair, once the nurse made it outside.

"Where's your husband, Mrs. Cullen?"

"He's coming." I said, hoping I was telling the truth, but I wasn't even sure anymore.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Sorry about the lack of updating! I've had severe internet/computer problems, and I fear that my computer is going to crash soon, because it's running so slow! I've backed up my story, just incase, and hopefully I can update the rest of the story as soon as possible, so there won't be a risk of the computer crashing while I'm in the process of finishing this.

Thanks for the reviews.

Love,

Bob Bennit


	35. Hemorrhage

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Chapter Thirty-four: Hemorrhage

Being wheeled into the hospital calmed me in some ways—_at least I won't be having the baby in the cruiser_—and intensified my nerves by tenfold—_is Edward going to get here, and will everything be all right?_ I was thankful that the nursing staff, or at least the nurses who knew the hormonal imbalance of a pregnant woman, were so nice. The nurse who brought me into the hospital wheeled me in slowly and asked if I needed anything. I wanted to say that I wanted her to go look for my husband, but that was too dangerous on so many levels.

Once everything was situated, and I had a room to myself, I sat silently with Charlie, waiting for whatever was coming next. I haven't really been admitted to the hospital yet, but at least I had a room. I flipped through my paperwork; Edward did a really good job writing everything in my own handwriting.

I was beginning to sense my contractions before they came now, and I took a deep breath and grabbed the railing on my bed. Through the corner of my eye I saw Charlie move to the edge of his seat. I took a huge breath, and then welcomed the contraction the best I could.

They were starting to really hurt now.

"Should I try and call Edward?" Charlie asked, his voice more nervous that I've ever heard it. I couldn't answer him until the contraction finished, and then I looked at him, nodding my head enthusiastically. That was probably the best suggestion anyone has ever offered me. Charlie picked up the phone and looked at me, waiting for the number. This time, the phone number was on the tip of my tongue.

"His number is—" I stopped when there was a knock at the door. My hopes soared high as I said, "Come in!" I was praying that it was Edward, just so some of my nerves could be put at ease. He couldn't miss his child's birth—scratch that, I wouldn't allow myself to have the baby unless he was here. _I don't care how long I'll have to cross my legs!_ I thought decisively.

But instead of seeing the angelic face of my husband, it was a nurse with a gown. I tried not to seem too disappointed, especially when I was told that I would be admitted this evening. But it did get a little awkward when I realized I had to put my gown on, and I would need someone to help me in and out of the bed.

Charlie was getting a little red in the face by the time the nurse left the room, and I cleared my throat hesitantly, before I looked away from Charlie. "Well…"

There was another knock on the door, and I didn't bother to hide my excitement when I once again called, "Come in!" Another nurse. I sighed inwardly and leaned into my bed. The nurse smiled at me a little hesitantly, and then picked up the chart that was on the end of my bed.

"Well Isabella," she began, looking away from my chart and looking me in the eyes. "As soon as we can get you in the gown, we'll start bringing in the machines, but there has been a little bit of an unforeseen…problem."

"What?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat. I sat up a little farther in my bed and looked at the nurse nervously. _Was there a car accident? Was no one available to deliver the baby? Were they closing the hospital due to weather?_ _Oh goodness, if they close the hospital, what will I do then? There is no way in heck that I'll go to Port Angeles. I won't leave this bed if they make me go to Port Angeles!_ I was getting myself worked up, and I had to take a deep breath before I could look at the nurse again.

"Doctor Snow—" The nurse paused and turned around, looking into the hallway. I listened for a second, and I was sure that my heart and mind were getting overly excited, because it definitely sounded like Edward was he—

"_Bella!_"

"_Edward!_" I shouted before I could stop myself. If I had the energy to, I would have leapt out of the bed and met him at the door. Edward appeared in the doorway, and then suddenly, he was at my bedside. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. I could feel his nose gliding discreetly down my neck, checking my scent.

I don't think there have been any changes.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a breathless whisper, looking in my eyes so intensely that I forgot to breathe. "Bella?" he said quietly, knocking some air, and his scent, into my lungs.

"F-fine."

"You're in labor, you can't be fine." Edward said, before pecking my cheek and sliding into a chair that was beside the bed.

"As I was saying," the nurse said, reminding me that Edward interrupted her preplanned speech. "Doctor Snow is currently out of state—"

"What?" I said, not able to hide my surprise.

"He had a family emergency—"

"When will he be back?" I was beginning to feel annoyed. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently before smoothing his thumbs over my knuckles.

"Next week." I felt as if all the energy in my body disappeared. I leaned heavily into my pillows. The nurse continued on. "He sent his apologies, he knew you were going to have the baby soon, but he had to go. There are other doctors in the area who are more than willing to come in and help with the delivery."

"I don't know any of the other doctors!" I snapped, my fists clenching. I could feel a lump forming in my throat, as if I was going to cry. Edward moved his chair closer to the bed, and I rubbed at my eyes tiredly. Charlie shifted in his chair; I know he was starting to feel a little anxious about this entire ordeal. First Edward wasn't here, and then he comes, and then my doctor up and goes away. Great luck!

The nurse shifted on her feet, I think she was trying not to upset me. "Well, you think about what you want to do, and I'll be back to put you on the machines. Make sure you put on your gown." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Do I have any other choice?" I asked to no one in particular, rubbing at my eyes again. Hormones were surging through my veins and I was bouncing from one emotion to another.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said, kissing my hand. "I know things aren't going as planned—"

"Of course things are not going as planned!" I snapped, tugging my hand from his and crossing my arms over my chest. "First you disappear and then the stupid doctor leaves! What next? Is this going to turn out to be a false alarm, because God forbid I actually have the baby!"

Before Edward could attempt to calm me down from my most recent hormone induced temper tantrum, Charlie stood up. "I better go into the waiting room." I think he was just afraid that I might bite his head off too.

I was close.

When Charlie left the room, Edward moved from the chair and sat down on the edge of my bed. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my tear stained cheeks. "This is not the Isabella Swan Cullen that I know. Take a deep breath and tell me what you're thinking."

I did as he said, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. After a few seconds, I did it again. I could feel my anger slipping away slowly, and when I felt calm enough to speak, I looked at Edward. He smiled at me and kissed me until I was dizzy. Then he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They're in the waiting room. Alice saw that there was going to be a fight, and she didn't want anyone else to witness it."

"Fight about what?" I asked, my hand fluttering to Edward's face. He sighed quietly and said,

"About your doctor."

And without skipping a beat, I said, "It's Carlisle, isn't it?" Edward nodded his head slowly, and I sighed. I was emotionally put out right now, and I honestly didn't care anymore. I said so, and Edward very gently kissed me and apologized once again. I just wrapped my arms around him and sighed quietly, closing my eyes. Now that he was here, things could only get better…at least, I hoped so.

After a minute, Edward pulled away from me and looked me up and down, concern shining in his eyes. "Tell me about your condition."

I thought for a second, and then I said, "My water broke between 11:45 and 11:50, and then I started having contractions about ten minutes apart." Edward checked his watch and then he looked at me surprised.

"You haven't been here long—not even an hour."

"Thank goodness," I said, resting my head against his shoulder. Edward hugged me again and kissed the top of my head.

After a few minutes of resting contentedly, Edward murmured, "I don't smell the venom. Did Jacob say anything to you after your water broke?"

I struggled to remember what happened when my water broke. Jacob didn't say much…but… "He didn't say anything, but he got a weird look on his face, as if he smelled…well, no offense, but as if he smelled you."

Edward sighed, "That is good news, I'll let Carlisle know." We were quiet again for a few fleeting seconds, and then Edward shifted. "Do you need help into your gown?" he murmured. I nodded my head slowly, and added,

"I need to use the rest room too."

After I had my gown on and I used the bathroom, I was back in the bed, exhausted from head to toe. Edward spoke to me quietly, encouraging me to sleep, until there was a knock on the door. When it opened, it was Carlisle, and he was looking at me warily. I just smiled at him the best I could and said, "Are you ready to handle my mood swings?"

He smiled at me then, and he immediately seemed more at ease. "I've delivered a lot of babies Bella, I'm sure I can handle this."

"I don't know Carlisle," Edward began, and I mock glared at him. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I heard you tell Edward about your contractions." Carlisle looked at my chart. That seemed to be a very popular thing to do. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your contractions?"

"A ten."

"And your water broke, correct?"

"Yes."

"And how are you feeling otherwise?" He was writing on my chart, and if I wouldn't have felt guilty afterwards, I would have glared at him. I wanted to ask him how he thought I was feeling, but I bit my tongue instead. At my silence, Carlisle looked up at me and took in my expression before smiling halfheartedly at me. "I know these questions aren't pleasing, but this is normal doctor procedure. I'm sure what you wanted to say wouldn't have been the worst I've ever heard."

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at my hands. Edward sighed quietly, and then the weight on the bed shifted as Carlisle sat down on the edge.

"Before you can be admitted into the hospital, I need to check to see how far you are dilated." I cringed, but took a deep breath. I knew it was going to happen eventually.

After the initial embarrassment, I found out that I was four centimeters dilated, and I was beginning _Active Labor_, which basically meant that the hard part was coming up next. Carlisle asked me who I wanted in the room with me, and I said whoever wanted to come in and suffer with me was more than welcome. That announcement alone probably would cause my downfall—Emmett might act like this is one giant party.

Carlisle then announced that before I could be hooked up to anything, I would need an ultrasound, just to make sure my placenta previa hadn't changed and to make sure Gabriel was facing the right way. I was a little more than anxious for this part; it was the all or nothing part of my checkup. If the placenta previa was back, I would be getting a Cesarean section, and if the placenta was in the right place, I could go on with a natural birth, or as natural as it gets with an epidural.

It took a few minutes for me to get situated enough to have the ultrasound, and I held my breath as Carlisle checked the placenta.

"Everything is in good order Bella," he said, once he determined everything was all right. Even Gabriel was being well behaved and in the head down position. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

When I was hooked up to the fetal heart monitor, I couldn't help but smile. His heartbeat was strong, and it was nice to hear it. Edward even seemed more at ease since he could hear the heartbeat out in the open.

And then everything went…well, downhill and uphill from there. Downhill for me, my contractions suddenly went from ten minutes apart to six minutes apart, and they were a lot more intense. I could definitely feel when they started, when they peaked, and then when they slowed, and six minutes apart was no where near long enough for me to get over the pain and rest. But it was going uphill for the baby. Gabriel was on his way.

"You are doing such a good job, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I just whimpered in response. I was lying on my side, my hand holding onto the railing with a near deathlike grip. Edward began stroking my hips, and I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth as another contraction was coming.

"Don't touch me there!" I snapped, my other hand finding the railing as I struggled to breathe. Almost immediately, Edward moved away from my body, but I had no time to think about it, these contractions took over every thought I had.

When the contraction finished, I opened my eyes slowly. Esme was standing in front of me, a cup of ice chips in her hand. I took the offered ice cube greedily, my mouth was dry, and so were my lips. I was surprised by how my attention span changed from everyone in the room, to only the people who were close to me, like Esme. It was like she was the only one in the room.

"Bella, you are doing such a magnificent job. I am so proud of you," she said, smoothing the hair out of my face. I couldn't help but smile as I felt relieved that I was doing everything okay. I took another ice chip, and then I requested for help to turn to my back. Once Edward very gently helped me to my back, I almost burst into tears.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I mumbled, looking at him with wide eyes. He just smiled in response and kissed my forehead.

"Being in labor for as long as you have can do it to a person." He sat down in the chair beside my bed and stroked my arm. He looked concerned, and I could tell he was feeling a little guilty. I held his hand and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"It's been ten hours Bella. Your labor is progressing slowly." I just nodded my head. I knew it was progressing slowly, it almost felt like time stopped, and I was close to asking for medication, for something to help with the pain. There was movement behind Edward and I looked to see Alice moving her chair closer to my bed. I was surprised, I didn't even know she was in here. Doing a quick look around the room, it was just Esme, Edward, and Alice with me. _Where is everyone else? _I thought. I should have known where they were, but I guess they left during one of the many contractions I've been having. Alice smiled warmly at me and kissed my cheek.

"Go ahead and ask Bella, you're going to need it." She winked at me.

"Can I have the epidural, please?" I begged, without skipping a beat. I could feel another contraction happening. Edward reached over me and pressed the nurse call button. It only took a minute for a nurse to come into the room, and Edward said,

"She needs the epidural."

Only about two minutes passed before I felt my contractions, and dear lord, _I felt them_. "Holy crow! Holy crow! _Holy crow!_" I shouted as I sat nearly straight up in bed. Esme had one of my hands, Edward had the other, and if I couldn't get the epidural in ten seconds, I would kill the nurse. I had two back to back contractions without any rest, and they hurt.

"Just breathe Bella, breathe," Edward reminded me. I looked at him, and I could have spit fire. I wanted to tell him that the only thing I could do was breathe, but words were not forming. As the contraction finished, I fell against the bed, tired.

Edward smoothed his fingers over my forehead and I heard the soft vibrations of him talking too quickly to either Alice or Esme. I just laid in the bed and waited for my epidural. Carlisle came into the room not long after my contraction and told me that before I could get the epidural, he needed to know how far I was dilated. In response I said,

"I don't want an epidural anymore."

Edward had to hold my hand as I was checked, and I learned that I was a surprising eight centimeters apart. I was overjoyed, ecstatic even, and I could have pumped my fists in the air, except, my contractions were closer together now than they were before. Time stopped, I was sure, as my contractions were lasting almost a minute and they happened every two minutes. I was thankful Edward was a vampire at this point, because I probably would have broken his hand—and Esme's too, with the strength I was using.

Two hours later, I was nine centimeters dilated, and more than ready to have Gabriel. My labor progressed so quickly between my request for an epidural and my next contractions that I couldn't get the epidural, but surprisingly, I was handling the pain better than I expected.

My contractions were coming quicker, stronger, and longer than I have had previously; they were now almost a minute and a half long and they happened every minute. I was struggling to speak at this point because I was focusing so hard on the contractions, and when anyone spoke to me, they had to be almost in my face to get my attention. After nearly fifteen minutes of these contractions, I was struggling with fatigue and with my emotions. I let go of Edward's hands and covered my face. "I can't do this anymore Edward! I just can't!" I was shaking and almost crying—I was just so tired.

In an instant, Edward climbed into the bed with me and pulled me against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me gingerly and kissed me all over my face. "Bella, you are so strong, just a little bit longer love, and you'll be finished. You can do this; you've been doing a great job this far, just a little bit longer." I nodded my head, and he kissed my cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." I whispered, turning my head to look at him. His brow was creased with worry, but I could see a spark of happiness in his eyes, and I knew that I would do this labor over and over again, just to see him happy. It was at this moment that I realized how much this truly meant to Edward, and I had to force myself to look away from him before I started to cry.

There was a knock at the door, and Carlisle stepped into the room. He was smiling at me, and I smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Very tired." I was being extremely verbose. I leaned closer to Edward's chest and closed my eyes. I could have fallen asleep. Edward rested his head on top of mine and gently began to run his hands up and down my arms. It was soothing, and I sighed quietly.

"You have been doing so well Bella, without an epidural, and I can't say I've ever seen anyone handle pain as well as you have."

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without my family." I opened my eyes to see Esme smiling down at me. She kissed my forehead and then sat down in her chair. Carlisle looked at the machine that monitored my contractions, which had me asking,

"Why have my contractions stopped?" _Not that I want them back or anything._

"Your body is shifting from dilating contractions to pushing contractions. Do you feel the urge to push?" I shook my head and Carlisle nodded his. "You should take this time and rest. You're going to need it."

"I have no problem with that." Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. I heard Carlisle chuckle too as he moved about the room, checking machines and looking at my chart. I took several deep breaths and then I looked up at Edward. "Hello," I whispered. He tapped my nose with his index finger and said,

"Hey."

"What time is it?" Edward's eyes flickered to his watch and then he looked back at me.

"Twelve thirty."

"Twelve thirty?" I repeated. Edward nodded his head and I half smiled. "That is a long time."

"Yes it is."

"But I don't regret one minute of it." I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest, listening as he breathed. It calmed me, and I think he noticed because he kept his breaths steady and slow. It wasn't long until I was breathing just like him. There was a knock at the door, and then it opened.

"Belly!"

"Emmett!" I whispered, opening one eye to see the biggest Cullen enter the room. Following behind him was Rosalie, and lastly was Jasper. He was hanging behind, and I could see him testing the air. After nearly ten seconds, he came into the room and shut the door behind him. I smiled in relief, it meant a lot to me to see the Cullens at least one more time before the big pushing time came along.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Tired." Everyone crowded around the bed to look at me. I blushed and tried to cover my face. Edward caught my hands and kissed my knuckles.

"Is the baby coming soon, then?" Emmett asked, first looking at the machines, and then at me. "I'm not going to pretend that I understand what those squiggles mean. A lot of things have changed since the thirties." Carlisle went to the machine that monitored my contractions and I thought he was going to answer Emmett, but then he was quiet.

I shrugged my shoulders; I guess I was going to answer Emmett, when I felt the sudden urge to push. That automatically caused my heart rate to accelerate by tenfold. All the vampires in the room looked at me, and I felt Edward stiffen behind me.

"Everyone needs to leave the room." Carlisle's voice was stern; doctor mode was kicking in again. I knew at that moment that I was finishing up the final stages of labor. Rosalie and Alice both kissed me on the cheek, and Emmett gave me a quick hug. Jasper hung back a moment, and one look into his eyes told me that he was in control of his thirst. He hugged me quickly and then shook Edward's hand before leaving the room. Esme moved closer to my bed as Edward ran his hands up and down my shoulders.

_It's almost over!_

I groaned between clenched teeth as I struggled to push. It's been twenty minutes already, and I was starting to feel wore out. Edward was standing beside me, holding my hand as I squeezed as tightly as I could.

"Keep pushing Bella!"

I tucked my head down as I pushed again. I could feel Gabriel coming, and I was bursting with energy. _Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel!_ I repeated in my head over and over again as I concentrated on pushing. Edward was whispering in my ear, "You're almost done Bella, just one more push, and you'll be done."

I tossed my head back and gasped for breath as the contraction finished. Esme dabbed my forehead with a cool towel and gave me an ice chip. Meanwhile, Edward hovered over me, peppering my face with kisses. I welcomed his contact, it made me feel like I wasn't doing this by myself.

When I felt my contractions again, I knew it was almost over. I pushed as I hard as I could, and Edward kept saying, "Push Bella, push," until I heard Carlisle say,

"He's crowning Bella!" I almost stopped as I leaned into my pillows, but Carlisle knew what I was thinking because he said firmly, "Bella, keep pushing."

I struggled for almost a full minute, and then time seemed to stand still as I looked at Edward. His eyes were open wide and he was grinning so broadly, I was sure the smile would break his face. I looked at Carlisle and he was smiling, along with the nurse. Esme was clapping her hands, and all I could do was push.

And then there was a high pitched wail.

"Oh Gabriel!" I gasped, leaning into the pillows. It took a minute for the nurse to clean Gabriel and put him in a blanket, but I was more than willing to hold him as he was. As the nurse was walking towards me, I held open my arms, but she froze to the spot at something Carlisle said.

"Oh no," Edward gasped, taking a step towards his father. I felt as if my heart stopped beating.

"Take him to the nursery," Carlisle ordered. "And get someone in here with Pitocin!"

I gasped when the nurse took Gabriel out of the room. "Where is he going?" I asked weakly, trying to move out of the bed. Edward sat down heavily in the chair, shaking his head rapidly. "What's going on?" I could barely keep my eyes open as I struggled in my bed.

"I can't Carlisle, I can't! She doesn't want me to!"

"You can't what?" I was feeling sick and dizzy, and I was sure something had just gone terribly wrong. Carlisle stood up and moved to a small cart that had different medicine vials and needles on it. I kept my eyes trained on him the best I could as he said,

"Bella, you're bleeding. Your contractions have stopped." Edward stood up suddenly, and I saw a blur move across the room towards the window. He opened the window and took a huge breath. I couldn't think as my breathing became shallow. "We can do an emergency hysterectomy to control the bleeding, but I don't think we have much time." I saw Carlisle look at Edward, and I looked at him too. He was shaking as he gripped the window, and I could see the wall crumbling.

And then I understood exactly what Edward meant.

"Edward, bite me."

Edward turned around so fast I nearly missed the movement. His eyes were tortured and black, my blood must have been getting to him, and he shook his head. "Bella, I can't. What if—"

Everything around me was swirling black, and I fought hard to keep conscious. If the scent of blood wasn't getting to him, it was getting to me.

I could hear people shouting and running down the hallway, and I knew that Edward only had a precious few seconds before I either died now or the nurses and other help would come in to try and save me. There was a sudden burst into the room, and it was Alice, her eyes frantic. I ignored her, instead staring at Edward as fiercely as I could, and the last thing I remembered saying was,

"Do what's best for Gabe."

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: My computer is still alive for now! This is the moment you've been waiting for, and maybe, just maybe, the answer you've been wanting.

Will Bella change?

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot! And thanks for sticking with me! This is almost the end!

Love,  
Bob Bennit

P.S. My brother stopped by over the weekend and did magic with the computer! It's almost back to being an average slow instead of an extreme slow. To those of you who didn't know, I definitely have dial internet...Sucks mucho.


	36. Epilogue

Flabbergasted Phenomenon

Summary: "This is the most unique situation I have ever heard of with a human and a vampire," was what Carlisle said, but all I could think was, "I'm going to have a baby."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own the scenarios where I thrust my favorite vampire and his family and the love of his life! Yay for me!

Epilogue

Blinking my eyes rapidly, I tried to coherently think of a plausible reason for what was going on inside me. My body felt like it was on fire, and I suddenly withered on what I was laying on, gasping for breath. An angel appeared in my view, his face tortured as I gasped for breath again.

"Stop the fire," I whispered feebly.

He looked away from me, and I struggled as my fists clenched and my toes curled. My nerves were on fire, there was no other way to explain it. Finally I let out a scream that I knew tortured the angel even more.

"Carlisle, this isn't normal! It's been almost three days! What's going on?" I almost sighed in relief as I was pulled onto something cold. I opened my eyes and saw the angel with his arms wrapped around me, his head buried in the crook of my neck. His cold body helped relieve the fire.

Slightly.

"Edward," I breathed, the name of the angel coming to me suddenly…my angel. He pressed his lips against my skin, and I could hear him apologizing, but what was he apologizing for? He didn't do this to me…

Then darkness covered my vision, totally relieving me from the flames that were licking at my nerves.

Unmistakable pain was consuming me, but I felt like lead; I couldn't move. I struggled to open my eyes, but the hushed sound of velvet murmuring in my ear made me freeze. "Don't move. Don't breathe." I wasn't sure how long I could hold my breath, but I felt a cool hand caressing my forehead, and then I heard a gasp; one I was familiar with.

Edward was crying.

I wasn't sure which hurt more, the pain of my body's fire; one that I had almost grown accustomed to, or the pain of my angel crying. I couldn't hear anything but him as he knelt beside me, and I dearly wanted to reach out and hold him, to comfort him and tell him I was okay, but I listened to his warning. I wasn't to move or breathe.

It was hard to focus on not breathing when the need to gasp was becoming almost unbearable. The pain had me near withering, but I firmly kept my eyes closed and refused to let my body move. My lungs were burning with the need to breathe, and my heart was beating so slowly.

I didn't know where I was or what was going on around me, but it had to of been important…or at least, important enough for me to lay still.

And then I heard it.

More sobbing. I felt liquid on my face, undoubtedly tears. Heart-wrenched sobbing. I felt something coil around me, consuming me with more pain, and I almost shook with the force of it. Warm hands were touching my face, and the crying was harder.

And then something hit me with the force of a small bomb.

_I'm at my own funeral._

And then it clicked, as I once again began to struggle with the waves of heat that went through my body.

_I'm at my own funeral, changing._

The scent of blood had me reeling, it made my throat dry, and I quickly sat up, unsure if I was going to get sick or not. But the smell was inside my head, in my nose, and the dryness of my throat intensified.

My eyes snapped open, and my head darted side to side as I looked around a room that I thought was familiar with. But everything was in more detail, as if I was looking with new eyes. The windows indicated that it was night, but the exact time I was unsure of. And then I felt the texture of a sheet beneath me, and I shifted, looking around again.

It wasn't necessarily silent in the entire house, but I couldn't hear anything in the room, and that's what caught me off guard. I put my hand over my chest, and listened.

There was no heartbeat.

I wasn't sure if I should have been surprised or not. What frightened me though, was that I had no recollection of what could have put me in this situation. Why don't I have a heartbeat, and where exactly am I? Shelves upon shelves of albums was across from me, and an expensive stereo system…

Memories were struggling to break free, but I couldn't quite place the collection, or my location, for that matter. I took a deep breath and my jaw clenched tightly as my eyes darted to the door. The smell of blood, the rusty, salty scent, hit me full force, and my body reacted wildly. My stomach tightening, my mouth watered, and I stood up fluidly, surprised by how gracefully I moved. I cautiously walked towards the scent, and I stopped at the door. Without thinking, I opened it, and took another breath.

_Blood._ I thought, and a quiet growl began building in my chest. My teeth were bared as I stepped into the hallway. I could hear a woman talking, her voice frantic and excited, for a few seconds, and then everything was silent.

Suddenly, the hulking figure of a man appeared in front of me, and he was moving cautiously towards me. I felt my lips twitch as the blood hit me again. The blood was behind him.

"Bella, you're awake." I nodded my head curtly, and I shifted a little to the left. _Whoever Bella is. _He followed me wordlessly, still walking slowly. "What are you looking for?" he asked softly, a small smile gracing his features.

"Blood," I said, barely able to get the one syllable word out of my mouth. The huge man looked at me, his eyebrow arched, and I couldn't help but shiver.

"I will take you hunting," he gestured to behind me, and I shook my head.

"I already am." If that's what you want to call searching for blood.

Then in less than a second, he was in front of me, his arms wrapped firmly around my arms, shielding me from viewing the rest of the hallway. I struggled, snarling as I realized he trapped me. My mouth was watering as I shouted, "Let go of me!" He just tightened his grip on me, and I could hear him whispering as he tried to drag me away, but I fought hard against his chest, the smell of blood almost intensifying my strength. I could actually feel him fight against me.

"Someone get the baby out of here!" It was as if I was struck by lightning as my jaw tightened and I closed my eyes, my body suddenly freezing. My hands snapped up to my ears, and I shook my head over and over again, as if I was trying to block out what was said. The man didn't let go of me, but I could hear someone running up the steps.

_Baby. Baby. There's a baby in this house. Baby…_ My thirst was controlling my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about how easy it would be to kill a baby. It was defenseless in the first place. I fought harder against his tight hold around my body. We hadn't moved very far from where he stopped me. He had one arm across my chest, strapping my arms to him, and he nearly lifted me off the ground with his grip on my waist as I tried kicking out of his grasp.

It was as if someone had slapped me, really hard, when something occurred to me. Through the haze that my thirst created around me, I thought, _why would there be a baby in this house?_ My struggles started to slow, and then my body froze, again. And then with all my strength, I ripped my arms out of his grasp and put my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. His body went flying away from me, and I broke out into a run, leaping over his stunned form. I was surprised by how fast I moved, but I didn't stop as the smell of blood burned my nose.

I held my breath.

I burst into a room covered in stars and a moon, but I paid it no heed as I saw a small baby inside of a wooden crib. I was beside the baby in an instant, and I could hear shouting for me, but I ignored it.

I reached into the crib, just as I heard sob-like cries from further down the hallway, saying, "Bella, no, stop! Someone get Bella!" Something inside of me warned me that I might be too strong for this little…baby, so I barely used any force as I lifted him into the air and rested him against my shoulder.

I could hear his heart thumping wildly, reminding me of my own heartbeat, or lack of, and I could feel his small breaths, and I could almost feel his lungs expanding against my skin, and his warmth almost made me shiver. I knew better than to breathe, so I just stood still, holding the small infant. I was too afraid to move, even just slightly, because the baby seemed so small, frail. I might hurt him.

It could have only been a second since I broke out of that huge mans grasp, because I heard someone step into the room. "Bella, you can't do this! You aren't yourself!" I spun around, and standing in the doorway was a handsome man. I struggled to remember him, I knew I should know him, just like I should have known the big man and this infant, but I couldn't remember. This angel's eyes were dark, with bruise like circles beneath his eyes, as if he had been in a fight.

I noticed that he didn't have a heartbeat either. What is going on?

"I love you Bella. Please give him to me. It isn't worth it, and you'll regret this for the rest of your existence." He stepped towards me, and a deep resonating growl escaped from my chest, and I took a step backwards. My lungs burned without breathing, but I knew it was too risky to take even the tiniest breath. I heard more people coming, and soon, he and I weren't the only ones in the room.

There was an entire group of them.

"Bella, please," his voice was softer, smoother, and I shivered, but stood my ground, shaking my head. I knew with all of these non-heart-beating people in this room, they were going to try and take him away from me, and I just wouldn't allow it. The one who kept calling me Bella moved closer to me, pleading, and finally, I rasped out,

"No." All movement stopped in the room, and I took another step back. It was as if someone was speaking for me as I said, "You can't take him from me, he's my child!" My voice was raspy as I tried not to breathe. I knew the blood from this child created a monster within me, and if I breathed, something bad would happen…

Suddenly, instead of the man who had been standing in front of me, it was another man, who looked only slightly older. His eyes were gentle, and I felt some of the hostility in the room disappear. I relaxed slightly, but still kept the infant in my arms. "Are you thirsty, Bella?" His voice was calm and soothing, relaxing me even further. I nodded my head frantically, wondering if that was the burning feeling in my throat.

"Why are you in here?"

My body was shaking, I needed to breathe, but what would happen if I did? "The baby," I rasped, not daring to move. "This is my baby, isn't it?" The little infant shifted in my arms, breathing lightly against my skin. I shivered, but didn't move otherwise.

"Do you know who you are? Who we are?" The man asked gently. I shook my head back and forth, my eyes darting to the people shifting behind him. The big man was trying to move to the front of everyone else. I crouched low, growling until he stopped moving.

"Bella," the man asked gently. "We're your family, and we're just trying to help you."

My eyes darted to him. Was I supposed to believe him? My eyes darted from each face, a small woman with short black hair, a man with blonde hair, the huge man, a woman with a kindly face, a beautiful woman…and then the man who looked like an angel.

I closed my eyes as I was assaulted with images. A wedding. A bed. An angel. My family. These images stopped as quickly as they started, and suddenly, I looked up with new eyes at the people standing in front of me.

Well, they weren't people. I could remember that much.

Or maybe it was; they weren't human.

I looked at the baby in my arms, and I tried to place a name. It was silent in the room, except for the fluttering heart of the baby, and then I smiled gently. "Gabriel," I breathed out, pressing my lips to the top of his head. His skin was warm and smooth against my lips, and the little brown hairs on his head felt like feathers tickling my skin. I could see everyone in the room shift, the tension increasing by tenfold. I looked up and for the first time, was able to place names with everyone in the room. "Edward, he's beautiful."

"I know, Bella." I didn't jump as I heard Edward cross the room and stand behind me in what seemed like less than a second. "He looks just like you." I wasn't sure about that, I hadn't seen his face. Edward very gently began to move my hand away from Gabriel's body. I had nearly been clutching him to my chest for five minutes now. "Let Carlisle take him, Bella. You need to hunt."

"I don't want to let him go!" I sobbed, allowing Carlisle to take him away from me.

"He'll be here when you get back. I promise, Bella." Once Gabriel was in Carlisle's arms, Edward embraced me tightly, and I hugged him back, just as fiercely, as I struggled to get my emotions under control. It was strange to cry without the release of tears.

"Come on Bella, let's go outside so you can breathe."

And suddenly, Edward tugged on my arm, and we were both running. It was an exhilarating feeling as the wind blew my hair, and we continued to run, even when we got outside. It wasn't until Edward stopped that I did.

And then I took a breath of fresh air.

"Bella?"

Edward and I embraced again, and I felt him trembling as he lifted me off the ground. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered, and I could hear sobs building inside of him. I tightened my arms around him and that was when he started to cry. Heavy dry sobs escaped from him, and I continued to hold him as I cried with him.

It wasn't until he settled down that I realized the role reversal; I was holding him. I squeezed him tightly, and whispered, "I have been waiting for so long to be able to hold _you_, Edward." My voice was small, but I knew he heard me.

"I know Bella, and to be able to feel this, it's indescribable." His velvety smooth voice soothed me and I loosed my iron-like grip on him to see his face. His eyes were lightening to a honey color, and I knew he was well fed.

"Tell me what happened," I breathed, resting my head on his chest. He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down my spine, and I was able to relax in his arms.

"You passed out not long after you gave birth to Gabriel," Edward began, twirling the end of my hair between his fingertips. "And you were loosing a lot of blood."

"How?"

"Well, your contractions stopped. Carlisle gave you a dose of Pitocin, which helps speed up contractions, but you were unresponsive. Alice came running into the room, and she relayed a vision, and I had the choice of biting you, like you asked, or letting you die.

"I knew that you would not have allowed the second choice, so I bit you. And to be honest, I know I would not have been able to survive without you. Part of the decision was for selfish reasons—"

"It wasn't selfish," I murmured, keeping my eyes closed. I breathed slowly, and Edward continued on, as if I hadn't interrupted him.

"After I bit you, Carlisle and I weren't sure how to proceed, we both knew it would be three days before your heart stopped, so you truly weren't dead. Instead, Carlisle put you on a breathing machine and had you hooked to a heart monitor.

"By the second day, your heart slowed to the point where it was almost undetectable. By this time, Carlisle broke the news to your family and everyone else that you weren't going to make it. Even though I was your legal caretaker, I left the decision to Charlie and Renée about whether to take you off the breathing machine or not.

"It was excruciating, the day they turned it off. And we decided to have a funeral soon afterwards, but the only problem was that your heart was still beating, and you were still breathing! It felt unethical.

"On the third day, you woke up for the first time. And you were in so much pain, Bella." I kept my face buried in his chest, my arms still around him, tightly. "You begged me to stop the fire, and there was nothing I could do. I wanted to end your misery, but there was no way I could.

"By the fourth day, you still were breathing and your heart was almost done beating. But it was your funeral—"

"I remember!" I gasped, still not pulling away from his chest. "You told me not to breathe, and everyone was crying."

Edward was quiet for a handful of seconds, I could hear him struggling to breathe. I know I would never be able to understand the feelings he endured while at my funeral. Finally, he whispered, "Then your heart stopped last night, but you didn't wake up until today."

"My change took five days?" I asked, finally pulling away from him. I was confused, but Edward nodded his head. "Why?"'

"I'm not sure. Your capacity to be in a human's—or at least Gabriel's vicinity is astounding. A newborn vampire should _not_ be able to have that control. And when you were hunting him—" I flinched and lowered my eyes. Edward very gently pressed his lips to my head. "It was like nothing I had seen before. The way you were fighting off Emmett—that's how Jasper fights. You know you could have broke off Emmett's arms, but instead you fought only as if you haven't hunted in a few hours.

"You have amazing self control."

"I'm a monster Edward," I whispered beneath my breath. "The idea of drinking my own child's blood should not have entered my mind."

"Did you want to drink his blood when you learned Gabriel was your son?"

"No, but—"

"And you look like you."

I stopped mid-sentence and looked at Edward. He pulled away from me, and ran his hands over my hips. "You look as if you never had Gabriel, or rather, you had Gabriel months ago." I looked away as he stared at my figure. "That could be the reason why your change took five days instead of three."

"But aren't I supposed to look the same?"

"You should, yes."

I looked back at Edward. "I wonder what my power is."

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand. "We can figure that out later. First, you need to hunt."

It was a little frightening, hunting for the first time, but Edward kept a firm grip on my hand. And it was awkward too, because I had no idea what I was doing; but the thought of getting home to be with my family again, to see Gabriel, was enough for me to keep trying.

After I hunted, Edward ran with me home. We didn't stop to talk to anyone, and I figured it was partly because I may have been a little messy with my hunting. I took a shower, and when I was dressed, I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I felt like a monster when I saw myself. My eyes were red, and it made me shiver. I knew it was because I was just changed, and it would be awhile before my eyes turned topaz, but I felt uncomfortable. Would I frighten Gabriel this way?

And I was skinny. My hips were a little wider, but that made me curvier. And I was much prettier.

Before I could have gotten myself too distracted, there was a knock on the door, and Edward said, "Bella, are you all right in there?"

"I'm fine," I opened the bathroom door, careful to not crush the almost pliable doorknob in my fist. Everything seemed like rubber, was I really that much stronger? Edward smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Then we walked together to the bed, where we sat down side by side.

"Carlisle is bringing in Gabriel."

"Okay."

"Do you think you can handle it?"

I nodded my head, hoping that I would be able to. Edward carefully held my hands, and for a moment, I wasn't sure if he was restraining me, or trying to calm my nerves. I looked at him, and he smiled at me reassuringly, squeezing my hands.

Carlisle came into the room, cautiously, his arms holding a wiggling bundle. I could hear the fussy baby, and it made me cringe. He shouldn't be fussy. He should be just fine. I took a breath, not at first realizing what the scent would do to me. Carlisle froze in the middle of the room, watching me as if I would run and take the child.

I was a newborn after all.

But the strangest thing happened. My throat itched, as if it was dry, but nothing else. I took another deep breath, and exhaled slowly. I smiled at Carlisle and said, "I can handle it."

He didn't move from the middle of the room. "What are you feeling right now? Is your throat burning? Is your mouth filling with venom?"

I shook my head. "I feel fine. Are you sure Gabriel's a human?"

There was just a moment of silence, which frightened me just slightly. Was Gabriel a strange half breed? "He is…as far as we know," Edward murmured quietly. "No one in the house has reacted to him as a normal vampire should…but in your case, you shouldn't even be in the same room." Carlisle crossed the room, and very gently put Gabriel in Edward's arms. I saw an immediate change in Edward's entire demeanor; he smile at him, and his eyes held a whole different kind of gentleness to them. I have never seen him like this before. And then he looked at me. "Would you like to hold him?" His voice was soft and gentle.

"Yes…but won't I be too cold?" My arms were hesitant to stretch out and take the baby.

"He has a blanket, and obviously we can't hold him for long periods of time," Carlisle said, watching as Edward handed me my son. I just barely touched Edward's hands when he pulled away suddenly, his eyes as round as saucers.

"What?" I whispered, afraid that he didn't trust me.

"Your hands…" Edward whispered. I held them up. They didn't look any different. I examined my fingers and they looked pretty much the same as they did before. "Why didn't I notice this when we were outside? Bella, you're not a human, but you're warm!"

"I'm what?" I asked in a small whisper.

"To Carlisle and I, you aren't cold, because we're all the same temperature to vampires, which is warm. It would have been like humans being with humans. But when you're near a human, that's when you realize your lack of temperature, but right now…right now you're warm." His voice was breathless, and his eyes held disbelief. I looked down, because he was staring at me, and I felt Edward touch my chin.

"You're blushing."

My hands slapped against my cheeks. And in fact, they were a bit warmer than what I expected. "Does that mean I'm not a vampire?" I asked in a small whisper.

"No," Carlisle was standing by the end of the bed. "But it does mean that you have extraordinary powers. Your throat isn't burning?"

"No." I shook my head for emphasis.

Edward stopped Carlisle before he could ask any more questions. "Carlisle, could this wait?"

"Of course." Carlisle smiled warmly at me, and I smiled back. Then he left the room, but left the door open.

"Can I hold him now?" I asked, looking at Gabriel again. I straightened up in the bed, and Edward very gently placed him in my arms. Gabriel was still fussy, his hands by his face, his eyes and nose scrunched up as if he was going to scream. And then he opened his eyes. The warmest brown eyes I have ever seen stared back at me.

And he was quiet. Watching me as I watched him.

"He looks just like you," Edward said, again. "Except the nose. I think that's mine."

I laughed lightly as Edward tapped his nose. Gabriel's eyes opened wide for a second, and then he settled back down. "Has he been fed recently?" I whispered, afraid to disturb the moment.

"While we hunted." Edward kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, this is our child." I forced myself to open my eyes and look at Edward. He was smiling so genuinely at me, I stopped breathing. And then he closed the distance between us, and pressed his lips against mine. It was a chaste kiss, nothing different from all of our other kisses, except it meant more.

"I love you," I murmured, my lips leaving his and going along his jaw. "More than anything on this planet…almost." I gently brushed my fingers across Gabriel's head, and he yawned. I could have cried, this was the most perfect moment a mother could ever have with her newborn child.

"And I too," Edward breathed, wrapping his arm around me.

_Fin_

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Thanks for the reviews; to have a story this popular has done wonders to my ego.

I have enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)

I would like to thank a lot of people at this time. First of all, I would truly like to thank my reviewers! Without you, this story would not have reached 2,000+ reviews. I am being honest in saying that my ego has exploded.

I would also like to thank the internet. I would not have been able to get this story out there without it, and I would not have found all the medical information either. The internet is an amazing tool when you're not that knowledgable in the category of pregnancy.

Google should be thanked as well, I guess. :)

Maybe my next fanfic will be just as good, or at least interesting, as this one.

Love,  
Bob Bennit

December 7, 2008


End file.
